Anywhere but Here
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: SEQUEL TO SIDEWAYS. Kurt and Blaine have never been happier or more in love, but as things begin to change and doubts set in, the two aren't as certain as they once were that they can make it together, or by themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOO :D Firstly, I still don't own Glee. Secondly, this is a sequel to Sideways. Thank you again to everyone who read it and if you haven't, it might be easier to understand this if you've read it (fanfiction(.)net/s/7696724/1/Sideways). I didn't plan on posting this for a while, because I only have two chapters written, but Rebecca (m-arvel on tumblr) wore me down :P I might not get to update as often as I did with Sideways for a while, but I'll get back into it soon. **

**This chapter is nothing too big, just an idea of how they are now and sort of an inclination to what might happen to them ;)**

**The title comes from Anywhere but Here by Safety Suit (youtube(.)com/watch?v=dwyZ1tuWHLs) and that will make sense as it goes on. Thanks again to Rebecca, my song guru for helping me with this. **

**The song at the beginning of this chapter is Tonight I Love You by The Latency (youtube(.)com/watch?v=ad3RM9HCt-8) (thank you, Rebecca) and I was smiling so hard because it fit so well.**

**Anyway, this was a long note and I'm nervous about people reading this, but hopefully you like it :)**

**Jamie x**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up,<em>  
><em>The look in your eyes says so much,<em>  
><em>Nothing can touch us out here.<em>

**Chapter 1:**

Kurt Hummel walked into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend on Monday morning at around 7AM. Blaine was asleep in their bed, his bare back facing Kurt. His entire front was covered, but the covers only covered the back of his body from about his mid-thigh downwards. A small lick of light slipped through the blinds and left a sheen all across his sallow skin. Kurt smiled and his stomach filled with those familiar butterflies that seemed to only appear in Blaine's presence. They'd known each other for almost two years now and that feeling never got old.

Kurt moved forward and threw himself down onto the bed and down onto Blaine, who groaned loudly.

"Time to get up," Kurt told him, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

Blaine groaned again, then muttered something that resembled 'I don't want to'. Kurt chuckled and trailed his hand downwards until it reached Blaine's lower back. He moved it lower, very slowly, until his fingers reached the top of Blaine's ass, then he slid his fingers down the crack and a small groan escaped Blaine's lips. Kurt went lower and lower until he found his tight entrance. He flicked a finger over it and Blaine moaned and pushed himself against Kurt's hand. Kurt slid another finger down, rubbed across his hole a little, then removed his hand entirely and Blaine's head shot around in protest.

"You can't just—"

"Oh, but I just did," Kurt grinned.

"Not fair," Blaine grumbled.

Kurt chuckled, then leaned across and placed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before climbing off the bed. "It's almost 7AM," he told Blaine as he went to the mirror to examine his hair.

"Which gives us just enough time for a blow job, right?" Blaine asked, hopefully, as he pushed himself up in the bed.

"No," Kurt smiled, smoothening the side of his hair down. "Which gives you just enough time for a shower."

"Oh," Blaine said, sounding disappointed, then he brightened up. "Want to join me?"

"Tempting," Kurt smiled, turning around to face him. "But I already showered."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand lazily through his curls. Kurt watched as he flung his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, then stood up and stretched, the bones in his upper back defined under his tanned skin. Kurt's eyes travelled down his body and he shivered a little, then looked away.

"Don't think I didn't see that," Blaine said in a sing song tone, then he walked towards the bathroom, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kurt averted his eyes from Blaine's naked body, but Blaine walked slowly on purpose, in order to give him an eyeful. He stopped at the bathroom door, then looked across at Kurt and caught him blushing.

"It's precious that you still blush when one or the other of us is naked, even after all this time," Blaine smiled, turning to face Kurt, so that his entire body was on show. Kurt gave him his best scowl. "Hey, don't give me that look, it's your own fault that you decided to wake me up with your fingers."

He gave him a wink, then went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Blaine turned the dial in the shower back to the centre, the steaming hot water slowed, then stopped entirely. He reached out for a face cloth, wiped his face, then shouted, "What's wrong?"

There was silence for a split second, then Kurt was shouting again. "Did I leave my watch in there?"

Blaine looked across at the sink beneath the steamed up bathroom mirror. He rubbed his eyes and searched out Kurt's watch and sure enough, there it was, sitting between a bar of soap and a toothbrush.

"Yeah," he shouted back.

"Um," Kurt said on the other side of the door. "Can I have it?"

"Come in and get it, I'm in the middle of trying to get rid of this hard-on you induced, and while I was still sleeping, I might add." Blaine smiled and waited for a response.

"Oh my God," came Kurt's horrified voice. "I am not going in there."

"I was_ kidding,_" Blaine laughed as he switched the water back on. "I'm just showering, come in and get your watch."

Blaine grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand, so that Kurt would see he was actually just showering once he came inside. The door didn't open for another couple of minutes. Kurt walked in and Blaine smiled at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead of him.

"Not looking," he told him.

Blaine chuckled and continued to run his foam-covered fingers through his hair as Kurt rummaged around the bathroom cabinet. He threw his head back under the shower nozzle and closed his eyes, allowing the water to get rid of the suds in his hair. He smiled, because he could feel Kurt's blue gaze on him, he knew he was watching him. Blaine opened one eye and a blurry Kurt swung his body back around to the cabinet.

Blaine shook his head and wiped his eyes. He turned the water off and stepped out onto the matt, running a towel through his hair.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked from beneath the towel.

"I left a brooch in here," Kurt told him and Blaine could hear him shuffling about.

Blaine threw the hand towel off to the side and tip toed across the bathroom until he was behind his boyfriend. Kurt turned around quickly and opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine covered his lips with his own. Kurt gasped, but didn't push him off.

"Ngh," Kurt muttered, pulling his lips away after a while. "Jesus, Blaine, you got me all wet."

"If I wasn't so busy undressing you, I'd make a snide remark about that statement," Blaine said, as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt.

"We don't have time for this."

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" Blaine grinned, slipping the shirt off Kurt's broad shoulders. He went to work on the top button of his jeans and Kurt was just watching him.

"Ugh, now I'm going to have to find another outfit to wear," Kurt told him, but he didn't look all that concerned about that. "Screw you, Blaine."

"That's the plan," Blaine smirked, pushing Kurt's jeans and underwear down past his knees until they lay in a pile at his ankles. Kurt stepped out of his pants and Blaine shoved him up against the cold, tiled wall and kissed him sloppily.

"Mmh," Kurt said, twisting his neck a bit. "We are not doing this here."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, catching Kurt's mouth with his again. He was far too gorgeous, small sounds escaping his pretty lips and Blaine didn't think he could go another second without touching him, tasting him, pulling him hard against him. "Last time wasn't so bad."

"Last time you slipped and hit your head off the sink," Kurt reminded him, unlatching his mouth from Blaine's. "What part of that 'wasn't so bad'?"

"Mm," Blaine smiled, pushing his thigh between Kurt's legs. "The part where we—"

Kurt's voice came out in a gaspy whisper. "Bedroom. _Now_."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, for someone who didn't want me, you're sure into this," Blaine said into Kurt's ear breathlessly, as he pushed in and out of him in a steady rhythm.<p>

"Never—_ungh_—never said I d-didn't want you," Kurt panted beneath him, his fingers gripping the material under them. "God, we're going to be s-so late and you know Rachel's g-going to walk in h-here again a-and—"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a sloppy kiss and after a couple more thrusts he was coming. He caught Kurt's erection with his hand and it only took a few strokes before he was coming, too. Kurt twisted himself back around, so that he was facing Blaine and they kissed for a long time. After a while, Kurt pulled away and gave him a less than amused look.

"We're going to be so late," he said again.

"Oh, hush," Blaine smiled, as he eased himself up off of his boyfriend. "You love me."

"That's the only reason you get away with these things," Kurt smiled, sitting up.

Blaine removed the condom (which Kurt had insisted he wear, because he refused to shower for a second time, especially when they were already behind on time) and flung it in the bin, before opening the closet to grab his clothes. Kurt came up behind him and pushed him gently out of the way. Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"Since you're the one that made us late, I get the bathroom first," Kurt told him.

"Hey, I'm not the one that fingered you as a wake up call," Blaine reminded him. Kurt smiled, then reached inside the closet, grabbed a few items of clothing and walked towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and Blaine chuckled, then went and stood outside the bathroom. He tapped lightly on the door.

"Hey, Kurt?"

He heard Kurt mumble an answer inside. "What?"

"I love you."

There was silence for a few heartbeats, then the door opened and Kurt stood there smiling at him. He reached across and pulled Blaine forward for a kiss. Blaine's insides danced and he smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, when he pulled back.

"Go on," Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand and giving it a light squeeze, his heart still racing from those three familiar words. "Go get ready, pretty boy. I'll start breakfast."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, eyes dropping. Blaine shuddered. "But, um, put some clothes on first."

Blaine feigned a sigh of disappointment. "If you insist."

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Kurt asked, when Blaine walked into the kitchen fidgeting with his bow tie.<p>

"Only a lot," Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and went towards him, then reached across to help him fix the bow tie. Blaine dropped his hands and let him do it. "You'll be fine, you know," Kurt assured him, finishing up the tie. "There. Now, let me look at you." He held him by the shoulders at arm's length and studied him. "As gorgeous as ever," he muttered, then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Blaine gave him an unsteady smile. "I love how you look at me," he told him. "Like you believe in me."

"Well, that's because I do believe in you," Kurt smiled. "Besides, it's your first day of college, it's not like you're going away to war."

Blaine sighed. "I'd rather just stay here and have sex all day."

"But that's what you want to do every day," Kurt pointed out.

"It's tempting, though," Blaine said, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. "Admit it."

Kurt smiled, rolled his eyes and raised his hands to Blaine's shoulders, because he was creasing his shirt. "I admit it is tempting," he told him. "But we can do that later, right?"

"I'll hold you to that," Blaine smiled, tightening his grip around Kurt's waist.

Kurt gave in then and slipped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Don't be nervous, okay?"

"I'll try," Blaine said and then Kurt was kissing him. Blaine sort of collapsed into him and Kurt smiled against his lips. Blaine slipped a hand lower and Kurt grumbled in protest and then the sound of a door opening and closing filled the air.

Kurt pulled his mouth off Blaine's and dropped his arms. Blaine didn't loosen his grip, only swung his head around to look at the front door.

"I thought you took her key away after the Vase Incident," Blaine said.

"I did," Kurt told him, as he unlatched Blaine's hands from his body. "Rachel, once again, can you knock please?"

"Well, at least you're both fully dressed this time," she smiled. "Unlike the day of the Vase Incident."

The Vase Incident had occurred one afternoon when Kurt and Blaine hadn't made it as far as the bedroom. Rachel had opened the door when they were in a compromising position, and in a rush to cover up, Blaine knocked over a vase, which fell to the floor and smashed into pieces. Needless to say, Kurt was not amused.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked, smoothening his clothes down.

"He'll be down in a few," she told him. "Are you excited for your first day at NYU, Blaine?"

Blaine looked a little pale. "Uh, I guess," he said, falling down into an armchair.

"He's nervous," Kurt apprised Rachel, as he sat on the arm of the chair Blaine was in. Blaine grabbed his hand and held it in his lap. Kurt smiled.

"Oh, there's really nothing to be nervous about, Blaine," Rachel told him, placing her hands on her narrow hips. "Besides, Finn will be there. Now, I know he won't be in your class, but he'll be around campus, if you need directions, or if you don't make any friends—"

"Rachel," Kurt said, in a warning tone. "Not helping."

"Well, I was just—"

"Hey," Finn said, walking through the door, which Rachel had left open. "Ready to go?"

Rachel swung around. "I'll just run upstairs and get my things."

She disappeared out of the room and Finn looked across at Kurt and Blaine. He gave them a crooked smile and said, "I'll go help her."

Kurt rolled his eyes at their lack of subtlety, but went and closed the door after Finn anyway. He turned back around to look at Blaine, who was just staring into space, his bright eyes wide, but empty.

"Hey," Kurt said, softly. "You okay?"

Blaine looked up, slowly. "I—yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kurt shook his head and went to stand next to Blaine. He reached down and caught his hand, then pulled him up out of the chair. Blaine groaned a little bit, but Kurt held onto him. "Hey, stop," he said, but Blaine only rolled his eyes and looked the other way. "God, you're so stubborn," Kurt told him.

"I said I'm fi—"

"Yeah, I know what you said, Blaine," Kurt said. "Ignore Rachel. You'll be okay."

"I didn't even—"

"_Blaine_."

"Alright, alright," he sighed and relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. I'll be okay. I will."

"I know," Kurt gave him a smile. "Text me when you can and I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

Kurt studied him and he still looked unsure, his lips tight, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"It's just.." Blaine trailed off, sighed, then went on, "What if I'm not cut out for this whole college thing?"

Kurt smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Ridiculous. You were a great student."

"Yeah, in _high school_," Blaine sulked. "What if college just isn't for me?"

"Only one way to find out right?"

Blaine smiled, then, properly. "Yeah, I guess. Come here." He pulled Kurt forward for another kiss and after a while, he moved his head and turned the kiss into a tight hug. It wasn't often that Blaine showed his more vulnerable side. Kurt had seen it before, but nowadays, he was mostly just happy. It reminded Kurt of how he was when they were at school together and how he went through so much hardship and rejection and pain. At times like this, Kurt just wanted to hold onto him and let him know it was okay.

Kurt held him there for a long time, then opened his eyes and waited a moment, before saying, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine pulled back a little, but not much and he looked up into Kurt's blue eyes. "Yeah," he assured him. "I just.. I love you, that's all."

Kurt eyed him for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yeah, I love you, too," he told Blaine. He placed another small kiss to Blaine's lips, then pulled away. "Come on, babe," he said, giving Blaine a gentle shove towards the door. "Finn's waiting."

"You'll call me, right?" Blaine asked, as Kurt locked up.

"You know I will."

They got inside the elevator and Blaine kept a tight grip on his hand all the way down. They reached the ground floor and stepped out. Finn and Rachel were standing by the door. Rachel seemed to be talking at him and Finn was just listening, looking confused.

"Okay," Blaine said, sounding a little breathless. "I had better go."

"You'd better," Kurt said, giving him a smile.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a final squeeze. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt told him and then Blaine let go and they walked towards Finn and Rachel.

Finn said something to Blaine, who laughed, then they began walking down the street. Kurt and Rachel watched them go.

"It's a strange thing to think about," Rachel said.

"What is?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"What about him?"

"I mean," Rachel told him. "That it's strange to think of how he was when we were at school."

"He had a lot going on back then," Kurt told her. "He's just nervous, Rachel. Give the kid a break."

"I didn't think Blaine Anderson was afraid of anything."

"We're all afraid of something," Kurt told her. "Even if we don't always like to admit it."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat nervously in the back row by himself before orientation started. Despite what Kurt had said about being late, he was early and it seemed as if everyone that was there already knew each other, even though that wasn't possible. He sat there, playing with his phone, because at least if he did that, people would think he was busy texting someone and assume that this was the reason he wasn't mixing. It was strange, all his life he had been the most popular kid at school, he'd had numerous friends and got along with people easily. Now, he felt nervous and insociable.<p>

"Anderson."

Blaine looked up quickly and saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

"_Santana_?" he said, incredulously."What are you..?"

"Believe it or not, I got into college, dwarf," she grinned, sitting down next to him. He couldn't remember ever seeing her out of her Cheerios uniform. It felt unfamiliar and strange, but it was a relief to see a familiar face, at least. "Dropped out of OSU half way through the first semester, got a part time job at Breadstix—which was freakin' _amazing_, by the way, because I just spent most of the time eating bread sticks, seriously. So, now I'm here." She held her arms out to prove her point. "Music course?" she enquired. Blaine gave her a slow nod. "Awesome, looks like we're classmates," she sat back and folded her arms, her eyes panning the room. She made a sound that resembled a snort as she studied the other students. "They all look like asses. I'll let you hang with me, Anderson."

Blaine smiled. "Oh, wow," he said. "What an honour."

Santana ignored that. "You still screwing Hummel?"

"We've got an apartment together, actually." Santana gave him a look, one eyebrow cocked. "What?" he asked, clueless.

Santana rolled her dark eyes and shook her head, her arms still folded across her chest. Her face was a mask of disapproval. Blaine just stared at her, quizzically. "So, let me get this straight," she said, flicking her long, straight, dark hair over her shoulder. "One minute, you've got Little Miss Perfect Fabray on your arm and the next you're shacking up with a gay Care Bear?"

Blaine ignored that remark and spoke calmly, "The thing with Quinn was a mistake," he told her. "Kurt and I are perfectly happy together."

Santana scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes yet again. "Whatever, Anderson."

"So, where are you living?"

"Oh, I'm staying on campus," she told him. "You should meet my room mate. She's a real doll," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That bad?"

"Worse," she told him. "I'm probably going to wind up strangling her before the year is out. The bitch is a bigger bitch than I am, which is saying something. She leaves her crap lying around the floor and she's on the phone, like, all the time. She acts like she's better than me and if she steals my food one more freakin' time, I _will _cut her."

Blaine couldn't help chuckling. It was sort of nice to have Santana here, it calmed his nerves, even if they'd never really been friends before. Blaine was about to ask her where Brittany and the others had ended up, but a man in a suit walked in smiling and people sat down, quietly. He heard Santana sighing next to him. He looked down at his phone one more time.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: KURT.**

_Good luck, not that you'll need it. Let me know how it goes. I love you. _

Blaine smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket. He remembered Kurt telling him once that things often weren't as bad as they were perceived to be. Maybe he was right.

* * *

><p>"Our Monday schedule is <em>amazing<em>," Rachel said, as they rode the elevator up to their apartments later that day. "Seriously, that gives us so much time to—Kurt? Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Kurt said, rooting through his bag for his phone.

Rachel sighed. "It's in your pocket," she told him. "You've only had it glued to your hip all day long. He's fine. What could possibly happen to him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel just didn't understand. "I know he's fine, Rachel," he told her. "But that doesn't mean I can't ask how he's getting on."

Kurt felt the need to look out for Blaine, because he was the closest thing to family that Blaine had any more. He hadn't heard from his parents since before he had left Ohio and he didn't talk about them much, not unless Kurt asked and even at that, he would change the subject. Sometimes, Blaine was insecure, needed reassurance and Kurt would be there to give him that. Explaining that to Rachel would be like trying to teach a cat to bark.

"Okay," she said, tiredly, as the elevator came to a stop on Kurt's floor. "I'll see you later."

He gave her a wave and walked out. The doors closed behind him and he walked down the hall until he reached the door. He unlocked it and went inside, threw his bag off to the side and dialled Blaine's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Hey," Blaine answered and Kurt smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," Kurt said, sitting down on the couch and unlacing one of his boots with one hand. "How's your day?"

Kurt heard shuffling, then silence, then Blaine's voice, louder this time, "Fine, yours?"

"Good," Kurt told him, kicking off one boot. "Just got home. Mondays are short days this semester."

"Cool," Blaine said and Kurt could hear him smiling. "I'm about to head home. Need anything?"

"Just you," Kurt told him.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Blaine chuckled. "Fifteen minutes. Love you."

Kurt heard another voice and then Blaine's again, a little muffled this time. "Oh, shut up," he said. "That was Santana, by the way," he told Kurt.

"Santana?" Kurt said, surprised. "As in Santana Lopez? From glee club?"

"The very same," Blaine confirmed. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

><p>Blaine slid his phone back in his pocket, a smile on his face. Santana groaned next to him. He ignored her and continued towards the door. She followed him and they slowed a little as they waited for the crowds to move.<p>

"Holy crap," Santana said. "What are they doing up there? I'm freaking starving."

Blaine tried to see over the crowds, but he wasn't tall enough. He tilted his head to try see around them, but that was no use, either. What he did notice, however, was a guy staring in their direction.

"Hey, Santana," Blaine smiled. "I think someone likes you."

"Where?"

"Guy in the blue and green striped shirt. Over by the trash can."

Santana wasn't subtle, she leaned forward for a better look. "Who, Steve from Blue's Clues?" she asked. Blaine spluttered with laughter. "Even if I was into guys, he wouldn't stand a chance." Blaine turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes for what had to be the two hundredth time that day. "Yeah, I'm as gay as you are, Anderson. Deal with it. Now close your mouth, you're catching flies."

"Okay," Blaine said, shrugging slightly. He'd had no idea Santana was a lesbian. She looked a little uncomfortable with the topic, even though she was pretending she was fine with it, so he opened his mouth to change the subject, but Santana got there first.

"Anyway, I hate to break it to you, twink," she began. "But Blue's Clues isn't staring at me, he's staring at _you_."

* * *

><p>"Did you know Santana is a lesbian?" Blaine asked Kurt that night, while they were curled up together in bed, watching infomercials, because there was nothing else on.<p>

Kurt tilted his chin to look up at Blaine. "Seriously?" The last Kurt had heard, Santana had slept with almost every guy at school. Blaine nodded and stroked Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "Did she actually tell you this?" Kurt enquired.

"Well," Blaine began, still stroking Kurt's hair. "There was this guy staring across the room and I told her I thought he liked her, but she figured he was actually staring at me. Anyway, she said that he wouldn't stand a chance with her even if she was into guys. Then she said she was as gay as I am."

"Oh."

"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Can we rewind to this guy who was staring at you?" Kurt asked, switching the TV off with the remote. Blaine stopped stroking his hair and looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

"He wasn't even staring at me and even if he was, I'm obviously not interested in anyone but you."

"Why obviously?"

"Because," Blaine said, flipping himself over until he was on top of Kurt. "I love you and because you make me happy and because you've always been there for me and because—"

"But if we were to just put all that aside for a minute—"

"How can we put all that aside?" Blaine asked, leaning back a bit, his face falling.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't mean put it aside," he said, tugging Blaine back down on top of him, but Blaine didn't look at ease. "I just meant that you've never known any different, you know? I mean, not counting the girls, you've only ever been with me. Aren't you curious about what it might be like to be with another guy?"

Blaine blinked down at him a couple of times. "No," he said. "Are you?"

"Of course not," Kurt assured him. "But I've already sort-of been with another guy."

"So, why can't I just be happy with you?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Kurt told him.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They were silent for a few seconds. They just stared back at one another and then Blaine spoke, "Okay, this is weird."

"Kind of."

"We can talk about it if you want?" Blaine made it a question. Kurt shook his head. "Okay," Blaine said. "Honestly, you're the only one I want, okay?"

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "You're the only one I want, too."

"Good," Blaine grinned, then pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Now stop worrying."

"I wasn't worrying."

"You sure?"

"Mm hmm," Kurt smiled up at him.

Blaine moved onto his side and pulled Kurt closer to him. He slipped his arms around him and placed a kiss to the back of his head. He pushed Kurt's t-shirt down where it had slid up and snuggled in closer to him.

"Night," Kurt whispered.

"Night, baby," Blaine said, into the side of his neck.

Kurt twisted himself around then until he was facing Blaine, then he moved forward and closed the space between them. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. Kurt was all he could ever want and need.

* * *

><p>"I am going to kill her!"<p>

Blaine looked up and saw Santana coming towards him. He was sitting at a table by himself in the large hall that people were supposed to use to study, but most people just sat around talking. Santana looked furious as she pushed a guy out of the way, then pulled out a chair and sat down facing Blaine.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My frickin' room mate is a slut, that's what's up, Anderson," Santana told him, angrily. "I swear, every morning there is a half naked guy in our kitchen, not to mention the fact that it's a _different guy every fucking morning._ I mean, you probably wouldn't have any problem with having to stare at some guy's junk while eating your cornflakes, but I don't need to see that. Plus she drinks the milk straight out of the carton."

Blaine ignored that crack and said, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Santana spluttered. "Oh, I've talked to her, Anderson," she told him. "I've told her to stop being such a slut. I've told her to stop drinking from the milk carton, because I don't want herpes with my cereal. I've told her I will ends her if she touches my shit again."

Blaine smiled. "Not exactly the kind of conversation I had in mind, but—"

"Oh, crap," Santana said over Blaine. "It's Steve from Blue's Clues and he's heading our way."

Blaine didn't turn around. That guy that Santana referred to as Steve from Blue's Clues had been smiling at Blaine in the hallways and winking at him during lectures. He hadn't told Kurt because it was nothing. So a guy had a little crush on him? He could handle it. Sure, it was new and made him both intrigued and uncomfortable, but it was nothing important, nothing he needed to worry Kurt about.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly as Blaine looked up into a set of pearly white teeth.

"Sebastian Smythe," Steve from Blue's Clues said, outstretching one arm. He had lightish brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't wearing his Blue's Clues shirt today, which was probably a good thing, because Santana would have made a crack about it.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine took his hand and shook it, then let go. "And this is Santana," he told Sebastian, gesturing across the table.

Santana looked bored as she raised her eyes to meet him. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her arms folded on the table in front of her. Sebastian only glanced at her, before taking a seat next to Blaine. A few moments of silence passed, Santana glaring at Sebastian, Sebastian smiling. Blaine simply sat there, waiting for something to happen.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Sebastian asked, then. Blaine gave him a shrug. Santana didn't budge. "Are you guys dating?"

Blaine scoffed and Santana shot him a less then amused glare. "You could do—and have done—a lot worse than me, Anderson," she told him, before looking at Sebastian. "No," she told him. "We're both as gay as you are, Blue's Clues."

Blaine gave Santana a look, because she didn't know Sebastian was gay for sure. However, before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian spoke, "Is it that obvious?"

"From the way you've been eye-fucking Blaine here? Yes, it's blatantly obvious."

"Santana," Blaine said in a warning tone.

"I'd like to do more than eye fuck you, actually," Sebastian told him, turning to face him. He leaned on one elbow, ignoring Santana's presence entirely.

Blaine chuckled nervously. "I'm spoken for, actually," he told Sebastian. Blaine liked telling people he had a boyfriend. He didn't get the opportunity to do it often, but when he did, he couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

"It could be our little secret," Sebastian smirked, one eyebrow tilted upwards.

Blaine twisted his face a little and tried to protest, but Santana spoke over him.

"Listen, asshole," she said. "Maybe you're the type who has no morals, or respect for yourself, or whatever the fuck you want to call it, but not everyone is like that and if Blainers here says he's spoken for, then he's fucking spoken for. So. Back. Off."

* * *

><p>"I could have handled that," Blaine told Santana once Sebastian had excused himself.<p>

"Then why didn't you?"

Blaine sighed. Sebastian was a little forward, a little full of himself, but he was harmless as far as Blaine could tell.

"He'll get over me," Blaine shrugged it off. "Now, I've got to go. I've got stuff to do."

"Stuff," Santana repeated. "What sort of stuff? Illegal stuff?"

Blaine grinned and packed his books away. "No," he told her. "It's been two years since Kurt and I first met. Today is our sort-of-anniversary."

Santana made a gagging sound. "You are sickeningly romantic, you know that, don't you?" Blaine shrugged. "Anyways, what's the plan and can I help? Because I do not want to go home to that bitch and—"

"Come on, then," Blaine said, standing up. "We're on a timer."

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

Kurt turned around and saw a dark haired boy he had never seen before standing in front of him. He was wearing a striped shirt and ordinary jeans. Kurt judged his fashion sense momentarily, before giving him a polite smile.

"Hi, do I know you?" Kurt asked, although he was sure he did not know the boy.

"I'm Colton," he told Kurt, with a smile. "I'm a freshman. I've, um, seen you around—a lot and I was just wondering if maybe—"

"Kurt!"

Colton stopped talking and Kurt turned to look at Rachel, who was rushing towards him, clutching her book bag.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, because Rachel looked alarmed.

"Finn just called and told me he just helped Blaine put out a fire in your kitchen."

Kurt stopped still. "What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's back in our apartment watching a football game—"

"Not Finn!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine!"

"Oh," Rachel said. "Oh, yeah, he's fine. Santana is with him, apparently."

"Shit." That was a recipe for disaster.

Kurt ignored the worrisome pangs in his chest, made a grunting sound, then ran off down the hallway, leaving a sighing Rachel and a blushing Colton staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I'm going to finish the next chapter right now and then I'll try update as frequently as possible (assuming anyone wants to read it). Okay, so let me know! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Glee, but if I did, it would be called _Klaine_ and not _Glee. _Okay, so thank you so much for the reviews in the first chapter, I wasn't expecting that at all. The song in this chapter is Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran (youtube(.)com/watch/?v=bNym5jZf7V8&feature=related). I actually found this song all by myself for once yaaaaay cheers! This isn't as angsty as I'd like, actually, there isn't any angst, really, it's smut/fluff, but the angst is coming soon, thank God. :)**

* * *

><p><em>And then you lie with me 'til I fall asleep,<br>And flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets,  
>And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me,<br>But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

_You just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now,  
>Against yours now,<br>'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,  
>Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,<br>Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._

**Chapter 2:**

"You're home early," Blaine said, rushing to the front door, his heart hammering in his chest. "Why are you home early?"

Kurt dropped his bag to the side, then blinked up at Blaine a couple of times, before saying, "Um, because I heard you set our kitchen on fire." He began walking towards the kitchen, to inspect the damage.

"No!" Blaine said, reaching out to pull him back.

"Wh—"

Kurt didn't get to ask what Blaine was doing because Blaine kissed him. Kurt tried to pull back, but Blaine deepened the kiss and just as he always did, Kurt melted in his arms and simply gave in, marvelling in the his boyfriend's warmth, his scent, his everything. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at one another.

"What are you hiding?" Kurt asked, still smiling, his arms wrapped loosely around Blaine's neck.

"Hiding?" Blaine exclaimed, like it was the craziest thing Kurt could have come up with. "What could I possibly be hiding?"

"You set our kitchen on fire," Kurt told him, matter-of-factly. "Rachel said so."

"I did not," Blaine shook his head. "I was making toast and the toaster caught fire. Rachel was exaggerating."

Kurt hummed a little, then sighed. "Okay," he said, removing his arms and going around Blaine, towards their bedroom. "I'm just going to—"

"No!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt back again. He raised one eyebrow at Blaine. "Why don't you, um—go upstairs and hang out with Finn for a while?" Blaine asked, hopefully. That probably wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but he just needed Kurt out of the apartment, just for a little while.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, then seemed to take a deep breath, before exhaling and saying, "Are you cheating on me?"

Blaine spluttered, because that _was _the craziest thing Kurt could have come up with. "Are you kidding?" he asked, incredulously, but Kurt did not appear to be kidding. "No, that's—Kurt. That's completely ridiculous. You're nuts. I'm not cheating on you, I promise. You can even check the bedrooms."

"I'll take your word for it," Kurt said, with a sigh, but he looked relieved, his shoulders slumping a little. "Fine. I'll go upstairs and hang out with Finn and try not to think about the fact that you just kicked me out of our home."

Kurt was smiling, however, which caused Blaine to smile. He liked when Kurt referred to it as their 'home'. It made him feel safe, happy. Kurt felt like home, they felt real and perfect and when he was with Kurt, he felt as if everything was right and that nothing could go wrong. Kurt was home and when Kurt merged the two of them together in any way, it made Blaine's inside sings.

But he couldn't help wondering if Kurt had forgotten what day it was.

"Trust me, okay?" Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, as he walked him towards the door, trying his best to ignore the slight twists of doubt and uncertainty in his stomach.

"I do," Kurt told him. "I mean, in most respects. I just don't trust you not to set our kitchen on fire again."

"Toast issues, baby," Blaine told him, opening the latch on the door and pulling it open.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face him. His smile had faded and he was studying Blaine with those shining, blue eyes. Blaine knew he was trying to figure out what was going on, trying to make himself trust him, but finding it difficult, because Blaine was acting so strangely. His eyes were wide and bright and searching for any kind of reassurance that everything was perfectly fine.

"Honestly," Blaine said, hoping he could provide him with that. "You've got nothing to worry about. I love you, okay? You know I do."

"I know," Kurt said, not missing a beat. "And I love you, I do. I just think that you should probably not.. mess around with electrical appliances. Or anything dangerous."

"I'll be absolutely fine," Blaine told him, confidently.

Kurt looked unsure again, then shook his head a little. "What is this?" he asked, quietly. "Do you just need time alone, or something? I mean, if you need—"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, firmly. "Take your insecurities upstairs and I'll come get you in a little while. You. Need. To. Trust. Me. Got it?"

Kurt smiled, then, too. "Got it."

Blaine grinned, then leaned across and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. He pulled back and Kurt was smiling at him. Blaine smiled back and Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately, before turning around and walking towards the stairs, muttering something about knowing where he wasn't wanted. Blaine waited until he was out of sight to close the door and go back inside. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number, then pressed it to his ear.

"Where are you?" he said.

"Hold your horses, Anderson, I'm going as fast as my feet can carry me."

Blaine sighed. "He came home and I sent him upstairs. He's getting suspicious, so hurry up."

* * *

><p>"Do you have a piece with green on the circle part? And, like, that little fluffy part in the middle?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked through the tiny jigsaw pieces covering the glass table. He sighed and took a handful of pieces, then dropped them down in front of Finn and sat back with a sigh. He couldn't do this, not now, not when his mind was far from being at ease and not when he couldn't find the stupid pieces and not when every piece he picked up simply refused to slot into the place he thought it belonged.

Finn gave him a confused look. "Dude, chill," he said. "It's just a jigsaw puzzle."

Rachel was humming 'Masquerade' from _Phantom of the Opera _next to Finn and it was getting extremely irritating. It had been her idea that they do the stupid 'Teddy Bear's Picnic' jigsaw puzzle in the first place. She said that she and Finn did jigsaws all the time and Kurt couldn't help thinking that if he and Blaine were to ever do a jigsaw puzzle, they would undoubtedly end up losing their clothes and one of them would wind up flat on their back on top of the jigsaw pieces, uncomfortable, but not caring, because the other would be—

"Kurt!" Kurt shook his head and looked at Rachel questioningly. "I asked if this piece is from your corner!" she said, looking impatient.

"I don't care," he told her, sighing again. Rachel sighed, too, as she leaned across and slotted the piece into the corner closest to Kurt.

"Kurt," she said, going back to searching through the little pieces piled in front of her. "Why don't you just go down there and ask him what's going on? That's what I would do. I would.."

Kurt blanked out after that. He didn't want to listen to what Rachel would do, because as much as he liked her, she had ridiculous ideas and she was the last person he was going to take advice from regarding Blaine.

Kurt sighed for the millionth time, then went back to looking through the puzzle pieces, because doing something might help take his mind off of Blaine and what—or who—he might be doing downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Good luck with the room mate," Blaine called after Santana.<p>

She flipped him off as she went towards the end of the hall. Blaine smiled and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He ran upstairs, smiling, and knocked on Rachel and Finn's apartment door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Finn was standing there, smiling goofily.

"Hey, dude," Finn said, as he stood back and allowed Blaine inside.

Blaine saw Kurt and Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, jigsaw pieces sprawled all over. They were both looking down at the half-done jigsaw, eyebrows furrowed. Blaine crossed the floor and stopped next to Kurt. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Kurt flinched a little, his blue eyes landing on Blaine, accusing and wide.

"Just me," Blaine smiled, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. This didn't seem to comfort him at all. Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, but Kurt just looked back down at the jigsaw puzzle. "You guys are party animals, you know that?" Blaine teased. "I'm serious. This is some hardcore partying, guys."

"Jigsaw puzzles are good for stimulating the mind, Blaine," Rachel told him in that snooty tone she used about ninety-five percent of the time, the one that he had gotten well used to.

"Hands are good for stimulating the—"

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, cutting him off.

Blaine smiled and looked down at the puzzle. It looked like a bear holding something, he couldn't tell what, they hadn't gotten that far yet. "Kurt, do you desperately want to finish this, or can I take you home now? I'll totally understand if you'd rather stay here, though. I mean, jigsaws are _exhilarating_."

Kurt grunted something, but Rachel spoke before Blaine could ask what that meant. "You can join us if you want," she said. "Even if you're being a huge idiot."

"Uh, as thrilling as that sounds—"

"That reminds me," she went on. "Remember on your birthday I gave you a Build-a-Bear token?"

Blaine wavered here. "Uh, yeah, that was awesome, Rachel, thanks again," he said, hoping she wouldn't ask about the forgotten voucher. "Kurt, are you coming?"

Kurt sighed, then stood up. "I'll see you guys later," he told Rachel and Finn.

Blaine tried to take his hand, but Kurt just walked past him and went outside into the hall. Blaine followed and caught up with him. "Okay," he said. "So, I get that you're mad, or whatever, but I'll explain everything, I promise." Kurt simply kept walking, not looking in Blaine's direction, his mouth set in a thin line. Blaine followed him downstairs. "Kurt," he said. "Baby. Seriously."

Kurt continued to ignore Blaine as he pushed the key into the lock and twisted it until the door pushed open. Blaine followed him inside, unable to conceal his smile, because Kurt would understand, he'd get it.

_He'd see._

* * *

><p>Kurt was scowling in the dark. His insecurity had converted into fear, fear converted to anger and right then, he was feeling a mixture of the three. He felt for the light switch and when he found it, he flicked it and nothing happened. He sighed, then because they would need to change the bulb. He heard Blaine moving past him, but he couldn't see him. He had probably gone to get a new bulb from the cabinet in the kitchen. Kurt rolled his eyes and went slowly and cautiously towards the couch, but just as he reached it, a dull light appeared.<p>

Kurt stopped still and looked around the entire apartment space. It was dimly lit, shadows cast all across the creme walls and on the varnished wooden floors. He squinted across the room at the flickering candles and his breath caught in his chest.

"Are you.." he trailed off, then looked across at Blaine, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a huge grin on his face. "What.. I mean..?"

"You forgot," Blaine said, simply, his grin becoming a smile.

"Forgot what?"

Blaine eyed him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Never mind," he said, walking towards Kurt. Once he had reached him, Blaine reached out and took his hand. "It's okay," he said, golden eyes meeting Kurt's blue ones. "It's okay that you forgot, because we never really did settle on a date that—"

"Oh, _that_," Kurt smiled. "I didn't forget that, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened and sparked with hope. "You didn't?"

"You think I forget the date I first set eyes on you?" Kurt asked, twisting his fingers in Blaine's. Relief soared through his vein, because if Blaine had been setting something up, that meant he wasn't cheating on him, or doing something sinister behind his back. He felt guilty then for even thinking it. "You made quite the impression, you know. You still do."

Blaine smiled, crookedly. "This is nuts," he said. "I have no idea why I would want to celebrate the day I first slushied you. Wow. I'm an asshole."

"You're an asshole because you want to commemorate the day we first met?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, but—"

"Blaine," Kurt said, mouth developing into a smile. "You think I forgot, but I didn't. I planned on coming back here and cooking, but you we're acting weird and kicked me out, so.."

Blaine seemed to have relaxed then. He moved in and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist. "You really didn't forget?"

Kurt chuckled, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. He walked slowly, because it was still pretty dark in there. Kurt tugged Blaine forward and drew his attention to the calendar pinned to the wall, near the fridge.

"You see that little heart on today's date?" he asked and Blaine squinted to see it. He mumbled a little 'mmhm' after a while. Kurt reached out and took him by the shoulders, then pulled him to face him. "See? I didn't forget. I never could."

"I love you."

"I know," Kurt grinned. "I love you, too."

"I know," Blaine mimicked.

"Good," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and turning to look out over the apartment. "So, what's the deal here?"

Blaine looked excited, then. "Okay, so, I tried my best. I mean, I can't cook and I set the kitchen on fire—I lied about the toast—but I tried and if this is totally inedible, I want you to tell me, because I don't want you to, like, die, because the meat's under-done, or whateve—"

Kurt didn't allow Blaine to finish that sentence. He leaned across and kissed him slowly, his mind dizzy, then pulled back and smiled.

"I'm so crazy about you," Blaine told him in a half-whisper, his thumb stroking the side of Kurt's jaw. Kurt's stomach did a back flip and he grinned even wider. "Now, come on."

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him towards the dining table. He watched as Blaine pulled out a chair for him. Kurt sat down, still smiling. Blaine went to the kitchen, then came back. "You're really amazing, you know that?"

"You, too." Blaine grinned as he placed a plate down in front of Kurt. "Dinner is served. I hope you'll find the temperature to your liking."

Kurt spluttered and looked up at Blaine, who was staring back at him, a gleam in his eye. "Oh, how the context of that sentence has changed."

"It wouldn't be the only sentence that has changed context over the past couple of years," Blaine told him. "Another example would be 'fuck you'."

Kurt snorted and then Blaine pressed his lips to his and swallowed his laughter.

* * *

><p>"Verdict," Blaine said, smiling across the table at Kurt.<p>

"Not bad, Anderson," he told him, with a smirk, placing his fork down.

"You done?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Good! Come on! Part two!"

"Part two?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"_Part two_," Blaine emphasised, then reached down and tugged him up out of his seat and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"What's.. What is.. What?"<p>

Blaine chuckled and watched as Kurt stared around their room in wonderment and awe. His blue eyes were on the fairy lights he and Santana had hung there earlier. They sent a pale glow all across the bed sheets.

"I—what?" Kurt said, turning to look at him. He looked so beautiful standing there, his blue eyes wide in amazement, his mouth open. He was paler than ever under those lights, like some sort of angel.

Blaine smiled and went to stand next to him. "I was trying to recreate the field," he told Kurt. "Stars," he said, gesturing up at the fairy lights. "Grass," he said, looking down at the fake roll of lawn they had put down on the floor. "And I laid a blanket down, or we can just stay on the bed. Your choice."

Kurt shook his head, opening and closing his mouth twice, as if he had been rendered speechless. Blaine reached down and grabbed his hand in his own. Kurt looked at him, the fairy lights reflected in his eyes.

"I know it's not much," Blaine told him. "But sometimes I just lay next to you and wonder how I ended up with someone as beautiful and amazing and talented as you are and I remember where it all began, how it all began and how you looked under the light of the moon, with your clothes off—not that you look any less breath taking with your clothes _on_—and how the stars and the moon weren't the most beautiful thing for once, because you were there, with your gorgeous eyes and your pale skin and your pretty mouth and I just.. Sometimes I miss that. Warming our bodies with each other's hands in the cool air, under the moon and just.. Just _being_, Kurt."

Kurt was smiling at him, his eyes glistening in the light. He gave him a nod, a signal that he understood.

"Are we different out here than we were out there?" Blaine found himself asking.

"No," Kurt said. "No, we're not different. Just better, closer—"

"Happier."

"Happier," Kurt agreed.

"Bed or floor?"

"Floor."

Blaine pushed Kurt gently to the blanket on the floor, near the window and kissed him under the make believe stars, while the real moon light slipped through the window and they shivered against one another as their shadows became one.

* * *

><p>Blaine's lips were pressed to Kurt's pale neck, placing light, slow kisses to his soft skin, as he breathed in his familiar scent, the warmth of his body comforting as the cool air hit his bare skin, where Kurt's body wasn't. His fingers were lower down, stretching him open, getting him ready. Kurt twisted his head when Blaine's finger found his prostate and Blaine had no choice but to remove his mouth.<p>

"I can't.." Kurt hissed, flinging his head back, baring his neck again.

"You.. Jesus Christ," Blaine breathed, eyes taking in the sight beneath him. "I wish you could see yourself, right now," he told him, leaning a little harder with his thigh where it was resting between Kurt's legs.

Kurt let out a moan and Blaine bent to swallow it, because they hadn't been like this in a while. Sure, they'd had sex (a lot of sex, actually), but it felt different, more exciting, better than ever. Blaine was just so crazy about him, that it was driving him insane.

"I'm so crazy about you, it's driving me insane," he said, out loud, taking his fingers out and giving Kurt a soothing kiss as he groaned at the loss. Blaine grabbed the lube again and coated his pulsing erection with it, his eyes closing at his own touch, then he reached down and pushed Kurt's thighs apart.

"_Wait._"

Blaine stopped in his tracks, his heart beating manically against his rib cage. He watched as Kurt pushed himself up and clutched Blaine's shoulders to steady himself. Blaine caught him and held him, so that he stayed upright. Then Kurt was kneeling and pushing Blaine down on his back.

"But..."

_I need to be inside you._

_I just spent ten minutes getting you ready._

_Please just lie down and let me fuck you._

"Shh," Kurt said, climbing on top of Blaine. "I've got you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes in confusion, then realised what was happening when Kurt pushed himself up and reached behind himself to take Blaine's cock.

"Oh," Blaine said, voice hitching. "Oh my God. You're.. You—"

"Riding you," Kurt said, bluntly and Blaine's eyes widened round as saucers.

"We've never.."

"First time for everything," Kurt said, lining up Blaine's cock with his entrance.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off him as he eased himself down over it, his eyes closing, those fair lashes fluttering, looking silver in the pale light. His mouth opened and his chest rose and fell quickly and with a final push downwards, Blaine was fully inside him, the warmth almost too much.

"You're.. Kurt," Blaine managed.

"Shit," was all Kurt said.

"If it's too much.." Blaine said, noting the tight line that Kurt was making with his lips.

"It's not," he assured him. "Nothing with you is ever too much."

Blaine smiled, then groaned as his cock twitched a bit and Kurt breathed in quickly. He muttered a sorry and Kurt told him not to be and they waited for a few heartbeats, then Kurt said his name, nothing else, just his name.

"_Blaine._"

Blaine saw it in his eyes then, they were a shade darker than usual and Blaine knew he was ready, he could tell, he could feel it.

"Move for me, pretty boy."

"D-don't you m-mean 'ride me'?"

Blaine blinked. "What?"

Kurt groaned and raised his hips, then pushed himself back down and Blaine's body jerked instinctively. Kurt cried out and Blaine felt bad for having done that, for having caused him to cry out like that.

"Oh, God," he said, reaching out for his hand. "God, Kurt, baby, I'm so sorry. Shit—"

"Please stop talking."

"But—"

"Blaine," Kurt uttered, eyes watching him through a canopy of lashes. "I'm fine. I p-promise. I just need a minute."

"We could do it another way," Blaine offered.

"I thought you wanted this."

"Well, I mean, you look amazing and you feel amazing and all that," he said, swallowing hard. "But I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt took a deep breath, then lifted his hips again, before Blaine could protest. "I'm fine," he told Blaine, then dropped down again. "I p-promise."

Blaine tried to find it in him to take charge and tell Kurt no, because he really did not want to hurt him, but then Kurt was moving again and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him and he felt so good and he just wanted to wrap himself up in him and never, ever let go.

And he could tell it was painful for him, he could see it in his eyes every time he pushed down back over him, but he was enjoying it, too. Blaine knew Kurt well enough at that stage to know the difference between the sounds of pain and pleasure that escaped his swelled lips.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine whispered. "God, Kurt. You don't even _know_—"

"You talk too much," Kurt exhaled. "Please just.. Just.."

"Lie back and take it?" Blaine offered and Kurt hit him playfully and a little weakly. Blaine tried to chuckle, but Kurt was moving faster, finding a rhythm, holding him by the forearms, fingernails leaving tiny crescent moons embedded in his skin. Blaine was caught between closing his eyes, because it was all too much, and keeping them open, because his boyfriend was the single most amazing, most gorgeous, most _unreal_ thing on the planet.

Kurt made a sound then, a sound that Blaine couldn't even put words to and he shut his eyes and threw his head back, unable to control himself any more. His eyes had to stay closed, they just had to, there was no way he could—

Kurt's mouth was hot against his pulse, his wet lips trailing their way up to his ear and then he was whispering, voice thick, breath stiflingly hot against his skin.

"_Open your eyes._"

* * *

><p>"I hate coming," Kurt said, shutting the bathroom door and walking around the bed. Blaine was lying there, flat on his back, eyes shut.<p>

"You love coming," Blaine said, with a yawn. "I can back this statement up with two years of proof. You hate _cleaning up_ after coming."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down at Blaine, who was staring back at him through one open eye.

"Hi."

Kurt smiled.

"Come lie with me."

"You're on the floor."

"Mm hmm."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Think you can make it to the bed by yourself?"

"Are you offering to carry me?"

"I was offering to drag you, actually."

Blaine pushed himself up and yawned again. Kurt smiled down at him, his hair unkempt, small tufts and curls sticking up and going off in various directions. He reached down and offered him a hand, which Blaine took. Once on his feet, Blaine caught his balance, then turned to look down at Kurt. A glint flashed in his honey coloured eyes.

"Do not!"

Blaine threw himself on top of Kurt, so that they were both on the bed. Blaine laughed at the small squeal Kurt made, then swallowed his laughter for the millionth time, that night alone. Kurt crawled away from him after a while and climbed inside the covers. Blaine followed and went up close, then wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist and pressed a warm kiss to his bare, pale shoulder.

"You really didn't forget?" he whispered, sending a cool shudder all up and down Kurt's spine.

"No," he whispered back, meeting Blaine's lovely eyes. "Your card's in my bag, along with a gift voucher for that store you buy all those bow ties from. I would have picked a few out myself, but really, you've got so many at this point, I've got no idea which ones you already own any more. Though I really should be trying to help you kick your addiction—"

Blaine snorted and kissed Kurt's shoulder again. "Your card is under the bed and I bought you handcuffs."

Kurt's blue eyes were wide. "You are—"

"Kidding."

Kurt relaxed. "Asshole," he said.

"Jacket. Under the bed, with your card."

"Jacket?"

"That leather one," Blaine provided. "The one on that website."

"Oh, I remember," Kurt smirked. "'Leather is hot, Kurt.' 'You'd look totally hot in leather, Kurt.' 'That white one? Pfft! No, the leather would look way better, Kurt.'"

"The leather isn't what makes you hot."

Kurt gave him a full smile. "Thanks."

Blaine leaned up and kissed him on the lips, his own lips swelled and a little dry. Kurt sighed against his lips and he tasted so familiar, so perfect and beautiful and.. Everything. Kurt was everything.

"I love you," Blaine told him, once he pulled away.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's left hand with his left hand and their bracelets, the ones that never came off, not ever, clacked together as they so often did and they closed their eyes and allowed sleep to pull them in, smiles on both of their faces, because this was real, this was what forever felt like.

* * *

><p>"Colton Fisher."<p>

Kurt looked up at the hand outstretched in front of him and saw the kid who had approached him the previous day smiling down at him. He was dressed like a seven year old again and sure, sometimes Blaine dressed like an old man, but this was different. Blaine at least looked cute, adorable, but Colton Fisher looked as if his mom had dressed him and then spat on his hair for good measure.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, taking his hand.

"I know."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, letting Colton's sweating hand go. "Okay."

"Can I talk to you?"

"We're already talking," Kurt laughed a bit.

Colton looked alarmed, his dark eyes freezing for a moment, his thin lips stiff. He ran a hand through his dark, bowl-cut hair. "Could we maybe talk over lunch?"

"Uh," Kurt said, looking down at his watch. It was almost 1PM, almost lunch time and Kurt had planned on going to get lunch by himself and then meeting Rachel afterwards. "What exactly did you want to, um, discuss?" he asked, because it was entirely possible that Colton was hitting on him and he hadn't picked up on it.

Once he and Blaine had gone to Rachel's friend's birthday party (she was in Kurt's class, too, which was how he had gotten an invite, but she was more Rachel's friend than she was his) with Finn and Rachel, and Kurt and Blaine had had a long conversation with a guy called Nolan, who hadn't realised they were dating. After a while, Nolan was talking about going bowling and Blaine had just come out of nowhere with, "Nolan, you know Kurt and I are a couple, don't you?" and after that, Nolan had excused himself. Kurt asked Blaine what had just happened and Blaine told him he was really clueless, because apparently Nolan had been hitting on him for the entire night and Kurt hadn't noticed. He claimed he was just being nice, but Blaine just smiled, rolled his eyes, shook his head, took Kurt's hand and whispered, "Totally clueless."

Kurt needed to make sure Colton wasn't going to think lunch meant more than simply lunch.

"I just started my freshman year and I need some help with ancient history. I.. I wasn't sure who I could approach, but you seemed the most like me..."

Kurt stared back at him, horrified. Surely Colton didn't think they were alike and if he did, Kurt was going to go home and burn his entire wardrobe and get a new haircut. "Like you," Kurt repeated.

"Like me," Colton nodded and he blushed a little.

And then Kurt understood. He knew that look, knew that it held fear and embarrassment and uncertainty. He knew that look, because he remembered looking like that at one point, afraid of his sexuality, of himself and of what it meant to be who he was.

"Still in the closet?" Kurt asked, quietly. Colton caught his bottom lip between his pearly, white teeth and looked down at his shoes (which were awful). "It's okay," Kurt smiled, hoping he looked reassuring enough. "Let's get lunch and we'll talk about ancient history, or whatever."

Colton smiled, his whole face lighting up and Kurt thought that with the right stylist and a good moisturiser, he wouldn't be a half-bad looking guy and there was nothing Kurt loved more (with the exception of his boyfriend and his father) than the opportunity to make someone over.

* * *

><p>The class ended and Blaine stood up and began gathering his things.<p>

"I do love sitting here," Sebastian said, behind Blaine. "I get the best view."

Blaine turned around to look at him and realised he was staring at his ass. "Stop it, Sebastian," he said, tiredly. "You know I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about lover boy," Sebastian said, standing up, too. "When do I get to meet him anyway? Does he ever come pick you up?"

"He's got classes," Blaine said, simply, as he walked to the door. Sebastian followed him outside and they walked down the hall towards the lunch area.

"You got a picture of this super, fabulous guy, then?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You want me to show you a picture of my boyfriend?"

"I want to know what my competition is."

Blaine sighed. "There is no competition, Sebastian," he said. "There never will be." And then he turned and walked away, leaving Sebastian by himself. Blaine arrived at the lunch hall and saw Santana sitting at their usual table eating an apple rather viciously.

"You're going to break your teeth," Blaine told her, as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Santana placed the half eaten apple down on the table and sighed. "Room mate again?" Blaine asked.

"What else?" Santana spat out. "I punched her today."

Blaine choked on his own laughter then. "Oh, God, Santana," he said. "Why? Or was there even a reason?"

"Of course there was a reason, midget," Santana rolled her dark eyes. "She's a homophobic asshole."

Blaine saw a flicker then, in her eyes, a flicker that told him that it hurt her, that whatever this girl had said had hurt her and she wasn't about to show it or admit it anyone.

"I swear, she never shuts the fuck up."

"Santana," Blaine said. "Kurt and I have a spare room. I mean, a lot of my stuff is in there, but we don't use the room at all. Do you want to come stay with us until you find something else?"

Santana looked genuinely taken aback, then, her eyes wide. "Are you—_Seriously?_"

"Seriously," Blaine nodded.

Santana studied him for a long time, then she smiled. "You know, Anderson?" she began. "Screw what those guys said about you at school. You're not half bad."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, it works both ways, Lopez."

* * *

><p>"You home?" Blaine heard Kurt shouting and then the slam of the front door.<p>

"Yep," he said, coming out of the spare bedroom. Kurt dropped his bag and went towards Blaine. "How's the ass?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt scowled at him. "Shut up."

"You're the one who insisted on ri—"

Kurt silenced him then, with a kiss and Blaine hummed against his lips and forgot what he was saying. He pulled back and grinned at Kurt, who was smiling at him, the smile visible in those bright blue eyes.

"I have something to tell you," Blaine said and Kurt's smile faded. "No, it's nothing—Kurt. It's nothing bad."

Kurt just blinked, moved his arms from around Blaine's neck and placed his hands on his shoulders, then stood still, waiting. Blaine sighed and leaned across and placed a butterfly kiss to his lips, hoping to comfort him, put him at ease, but Kurt continued to look worried.

"Stop that," Blaine smiled. "Stop not trusting me."

"I do trust you," Kurt said. "I just.. Don't know sometimes."

"Don't know what?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just wonder when you're going to realise you can do better."

Blaine spluttered a bit. "Are you serious?" he asked. Kurt only dropped his gaze. Blaine used a hand to tilt his chin back up, so that his kaleidoscope eyes were level with his. "There is no one better than you."

Kurt exhaled, smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said. "So what did you need to tell me?"

The door opened with a slight bang and then the sound of Santana's voice swearing in Spanish came from behind a large brown box. Kurt gaped at her, then turned to look at Blaine, his eyes questioning him.

"Um, that was what I wanted to tell you about," he told Kurt.

"Oh, hey, roomie," Santana said, placing her box down.

Kurt gave Blaine a disapproving glare, then let him go and turned to face Santana. "What's going on?"

Santana smirked. "Something tells me you're not exactly thrilled to see me, Hummel."

"I—"

"It's not that," Blaine said, before Kurt could tell her just how not-exactly-thrilled he was that she was there. "He just didn't know. Santana, go put your things inside, he said, gesturing towards the door to the spare room, then he took Kurt's elbow in his hand and steered him to their bedroom. He closed the door.

"What's going on here, Blaine?"

"She's having trouble."

"Trouble," Kurt repeated.

"Her room mate," Blaine clarified, then told him everything Santana had told him earlier.

Kurt sighed and flung himself down on the bed. "How long is she going to be here?"

Blaine went and sat next to where he lay. "I said she could stay until she found some place else."

"I knew teaching you manners and good will was a bad idea."

"So she can stay?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"She's not a puppy you found on the streets, Blaine," he rolled his eyes, but Blaine saw the smile dancing on his pink lips. "Yes, she can stay, but we're going to have to lay down some rules here."

"Totally," Blaine agreed, because even though he felt sorry for her, he knew what Santana Lopez was like.

"Okay, good," Kurt said, sitting up. He leaned across and kissed Blaine quickly, before standing up and pulling the closet doors open.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Going to have a bath," he informed him. "My _everything_ hurts."

Blaine laughed out loud and Kurt glared at him, those eyes of his icy and cold. "I'll kiss your everything better later, I promise," he told him, standing up, too.

"Oh, God, Blaine," Kurt said, suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"How are we going to... She's right next door, Blaine. These walls are paper thin."

Blaine smiled, then, when he realised what Kurt was referring to. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you stay quiet," he told his boyfriend.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, because I'm the one who screams."

"You are," Blaine smiled.

Kurt didn't smile back. "We're screwed," he sighed.

"She knows what she's getting herself into, Kurt," Blaine uttered.

Kurt groaned and went into the bathroom and began filling the bath. Blaine went and stood in the frame of the door, watching him. He was moving slowly, obviously still hurting from the night before. He got the water to run with the right temperature, then sat down on the side of the bath and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "I can tell her to leave, if it bothers you that much."

Kurt looked up. "No, it's not that, I swear," he said. "It's just.. This kid, Colton came up to me today and he asked if I'd tutor him. He looks like sort of a lost cause, like he's afraid of life and God, I've never seen anyone dress as badly as he does—well, there's Rachel, but she's got better hair. He's still in the closet and he's scared and I.. I just said yes, but.. I don't know, I don't think I have the time to tutor him and get my own—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, firmly. "Relax. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"We will?" Kurt asked.

"We will," Blaine smiled. "We always do."

This time, Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try and update as often as possible. I don't have any more chapters written yet, but I'll start the next one now. I have the next two weeks off for Easter, so I'll have time. Let me know what you think :D I tracked 'anywhere but here' on tumblr, too, because the tumblr posts amuse me and I just.. I love you all okay. My tumblr is likechildreninafairytale if anyone wants to ask anything :) And thank you to anyone who has written to me on tumblr saying they like this, it means a lot :D x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own Glee. Okay, bringing in the old angst now :) I mean, the next part will be more angsty, but it's kicking off a bit here. It was really hard to find a song for this one and even my little song guru Rebecca had trouble, but I just found Broken by Lighthouse (youtube(.)com/watch?v=SXUgexNrlMM&feature=fvwrel) Anyway, yes, read on :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'm falling apart,<br>I'm barely breathing,  
>With a broken heart,<br>That's still beating._

**Chapter 3:**

Blaine walked through the door after class on Friday and found Kurt on the couch next to a guy who looked like he belonged in a band from the 70s. His hair was shaped perfectly around the top of his head and he dressed like a little kid on Christmas day, whose grandma was coming to visit, so he had to look pristine. They both looked up at Blaine and he smiled.

"Hey," he said, happily.

"Hey, babe," Kurt said, smiling back. "This is Colton," he said and Blaine nodded, because Kurt had told him about this Colton kid he was tutoring and how he felt bad for him and how he was the worst student on earth _("and I've helped Finn with his homework in the past"_). "Colton Fisher, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine went closer and offered Colton a hand. He looked terrified as he reached up and took it, then gave it a weak shake. Kurt had been right, he was really weird.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said and Kurt was stifling a laugh next to Colton. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Colton asked, suddenly, looking alarmed, his dark eyes locked on Blaine. "Kurt told you about me?"

"Um, yeah," Blaine said, carefully, eyes flicking over to Kurt for some kind of support, because this Colton guy was certainly.. interesting, to say the very least.

"We tell each other everything, Colton, it's nothing to worry about," Kurt assured him.

"Well, nice meeting you, Colton," Blaine grinned. "I'll just make myself scarce until you guys are done."

He went around the back of the couch and gave Kurt's shoulder a light squeeze as he passed.

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked, placing a hand lightly over Blaine's.

"She said she'd be home later," Blaine informed him, as Colton stared down at his shoes, looking as if there was a snake by his feet.

"Okay," Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a pat, before letting go. "We're almost done here."

Blaine smiled back and went into their bedroom to get some work done. It was fifteen minutes later when Blaine walked outside to get a drink from the refrigerator. When he opened the door, both Kurt and Colton looked up at him expectantly.

"Don't mind me," Blaine said and Kurt smiled and looked back down, but Colton's dark eyes lingered and made Blaine a little uncomfortable. He opened the refrigerator door and took a can of Coke from the top shelf. "You guys want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Kurt told him.

"Colton?"

Colton shook his head, not raising his eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine looked across at them for a moment. Colton was really odd. He was looking down at the book in front of him while Kurt explained something to him, his eyes wide and frightened looking, his jaw set. Kurt reached across and took a pen from Colton and their hands brushed and Colton's face filled with colour and Blaine understood.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked, amusedly, eyes going to Blaine in the kitchen and Blaine realised he was chuckling a bit.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said, quickly. "Sorry, I'll just go back inside and.. Yeah."

And he went back to their room and closed the door and laughed quietly to himself, because Colton had a crush on Kurt and Kurt didn't even know it.

* * *

><p>"He's in love with you," Blaine told Kurt one night as they watched a bad horror movie. Neither of them were really watching it any more. The guy killing everyone became less scary once Kurt had likened him to Finn in the mornings.<p>

"What?"

"Colton."

"What about him?" Kurt asked, hitting the mute button.

"He's in love with you," Blaine repeated with a smile.

He'd come home to find them studying lots of times since the first time and sometimes he would watch them together, watch Colton blushing the colour of a cherry tomato, watch him watching Kurt like he was the most beautiful thing on earth (and he was). That was how Blaine knew it was love, that it was more than a mere crush. Blaine knew because he knew what it looked like to be in love with Kurt. He remembered looking at himself in the mirror and wanting so desperately for things to be different, for the feelings he was feeling for Kurt to just disappear. And at the same time, he wanted to keep feeling like that forever, because being in love with Kurt was the best feeling in the world. He hadn't wanted it to be, not back then, but every day he fell more in love with him and Blaine was more than fine with that.

Colton had that look on his face, that dopey, lost look, the one that Blaine knew so well, because he wore that look himself every day. Kurt didn't even notice. He was as oblivious as ever, even when Colton laughed too loudly at the things he said, even when Kurt hadn't meant them to be funny. Blaine couldn't help but be amused, but he was also feeling slightly jealous, which was ridiculous, he knew, because Colton definitely wasn't Kurt's type.

Then again, at one point, Blaine hadn't been Kurt's type, either and Kurt definitely hadn't been Blaine's type, or at least had they believed this was the case.

"Colton is not in love with me," Kurt laughed, his laughter sending small vibrations all along Blaine's side. "I mean, he's weird, but he's not.. Not into me. Not like that."

"Kurt, he looks at you like.." he paused and thought for a moment. "Well, like I look at you."

Kurt looked down at him, blue eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Not true," he said. "No one looks at me the way you do."

And that was enough for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands were on his back, under his shirt, the tips of his fingers sliding along his skin, sending small, aching shivers up and down his spine. His fingers would stop every so often and kneed his skin where his body curved and Blaine would whisper I love yous against his swollen lips and into his hot mouth.<p>

Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hips, his thumb stroking that strip of bare skin, where his shirt had slid up. He slid his knee slowly between Kurt's thighs and he gasped a little against Blaine's mouth.

And then a door slammed.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Santana said, leaning over the back of the couch to look at them. Kurt had moved to his knees and Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows and gave Santana his best bitch face, though he was sure Kurt's was far worse. "It's like porn without the hassle of having to delete your browsing history."

Blaine groaned quietly and threw his head back. Kurt moved off of him and sat down near Blaine's feet, scowling.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Hummel," Santana said, taking a seat across from them. "You guys are at it all the time, you can give me five minutes. I'll be gone by then."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, flinging his feet into Kurt's lap.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" she said, examining her nails. "Old Blue's Clues is moving in downstairs. Don't ask me how he wound up finding an apartment here of all places, because I didn't ask. Trust me, the less time I have to spend talking to that guy, the better. Anyway, I'm helping him get his shit moved in."

"Blue's Clues?" Kurt said.

"_Sebastian?_" Blaine asked, at the same time. "You don't even like Sebastian."

Santana shrugged. "Well, it's better than hanging out listening to you sucking eachother's dicks all day," she told them. "Besides, the asshole said he'd pay me and if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly rolling in hundred dollar bills. Unlike some people."

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt said, "It's blackmail money, Santana. It's not Blaine's fault his dad's an asshole." He looked down at Blaine. "No offense."

"None taken. Asshole is the polite version of what he is."

Kurt gave him a sad smile, to which he responded with a shrug.

"Whatever," Santana said, tiredly.

"Anyway," Kurt said. "Who is Blue's Clues?"

"Ooh," Santana grinned. "He doesn't know." Blaine flung his head back again and sighed.

"What don't I know?" Kurt asked and Blaine could feel his blue eyes on him, questioning him.

He sighed again and Santana said, "Blue's Clues is Sebastian Smythe. We've got class with him. He's got the hots for your boy, Hummel."

Blaine groaned. "Santana, he's got the hots for everything," he said. "I saw him flirting with a tree last week—"

"He wants in those too-short pants, Anderson."

"Look," Blaine said, sitting up to look at Kurt, because he knew exactly what he was thinking. "He's just a guy who doesn't know how to take no for an answer, but that doesn't mean anything, because I'm not interested."

Kurt eyed him for a split second, then said, simply, "Alright."

Blaine nodded and Santana stood up. "I'll be going," she smiled, heading for the door. "Practice safe sex, guys. We don't have room here for a baby."

And then she was gone.

"Five weeks," Kurt said. "She's been here for five weeks."

"I'll talk to her," Blaine said, sitting up all the way and then going to push Kurt down. "I will," he told him, pressing a single kiss to his lips.

"Okay," Kurt smiled and Blaine kissed him again. After a while, Kurt pulled away, then reached up and placed a hand to Blaine's cheek. His blue eyes were darker than usual and he let out a long breath. "This Sebastian.."

"Kurt," Blaine said, firmly. "Kurt, baby, listen. I can't stand him. I can't even have a conversation with the guy without wanting to punch him. Just because he likes me doesn't mean I like him back, so will you please just stop worrying and kiss me?"

Kurt watched him for a moment, then leaned up and caught Blaine's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Kurt came out of the bedroom after having a shower and Blaine was asleep on the sofa, hair dishevelled, mouth hanging open. Kurt smiled and shook his head. Watching Blaine sleep was something he had gotten used to doing, but he had never really gotten used to it in the sense that it still made his heart still briefly in his chest every time he looked at him lying there like that.<p>

He went and sat down carefully on the end of the sofa and Blaine shifted. Kurt froze, not wanting to wake him, but Blaine only moved so that he was lying against him. Kurt relaxed a bit and smiled down at him again. He sat back and looked at the TV, which was left on mute. The remote control was on the coffee table and Kurt didn't want to disturb Blaine by leaning across to get it. He sat and just listened to the sound of Blaine's low snores and just relaxed and enjoyed the moment, because they rarely got a minute's peace any more, not with Santana barging in and out and with Rachel coming in uninvited. It was nice just being like this.

Unfortunately, the tranquility was short lived, because the front door flew open and Santana walked inside, followed by a tall guy with brown hair and a wide grin plastered across his face.

"How precious," Santana joked, when she saw Kurt and Blaine. Blaine sat up and looked around, like he didn't know where he was. Kurt reached out and touched his arm and he settled, then turned to look at Santana and the guy.

"Hello, Blaine," the guy said, his eyes running over him in a way that Kurt really didn't like. "Who do we have here?" he asked, turning his gaze on Kurt.

"Hummel, Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues, Hummel," Santana said, then went to the kitchen and began rooting in the cupboards.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt told the guy.

"Sebastian Smythe," he told him. "I've heard quite a bit about you, actually."

"Really," Kurt said and he didn't make it a question like it should have been. "I haven't heard a mention of you at all."

Sebastian only smiled and slipped a hand in his jacket pocket. He looked down at Blaine, who still looked a little disorientated. "You look adorable after you wake up, Blaine," he told him. "I could get used to that sight."

"Seriously?" Kurt said, rage bubbling inside him. "That's your line?"

"It's fine," Blaine said, quietly to Kurt. "Sebastian, we've been through this. I'm with—"

"Kirk," Sebastian nodded. "I know that. So," he said, sitting down, making himself comfortable. "I was thinking of having a house warming party."

"You live in an apartment," Kurt said, like he thought Sebastian was an idiot (he did). "You can't have a _house_ warming party in an apartment."

"An apartment warming party, then," Sebastian smiled, tilting his head and then his green eyes were on Blaine again and Kurt really disliked him, hated how he looked at Blaine, like he was some sort of prey, something he wanted to catch and eat slowly, savouring every last morsel. "You're welcome to come, Blaine. You can even bring Kirk along."

Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine sat forward a little and sighed. "First off, it's _Kurt_," he said, not looking amused. "And secondly, if I was coming, of course I would take him with me. But I'm not. We're not friends, Sebastian. I don't like you and if you can't take no for an answer, then at least have the decency and the respect not to hit on me while my boyfriend is in the room."

Sometimes Kurt forgot what type of guy Blaine had been when they ahd first me, but when he said things like that, he remembered.

Sebastian, however, was not moved. "You're super hot when you're angry, Anderson."

"Watch it, Smythe," Santana said, digging into a bag of chips. "Hummel bites. Trust me, I've walked in on them during sexy times."

Kurt shot Santana a glare, which she ignored as she shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. Blaine yawned, stretching his arms high in the air and Kurt saw Sebastian watching him, eyes roving over his body and stopping at his waist where his shirt had slid up a little. Kurt thought for a minute, then looked at Blaine.

"Come on, babe," he said, emphasising the word 'babe'. "Let's go inside and leave Santana and her friend to chat."

Blaine looked confused and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh!" Blaine said and stood up, too. "Right, yeah. Let's go."

Kurt took his arm and pulled him gently towards the bedroom, shot Sebastian a glare, then slammed the door behind them. Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm totally worn out and currently incapable of going for round two with you," he said, coming up close. "But you are so hot when you're all possessive."

Kurt smiled in response. "Get some sleep, honey."

* * *

><p>"Anderson," Santana said. "Seriously. I can't go to his freakin' party by myself."<p>

Blaine sighed. "I'm not going. He's a total ass."

"Who cares?" she exclaimed. "Free booze! And I know for a fact you're a drinker, Anderson. I have my sources."

Blaine groaned and sat back. "Why don't you go upstairs and ask Rachel to accompany you?"

Santana spluttered. "_Berry?_"she asked, as if it had been the most ludicrous thing Blaine could have said. "You want me to go somewhere with _Berry?_"

He ignored that and Kurt walked into the living room. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down.

"I'm trying to convince your boring boyfriend to come party with me at Blue's Clues'."

"You're kidding," Kurt deadpanned.

"She's not," Blaine said, standing up.

"Oh, come _on,_ Anderson," Santana said, tiredly. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, if that's okay with you."

Santana sighed and cursed in Spanish. Blaine ignored her and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Hummel," Santana said, once Blaine had left the room. "What have you done to him?"<p>

"Done to him?" Kurt asked, twisting his face in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine," she said. "He used to be a party animal."

Kurt spluttered at the idea of Blaine being a party animal. Even when he had been the quarter back of the football team, Blaine had been sort of sensible and... different to the others, somehow. Sure, he drank (maybe even had a slight problem with drinking, Kurt thought), but he was never what could have been considered a party animal.

"Well, he wasn't so uptight before," Santana said. "Seriously, did you programme him to be a huge bore? Next thing he'll be sitting down with his slippers and a cup of hot cocoa to watch a chick-flick marathon, while he knits us socks and sweaters and tea cosys."

"Do you.. Do you think I'm making him boring?" Kurt asked, quietly.

"Oh, shut it, Hummel," she rolled her eyes. "It's not you, exactly. It's more.. _this_." She waved a hand.

"This," Kurt repeated.

Santana sighed again. "This relationship," she said. "You both need to stop acting like a couple of married grandpas and go out and have some fun for once. Jeez."

Kurt sat back and looked down at his hands. _Were they really boring? _Had he turned Blaine into some kind of.. old man? He was dressing differently to the way he had when they were at school..

"Are you going to think too far into this?" Santana asked.

"He thinks too far into everything," Blaine said, walking in. He was smiling as he sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Hey, I think I read that they're playing Brady Bunch movies tonight. You know, as a kid, I always wanted my mom to leave my dad and meet someone like Mr Brady. I guess it was the idea of having brothers, or whatever," Blaine smiled to himself and Santana gaped at him. "What?" he asked, looking at Santana. "The Brady Bunch was great." She rolled her eyes and looked at Kurt with on eyebrow cocked, as if to say _'I told you so'. _"What do you say, Kurt? You up for staying up and watching them?" He raised both eyebrows enthusiastically at Kurt.

"Oh, wow," Kurt grimaced. _Santana was right_. "No, honey, you are going to a party with Santana tonight."

"What?" Blaine almost spat out. "No—Kurt. No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not."

"Santana, go get ready," Kurt said.

"But it's too earl—"

"_Santana._"

She groaned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine, who looked like a sad puppy. "Blaine," he said, moving up closer. "Look, I love you, okay? And I mean, The Brady Bunch is.. not bad. I'll even record them and we'll watch them tomorrow, or something. I just think.. I think you could do with a night out, you know? You used to go out all the time back home."

"I used to have sex with Quinn back home, too, but that doesn't mean I.." Blaine trailed off, eyes wide. "Oh, whoa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Kurt assured him. "Honestly, I'm over all that, it doesn't matter. Look. I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay home with me all the time. Go out and do something."

Blaine looked defeated. "But.. I like staying home with you."

His copper penny eyes were wide and sad and Kurt couldn't resist a smile. "Don't give me the eyes," he chuckled and grabbed Blaine's hand and held it in both of his. "You're always saying I don't trust you—"

"_Once_," Blaine corrected. "I said that _once_ and I wasn't even being serious."

"Once, then," Kurt nodded. "Well, I don't trust him, not one bit, but I do trust you and this is the time to prove it. Go to this apartment warming, or whatever and have fun. Get drunk, whatever, just come home to me afterwards." Kurt shrugged. "Easy."

Blaine sighed and looked down. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze and he looked back up and met his eyes. "Why?"

"Santana says this relationship is making us boring."

"And since when do we take relationship advice from Santana?" Blaine asked, calmly. "Kurt, this is ridiculous. I'm hardly going to leave you here by yourself all night."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Kurt reminded him.

"I know," Blaine said. "I know that, but I won't just leave you here. You'll get bored."

"And what, you're worried my boredom will lead to me doing something crazy?" Kurt smirked. "Seriously, go. Have a good time. I have a paper to do for Monday anyway and I'll never get started if you're going to be here distracting me with your face and your.. the rest of you."

Blaine smirked. "Is this the polite way of kicking me out?"

"Of course," Kurt teased. "So, you'll go?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I guess, if you want me to.."

"If you really don't want to, don't, but it can't be about me."

"Alright," Blaine said, tiredly after a few moments. "I'll go."

"Good boy," Kurt grinned. "Now go make yourself pretty."

"Don't you mean _prettier_?"

* * *

><p>"Santana," Kurt said, while Blaine was in the shower. She was applying mascara to her long, dark lashes, on the sofa. Kurt sat down across from her. "Can you do me a favour?"<p>

She looked up, shoved the wand back into the tube and twisted it closed. "It'll probably cost you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I need you to watch Blaine."

A slow smile crept over her face, her red lips curving upwards. "You don't trust him," she accused.

"No," Kurt said. "I trust Blaine. It's _Sebastian _I don't trust. You know him better than I do."

"And you know Anderson better than probably anyone," Santana told him. "He's not going to jump into bed with Blue's Clues, Kurt, or with anyone other than you, for that matter. It's not like he can go five minutes without bringing you up in conversation. Other guys would run a mile at how sickeningly in love he is."

"Are you insulting me?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised.

Santana sighed and crossed her legs. "Insulting you is what I do best, sweet cheeks," she smiled. "I'm just saying, Blainers isn't going to cheat on you."

"You don't get it," Kurt stressed. "It's not cheating I'm worried about. It's his ability to start a fight out of nothing. And if anything could make a person want to start a fight, it's that Sebastian guy. I just.. What if he gets a little.. handsy? And Blaine hits him?"

"I love a good gay fight," Santana joked. "Okay, fine, Hummel. I'll watch Little Lord Fauntleroy. I'll make sure he doesn't lash out and go all incredible hulk on that asshole. Happy?"

"Thank you," Kurt nodded, gratefully.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt awkward and out of place. He stood by a couch ignoring Sebastian's winks as he chatted with some guy with glasses. He knew a few peope from college, but he didn't really consider any of them friends. He wondered what Kurt was doing upstairs, if he was getting his paper done. Santana was shouting at a guy who had tried hitting on her. Blaine chuckled. The poor guy had no idea what he was getting himself into.<p>

Blaine looked down at his beer can and sighed. He didn't even really want to finish it, which was a surprise to him, because he loved alcohol; Not really the taste of it, but the affect it had. He guessed there was nothing in his life that he really needed to escape any more.

"I have no gag reflex, you know."

Blaine looked around as Sebastian came up behind him. "Because I needed to know that."

Sebastian leaned against the couch in front of Blaine. "It comes in handy," he told him. "Want to go to my room and I can give you a demonstration?"

"Maybe you could go to your room and give yourself a demonstration," Blaine said, calmly. "I'm not interested, Smythe. I never have been and I never will be, so you can move on to someone else."

"I guess I could," Sebastian said, pretending to look thoughtful for a moment. "I heard there's a guy upstairs. He's not really my type, looks a little like a girl—definitely dresses like one—and has a permanent scowl on his face, but I could deal with all that if I got to hold onto those narrow hips and fuck him hard in the ass, make him my slut—"

Blaine took a step forward and pushed Sebastian hard against the wall and he felt like he was back in his senior year at McKinley, back defending himself and defending Kurt and defending what they had. His stomach twisted a little, because he had thought that was all behind them, that they could just be happy here, together.

"_Don't_," Blaine said, angrily. "Not about him. You don't know a thing about him. You can say whatever the fuck you like about me, but not about him."

"Oh, so, you want me to make _you_ my slut, Blaine?" Sebastian asked and he shoved his hips forward so that Blaine could feel his hard on against his stomach. "Is that it? You like that?"

Blaine removed his hips from Sebastian's legs and pulled an arm back to punch him, but suddenly, Santana was there, dragging him off.

"Okay, Anderson," she said, pushing him back. "Show's over. He's not worth it."

"But he said—"

"Whatever," she shrugged. "He's just jealous, ignore him. We don't want you getting in a fight, now do we? You're much too pretty for a black eye. Let's go get you a drink, okay?" She shot Sebastian a glare then pulled Blaine into the kitchen. "You okay, dwarf?"

"I hate that guy."

"Makes two of us," she frowned. "But," she said, offering Blaine another can. "He's got free drink here, so let's make the most of it."

Blaine paused, then took the can, because it all felt too familiar and he wanted that to go away.

"Screw him," he muttered, pulling the ring back and taking a swig.

"'Atta boy, Anderson."

* * *

><p>Kurt was dozing off to sleep when he heard the front door opening, closing and then a lot of shuffling. He looked to the bedside table at the clock. It was 5AM. He rolled his eyes and closed them, just as the bedroom door opened. The door closed and he heard Blaine muttering something, followed by the sound of him undressing and a few seconds later, he was climbing into bed and coming up close to Kurt.<p>

"You smell terrible," Kurt whispered with a smile.

"You smell a-amazing," Blaine said and Kurt felt his warmth against him, his arms slipping lazily around his waist.

"Good party?"

"Wish you were there."

"Aww," Kurt chuckled and then Blaine's fingers were pushing his T-shirt upwards. "Not tonight, babe," he whispered, pushing it back down.

"Wasn't a-asking for s-sex," he said, groggily. "Just want to f-feel you."

Kurt paused for a second, then reached down and tugged his shirt off and Blaine moved so that his bare chest was flush against Kurt's bare back.

"Love you," Blaine whispered, pressing his lips lazily to the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt grimaced a little at the smell of his breath, but smiled. "I love you, too."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, just as Blaine's fingers slid down and he cupped his hip with his hand, then snuggled in closer and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p>Blaine stroked Kurt's side gently, his finger tips tracing the curve of his hip, softly, his skin baby soft and pale as milk. He was still sleeping and small snores were escaping his body and Blaine was smiling because despite his pounding head ache, Kurt was the most amazing thing to watch sleeping. He was lying flat on his stomach, his bare back facing the ceiling and Blaine couldn't resist putting his hands on him. His skin was so unflawed and when he breathed, his body rose and fell in a steady rhythm and God, Blaine just loved this boy so fucking much.<p>

He slipped his hand higher so that his fingers trailed along the length of his back, stopping where his lower back curved out into the swell of his ass, and then back up again, along his spine and over his shoulder blades, making him shudder a little, even in his sleep. Blaine always loved watching the reaction Kurt's body had to his touch, loved watching how he could make him shiver, or cry out, or gasp, or scream. It made him smile knowing he had any kind of effect on him.

Blaine's fingers drew invisible patterns over his skin, but he stopped still, his heart dipping in his chest.

_His bracelet was gone._

"Hi," Kurt said, twisting his head around to face him. His eyes were half closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine shoved his hand under the covers and smiled back, hoping he didn't look as guilty as he felt. Where the hell was his bracelet? "Hey, pretty boy," he said, a little too quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine!"

Kurt eyed him carefully. "Must have to do with the hangover," he smirked, finally. Blaine laughed, nervously. Kurt rolled his blue, blue eyes, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll start breakfast," he whispered. "You take a shower, you smell like a bar."

"Hey," Blaine objected.

"It's true," Kurt giggled a bit and Blaine's heart skipped a little.

"Yet you still kissed me," he said.

Kurt's grin faded to a serious smile and then he leaned across for the second time and kissed Blaine again. "I'll always kiss you," he told him, softly. "Always, no matter what."

* * *

><p>He rummaged through his clothes, crawled along the floor, checked under the bed, emptied his bag, but the bracelet was nowhere to be found. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread and despair in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell Kurt he'd lost it, he just couldn't. Kurt never took his bracelet off and usually, Blaine didn't either.<p>

It had to have fallen off and he needed to find it as soon as possible, because Kurt would notice soon. After his shower, he pulled on a long sleeved shirt and went to join Kurt for breakfast, hoping and praying it would turn up soon, or he was never going to forgive himself.

* * *

><p>"Santana! I need you to come to school with me."<p>

"Fuck off, Anderson, it's Saturday."

Blaine groaned and pushed Santana's door open. She was still in bed and when Blaine went inside she pulled a pillow over her head and groaned. He went and sat on the end and tugged at her covers.

"Santana, _please_," he begged. "This is important."

"Why can't Kurt go with you?" she asked. "I'm clearly busy. I needs my beauty sleep."

"Because he can't know."

She sat up a little at that, her dark eyes half open, but still studying him suspiciously. "Can't know what?"

Blaine sighed and explained the bracelet thing to Santana, how they'd exchanged them, how they meant so much, how neither of them ever took them off, not ever. And now it was lost. How could he not have noticed it missing?It was part of him, for goodness' sake. _How could he have been so clueless?_

"Christ, Anderson," she said, pushing herself up in the bed. "Fine. I'll go with you so you and Hummel can continue with your perfect, little relationship, okay?"

"Thank you," he sighed. "He's in the shower, he can't know. I'll tell him we have to go pick up.. something, I don't know.. Just.. Back me up, okay?"

"Fine, sure, whatever," she said, impatiently. "Now get the hell out and let me get dressed. I don't care if you like cock, I don't want you seeing my tits."

Blaine left as quickly as he'd entered.

* * *

><p>"It's not here," he exhaled, panic soaring through his veins. The library was the last place he had been before going home the previous day and the bracelet was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Okay," Santana said. "Okay, calm down, bubble butt. We'll find it and if we don't, he'll understand—"

"No, Santana," Blaine shook his head and sat down. He buried his face in his hands. "You don't get it. This is important. This is everything. I don't even know what I'll do if it's gone. How am I supposed to explain to him that—"

"Anderson," Santana shouted, earning a few disapproving glares from people studying around the room. "Oh, get a life. Who the hell comes here on a Saturday?" They looked away and she looked down at Blaine. "Okay. Deep breaths, Anderson. We just need to think, okay?"

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't think. If he'd lost that bracelet for good, he would never be able to look Kurt straight in the eye again. How had he been so damned careless? Kurt would never lose his bracelet, not ever. Blaine was a failure. He was the worst boyfriend on the planet. He—

"You are not the worst boyfriend on the planet, will you shut the hell up?"

"Did I say that out loud?" Blaine asked, miserably.

"Yes," Santana confirmed. "But guess what? Auntie 'Tana just had a brain wave, Blainers."

He looked up quickly. "You did?"

She nodded. "Mm hmm," she grinned. "Where else did we go after class yesterday?"

"Um," Blaine blinked. "Home?"

"After that."

"After..." He thought for a little while, then it hit him. "Sebastian's!" He let out a sigh. "Oh my God, Santana, I could kiss you right now."

"Ooh-kay," she said, holding up both hands. "You can keep those blow-job lips to yourself, but I am a genius, it has to be said."

"You are," Blaine exhaled. He couldn't remember much of what had happened at Sebastian's party after he had almost punched him, so that had to be it, he had to have dropped it in his apartment, which meant it wasn't gone forever.

"It's about time someone appreciated me," Santana smiled. "Now come on, Anderson," she said, tugging him up out of the chair. "Let's go before Sebastian's too busy having an orgy or some shit to answer his door."

Blaine smiled, properly, because Santana was an unlikely friend, but besides Kurt, she was slowly becoming his best friend.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy tap on the front door and Kurt went to answer it. <em>It's probably Finn<em>, he thought, because Rachel usually just barged inside without any sort of invitation. Blaine and Santana had gone to the college library to collect some sort of assignment papers and he was alone in the apartment. However, when he opened the door, it was not Finn, or Rachel standing outside, it was Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, bluntly.

Sebastian grinned and walked inside. "Is Blaine around?"

"Um," Kurt said, turning to look at him. "No. Why?"

Sebastian settled down into the arm chair and smiled up at Kurt. "Close the door, Minnie Mouse, you and I need to have a little chat."

Kurt watched him for a few seconds, then shut the door. "I don't like you, Sebastian. Blaine doesn't like you. Santana doesn't like you, so you have no reason to be here. Why _are_ you here, anyway?"

Sebastain sat forward a little, the smirk still on his face. "I was cleaning up this morning after the party and I found a little something on my bedroom floor, right by my bed." Kurt watched as he reached inside his jacket and pulled something out, then held his open palm out for Kurt to see. "Maybe you'll recognise it."

Kurt sighed then went closer to have a look. He stopped still, eyes going wide. Lying in the centre of Sebastian's palm was a pool of silver links, attached to a silver plate. Kurt didn't even have to read the words on it to know what they said, because he'd had them engraved there, he'd read them and traced them a million and one times.

_I keep thinking in a moment time will take them away,  
>But these feelings won't go away.<em>

Kurt's legs gave in and he sunk down into the sofa, unable to form words, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. Sebastian was grinning like a deranged hyena and Kurt wanted to punch him, to get rid of that smirk once and for all, but his legs wouldn't carry him. He felt as if every one of his worst fears had come together and hit him all at once.

He found the strength to outstretch a hand and Sebastian dropped the bracelet into Kurt's palm. "Leave," he told Sebastian and Sebastian obliged, whistling happily as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt looked down at the bracelet, then flung it across the room and tears of anger, pain, loss, betrayal and a multitude of other things trickled out of his ice blue eyes and down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away. Blaine's bracelet—the one that matched the bracelet on Kurt's arm, the one they had vowed they would never, ever take off—winding up by Sebastian's bed could only mean one thing.

The world had fallen down around him and he had no idea how to pick it back up. This was it, it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sort of a cliffhanger ending, but I won't leave it too long. Also, Kurt not lashing out at Sebastian at the end there doesn't mean he won't soon. Because he has to. It's nice to have the angst back after the fluffsmut, though, isn't it? No? Okay lol. Let me know what you think, anything at all and thank you for reading :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's kind of long. I still don't own Glee. The song is Perfect by Hedley (youtube(.)com/watch?v=tUGEzPH2dJQ) Thanks Rebecca for that. Also thanks to Denise (niseywasakaleidoscope(.)tumblr(.)com) for the idea that Blaine likes the Brady Bunch. Thank you for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><em>I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying,<br>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start,  
>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave,<br>Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide,  
>When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside,<br>It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me,  
>You thought that you knew.<em>

**Chapter 4:**

"He'll be back later," Santana assured Blaine. Sebastian hadn't answered the door when they had knocked and Blaine felt his stomach knotting again, because the longer the bracelet remained missing, the less chance he had of getting it back and his wrist felt bare, like he'd lost a part of himself. "Just act natural and he won't suspect a thing and you'll have it back on your hand before he even notices."

"You really think he won't notice?" Blaine asked, chewing worriedly on his bottom lip.

"Please," Santana said. "Hummel is always either too busy looking at his hair, or too busy looking at you like you invented tacos to notice anything else."

"Kurt doesn't like tacos," Blaine added, nervously.

"Holy shit, Anderson," she shook her head. "You're a lost cause."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Santana walked through the door and Kurt looked up. Santana was kicking her shoes off and Blaine took his jacket off, then turned to look at Kurt. His expression changed to one of worry and he said, "Are you okay?"<p>

Kurt sighed quietly, then looked at Santana. "Santana, can I have a minute with Blaine?" he asked, calmly.

"You can have all the minutes with Blaine you want, Hummel," she told him. "It's not like he ever goes anywhere."

Kurt gave her a nod and she disappeared into her bedroom. He stood up and looked at Blaine, who looked guilty and Kurt's stomach sank for the hundredth time that day, because that look only confirmed what he had been thinking.

"I know what this is about," Blaine told him, voice breaking a little.

"You do?"

He nodded and looked down at his feet. "The bracelet," he said and Kurt's breath caught in his chest.

"So, it's true."

Blaine sighed, defeated. "Kurt, I just.. I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry. I don't even know how I can make it right again, I don't think there is a way."

Kurt fell back down into the chair and looked down at his lap. Blaine didn't even want to try and fix them. "You don't think there's a way," Kurt repeated, feeling winded. "Do you even want it back? The bracelet?"

Blaine moved forward and sat facing Kurt. He looked worried, his face twisted in concern. "Of course I want it back. Why would you even ask that question?"

Kurt simply reached into his pocket and held it out for Blaine to take, unsure if just what that meant. Blaine looked up and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, taking the bracelet and wrapping it back around his wrist. "God, Kurt, I looked everywhere.."

"Sebastian returned it," Kurt told him, quietly. "'Said he found it by his bed."

"By his bed?" Blaine asked as he clasped the bracelet shut, a small smile on his lips. "How the hell did it get there?"

Kurt said nothing, just stared at him like he was nuts. Blaine didn't say anything either, so Kurt spoke again, "I would have thought the answer to that was pretty obvious."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking confused, then it seemed to dawn on him. "Wait," he said, copper eyes going wide. "You don't think I.. Kurt. You.. You think I _slept with him_?"

* * *

><p>Kurt shut his eyes tightly and Blaine saw him taking a deep breath and all he wanted to do was move forward and take him in his arms and assure him that whatever he was thinking could not have been further from the truth, but he saw something in Kurt's body language that told him not to, that told him that if he tried to touch him, he would probably flinch away and Blaine wouldn't be able to bear that.<p>

"Kurt," he said, weakly.

Kurt opened his eyes looked down at the ground, exhaled, then raised his blue eyes to look at Blaine, directly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "What happened between us that you had to go to another guy for sex, Blaine?"

Blaine let his jaw drop, his eyes widening. "Are you serious?" he asked, incredulously. "Kurt, I didn't—"

"You came in here looking guilty," Kurt pointed out. "Then you told me there was no way to fix it and that you didn't know how it had happened and now you're denying it?"

Blaine sat forward and ran a hand through his hair. "We're not on the same page at all here," he breathed. "I was talking about losing my bracelet. I looked every where and I thought you knew. I thought you'd figured out that I'd lost it and that you were mad because you thought I'd taken it off. I wasn't looking like that and acting like that because I cheated on you with Sebastian."

Kurt looked at him, his face falling slightly, like he really wanted to believe him, but couldn't bring himself to do it, didn't know how. "How did it wind up on his bedroom floor, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I'm trying here, okay? I'm trying to understand. I'm trying to believe you, but it makes it really fucking hard when all this evidence is right in front of us."

"What evidence?" Blaine asked, a little louder this time. "Honestly, where is this evidence, Kurt?" He could feel his insides shaking, his voice getting even louder with panic. "How do you know he even found it there? Hmm? How can you be so sure? How can you believe him over me?"

Kurt folded his arms and gave him a look of disgust.

"I didn't cheat on you, okay?" Blaine semi-shouted. "I wouldn't touch Sebastian! Not if he was the last guy on the fucking planet!"

"Yeah, it seems like it," Kurt laughed, cruelly, but Blaine could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"What the fuck do you want me to do to prove to you that you're the only one?" Blaine groaned. "Do you want me to have your name tattooed all over my body? Would that make you happy? People would know I was yours then and wouldn't come near me. Is that what you want? Because I'll—"

"Shut up, Blaine," Kurt said, sounding tired. "Just.. Just stop."

Blaine sat back in the chair and took a few deep, steady breaths to calm himself down. He wasn't mad at Kurt, not really. Sure, he was a little hurt that he didn't trust him, but he understood why. He was more afraid of what was going to happen than anything else.

"So, what's the plan here?" he asked, quietly. "Do you.. Are we..?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, softly. "I just need to think. I can't think right now, but I just.. I need to think."

They were quiet for a long time, Blaine's heart twisting painfully in his chest, then he spoke. "Kurt," he uttered. "Look, I didn't sleep with him. I didn't. I wouldn't. You're the only one for me. I don't know how this got on his bedroom floor," he said, twisting the bracelet around his wrist. "I don't know how it came off, but I do know that I can't lose you. I can't not be with you, Kurt."

Kurt gave him a sad expression, then opened his mouth and a quiet sob escaped his lips. "You're going to have to try," he told Blaine, then stood up and went into their bedroom, before closing the door behind him.

Santana's bedroom door opened seconds later and she poked her head outside. "Hey," she said, coming out. Blaine sighed in response. "Does he think you..?"

Blaine nodded. "With Sebastian," he clarified. "Seriously. _Sebastian_."

Santana sat down, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "I don't know how to tell you this, Anderson," she said, gravely. "But you disappeared for a while last night and so did Smythe. I thought you must have come home, until I saw you appearing out of nowhere and throwing yourself down on the couch." Blaine looked up at her, eyes wide, his heart hammering harder in his chest."Do you remember where you went?" she asked, quietly. He tried to think, tried desperately to recall the events from the previous night, but nothing would come. He shook his head, unable to emit words. "Crap," Santana said. "That means—"

"I wouldn't have," Blaine shook his head. "Santana, I wouldn't."

She sighed. "You were pretty out of it, Anderson."

"Even still," he shook his head again. "Even the drunk me knows I have Kurt and that I don't need anyone else."

"He's pretty persuasive, Blaine," she argued. "He could have easily talked you around—"

"I should talk to him," Blaine stood up. "Sebastian, I mean. Find out—"

"No," Kurt said, coming out of their bedroom.

"Kurt—"

"Because I'm going to talk to him," he said, ignoring Blaine, his eyes looking straight ahead. "Stay here, both of you."

"Hummel, come o—"

"Santana," Kurt said, voice breaking slightly. "Please, just do as I'm asking."

She sighed. "Fine, Hummel. Fine."

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the door, that permanent smirk still on his face. "Evening, princess," he said. "What can I do for you?" Kurt pushed his way inside and Sebastian shut the door. "What happened? Anderson told you how hot I am between the sheets and you decided to come find out how true it is? Sorry, you're not my type—"<p>

"Shut your mouth, Sebastian," Kurt snapped. "You and I need to have a little chat."

Sebastian tilted his chin upwards a little.

"Now, I trust my boyfriend," Kurt began. "And he says nothing happened here last night. I don't know what your plan is, Sebastian. Maybe you think we'll break up and you'll have a chance with him, which you don't. Even if we did break up, he could do a million times better than you."

"That's not what he was saying last night—"

"Yeah, last night," Kurt nodded. "You didn't give me very much information about last night," he said, taking a seat on Sebastian's grubby couch, mentally cringing because those jeans were expensive and who knew what Sebastian had on that couch? "So, tell me. I want to hear all the sordid, little details. Everything. I want a detailed description of what you guys did."

"I don't think you want that—"

"Tell me," Kurt demanded. "Did he bottom or top? What did he say during it all? How did he kiss you?"

Sebastian glared at him.

"No answers?" Kurt asked. "Gosh, I would have thought you'd be able to answer those easily. Blaine isn't that easy to forget, Sebastian, though who knows how many other guys' boyfriends you screwed last night?"

Sebastian didn't say anything, simply leaned back against the wall and watched Kurt.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Kurt smiled. "None of this adds up. So, tell me, how did you manage to get the bracelet off him? Did you throw your drink over his arm? What happened?"

"I've got somewhere I need to be—"

"I'm not leaving until I know the truth," Kurt said, firmly. "So, you may as well just come clean, or I'm camping out on your couch for the night."

Sebastian moved away from the pale green wall and crossed the floor, his back straight. He went and sat down on the other end of the sofa and looked at Kurt, his eyes narrowed. Kurt kept his jaw set, eyes locked on Sebastian, waiting for some sort of response, but none came.

"Guess I'm here for the night," Kurt said, sitting back in his seat, his muscles going rigid, because, really, Sebastian needed a new sofa.

"You said you trusted him," Sebastian said, finally.

"I do."

"I don't think that's entirely true," he smiled. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here asking me about it, now would you?"

"You're not grasping the concept here, Smythe," Kurt said, sitting up straight. "I _know _nothing happened here last night. I just want you to admit it."

"_Why?_" Sebastian chuckled. "Isn't it enough that Blaine told you nothing happened?" Kurt said nothing. "No?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Could that be because you don't really believe him? You need some reassurance?"

Kurt knew. He knew that Blaine hadn't done a thing with Sebastian. He had panicked when Sebastian had returned the bracelet, panicked when Blaine had come home looking as if he had a huge secret. He felt guilty for that and he would make it up to him, but now he just needed Sebastian to admit it, or he would hold it over them forever.

"I don't need _reassurance_, you asshole," Kurt spat out. "I want you to prove to me that you slept with my boyfriend last night. You don't get to go around saying things and then just take them back like they never happened. So, now's your chance. Prove to me you're not a liar. I'm listening."

"What do you want from me, here?" Sebastian asked, looking amused. "If I'd known there was an exam afterwards, I would have recorded it and studied it."

Kurt shook his head. "I've known Blaine for over two years, Sebastian and I started sleeping with him about two months after I met him—"

"Two months? He's known me for less than—"

"And I've been sleeping with him almost every day since then," Kurt said over Sebastian. "So, I think there is probably little I don't know about Blaine, certainly with regards to sex. Tell me something, anything at all that will prove to me that what you say happened did."

Sebastian stared back at him for a long time, their eyes locked, ocean blue and sea green. Then Sebastian smiled, slowly and said, "Your boyfriend's a screamer."

"Lucky guess," Kurt shrugged, unphased. "Bottom or top?"

"Top."

"Bottom," Kurt shook his head. "Blaine bottoms." It was a lie. He wanted to see Sebastian wavering, wanted to see his face, wanted to end this before it got out of hand.

"Blaine told me you guys take turns."

"Trick question." Kurt didn't flinch. "Got any hickeys, Sebastian?" Sebastian wrinkled his nose up and looked at Kurt quizzically. "No? Well, then," he smiled, standing up. "I don't know whose boyfriend you had in your bed last night, but it wasn't mine. Guess I'll be going."

"Okay, you know what? Fine," Sebastian said, standing up, too. "Fine, Hummel, I didn't sleep with Blaine last night, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. You don't trust him, doesn't matter what you're trying to make yourself believe. If you trusted him, him telling you it didn't happen would have been enough."

Kurt frowned. "Blaine was too drunk to stand up last night and you've been trying to get him to go to bed with you since you met him, according to Santana," Kurt told him. "It's not a matter of trusting him, Sebastian, it's a matter of trusting you not to take advantage of him while he's too out of it to think straight." Sebastian's smirk had dissipated. "So, please," Kurt went on. "Find someone else's boyfriend to pursue, or better still, find your own. Mine's off limits."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the door and Blaine stood up quickly, eyes studying him, trying to get some kind of clue as to what had happened with Sebastian. He didn't look at him, just stopped by the door and closed his eyes.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine found himself whispering, quietly.

Kurt's blue eyes were on him, then, causing Blaine's heart to skip a little, his breath catching in his chest. It didn't matter how much time had passed, or what the circumstances were, when Kurt looked at him, he never failed to make him feel like that, so in love that it was physically painful, but in the best possible way.

"I made you think I don't trust you," Kurt said, simply.

Blaine blinked. "I get why you wouldn't," he said. There was silence for a couple of breaths, then Blaine said, "Can we talk?"

Kurt nodded and walked closer, walked with that same grace he always moved with. He walked past Blaine and sat down on the sofa, then looked up at him. Blaine sat down near him and looked at him.

"What Santana said about you and him disappearing.."

"You heard that?"

"I'm not stupid, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I don't think you're stupid," Blaine assured him. "I.. I don't remember last night. I don't remember where I went, I don't remember much other than trying to punch him and Santana pulling me off. After that, it's a blur. I remember climbing in next to you and that's it. Kurt," he said, sitting forward and looking right into Kurt's blue, blue eyes. "I don't remember, but I don't have to remember to know that I wouldn't ever cheat on you, not with anyone, especially not him. You're everything to me. Hell, you're all I've got left. I won't let you go, not unless you want me to, but I know you love me and I love you and there isn't anyone or anything anywhere in the world that would make me jeopardise what you and I have."

Blaine took a chance, he reached across with a shaking hand and placed it down over Kurt's hand, knowing he was risking him pulling away. He didn't pull away. He turned his hand over under Blaine's and entwined their fingers together. They fit perfectly, they always had.

"I need you to know that I don't doubt you," Kurt told him. "I need you to understand. I panicked, Blaine. I panicked and he had the bracelet—the bracelet of all things, Blaine. These things are.. They're what.."

"I know," Blaine said, softly. "They're just part of us, I guess."

"Right," Kurt nodded. "And when I saw him holding it.. Blaine, we never take these off. I panicked, I lost it, everything felt wrong. I know you wouldn't do that to me, I know that now, I knew it then. I just.. It took me by surprise and then you came home looking like you were hiding something huge and something inside me clicked and I thought.. Well, you know what I thought, but honestly, I know you didn't. I knew the moment he implied it, I just got scared."

"It's okay," Blaine nodded.

"It's not," Kurt said. "It's not okay, Blaine. I just need to explain."

Blaine gave him another nod. He didn't need any sort of explanation, it was enough that Kurt knew the truth, that he still loved him, still wanted him. Kurt having a moment of weakness didn't hurt him, not now.

"I always act as if I'm better than everyone—"

"Well, that's because you _are,_" Blaine pointed out and Kurt gave him a smile.

"I get afraid, Blaine," he said. "I wasn't afraid of losing you to another guy before, not when we were in Ohio, but out here.."

"You're not going to lose me," Blaine told him, truthfully. "Not now, not ever." Kurt blushed slightly and looked down at his combat boots. Blaine tilted his chin back up. "Hey," he said. "It's okay. We're all allowed to have moments of insecurity, even Kurt Hummel," he said with a grin and Kurt chuckled a little. "You don't have to explain anything to me," Blaine told him. "I get it, Kurt. When you and I started, I was cheating on Quinn with you. It's okay that you doubted me for a second, it happens. The important thing is that you know the truth now."

Kurt nodded. "I didn't doubt you, though. Not really. I just panicked."

"Right," Blaine said. "Well, then, it's not important. We're fine."

Kurt sighed with relief and fell back against the cushions as if the air had been knocked out of him. He shut his eyes, his fingers still curled around Blaine's. Blaine inched closer, until their thighs were touching and then Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him. He smiled and Blaine smiled back, because when Kurt Hummel smiled at you there really weren't any other options but to smile in response.

"I love you," Blaine told him, insides swimming.

"I love you, too," Kurt exhaled. "God, I do. I love you, don't ever think that I don't."

"You've never given me reason to believe otherwise, I promise," Blaine smiled. "Me, on the other hand—"

"No," Kurt said, quickly. "No, don't. You we're confused back then. You've been showing me you love me for a long time. I promise from the moment you said it, i never doubted it once. Don't say that about yourself."

Blaine sighed, contentedly. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be taking care of Quinn and Puck's baby," Kurt teased and Blaine laughed.

"Probably," he said, realising Kurt was right.

"Nah, you would have figured it out, y'know, eventually."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Blaine chuckled, then leaned closer and Kurt's blue eyes were wide and so close to his own eyes that he wanted to fall into those blue pools and stay there forever, because this was what it felt like to be home.

"Just do it," Kurt grinned. "You keep almost doing it, then you stop yourself, like I'm going to push you away. I'm not. I never will."

"Okay," Blaine uttered, then pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes and fell apart against his body and Blaine smiled against his lips, because he loved that, loved that he could do that to him, loved that he could still do that to him after all this time.

"Feel better now?" Kurt asked in a low whisper, his pink lips upturned.

"Always," Blaine said, leaning down for another kiss.

"Me, too," Kurt told him and Blaine swallowed his words.

* * *

><p>"You weren't kidding," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt through half-lidded eyes. "This really fucking hurts."<p>

"Of course it hurts," Kurt grinned. "You're sitting on my—"

"Do not!" Blaine choked out. "Don't say it. Don't. I can't handle you talking dirty, not now."

Kurt laughed and Blaine groaned. He had insisted on bottoming from the top, because Kurt had done it on their anniversary and besides that, he wanted to know what it was like. Kurt had agreed to it because he had seemed so enthusiastic, but he knew he would complain about the pain to no end.

"You're never going to move, are you?" Kurt asked, resting one hand down on Blaine's thigh. "You're just going to stay there telling me to wait and then you'll give up. Blaine, it's fine if you can't do it, honestly—_Oh my God._"

Kurt stopped speaking because Blaine lifted himself up, then pushed himself down, groaning as he went. He did it again, even though it was clearly painful for him, obviously trying to prove something.

"Will you stop?" Kurt asked, even though stopping was the last thing he wanted Blaine to do. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I won't," Blaine grunted. "I'll—I'll get used to it."

"Then at least go slowly," Kurt pleaded. "Come on, I can't let you do this." He began pushing himself up and Blaine stopped moving.

"Okay, okay, fine, just don't go anywhere," he said, stopping entirely.

Kurt sat back against the pillows he was propped up on. "Okay," he nodded and placed his hands on either of Blaine's hips. "I've got you." Blaine gave him a nod, a nod that meant 'I trust you' and Kurt lifted his hips slightly, then dropped them slowly back down, giving Blaine a slow nod.

He repeated the motion a few times until it got easier and Blaine was able to do it by himself without crying out too much. He still looked as if he was in pain and after a few more aching moans, Kurt held him still, then flipped him over so that he was on his back. Blaine tried to protest, but Kurt just lifted his leg and slipped back inside him without much difficulty.

"I won't hurt you," he told Blaine as he found a rhythm. It was easier this time. Blaine flung his head back and caught Kurt's hand in his own, both of their skins hot and wet. Blaine was cursing quietly, so Kurt moved closer and pressed Blaine's head to the crook of his neck, wrapped him up in his arms and fucked him slowly and carefully, hips stuttering every so often, instinctively. Blaine was murmuring against Kurt's body and eventually, he was sucking the skin on his neck into his mouth and Kurt smiled, because he liked when Blaine did that to him. He did it a lot (which was why he'd asked Sebastian about that), but sometimes—like this time, for example—it was contrived, done on purpose and that was the way Kurt liked it best, when Blaine was marking him for a reason.

"I love you," Kurt muttered as his hips stammered forward, closing himself up inside Blaine's heat. Blaine muttered something that resembled 'I love you, too,' and Kurt felt the orgasm building, felt it coming. He eased himself out of Blaine just before it happened and he was coming on both of their chests and Blaine was groaning against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was stroking his hair absently and when he was completely spent, he fell down on top of him and just breathed.

Blaine whimpered a little after a while and Kurt remembered he hadn't touched Blaine since before they'd had sex.

"Oh, God," he whispered, pushing himself up, body feeling heavy. "I'm so sorry. I've got you."

He reached down and took Blaine's erection in his hand and gave it the lightest squeeze and Blaine's body convulsed. Kurt shushed him and gave it two slow strokes, before letting go and climbing down his boyfriend's body. He took his cock in his hand again and swiped his tongue across the head, sending foul words out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt chuckled and Blaine's legs twisted.

"Relax," Kurt whispered, before licking a wet line along the underside of his dick. He did this twice, his hand reaching underneath to cup his balls. He gave them a gentle squeeze and Blaine was keening.

"Kurt, _please_," he exhaled. "_Please_, _baby_."

"What?"

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, weakly. "_Oh my God will you just suck me now please?_"

Kurt laughed again, then sunk his mouth down over Blaine's cock, until he couldn't fit any more. He sucked on it, his tongue tracing patterns over the skin and Blaine was making some sinful noises. Kurt stroked his hip, trying to calm him down, but it was no use. He pulled his mouth off, just to test Blaine's reaction. He was given a set of deep golden eyes, full of accusation staring down at him in response.

"Sorry," he smiled and took him in his mouth again, his lips stretched around Blaine. He worked his mouth down over it for a long time, until Blaine was clasping the bed clothes beneath his fingers and Kurt knew he was close. "Come on," he whispered, removing his mouth momentarily. "I've got you."

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "I'm gonna—"

"I know," Kurt said, then took his pulsating erection into his mouth again. He hummed a little and that was all it took. Blaine was coming hot and fast inside his mouth and Kurt continued to suck on him, swallowing it down, like he had done so many times before. It wasn't long before Blaine had stopped moving and Kurt took his mouth off of his softening cock and crawled up next to him.

"Love you," Blaine whispered, eyes opening slightly.

"Love you more."

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?"<p>

Kurt shrugged, then remembered Blaine couldn't see him in the dark. "I tested him."

"Tested him," Blaine repeated, snuggling in closer. "How so?"

Kurt pressed a butterfly kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I asked him for details," he said. "And when he couldn't get you right, I called him out on it."

"You're perfect."

"I wish."

"You are," Blaine told him and even though it was pitch dark, Kurt could feel those amazing eyes on him. He smiled.

"Well, so long as I'm perfect in your eyes, I guess it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," he told him.

Blaine hummed his approval, then said, "Did he admit it?"

"Yeah," Kurt told him. "Why? Were you doubting yourself?

"No," Blaine said, instantly and Kurt smiled again, because that was good. "I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I already knew the truth," Kurt told him, truthfully. He couldn't deny that he'd panicked, but he hadn't ever really thought that Blaine had slept with Sebastian, not truthfully.

"I don't know what happened last night," Blaine said, solemnly. "But I know I didn't do anything with him, or anybody else. It's only you. It'll always only be you."

"Same for me," Kurt assured him, tightening his grip on his hand. "From now on, we talk about it if there's something wrong, right?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said, pressing a tiny, open-mouthed kiss to Kurt's pale shoulder. "Kurt, how did my bracelet end up off?"

"God knows," Kurt said, closing his eyes as he reached down for Blaine's left hand. He tugged gently on the small, silver links. "Maybe the clasp is loose. We'll figure it out tomorrow, don't worry about it."

Blaine nodded and sighed, quietly. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I've got Colton from ten until eleven thirty or so, but other than that—"

"You're all mine?" Blaine asked and Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm all yours at all times anyway," he smiled. "But basically, yes. All yours."

Blaine yawned. "What do you wanna do?"

Kurt kissed his lips once. "I recorded the Brady Bunch movies last night," he told Blaine, amusedly. "We could watch those."

"We don't have to."

"I'd like to," Kurt told him. "I'd like to just have a day doing nothing with you beside me. We can get rid of Santana, order in or something."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay," Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin. He yawned again.

"Get some sleep, gorgeous," Kurt smiled and moved closer still.

"I thought I'd lost you for good," Blaine whispered, sadly.

Kurt's heart twisted in his chest and he held Blaine tighter, wanting to close him up in his arms and make him see that he wasn't about to let him go. "You'll never lose me for good," he told him. "No matter what, I'll always be yours. I told you that before and I meant it. Always yours."

"Me, too," Blaine smiled again. "Nighty night, pretty boy."

Kurt snorted, quietly, but fell asleep listening to sound of the boy he loved more than anything in the world drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at around 10.15AM, Blaine was eating cereal at the kitchen table, while Kurt and Colton sat on the sofa, Kurt helping Colton with something. Blaine was half-watching them. He liked watching Kurt, liked to watch the way he moved, the way his body moved with a certain fluidity, in a way that no one else's did.<p>

Colton was also an interesting specimen. He didn't say much and when he did, he spoke very quietly. He flushed like he was having an allergic reaction every time Kurt smiled at him and Blaine chuckled to himself, because despite the fact that another guy was sitting inches from his boyfriend and crushing hard on him, it was sort of amusing, how Colton reacted to Kurt.

"The sound of sex coming from your room last night was _glorious_," Santana said, coming out of her room in her pyjamas. Her hair was standing up in some areas and she was still half asleep. Colton looked up in surprise at her, his dark eyes wide. "Seriously, you guys making up is freaking great. I wouldn't be able to deal with the tension, because—Anderson, hand me a bowl—because you two are always so busy drooling over each other that it just wouldn't be the same, you know? I mean, I feel like vomiting every time you look at one another, but hey, what can I say? I'm a romantic."

"Morning, Santana," Blaine smiled, pushing the milk towards her.

"Who's the douche?" she asked, gesturing across at Colton, who was still staring at her, mouth hanging open.

"This is Colton," Kurt muttered. "Colton, meet Santana." Colton didn't budge.

"Santana, you're intimidating Kurt's student," Blaine said, stifling a grin.

"Student?" she asked, then turned around to look at Colton, who dropped his gaze instantly. "Oh, you must be the kid in the closet."

"Santana!" both Kurt and Blaine said.

She shrugged. "Oh, shut the hell up," she said. "Colton, don't get all embarrassed, 'kay? We're all gay here." Blaine frowned at her across the table. "What?" she asked, clueless. "It's not offensive if we're all gay, it's witty banter."

"It's a little offensive," Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "Colton, I'm sorry that you're in the closet, okay? I hope one day you'll find it in you to fly free as a bird." She looked from Kurt to Blaine. "Happy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine shook his head. "Colton, she's not being mean, I promise," Blaine assured him, because he knew what it was like to be called out about being gay. Santana hadn't meant any harm, it was just how she was. "She's just got no filter."

"So, are you going to fill me in on the Blue's Clues news?" she asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "I mean, you didn't sleep with him, right?"

Blaine widened his eyes, trying to signal to her that Colton didn't need to hear this conversation, but she wasn't really paying attention. "Of course I didn't."

"Fab," she said, mouth full. "So, what are you guys up to today?"

"We—"

"Actually, Santana," Kurt said, looking across at her. "We were planning on staying home all day and watching Blaine's Brady Bunch movies." Blaine smiled. "You're welcome to join us, I guess."

"No way," she said. "You guys are ridiculously married for an unmarried couple. You put me off my breakfast, seriously. My milk's gone sour." She grimaced down into the bowl, but continued eating anyway.

Kurt gave Blaine an enthusiastic grin, which he returned, then looked back down at the books. Colton looked uncomfortable. He always looked uncomfortable, but he looked extra uncomfortable sitting there. Blaine frowned, because Colton really needed a friend.

After a long time, Santana went to her room to change and Kurt and Colton were packing away the books. Blaine finished cleaning the dishes, then turned and watched them for a few moments, then said, "Hey, Colton." Colton looked up at him, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Kurt continued stacking his books. "Do you want a coffee, or anything? I mean, you've been here for hours and I just thought you might like something to drink."

Colton shook his head instantly. "No, thanks."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, wrinkling the bridge of his nose slightly and Blaine gave him a half shrug. Colton stood up quickly, his movements sloppy and awkward. Kurt handed him a book and smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday, Colton," Kurt said.

Colton blushed a bright shade of red, dropped his gaze to his feet, mumbled a goodbye, then walked to the door. He glanced back around, his eyes going to Blaine first, then to Kurt. They lingered there a moment, Kurt not even paying attention, then he opened the door and walked outside.

"He totally gets off on the teacher/student thing," Blaine said, smiling a bit. Kurt spluttered. "He does, I swear. He was practically drooling."

"He's just quiet," Kurt protested.

"He thinks you're God's gift to man."

"Are you implying that I'm not?" Kurt smirked, one eyebrow cocked.

Blaine grinned. "You're God's gift to me."

"Cheese ball," Kurt smiled.

"You're going to make him think he has a chance," Blaine said, drying his hands with a tea towel.

"The kid's terrified of everything, Blaine," Kurt told him. "I hit my leg against his by mistake sometimes and he stiffens, freezes up like a snowman."

"I bet if you slipped a hand down his corduroy pants by mistake some time, something would definitely stiffen."

"Well, let's not find out, okay?"

"Let's not," Blaine smiled. "But I bet he wears super hero underpants," he teased.

"I'm going to pretend you're not thinking about another guy's underwear," Kurt smiled, walking towards their bedroom. He gave Blaine a small peck on the lips, then walked to the bedroom door. "I'm going to change, then I'm going to go buy popcorn, or whatever and when Santana leaves, we can just lock the door and get naked, or whatever you want."

"Get naked?" Blaine scoffed, slightly. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a bright smile.

"Sure," he shrugged one broad shoulder. "Where's the fun in having the place to ourselves if we can't just walk around butt naked?"

* * *

><p>"Cindy Brady scares me like you wouldn't even believe," Blaine said, his head on Kurt's shoulder. They hadn't gotten naked, in the end, only pulled on sweats and comfortable clothes. "I mean, seriously. She's creepy."<p>

"Cindy?" Kurt asked. "Are you kidding? Jan is a psycho. She's going to end up serving a life sentence for multiple homicides." Blaine chuckled and grabbed the almost-empty bowl from Kurt. He took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. "You're going to choke."

"I've—"

"No blow job jokes," Kurt warned with a smile. He grabbed the now-empty bowl from Blaine. "I'll go make more."

"It's fine," Blaine said, leaning heavier on Kurt. "Unless you want it, but I'm rather comfortable right now."

Kurt slid his body out from beneath Blaine's and Blaine plopped down onto the couch. He looked up at Kurt and pouted. Kurt was smiling.

"I'm kidding," he said, reaching out and pushing Blaine back up. He sat back and pulled Blaine into his arms, closer this time. "I wouldn't let you fall."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "You let me fall every day."

"In love with me, I know," Kurt said, before Blaine could finish.

"God," he exhaled. "I'm so predictable."

"Not always," Kurt assured him, pressing a cool kiss to his temple. "You do catch me by surprise every now and then." Blaine felt him smiling against his head. He tilted his neck around until he could kiss Kurt's lips with his own.

"You love me," Blaine whispered, breath catching in his chest.

"You love me, too," Kurt whispered back and from the look on his face, Blaine knew his breath had caught in his chest, too and everything felt right.

* * *

><p>"I'll only be a couple of hours," Kurt told Blaine and Santana, who were playing Super Mario Galaxy 2 on the couch. Santana was shouting at Blaine to 'get the mother fucking starbits, Anderson!' "Are you guys even listening?"<p>

"Hmm?" Blaine said, then turned and looked at Kurt. Santana shrieked and Blaine handed her the Wii remote. He stood up. "Sorry, where did you say you were going?"

"Shopping."

"I'll come—"

"That won't be fun for either of us and you know it," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's outstretched hand. The last time he and Blaine had gone shopping together had ended with Blaine getting frustrated and Kurt rolling his eyes _a lot_. They'd had a very, very brief 'fight' after that, which had lasted about 10-15 minutes, but it still hadn't been pleasant. "Honestly, stay and make sure Santana doesn't throw our TV out the window and I'll be back soon. Oh! And if Colton stops by, just give him those," Kurt said, gesturing to the pages piled up on the kitchen table. Colton had forgotten his notes and had said he might stop by.

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kurt said, tugging him forward for a brief kiss. He pulled back and Blaine's warm, honey eyes were bright. "Love you."

"Love you, too, pretty boy."

Kurt's skin danced at that, the way it did every time Blaine called him pretty boy. It never got old, not ever. He gave him a smile, then let his hand go and turned around, then headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Get the door, Anderson!" Santana shouted. "You're distracting me anyway. Seriously, I would have finished this galaxy an hour ago if you hadn't been squeezing my arm so fucking hard."<p>

Blaine got up and walked backwards to the door, eyes still locked on the screen. He watched as Mario fell to his death for the billionth time. He groaned and turned around to get the door. When he got it open, he found Colton standing there, wearing a red and white, striped, long-sleeved shirt. He looked like Waldo.

"Oh, hey, Colton."

"Is Kurt in?" Colton asked, timidly, dark eyes darting around.

"Uh, no, he went shopping," Blaine said, standing back to allow Colton inside. He shut the door after him. "He left these here for you," Blaine said, grabbing the papers from the table.

When Blaine turned around, he saw that Colton was watching the TV screen intently. Blaine walked up next to him.

"I finished this game twice," Colton said. "You're doing the wrong jump," he told Santana. It was the most Blaine had ever heard him say. Santana paused the game and turned around to glare at Colton.

"Uh," Blaine said, hoping Santana wouldn't insult him, or something. Colton seemed harmless, he just needed to find his place in the world. "Maybe you could help us with the jump, or whatever, Colton."

Colton was silent for a while, then simply nodded. He reached out for the remote and Santana handed it to him. "Here you go, shy guy." She smiled to herself, realising she'd made a pun.

Colton took it, clicked resume, then made the jump with no problem whatsoever.

"Huh," Blaine smiled.

"Is that it?" Santana spat out.

"Santana," Blaine said. "Thanks, Colton."

Colton looked at him, those dark eyes of his turning to meet Blaine's eyes directly for the first time. They were cold, almost pitch black and made Blaine's skin prickle all over.

"You owe me," he told Blaine, before taking the pages from him and turning away from him. He walked out the door without another word. Blaine stood there for a couple of heart beats, then went and sat down.

"I don't like that kid," Santana said, eyes still on the TV screen. "There's something off about him."

Blaine only nodded, because, for once, he couldn't disagree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try update as often as possible :) I don't have much to say, except people asking about Santana and Brittany, I'm getting to that lol. Let me know what you think :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee etc and so on. I don't have a song for this chapter, because Rebecca was AWOL today and I was forced to finish this chapter without her encouragement. Okay, so nothing awful in here, just a lot of talking and Santana stuff and Colton stuff is coming. erikabeebee (tumblr) has made a bet for the amount of break ups there'll be by the end of this fic. She's decided ten for now, but I told her I don't know yet. There could be ten, there could be none! :) Anyway, I meant to get this up a lot earlier, but my internet is being awful. Done :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

"You owe me?" Kurt asked, unable to conceal his smile. "He said that? That you owe him for making some stupid jump in a video game?"

"The kid's a freak," Santana said, sitting down next to Blaine on the sofa, a glass of water in one hand. "Seriously, he scares the crap out of me."

Kurt chuckled. "He's harmless, really. He's just a little.." he trailed off, searching for the right words to describe Colton Fisher. He wasn't sad, not really. He wasn't depressed, or overly emotional, or anything like that. He was just..

"Psychopathic?" Santana offered, as Blaine said, "Misunderstood?"

"Um, maybe a little of both," Kurt smiled to himself. "But seriously, he just needs a little push in the right direction and he'll be fine."

"And I suppose you've made him your own, personal, little challenge," Blaine said, a small smile on his pale lips.

Kurt shrugged. "Not exactly," he said. "But if he needs help, I'll help him. You know what it's like, Blaine, to try to come to terms with who you are and what that means for the future."

Blaine muttered something and looked down at his hands. He didn't like to talk seriously about that. If it ever came up, he would make a joke out of it, but sometimes he got quiet and Kurt knew he was replaying everything, all the bad things, in his mind and beating himself up over them. Kurt elbowed him, gently and Blaine looked up. He gave him a small smile and Blaine smiled back, which made Kurt feel better.

Rachel came out of the bathroom, then and sat down in the armchair, facing Kurt, Blaine and Santana. "What are we talking about?"

"Hummel's psycho stalker," Santana told her.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's not a psycho stalker, Santana," he objected. "He's just got issues."

"Colton? He follows you around like a lost puppy," Rachel pointed out.

"Well, so does Blaine," Kurt said with a smile, trying to add some humour to the situation.

"He's got a point," Santana said, leaning forward to place her empty glass down on the coffee table. "Maybe you should get him a lead and a spiked collar, Hummel. Ugh, actually, you probably already have those. I'm pretty sure with the amount of sex you guys have, you've tried out every kink known to man."

"He loves when I follow him around," Blaine said, nudging Kurt in the side playfully.

"Ugh, Rachel, get me a bucket, I'm about to barf at the amount of sugar-coated disgustingness occurring next to me."

Rachel folded her arms across her chest. "Santana," she said, firmly. "You need to embrace the true love that these boys _exude_. Finn and I have the same kind of connection. Now, isn't there a nice boy you'd like to try to connect with?"

Blaine forced a cough and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Rachel," he said, warningly. She gave him a quizzical look. Kurt looked down at Santana, who was scowling, eyes narrowed.

"Are you..." Blaine trailed off and Santana stood up and left the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged. "Is she okay?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea," Blaine replied. "I mean, I knew she wasn't completely comfortable with everything, but I didn't think.."

"What is going on here?" Rachel demanded to know.

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, Santana has to tell you herself. And she will, when she's ready, so just drop it for now, okay?"

"I don't see what could be so bad that she—"

"Rachel," Blaine said, calmly. "Just don't, okay?"

"Fine." Rachel sighed and sat back. "So, any other news?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine hummed next to him, then said, quietly, "Other news," like he was trying to think of some. "Ooh, got it. In other news, I'm giving up alcohol. For the rest of my life."

Kurt spluttered and Rachel raised one eyebrow. "We had an incident," Kurt informed her and proceeded to tell her about what had happened with Sebastian. Blaine groaned as he spoke and ended up curling into Kurt's side, like an embarrassed child. Kurt gave his hair a few sympathetic strokes and Blaine looked up at him, with those bright, almost-yellow eyes and smiled and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Blaine sort of was like a puppy, sometimes, he guessed. However, unlike Colton, Blaine was a puppy he didn't mind following him in the least.

* * *

><p>"Go away," Santana demanded on Monday afternoon when Sebastian walked over to her and Blaine's table. "I'm warning you, Smythe, I've got razor blades in my hair. Scram."<p>

"Yes, can you leave?" Blaine asked, with a scowl. A year previously, he wouldn't have thought twice about pushing Sebastian up against a wall and punching him until he hadn't an ounce of strength left, but now, most of the bubbling anger he'd possessed as a teenager was gone, turned into love and smiles and happiness, because that was where he was in his life at the moment.

Sebastian sat down anyway and Santana pushed her chair out quickly, as if she was about to start a fight. Blaine caught her arm and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Anderson, I—"

"Santana," he said, tiredly. "He's not even worth it."

Sebastian opened his mouth, but Santana pointed a long fingernail at him and said, "Make a crack about how he wasn't saying that the other night and I will shave your head!"

Sebastian smiled, slowly, then simply sat down.

"No, seriously, Sebastian," Blaine said, letting Santana's arm go. "You need to get up and walk away, because I told myself I'd stop using violence to sort my problems out, but I'm willing to make an exception."

Sebastian held his hands out. "I just want to talk." He looked at Santana, then, still smiling. "To Blaine."

"No way."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of her," Blaine stated.

"I'd rather it was just the two of us."

They spent a long time just staring back at one another, then Blaine said, "Okay. Santana, can we just have, like, five minutes?"

"Are you insane? Blaine, this guy is—"

"I know," he nodded. "It's just five minutes."

She groaned and shook her head, then stood up, muttering something about Blaine being a sucker. She grabbed her bag and said, "Call me if you need me." She looked down at Sebastian and scowled. "Asshole." Then she walked away.

Blaine watched her go, then looked at Sebastian. He needed to ask him how he'd gotten the bracelet, because the clasp on it was perfectly fine. He needed to know where they had disappeared to at the party. Blaine needed answers and he wanted an apology for the little disruption he had caused in his and Kurt's relationship.

"Start talking."

"You and lady face are back together, then?" Sebastian asked, sitting back. "Back to playing happy families?"

Blaine clenched his fists and counted to ten, slowly, trying to keep his temper down. "First off, don't call him that and secondly, we're not 'playing' happy families, Sebastian. We're happy, more than happy and Kurt is my family. So yes, we're fine, no thanks to you."

"You really think you're going to be with him forever? Are you really that naïve?" Sebastian grinned, wildly, like an animal of some kind. "This is a mere infatuation and frankly, you're too good for him."

Blaine sat forward. "You don't even know him, Smythe," he growled a little. "You don't have any idea how we came to be the way that we are. You don't know shit. Kurt is everything to me. He's been there for me when the rest of the world turned its back. So don't even try to tell me—"

"Exactly," Sebastian said over Blaine.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. He really, really hated this guy. He wanted to punch him, to show him that he wasn't going to let him assume things about Kurt and his relationship. Sebastian had no idea.

"You think you're in love with him because he helped you out with a few things," Sebastian told Blaine. "Honestly, Blaine, when are you going to wake up and realise that little Hummel, with his too-tight jeans and his willowy figure just isn't right for you? When are you going to realise that he's pretty much a girl with a dick?"

Blaine fought as hard as he could to control his temper, to keep himself calm and collected, but it was hard when the asshole was sitting across the table from him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Trust me, Smythe," Blaine said, a grin developing on his lips. "Kurt is no girl. I've had first hand experience with just how much of a man he is and you'd be the luckiest guy alive if you got to get into those too-tight jeans of his."

"You've had first hand experience with girls, too, haven't you, Blaine?"

"How did you—"

"At the party, silly," Sebastian smiled. "You don't remember our little chat?" Blaine didn't say anything. So they'd went somewhere to talk at the party. That made sense. "You told me all about you and little Kurt, about how he helped you with your daddy issues and your sexuality crisis and your bully phase. Showed me that pretty, little bracelet of yours."

"So?"

"So, doesn't that prove to you even more that you're just under the impression that you love him because he helped you through those trying times?" Sebastian leaned forward a little, still smiling. "Don't you think it's wrong, Blaine? That you're using him, making him think you love him, when he loves you so much? It's selfish and wrong, Anderson. Poor little girl Hummel."

"Okay, that does it," Blaine said, diving across the table and grabbing Sebastian by the scruff of the neck. A few people stared, but Blaine didn't take any notice. "You don't have a clue, do you? You don't know what it's like to find someone that you just want to spend every waking minute with. You don't know what it's like to be in love. You don't know what it's like to have someone who means more to you than anything else in the world. You don't know because you're a _slut_. Do you even know the last guy's name, Sebastian? The last guy you woke up next to? No? See, that's where you and I differ. He's the only one I ever want to wake up next to, the only face I ever wanna see when I open my eyes in the morning. You go out and you sleep with the first guy who shows an interest and you can't understand when other people just don't work like that. Kurt and I are happy, we're more than happy, we're _perfect_, so keep your ridiculous assumptions and your bad insults to yourself."

Blaine let him go and sat back, blood boiling, his heart racing in his chest. He grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Oh and the next time you feel like telling my boyfriend I've had sex with someone else, at least sit down and plan it out, because your little charade was full of holes and cracks, anyone could see right through your lies."

"You're really hot when you get mad. Feisty, I like that," Sebastian said, seemingly unscathed. "Like, so hot, it makes me want to—"

Blaine walked away before Sebastian could finish that sentence.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so I just needed a shorter introduction?" Colton asked.<p>

Kurt nodded. "Yes," he said. "See, you could have used half of your introduction and made it into a whole other paragraph, which would score you more points."

"Oh," Colton nodded, dark eyes on the essay in front of him.

"So, uh, Blaine said you stopped by," Kurt said, looking sideways at Colton, who simply nodded. "Said you helped Santana with her video game."

Colton nodded again. Kurt was quiet for a few moments, then he said, "Colton, do you have something against Blaine?" Colton went still beside him. "Does he.. Does he make you uncomfortable, or has he said something to offend you? Or maybe Santana?"

Colton didn't say anything, just flipped through his book, slowly.

"Because neither of them ever mean any harm," Kurt went on. "Santana can be blunt and a little offensive at times, but she means well and Blaine tries. He's had it hard and he tries his best to be positive about everything. It's just that sometimes he hurts. So, if you've ever picked up on a—a vibe, or whatever, it wasn't ever anything against you."

"No," Colton said, quietly and Kurt wasn't sure what he was answering.

"Blaine thinks you don't like him," Kurt told Colton, which was partially untrue, because Blaine had never said those words, but they were implied. "He thinks you've got something against him."

"I don't even know him."

"Right," Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I know that, but—"

"Maybe you could tell me a little about him," Colton said, finally looking up at Kurt with those dark, mysterious eyes. "A little about _you_ and him."

Kurt smiled, because he was being stupid. Colton was just strange. He wasn't vindictive, or crazy, just odd. "Sure," he said. "What would you like to know?"

Colton was silent, studying his finger nails as he twirled his fingers around each other. Then he spoke, "Tell me about how you guys met, got together and.. And everything."

Kurt sat back and smiled. "Everything? That could take a while." Colton didn't laugh. "Um, well, we met in our senior year in high school. I'd just transferred, because my dad bought a new house and I'd had a lot of trouble with bullies and stuff, but that's not important." Kurt paused for a few seconds, then went on. "It wasn't exactly love at first sight. Blaine was the quarter back of the football team, the most popular guy at school, which seems like a huge cliché, right?" Colton didn't answer. "But anyway, he and the other guys slushied me my first day and I spent the rest of the day miserable, lost, wet and alone and then when I got to my English class, I got partnered with this obnoxious, narcissistic, gorgeous, adorable jock.

"We didn't hit it off right away, we just sort of spent our time disliking each other." Kurt was careful not to use the word 'hate', because he had never hated Blaine. "We spent a lot of time doing our assignments and I saw cracks in him, things that didn't fit with his perfect life and I called him out on it, but he wasn't telling me much, not really. After a while, we got better, we could bear each other, we were maybe even sort of friends and Blaine had a friend, Puck, who was having a party and he invited me and I went because Puck had stolen Rachel's—Rachel Berry, that is—her diary and to cut a long story short, Blaine got drunk and I took him home, because his girlfriend said his dad was abusive and—"

"His _girlfriend?_" Colton gasped.

Kurt nodded, smiled. "I know, right?" he said. "So, I took him home and he ended up suc—well. We got sort of.. um, intimate."

"Intimate?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Kurt blushed. "He, um.. Well, there was a blowjob involved and um, he fell asleep next to me and it.. It was nice. At school, he was still bullying me, but he held back a little, I guess because he sort of liked me, but wouldn't admit it. On my birthday, he woke me up at 2AM and he took me out to this field and we watched the stars and just talked for a while." Kurt smiled at the memory, his hear flipping over in his chest. "He was different out there, different when we were alone to when we were surrounded by others at school and stuff. And he gave me this," Kurt said, pulling his sleeve back to show Colton his bracelet. Colton bent to read the words. "The lyrics are from a song Rachel and I sang at glee club. We went back to my house and that was.. That was the first time we did it.

"We grew closer and closer and he still had his girlfriend and the issues with his dad and his friends and everything, but I couldn't let him go," Kurt told Colton. "He meant a lot to me, I was falling for him and I think he was falling, too. Then his girlfriend told him she was pregnant and we thought it was over, that he would have no choice but to take care of them. The day we decided we had to stop was the day he first told me he loved me." Kurt frowned a little at the memory, at how he had wanted Blaine to take the words back, because it wasn't fair of him to say them when they could never do anything about it. At the same time, his heart was doing a jig in his chest, because Blaine loved him. "On his birthday, I gave him a bracelet just like this one. It has lyrics from the song he sang for his glee audition. Blaine's actually a really amazing performer. We were on and off for a while after that, just sort of kissing and stuff every now and then and then when it all got too much for him, his dad, the football guys, Quinn—that was his girlfriend. He found out her baby's father was actually his best friend—when it all got too much, he just came out and we weren't really on speaking terms, but I was so proud of him for getting as far as he did.

"After that, we talked and stuff and I was leaving for New York and he didn't have any plans, so we decided not being a couple was for the best and we went to prom together and Blaine ended up moving in with my dad and I, because his dad didn't take him being gay too well and I left and he was miserable and then one day, I opened the door and he was standing there and we've been together ever since and he makes me feel like I'm falling in love all over again every time he smiles at me, which sounds sappy, I know, but it's true. He means the world to me. I know you probably don't understand that he still struggles a lot with his family abandoning him and everything, but he does and sometimes he gets down about it and maybe that's why you thought he was being.. I don't know, rude, or something. He's not. He's a really amazing guy, Colton, I promise."

Colton was silent, then he looked up into Kurt's eyes and said, "I don't like how you look when you talk about him."

Kurt gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"Because he's going to break your heart." Colton stood up, grabbed his books and walked away, leaving Kurt sitting there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p>"The boy needs help," Rachel told Kurt a few moments later when she sat down. Kurt had told her what had happened. "Seriously, Kurt. He could be dangerous."<p>

"He's not dangerous, Rachel," Kurt rolled his blue eyes. "I actually need to talk to him, because I have no idea what is going through his head."

Rachel reached out and caught Kurt's arm. He looked down at her for an explanation. "Let me come with you." Her dark, wide eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Rachel, there isn't anything to worry about." Kurt smiled, hoping he looked reassuring enough, but Rachel remained serious, her eyes filled with.. _something. _"He's not dangerous, Rachel."

Rachel kept a firm grip on Kurt's arm. "Please, just.. Maybe you should invite him over? Yes! You could, um.. You could have a little get together! You and Blaine and Santana and Finn and I could come down and Colton would see that—well, that he's got it all wrong, you know?"

Kurt gaped at her. "No way." He shook his head. "No, Rachel, this is a bad idea, even for you and you've had some bad, bad—_awful_ ideas."

She looked highly offended for a couple of seconds. "Okay, fine," she huffed. "But maybe you and Blaine could talk to him together. He obviously has some kind of misunderstanding concerning the two of you and he maybe has a little crush on you, so don't you think it would be a good idea to show him you are with Blaine and that you're happy? He'll know his boundaries, things won't be uncomfortable any more and everyone's happy." Rachel grinned.

Kurt sighed and sat back. She let his arm go. "I don't know," he muttered. "Maybe."

"That settles it then!" Rachel enthused. "Invite him over and show him how things are! Everything will work out fine!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, sounds good," Blaine told Kurt that night in bed, after Kurt had told him about what had happened with Colton and that he would be over tomorrow. "Kurt, I've been thinking."<p>

"Hmm?" Kurt shifted beside him, then settled. "What about?"

"About Santana."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a nod, even though Kurt couldn't see him in the dark. "I keep thinking about how she reacted with Rachel."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No," Blaine said. He didn't know how to go about it. Most of the time, Santana wasn't serious. It was difficult to go to her about emotional subjects, especially ones that involved her personally. "Not about that."

"I was thinking, too," Kurt told him. "And I was wondering how you felt about her staying? I mean, not forever, you and I won't even stay here forever, but she could call it home, you know? I know it isn't much, but until she actually feels like moving on, she could stay. What do you think?"

Blaine leaned up a little to look down at the dark shadow that was his boyfriend. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Blaine dropped down until he landed on top of Kurt. He moved until he could slip his arms around him and pull him into a hug. He kissed him quickly on the mouth. "You're amazing," he told Kurt. "Seriously, she won't say so, but it'll mean a lot to her."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder. "Besides, she's not so bad, is she? It's kind of nice having her around."

"Yeah." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and placed a small kiss to the tip of his nose. "Better get some sleep if we have to show Colton how good we are together. Don't want you getting cranky in front of him and making liars out of us just because you didn't get enough sleep."

Kurt chuckled and elbowed Blaine gently. He rested his head on his boyfriend's chest and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, closing his eyes. "Always."

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home the next evening to find loud noises coming from Santana's room. He dropped his bag by the door and shrugged his jacket off, then walked across the room and rapped lightly on Santana's bedroom door. "Santana?"<p>

There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of Santana cursing in Spanish and then she was opening the door. Blaine walked inside. The room was a mess. Clothes were flung all over the floor and across the bed and shoes were every where.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking around.

"Moving out, what does it look like?" Santana asked, matter-of-factly, slumping down on to the bed.

"Moving out?" Blaine asked. "Why?"

"Why?" Santana asked, looking at Blaine like he was crazy. "Because I don't want to intrude on your little love nest any longer. I'm like a frickin' third wheel."

Blaine made his way towards the bed, carefully and pushed some clothes away to make room to sit down. He sat and looked at her. "So, here's the thing," he began. "Last night in bed, Kurt and I—

"Oh, gosh, wow," Santana said, quickly. "Already too much information, Anderson."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, then he realised what she meant. "No, not that! Santana, we didn't even—No, I wasn't going to say that." Santana raised one eyebrow and looked bored. "I was going to say we talked about you last night—let me finish." Santana sighed, but nodded. "Kurt asked me what I thought about you staying. Permanently."

He watched as Santana's dark eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"We figure we like having you around," Blaine said, shrugging one shoulder. "What do you think? Think you can put up with two sexually-active, gay guys for the foreseeable future?"

Santana smiled, then. "I don't know," she teased. "You guys do an awful lot of fucking."

"So, is that a yes?"

She was silent for a short time, then she smiled, her dark eyes level with Blaine's brighter ones. "Yeah, that's a yes, Anderson," she told him. She paused again, then said, "Thanks."

Blaine grinned. "Great! I can't wait to tell Kurt!"

"I always figured lady lips didn't like me," Santana said, thoughtfully. "I figured he just put up with me because of you, because you'd made some sort of sick deal that you'd suck him off every day if he let me stay."

Blaine spluttered. "Oh, God," he shook his head. "Are you kidding? Kurt likes you. He would never let you stay if he didn't. Trust me."

Blaine watched her, sitting there, smiling and it occurred to him that she was actually really happy for once. Most of the time she was mad, angry at everything, for whatever reason, but she wasn't a bad person. She could be affectionate, in her own way, that was just how she was. It was nice to see her smiling.

"I wish you'd told me an hour ago," she said, standing up. "Then I could have avoided this clean up."

Blaine stood up and began gathering her clothes. "We should totally have your room redecorated. Kurt would love that. If you're going to be here for good, you're going to need to make this your own. Something that screams _Santana_."

"Oh, wow, you are so gay."

Blaine grinned. "Especially if you're going to start bringing girls back," he went on, shoving shoes into the closet.

He noticed her going quiet, then, the atmosphere in the room shifting. He stood up and looked at her. She was pulling frames from a box and frowning as she set them back down on her dresser. Blaine moved forward to see. He saw the photos in the frames, then. Some were photos of Santana and her parents, some were pictures of the Cheerios, one was the year book photo of the glee club, senior year and several were of Santana and Brittany, messing around, goofing off, smiling. One photo caught his eye, however. Santana and Brittany were sitting next to each other in the McKinley cafeteria. It was clear someone else had taken the photo. Brittany was being her usual, bubbly self, laughing at something. Santana was next to her, smiling at her and Blaine didn't know about a lot of things, but he knew that look.

_Santana was in love with Brittany._

"What happened?" he asked, quietly. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, but.."

"She's bi," Santana told him. "She.. I let her go, because I was scared. She's with Artie now, apparently—the dude in the wheelchair? You locked him in a portable toilet once?"

Blaine shuddered slightly. "I know Artie, Santana. I was in glee with you, remember?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's whatever," she told him. "I try to avoid talking to her if I can. Sometimes I'll pick up because I want to hear her voice, see what she's up to, but it mostly just hurts. I'm trying to move on."

Blaine frowned. "Santana," he said, softly. "Maybe you should tell her the truth."

"It's too late now." She dropped the frames and walked across the room, then pulled her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"To get drunk," she told him, with a smile. "You're welcome to join me, but I think that's a bad idea, since last time you nearly fucked up what you have with the only guy who'll ever put up with you."

Blaine smiled back at her. "Yeah," he said. "Plus, I've got this.. I don't know what to call it. Colton's coming round. Kurt wants to prove to him that we're a good couple, or something, because he said something weird."

Santana scoffed. "As if anything that ever comes out of that guy's mouth _isn't _weird." Blaine laughed. "Hey, listen, I'll be home late. Thank pretty boy Hummel for the whole letting me move in for reals thing and for the love of God, Anderson, put on a pair of socks."

"Got it," he smiled. "Call if you need anything. We'll come get you."

She nodded and grabbed her bag, then went towards the door. She reached out for the handle, but stopped still. Then she spoke, her back still to Blaine. "I know I make fun of you, like, all the time," she began. "But I really do think you and Kurt are right for each other. Do Auntie 'Tana a favour? Don't screw up like I did. Don't let him get away. You'll regret it."

Blaine smiled, because this was a side of her he hadn't seen before. "I won't," he assured her. "And Santana? Things are going to work out for you. I know it."

"You're my favourite enthusiastic, little gay, Blainers," she told him, then opened the door and went outside. Blaine followed. "Don't wait up," she told him, then opened the front door. The second she closed the door behind her, Blaine's phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: KURT.  
><strong>_Hey, honey. I'm going to be late. I'm so sorry. Trying to squeeze lessons for two lectures into one. Colton will be there soon. Keep him busy and don't get mad if he says anything strange. I'll be home ASAP. Love you. _

Blaine groaned. This was going to be harder than he'd anticipated. He sent a quick text back to Kurt.

**To Kurt:  
><strong>_You live to torture me, don't you? I'll do my best. Love you more._

Blaine slipped his phone back in is pocket and there was a knock on the door. He put on his best smile and opened it, to find Colton standing there. When he saw Blaine, his neutral expression changed. He looked cold and hard and Blaine shivered slightly at the darkness of his eyes. He stood back and let Colton inside, then closed the door and pulled out his phone.

**To Kurt:  
><strong>_Colton just got here. I'm glad we don't have a bunny, because the look he gave me just now tells me he would boil it and laugh evilly while doing so. Please be as fast as you can, or he might boil me instead. Love you. -Your very attractive, very frightened boyfriend, Blaine. X_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Colton and Blaine stuff in the next chapter, which will probably we Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how much flailing tomorrow's episode requires, which I'm guessing will be a lot, because blangst and angry, wet Darren. I'll try my best to post Wednesday though :) Let me know what you think :) <strong>

**And btw, I'm horrible at checking my email and stuff, so I forget to reply to reviews, but I read them all, I swear and I appreciate every one of you like you wouldn't even believe, but I'm crap and can't do replies any more (also lazy), so if there's a question or something like that in a reply I'll definitely answer. I feel awful not replying to everyone. **

**And thank you for the tumblr messages. I'm still tracking Anywhere But Here and it's a lot easier than tracking Sideways (which I still track but shh) because there is less porn spam on the ABH one. Someone asked me about what the bracelets look like on tumblr and I posted a pic which is under the sideways tag on my tumblr (likechildreninafairytale). If you have any questions or just want to shout at me or whatever, do so. :) Okay, I will stop talking now. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This ended up being long. I don't own Glee etc. So, I didn't even read this back, so if there are mistakes, I apologise and I'll fix them tomorrow. I think I lost my mind about half way through, so I don't know. Smut filled (inspired by angry showering Blaine in Big Brother) and angst filled. Or blangst filled, I suppose. Also, Colton stuff. The song is Closer to Love by Mat Kearney (youtube(.)com/watch/?v=43DX-qqZqpQ&feature=related) and I'm going to sleep now, because it's 6.50am :)**

* * *

><p>She<em> got the call today, one out of the gray,<br>And when the smoke cleared, it took her breath away._

_She said she didn't believe it could happen to me,  
>I guess, we're all one phone call from our knees,<br>We're gonna get there soon._

_And don't apologize for all the tears you've cried,_  
><em>You've been way too strong now for all your life.<em>

**Chapter 6:**

"So, uh, Kurt's running a little late," Blaine said, forcing a smile. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Soda?"

"Milk."

Blaine looked at him blankly for a moment. "Milk," he repeated slowly. "Uh, yeah, okay. Milk..it is. We've only got the low fat stuff, which annoys Santana all the time, but Kurt insists on—"

"Whatever you have is fine."

Blaine blinked at him, then nodded and went into the kitchen. He pulled the refrigerator door open and took the milk from the shelf, then closed it. He grabbed a glass and filled it, then placed it down on the kitchen table. Colton sat down and took the glass in his hands, then just stared down at it. Blaine put the milk back in the fridge, grabbed a can of soda, then went and sat facing him.

"So, uh, how's your day?" Blaine asked, wishing Kurt would hurry up. Blaine didn't care how Colton's day was and Colton knew it. "Okay," Blaine said, quietly, once Colton didn't reply. "Um, look. I'm not even sure what the purpose of this is. I just know that Kurt wanted us to do this, so I agreed to it."

"Why?"

Blaine looked up from the table at the sound of Colton's voice. "Why?" he asked. "Um, because it's important to him, I guess. I mean, he's my boyfriend and I love him and if he thinks—"

"No, you don't."

Blaine gaped at Colton, whose mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes narrowed and dark. "I don't what? I don't love him?" Blaine asked, carefully.

"You don't love him," Colton clarified.

Blaine coughed. Was Colton actually crazy? Did he have some kind of mental problem? "Um," Blaine said, laughing a little. "No offense, Colton, but you don't even know me. You have no idea how I feel about Kurt. You don't know—"

"I know enough."

Blaine sighed. Colton was impossible. There was no talking to him. He'd gotten this crazy idea into his head and Blaine had no idea how to get rid of it. He watched as Colton raised the glass of milk to his mouth and took a sip, his dark eyes never leaving Blaine.

"What is it that makes you think I don't love him?" Blaine figured questions were the only way he was going to get any solid details.

"Kurt is too good for you. He's talented and beautiful and a great person," Colton stated. "You're short and you dress weird. And you had sex with girls. Kurt told me." Colton smiled like that was some sort of huge secret Kurt had revealed to him. Also, was Colton, with his lime green turtle neck sweater and his army green combat pants and his sunset orange _Crocs,_ really telling Blaine he dressed weird?

"That's no secret," Blaine informed him. "I know how great Kurt is. I know how talented and amazing and gorgeous he is and I'll ask myself every day for as long as we're together, how I managed to make him fall for me. But the fact is, Colton, he _did_. He picked _me_. He loves _me_. He tells me and shows me he loves me every single day. I'm not about to let him go, just because I know he's more amazing than I could ever even hope to be. If he didn't love me, maybe I'd do things differently, because I wouldn't want to hold him back, but he does. He loves me and despite your jealousy and you claiming I don't love him, I do. I really, really do. And he knows I do. So, honestly, I'm not sure what you're getting at here."

He hadn't wanted to get worked up with Colton, told himself he would remain calm and polite, but when Colton was looking at him like that and saying things about him and Kurt, he didn't know how to stay grounded and at ease.

"You think you know him," Colton said, giggling manically.

"I know him better than I know myself."

"Then you mustn't know yourself very well," Colton told him. "I can tell you his every line and feature, right down to that little scar on the side of his neck."

"Okay," Blaine said, quickly. "Okay, wow."

"And the small lines that form around his mouth when he smiles at me," Colton went on. "The small mark on his neck that looks like a bruise, but isn't one, because it never goes away. The way his eyes change colour when he—"

Blaine shook his head. This guy was creepy beyond belief. "Okay," Blaine said. "Okay, first off, that 'bruise' on his neck? That's from my mouth. When it starts going away, I just put my mouth right back on him and make it come back. Because I can. Because he's my boyfriend and I can put my mouth on him any time I want." Blaine knew he was being petty and childish, but there was something about Colton that really set him off. "Maybe you've memorised his face, Colton, because of whatever weird, sick, twisted fantasies you're making up in your head, but I've memorised every part of him. From top to toe, I can tell you everything. And not only do I know him physically, I know him mentally and emotionally, too. I know what he likes, what he doesn't like." Blaine gave Colton a small smirk. "What turns him on, what makes him happy, sad, angry, _everything._ I know him like the back of my hand, so don't even tell me you know him better than I do. You've known him for less than two months."

Colton looked annoyed, his lips pursed. "Could you knowing everything about him have anything to do with you slushying him and hitting him?"

Blaine clenched his fists, wondering how it was possible to have gotten so mad twice in one week when he had gone a full year, or more, without losing his temper once. "I never hit Kurt." Which was technically untrue, but that one time had been unintentional. Kurt had thrown himself in the line of fire and Blaine beat himself up over it every single day. The bullying subject was a touchy one for Blaine. He hadn't ever really forgiven himself for it, even if Kurt had and for Colton to bring it up like that felt like a knife in his chest. "And no, that's not why I know him so well. I know him as well as I do, because I get to hold onto him whenever I feel like it. I can talk to him about anything, we tell each other everything. He's the one person in this world I trust with my life and I know, apart from his dad, he feels the same way about me."

"You can't love him like he needs to be loved."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and I suppose you can?" Colton blinked at him, his mouth still set in a line. "Kurt doesn't _need _to be loved, Colton. He would get on just fine by himself. He's not some kind of doll, or baby animal that needs someone to take care of him. He's his own person. If anything, he's the one taking care of me. We're equal here. He doesn't need me to love him, he _wants _me to. I love him the best way I know how and to be perfectly honest, he hasn't complained once. We know what we're doing, Colton and if we ever do hit something new, something that rocks us a little, we'll figure it out. Because Kurt and I are real. We're forever. It's time you accepted that."

Blaine sighed, because Colton wasn't budging. He sat there, sipping his milk, dark eyes locked on Blaine. Blaine had no idea how to handle it. Kurt had told him Colton needed guidance and that he wasn't out yet, not officially and Blaine knew how that felt, so he didn't want to say anything too harsh, too awful. He'd lost it a little, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Look, Colton," Blaine said, hoping to redeem himself. "I get it. Kurt's pretty easy on the eyes, he's everything a guy could ever want. He's funny, talented, gorgeous and he's got eyes that could influence world peace. I understand why you've got a little crush on him. It's natural. I mean, he walked into your life and showed you kindness and you're a virgin, a teenager, still struggling with his identity and that's okay. I know what that's like and you'll get through it, you will. My point is that he's all those things I just said. He made your head turn. Hell, he sent my head spinning off my body the second I set eyes on him and I didn't even know I liked guys back then. So, I do see why you would like him. But there's got to be a point you stop at, or it could turn into an unhealthy obsession. It's just that.. You'll end up hurt, Colton, when he turns you down. When he tells you he's not interested, it'll break your heart, because you've already convinced yourself he likes you back, right?"

Colton didn't say anything, but he dropped his eyes from Blaine.

"He likes you well enough, as a _friend,_" Blaine apprised him.

Blaine watched as Colton downed the rest of his milk, wiped a hand across his mouth, then grinned, his dark eyes lighting up. "Firstly, I'm not a virgin. I'm not 'struggling with my identity'. I'm not hiding in the closet, like you were." Blaine raised one eyebrow, surprise plain on his face. "I don't have a 'little crush' on Kurt. _I'm in love with him. _And regardless of your denial, he loves me back, he just hasn't said anything yet, because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings. I can't understand why, you hurt his enough, but I guess that's just the way he is. It's what I love most about him, you know, his compassion. And you'd better stop leaving bruises with that filthy mouth of yours on his perfect skin. Soon, he'll be with me and I'll show him just how much of a virgin I'm really not and you won't be able to do a thing about it, because he'll want _me._ The thing is, Blaine, that you hurt him one time too many. You hurt him and no matter what he says, he can't have forgiven you for that. Who knows? Maybe you scare him, so he just sits back and takes it when you put your hands on him—"

Blaine found himself pushing Colton back against the wall, roughly. He hated this, hated being like this. It reminded him of the guy he wanted so desperately not to be. Colton struck a nerve, his last nerve and he wasn't going to let him say that, not when he loved Kurt and would never, ever harm a hair on his head.

"You don't have a clue," Blaine told him through gritted teeth.

"R," Colton said, with a wide grin. "A. P. E. Do you know what that spells, Blaine?"

Blaine punched him before he could tell himself not to. He was punching him again and again and he had to push himself off, eventually, because he didn't want to hurt him too badly. He didn't want to be that violent guy. Colton made a small squeaking sound, before running out the door. Blaine fell to the ground and breathed. He stayed there for a long time, his head spinning, heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Then the phone rang. Blaine pulled it from his pocket, hoping it was Kurt. He needed to hear his voice, needed him to bring him back down to earth. Blaine's heart stopped when he saw the familiar number flashing across the screen. He stared at it for too long, then hit the receive button and raised the phone to his ear.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Kurt said, walking down the street with Rachel. "There's still no answer." He was growing worried now. He'd called Blaine six times since he had left the college grounds and he hadn't picked up.<p>

"You don't think he meant it when he said he was frightened, do you?" Rachel asked, biting her bottom lip.

Kurt shrugged. He wasn't sure. Colton was strange, but he didn't think he was capable of doing anything drastic. Maybe he and Blaine had gotten into some sort of interesting conversation and Blaine just wasn't picking up. It was going straight to voicemail, too, so maybe his phone had died. There were a number of possibilities, all perfectly harmless. Then again..

Kurt hit the redial button and it went to voicemail again. He began pressing the keys again, then brought Colton's number to the screen. He called him, but he didn't pick up, either. Kurt slipped his phone back in his pocket, then looked at Rachel. "Okay," he told her. "I'm worried. We need a cab."

Rachel followed him across the street, as he kept his eye out for a yellow cab. "You don't really think Colton is capable of anything crazy, do you?"

"I hope not," Kurt whispered, as he held his thumb out. The car stopped and they climbed inside. "I really, really hope not."

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the front door open and looked around, his body pulsating with fear. His eyes studied the scene. Everything seemed to be in order. Then he saw Blaine sitting on the couch, phone pressed to his ear. He looked distressed. Kurt rushed across and sat next to him, watching him as he talked.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked, looking pale. "That's.. That's.. What? Fine. Yes. Alright. Whatever. I don't care." He paused, the sighed and said, "Fuck you." Then he hung up and turned to look at Kurt.

"What's going on?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine dropped his phone and inhaled, shakily. "I.. That was my dad."

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart stilled in his chest. "Okay," he said, quietly. "Okay, what did he say? Are you alright?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know."

Kurt nodded and reached across to take Blaine's hand. He was shaking. "Take your time."

Blaine took a shaky breath, then looked up at Kurt. "He, um, called to say I should.. That I should stop using the, uh, name Anderson. I—he.." Blaine trailed off, shaking his head.

Kurt frowned. He wasn't sure what to say. He sighed with frustration and inched closer, then put his arms around Blaine, who was bent over, hands over his face. "Okay," he said, quietly. "Breathe, Blaine. We're going to work this out. Just.." He didn't want to tell him to stay calm, because he had a right to be upset. "Hey, I've got you, okay? I'm right here."

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I know."

"You know, he's probably just—_Damn_," Kurt said, letting Blaine go. His phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen.

**INCOMING CALL: Rachel Berry.**

"Rachel," he muttered. "I'm going to answer this, so that she doesn't come down to find out what's going on and then I'm turning my phone off and we'll figure this out and then we'll just hang out, okay?"

Blaine sniffed in response and Kurt rested a hand on his thigh as he clicked 'accept call'. "Hello?"

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, sounding alarmed. "Is Blaine—"

"Uh, not exactly, but it's not what you're thinking. It's more, um, personal," Kurt apprised her. "He'll be okay, though." Kurt gave Blaine a smile as he stroked his leg, not sexually, just in a comforting fashion. "Thanks for checking up on us."

"If you're sure.."

"Honestly, Rachel," Kurt said. "We've got it under control. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel was silent for a few seconds and Blaine was taking broken breaths and letting out stuttering sighs. "Alright," Rachel said, finally. "If you need anything—"

"I'll call you. Thanks," Kurt replied, then hung up.

He looked across at Blaine, who still had his face in his hands. He was shaking, his body rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled unevenly. Kurt frowned.

"Hey," he said, trying to pull Blaine's hands away from his face. "Hey, come on, Blaine. Forget it. Forget about him, okay? It's okay."

Blaine didn't budge, just continued to sit there, face buried in his hands, breathing heavily, like he couldn't catch his breath. Kurt moved closer and placed a hand gently down on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Come on," he said, quietly. "Sit up."

A quiet sob escaped Blaine's lips, but he wasn't crying. He didn't cry. He hadn't cried since Kurt had left him in Ohio a little over a year ago. Blaine always tried to be strong, to pretend like nothing phased him and sometimes, he just needed to let go.

"Let's go in the bedroom, okay?" Kurt said, standing up. "Come on," he smiled sadly and held a hand out to Blaine.

Blaine dropped his hands, but kept his gaze on the floor. He reached up and took Kurt's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. "It'll be okay," Kurt assured him and lead him to the bedroom. He pulled him inside and shut the door and Blaine let go of his hand and went to sit on the edge of the bed. His face was in his hands again. Kurt went and sat next to him.

Kurt sat there just listening to the sound of his breathing. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hold him until he believed Kurt when he said it would be okay, but Blaine was giving off vibes that told Kurt not to, to just let him have a moment. A long silence passed before either of them spoke.

"You can use Hummel."

Blaine's body stilled. He dropped his hands again and raised his head slowly, eyes going to Kurt. He looked so young like that. Kurt smiled and gave him a nod.

"Baby, I—"

"We're practically married anyway, Blaine."

"Yeah, but we're _not_."

Kurt eyed him, carefully. Perhaps he had overstepped, scared Blaine off a little. Maybe he didn't want to marry him. Ever. Kurt's stomach tightened.

"We're not," Blaine repeated. "And I wanted to do it, right, y'know? I don't want to just use your name because I have no choice. I want your name when I get to add it on officially, legally."

Relief poured through Kurt's body. "So, you do want to marry me?" he asked, to be sure. "Some day, I mean?" he added, quickly.

Blaine's eyes flashed. "That's a ridiculous question," he told Kurt. "I'm going to marry you some day. I thought that was a given." Kurt's heard contracted in his chest and he beamed at Blaine. "Doesn't mean we're skipping the proposal, though," Blaine told him, smiling a teeny, tiny, little bit. "I'm going to romance the crap out of you, Mr Hummel."

Kurt chuckled and they just sat there smiling at one another and Kurt could still see the panic and bewilderment on Blaine's face. He moved forward and tried to hug him, but Blaine just looked up at him for an explanation.

"I can't hug you without a reason?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed and fell into his arms. Kurt held him close and breathed him in. "I know you try to be strong, Blaine, but it's just us." He didn't have to explain that, Blaine knew what he was getting at. "Just us," he repeated in a whisper into Blaine's neck.

Kurt pulled back a bit, took Blaine's hand and pulled him down with him, so that they lay on their sides on the bed. Kurt moved across and took Blaine back in his arms.

"Promise me," Blaine uttered into Kurt's ear.

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't think any less of me if I cry."

"Are you serio—I promise," Kurt assured him. "Even though that's the stupidest sentence ever to come out of your mouth. I promise. You know I won't."

Blaine was still a little too rigid in his arms. "I don't want to, Kurt," he told him. "I don't want to cry. He doesn't deserve my tears."

"You haven't cried properly in a year," Kurt reminded him. "Let it out and I promise you'll feel better afterwards."

He lay there for a few seconds more, then Kurt felt him sighing, before going slack in his arms and then his body began convulsing. Kurt rubbed even circles across his back and whispered that it would be okay, that he was there and everything was going to work out just fine. He hated seeing him like this, so lost and broken. Kurt couldn't help remembering the first time Blaine had admitted he was gay and he just seemed to fall to pieces, his eyes filled with fear and panic. Kurt had held him then, too and he would continue holding him whenever he needed it.

Blaine was muttering something over and over into Kurt's neck, like a mantra. Kurt held him away a little and looked down into this red-rimmed eyes, shining and dilated.

"What?" he asked, softly. "What is it?"

"I won't change my name," he told Kurt, a small hiccup escaping his lips. "I won't. I want something I can.. Something I can give to you, when we finally do it. When we finally get married. It's completely unfair of me to get to take your name when you don't get mine."

Kurt smiled at him, his heart huge in his chest. "I won't mind," he told him. "If that's how it has to be, it's okay. So long as I've got you."

"You've always got me," Blaine said, matter-of-factly. "But, no, I've been Blaine Anderson all my life. I won't change it for anyone. Only for you, but we'll double-barrell that, or something."

Kurt smiled, sadly and pushed Blaine's gelled hair off his forehead, where it had become matted. "Anderson-Hummel, huh?"

"Hummel-Anderson," Blaine corrected.

Kurt looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," Blaine affirmed, taking Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers. "For me, you'll always come first."

Kurt slipped an arm around Blaine's wait and pulled him closer. "But you'll always come first for me, too."

"I want it to be like that, though," Blaine whispered. "I want Hummel-Anderson. Unless you hate that."

"I don't hate it," Kurt assured him. "I just want you to be sure."

"I am," Blaine smiled. "We've got time to figure it out, anyway."

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling back. He'd been planning his wedding ever since he'd found out what a wedding was. He changed his mind a lot and he knew that when the time came, Blaine would want a say in it and he valued his opinion. They'd get it right together. For now, they had other things to deal with. "Do you want to go get a shower?" Kurt asked, running a hand over Blaine's sticky hair. "Then we'll just chill and do whatever you want."

Blaine gave a small inclination of his head, his eyes low. Then he looked up at Kurt, his eyes golden and glistening. "Can you.. Will you join me?"

Kurt smiled at his bashfulness. "Of course, if you want me to."

"We don't even have to do anything!" Blaine added, quickly. "I just.. I want you near me."

Kurt leaned up and pulled Blaine up with him. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." He stood up and dragged Blaine to his feet. "Come on, let's go get that crap out of your hair."

* * *

><p>Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as they undressed in the bathroom. Kurt was undoing the top button on his jeans, while Blaine shrugged his sweater vest over his head.<p>

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked, unzipping.

"Oh, she went out. We talked. She said to thank you for letting her stay."

Kurt smiled and began tugging his tight jeans down his legs. Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, then went to work on his own pants. Kurt slipped his vest off, then lifted his white, long-sleeved shirt over his head and Blaine's breath caught in his chest, just as it always did when Kurt was devoid of his clothes. He looked extra pale under the bright bathroom lights. Blaine kicked his pants off, then hooked his fingers into the top of his boxers and pushed them away. He saw Kurt smiling mischievously, his eyes watching Blaine sideways. Kurt took his own underwear off, then shivered and walked towards the shower. He pulled the door open and began messing with the dial, trying to get the temperature right.

Blaine felt his cock twitching slightly and he wished it wouldn't, because he didn't want Kurt to think that was the reason he wanted him there. However, being naked and wet in a shower with Kurt Hummel meant it wasn't very likely Blaine would remain.. Well, not erect.

"Okay," Kurt said, finally. He turned to face Blaine. "That should be fine. Ready?" He outstretched a hand and Blaine took it and allowed Kurt to pull him to him. Kurt, Blaine noticed, was not growing hard at all.

Kurt stepped into the shower and shuddered, as he pulled Blaine in with him. The hot water hit Blaine's skin, making him gasp. He got used to the temperature and then Kurt closed the door and it was just the two of them in that small, confined, _hot _space. Blaine swallowed.

"Turn around and let me save your hair," Kurt told him, loudly over the sound of the water pelting against the floor beneath them.

Blaine turned without a word and he heard Kurt popping the shampoo bottle open and then Kurt's hands were in his hair, sending tiny, electric thrills all along the back of his neck and down his spine. Kurt was humming something and Blaine couldn't help noticing just how close Kurt's soft cock was to his ass. They had showered together many times in the past, but mostly after sex and every time had ended with them getting intimate sexually again. This was different. They had never showered together just for the sake of showering.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, washing the shampoo out.

"Nothing," Blaine told him, voice a little too high. He was already semi-hard now. "Turn around and I'll get yours."

Kurt turned away from him and Blaine turned, too, but what he had thought would be a good idea, turned out to be a bad one. Instead of having Kurt's penis close to his ass, Kurt's ass was now close to Blaine's penis and in his line of sight, which definitely wasn't good.

Blaine took the shampoo bottle from the small holder on the tiled wall. He squeezed some into his hand and reached up to run it through Kurt's hair, which was already flat and matted to his head. Blaine stood a few inches back, because he didn't want Kurt to feel his erection, so it made it difficult to reach, since Kurt was already taller than him.

"Think you can duck a little?" Blaine asked. "I can't reach."

Kurt chuckled and before Blaine knew what he was doing, he said, "Don't laugh at me."

Kurt turned around and looked at him, concern on his face. "Hey," he said, reaching out and taking Blaine by the shoulders. "I didn't mean anything by it. When have I ever criticised your height? I don't care what you look like, you know that. Even though you are exceptionally gorgeous. There isn't a thing I'd change about you."

"I know," Blaine told him. "I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said it. I.. I know you didn't mean anything, I just.. Turn back around?"

Kurt gave him a smile and twisted back around, then bent his knees a little, so that Blaine could reach, but as Blaine washed Kurt's hair, all he could think about was what bending his knees meant.

He was almost half hard now and he assumed Kurt was still soft. A few minutes later, Kurt turned around and Blaine kept his eyes straight ahead. Kurt reached out and turned him around again, then began running his fingers across the contours of his back. Blaine's heart was hammering, his blood racing through his veins.

"You're unbelievably tense," Kurt told him, kneading his fingers into his lower back. "Relax, honey."

Blaine tried to relax. 'Honey' was one of those terms of endearment Kurt had began using at one point, something that had just flowed, naturally and Blaine remembered the first time he had said it. He remembered how Kurt hadn't even noticed he'd said it until Blaine repeated it, with a question mark on the end. The little affectionate terms made him smile. He loved that these things were theirs and nobody else's. Like babe and baby. Like pretty boy.

Blaine froze, remembering that he'd punched Colton. Thinking about the first time Kurt had called him babe sent him back to that day, the day he had come out, which brought Colton to mind, because Colton was apparently lying to Kurt about being in the closet.

"What?" Kurt asked, concern laced in his voice. "What's wrong?" Blaine stayed quiet, trying to work out a way to tell him. "Blaine, if it's the thing about you saying you couldn't reach, honestly, I didn't mean anything by laughing. I think you're perfect."

"It isn't that." He couldn't have Kurt thinking that.

"What is it then?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's shoulders an urging him back around to face him. "Blaine?" he said, eyes locked on Blaine. He was blinking, too, because of the water pouring down over his face. "Baby?"

"I ruin everything," Blaine exhaled and his knees gave in.

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped down next to Blaine, whose head was now down, his hands over his face again. Kurt reached across and pulled his hands away. Blaine tried to pull free, but Kurt held him tight.<p>

"Okay," he said, hoping he sounded reassuring. "Okay, it's okay. You've had a bad day, it's okay."

Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest. His eyes were wide and frantic and he was breathing far too quickly. "No, it isn't."

"First off, slow down," Kurt said, running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Slow down and breathe."

"I need to tell you something."

Kurt tried to remain calm. He was afraid, because Blaine was afraid. He kept himself steady, holding onto Blaine, trying to keep him calm, too. "Alright," he nodded. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

A long time seemed to pass before Blaine's bright copper eyes were on him and he was opening his mouth. "I punched Colton."

Kurt's body raced with relief once again. "Oh, God," he said, exhaling, his shoulders slumping. "Is that all? You're okay?"

Blaine looked confused. "Is.. Is that all?" he repeated.

Kurt smiled on instinct. "You scared me," he told Blaine. "So, what did he do?"

Blaine was staring at Kurt with his mouth open in a small 'o' shape. He was soaking wet, glistening with drops of water and he looked small curled up there in the corner of the shower. "H-how do you know it wasn't my fault?"

It had been a long time since Blaine had fallen apart in front of him. It hurt his heart to see him like this, but he knew he needed it sometimes, needed to let go and drop his defences.

"Because I know you've been good with your temper," Kurt supplied. "He must have said something stupid to set you off."

"He said a lot of things," Blaine apprised him, sadly. "He said I.." Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, you know what? It doesn't even matter right now," Kurt said, still holding onto Blaine's hands. "Tell me later. Forget about him and your dad and everything else. Come here."

Kurt moved forward and pulled Blaine against him. Blaine pressed His forehead to Kurt's neck and breathed there, the hot water still hitting their bodies, leaving them pink and hot and flushed. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back, soothingly. He was glad he was okay, but still felt awful that he was going through what he was. Kurt had thought they were past dealing with Blaine's dad. He couldn't believe he had asked him to change his name. That was ridiculous.

Blaine was pulling away. He looked up into Kurt's azure eyes with his only honey glazed ones and just stared at him, breathing in and out quickly, but evenly. Then Blaine tugged him forward and crashed their mouths together and Kurt gave in and let him. He had to climb to his knees to get a better angle and then Blaine kneeled, too and he was clinging to him, holding on to him like he was afraid he was going somewhere. He wasn't.

Kurt crushed their bodies together and he felt Blaine's erection against his skin, so he ground himself against him. Blaine pulled back, gasping. "We.. We don't h-have to. You don't.. If you don't want.." Kurt took Blaine's hand without a word and lowered it, then pressed it to his half-hard cock. "Oh," Blaine squeaked.

Kurt climbed to his feet and took Blaine with him. "I love you, you know," Kurt told him, before leaning across for another kiss. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and began tilting his body away from him. Kurt unlatched their mouths and allowed Blaine to turn him around, so that he was facing the wall.

"I love you, too," Blaine told him, voice low and then he was pressing himself up against Kurt.

He pressed a warm kiss to Kurt's shoulder and then slid his right hand down Kurt's side and over the swell of his back side. He gave his thigh a gentle pat and Kurt parted his legs, a small groan escaping his lips. Kurt shuddered and Blaine's finger slid across his entrance, familiar and large and slick with water. He muttered against his neck, words Kurt couldn't understand and he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Blaine was touching him like that.

"Blaine," Kurt said and he wasn't sure Blaine had even heard him, because it came out in a needy whisper.

Blaine's finger was slipping easily inside him now, his other hand gripping his hip, holding him still. He kept running his mouth across his shoulder, whispering words against his skin, scraping his teeth across his neck and Kurt needed him inside him and soon.

"_Please_," Kurt managed.

"Not enough," Blaine said against Kurt's shoulder. "Not yet."

Kurt groaned in frustration, then whimpered, because Blaine had slid a second finger in next to the first. He crooked them a little, brushing Kurt's prostate and he almost hit the ground, the only thing holding him up was Blaine's hand. He tried to grip the shining tiled wall in front of him, but his fingers were slipping. The hot water continued to stream down on top of them and Kurt's body was literally rocking with yearning.

"Blaine," he said again and Blaine placed another kiss to his shoulder, then removed his fingers, leaving Kurt stretched, but empty.

"I've got you," Blaine assured him, his erection prodding against the crack of Kurt's ass. Kurt rocked back against him, needing him so badly. "Fucking gorgeous," Blaine muttered and then he was working himself inside Kurt. Kurt groaned loudly at the intrusion, the size almost too much, but from experience, he knew it would be okay in a few minutes.

"Fuck, shit, crap, damn," Kurt uttered, pressing his forehead to the warm wall. "Dammit, Blaine."

Blaine shushed him, rubbing circles across his back, trying to calm him down. "Take your time," he said, quietly. "Just say when."

Kurt cursed again, then said, "Just do it."

"Sure?"

"Sure," Kurt assured him and Blaine pulled his hips back, slowly, then plunged forward again. "You _asshole_, Jesus Christ—"

Blaine laughed and Kurt elbowed him gently, then settled. He gave him a small nod, the water getting in his eyes and Blaine slipped back out and in again and repeated the motion until Kurt stopped calling him offensive names. Pain switched to pain combined with pleasure and the sound of wet skin against wet skin was driving him crazy. Blaine reached around Kurt and took his cock in his hand and pumped his hand up and down on it quickly and Kurt wanted nothing more than to have Blaine on the bed, because his knees were going to give way any second now. it was too much, too wet, too warm, too overwhelming.

"I won't let you fall," Blaine told him, sliding his other arm around Kurt's waist and holding him close.

"Please just stop talking and fuck me."

"Eloquent, as always," Blaine laughed and his body vibrated against Kurt's and he groaned quietly.

Before he could open his mouth to tell Blaine to just do it, Blaine was doing it. He took Kurt's hips in his hands and began slamming into him, swearing under his breath as he did. Kurt's moans were coming out shakily, like his voice had when he was a child and his dad's car had gone over cobbled stones. Kurt scolded himself, then. He didn't want to think of his dad at a time like this, not when Blaine was literally fucking him into the wall.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt one of Blaine's hands disappearing from his hip. He watched as his flushed hand reached around, then pulled himself all the way out of Kurt's ass.

"What are you—" Blaine flipped him around to face him and then hoisted one of his legs up around his waist and then the other, so that only Kurt's back was pressed to the wall. "Blaine, I won't be able to hold—"

"Trust me." Kurt trusted Blaine with his life, so he gave him a nod. Blaine positioned himself and then slid back inside Kurt and urged him to hold onto him. "I've got you, baby."

Blaine swung his hips back and forth gently, the sensation almost too much. Kurt flung his head back as Blaine's cock slipped inside him and struck that spot every single time. Blaine knew his body better than Kurt knew it himself. Sometimes Kurt struggled with finding that spot, Blaine always found it without any difficulty whatsoever. Then again, it had probably come from the slight obsession Blaine had with having his fingers inside Kurt.

Kurt felt his body giving in, unable to keep his limbs strong and holding on. Blaine pushed him back up and whispered that he had him again. Kurt was tempted to throw the shower doors open and to just pull Blaine out and throw him down and ride him on the floor, because his body was unable to manage the strength this position required.

"Blaine, I _can't!_" he groaned, his voice coming out as if he was upset, which he wasn't, not really.

"Okay," Blaine said, quietly. "Okay." He slid out and put Kurt back down on the floor. His legs wobbled and he almost fell. Blaine caught his arms and gave him a nod. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, tugging Blaine close, not wanting the heat his body provided to go away. "It's not enough. I need.."

"What?" Blaine asked, eyes darkening. "What do you need, beautiful?"

Kurt kissed him, unable to help himself. Blaine pulled back and sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt hummed, then threw the doors open and tugged Blaine after him.

"What are you—_Oh_."

Kurt was on the ground. He had spread towel out on the bathroom floor and he just needed Blaine to climb down onto him and make love to him, nothing holding them apart. Blaine dropped to his knees, eyes drinking Kurt in, running up and down his body.

"Turn over," Blaine said.

Kurt moaned. "No, Blaine, I need—"

"Turn over," Blaine said, again. "Trust me, okay? Turn over."

Kurt groaned, but flipped himself over and Blaine pulled his leg up and slipped back inside him. He let his leg go, then pressed himself down on Kurt's back and caught his wrists in his hands and pressed them into the towel. Then Blaine was moving his hips quickly, crashing into Kurt, their bodies flush against one another. Kurt couldn't hold back any more, the sounds slipped from his mouth and he didn't care any more. Blaine was rotating his hips a little, then pulling out slightly and pushing back in again and soon he had found a rhythm and Kurt was writhing beneath him, because this was exactly what he needed.

"So perfect," Blaine muttered, nibbling briefly on Kurt's earlobe and Kurt made a sound not unlike a hiss. "God, Kurt—"

"Fuck," Kurt exhaled. "Blaine, I need—"

"Got you," Blaine said, slipping a hand under Kurt and taking his throbbing cock in his hand.

The friction was perfect, the towel underneath him, Blaine's hand. He was close and he was sure that with enough patience (patience that he did not possess right then), he could have come simply from Blaine fucking his ass.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said, voice unsteady. He pressed his mouth to Kurt's neck, teeth scraping across his pulse and with a few more pumps of Blaine's hand and a couple of thrusts against the floor and Blaine's hand, Kurt was coming, Blaine's name escaping his lips in what was almost a scream.

Blaine didn't stop fucking him and Kurt thought he might pass out from the heat and the dwindling orgasm, but Blaine didn't stop, didn't even slow his pace, just kept going and Kurt didn't care any more. He went limp and just let him do it. He knew he was close when he started to speed his movements.

"Please don't come inside me," he managed and Blaine chuckled and Kurt groaned, wishing he would finish up and let him sleep.

After a few more thrusts, Blaine pulled out and Kurt rolled himself around to look at him, as he stroked himself quickly, his eyes dark and intense. Within seconds, Blaine was coming all over Kurt. He was whispering Kurt's name over and over and it got louder the more he came.

"I hate you," Kurt told him, once he had collapsed on top of him.

"You love me," Blaine said, tiredly, pressing a lazy kiss to Kurt's swollen lips.

"Now I have to shower again and I don't have the strength."

"I'll help."

"If I fall asleep, don't let me drown."

"God, I love you," Kurt heard Blaine say, then he was laughing and tugging Kurt up off the ground and pushing him back into the shower. "Just sit there and let the water run over you." Blaine climbed in next to him and they did just that.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Blaine said, once they were dry and curled up next to each other in bed.<p>

"If you're thanking me for sex, I'm going to hit you once I have the energy," Kurt warned.

Blaine smiled and pulled him closer. "I meant for everything else," he corrected. "But the sex was pretty awesome, too."

Kurt yawned and buried his head further into Blaine's neck. "Have I ever told you that you talk way too much?"

"Only every five minutes," Blaine teased and kissed Kurt on the top of his head. "I still didn't tell you what happened with Colton."

Kurt groaned again and sighed against Blaine's skin. "Can you tell me after I've slept? Or is it hugely important to you? Because if it is, I'll quit being a bitch and listen."

Blaine thought about it, then shook his head and closed his eyes. "It can wait."

"Thank God," Kurt said and snuggled in closer still. "All joking aside. Are you okay?" Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him, those blue orbs visible through the canopy of his thick lashes.

"Yes," Blaine told him. "I think so. You always make everything better."

"Good," Kurt smiled and Blaine's heart leapt in his chest. "Whatever you're unsure about, we'll figure out, I promise."

"I know," Blaine nodded. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied. "Nothing could ever make me stop."

"Nothing?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"Absolutely nothing."

"I'm sorry I cried on you."

"Well, stop," Kurt demanded. "Because you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Okay," Blaine said and closed his eyes again.

They lay there just breathing for a long time and Blaine thought Kurt might be asleep already, so he whispered, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Then, "Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

He was surprised when Kurt smiled against his neck and whispered, very, very quietly, "You're right. Hummel-Anderson sounds way better."

"I know," Blaine grinned. "Someday."

"Blaine."

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you and all, but if you don't stop talking and go to sleep, I'm kicking you out of the bed."

"As if you would ever kick me out of your bed," Blaine giggled.

"Don't try me," Kurt said, but he was smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Love you."

"Love you more."

And they closed their eyes and said nothing else and Blaine could have sworn he heard Kurt whispering "Blaine Hummel-Anderson," but before he could make sure, sleep gripped him as tightly as he was gripping Kurt and neither of them let go.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update probably Saturday, because I have an essay to do tomorrow :( Tell me what you thought :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A but shorter than usual but I'm having essay issues with college, so I did this quickly and the next one will be longer, promise. I still don't own Glee (lol). I just chose the lyrics to this song because they're pretty much just happy together (for now), despite everything. So, the song is Feelin' You (youtube(.)com/watch?v=HSXyT6-Iti4)**

* * *

><p><em>When I think of love,<br>I think of you,  
>Yeah, it's my favourite thing to do,<br>You're my missing puzzle piece,  
>Yeah, you are,<br>Perfect for me._

**Chapter 7:**

"Hey."

Kurt groaned and rolled away from the voice, but unfortunately, away from the voice meant towards the bright sun. He groaned again.

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine said, behind him. "Wake up, baby, it's almost 8AM."

Kurt shot up at that. "It's what?" he exclaimed. "Blaine!" He flung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the alarm clock. 7:57. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kurt tried to stand up, but his legs gave and he fell back down into a seated position. He cursed Blaine under his breath for the position they had been in in the shower ad then Blaine was climbing across the bed to sit next to him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"We've got a crisis," Blaine told him. "And I need you, so I was wondering if you would maybe stay home today?"

"Crisis?" Kurt asked, turning to look at him, feeling alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed and follow me out, okay?" Blaine climbed off the bed and went towards the door.

"But—"

"Follow me out," he said, before slipping outside and shutting the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and stood up, legs wobbling slightly, then he went to the closet and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Seven and a half minutes later, Kurt gave his hair one last spray, then went out of the bedroom. Blaine and Santana were on the sofa. Santana was crying. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He had never seen her cry before. He went and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said, softly. "What's wrong?"

Santana continued to cry, her words coming out in loud, incoherent sobs, as Blaine rubbed circles over her back. Kurt looked to Blaine for an explanation.

"She had sex last night." Santana elbowed him and he sat back a bit. "What?" he said, playing innocent. Kurt rolled his eyes. "She did," Blaine told him. "But she feels bad, because of Brittany."

"Brittany?" Kurt asked, slowly. "Brittany from school?"

"She might be a bit in love with her," Blaine informed Kurt, which got him another elbow in the ribs. "Ow! Okay, jeez! Enough!"

"Santana," Kurt said, giving Blaine a look that said 'don't speak'. "What happened?"

After ten minutes of sniffling and crying and blowing her nose, Santana told him that she had slept with a girl last night, a girl who looked a lot like Brittany, who she had had a thing with, who she was madly in love with, but had been too afraid back then to properly act on it. She felt that being with this other girl made her a cheater, even though Brittany was apparently with Artie Abrams.

"Santana, it's okay," Kurt said, softly. "It's not cheating. You're going to be okay."

"Yeah, Santana," Blaine said. "In time this'll all get better."

"I just.. I just love her so, so much and—and she wasn't j-just.. She's my b-best friend." Santana curled onto her side and cried into the cushions and there was a knock on the door.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. "Rachel," they said, in unison.

"Get rid of her," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, then went and opened the door slightly. Rachel was standing there, wearing a bright pink cashmere sweater with a lion's head on it. Kurt shuddered. "Rachel," he said, breathlessly. "I'm staying home today. Blaine—He got a call from his dad last night and he-he needs me."

Rachel didn't look amused. She tried to look around him. "He did? Is he okay? Can I see him? Blaine!"

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed. "He's asleep! He didn't get off to sleep until all hours this morning. I'm gonna let him sleep in and make sure he's okay. You get going."

"Okay.." Rachel said, sounding disappointed. "Tell him Finn and I love him and he's going to be okay, because he is a fighter—"

"Rachel."

"Going!"

Kurt shut the door and rolled his eyes and looked back at Santana. She was sitting up, wiping her eyes and Blaine came out of the kitchen and handed her a glass of water. She took it from him and said, "Did you really hear from your dad last night?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable as he sat down in the arm chair. "I—ah, yeah."

Kurt sat down, too, next to Santana again. "I don't think there has ever been as many tears in this apartment as there has been the past few days." Blaine smiled and Santana sniffed a bit, but her lips twitched at the corners.

"Hummel, you should go if you want," Santana said. "You, too, Blainers. I'll be fine. We've got cake in the fridge, right?"

Kurt sat back. "Nah, I'm good where I am. I'm not leaving either of you alone today, even though Colton's going to think I'm staying home because of him."

"Oh, probably," Blaine said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"What?" Santana asked, looking back and forth between them. "What did I miss?"

"Blaine punched Colton."

"What?" Santana asked, sitting up. "Anderson, will you high five me, please? That little sicko had it coming. What happened?" She looked excited and Kurt didn't know whether he should be happy, because she had perked up a bit, or unhappy, because Blaine punching someone was the reason for her happiness.

"Okay, so.."

* * *

><p>"He said that?" Kurt asked, once Blaine had finished telling them what had happened with Colton. "He said <em>rape<em>?"

"Huh," Santana said. "Coulda fooled me, because I'm pretty sure rape doesn't sound anything like this: BLAINE, PLEASE! FUCK ME, BLAINE! I WANT YOU SOOOO BAD! I WANT YOUR HUGE DICK IN MY TIGHT A—"

"Santana!" Kurt said, voice going a bit too high, face flushing.

"That wasn't a bad impression," Blaine said and Kurt shot him a look of disapproval.

"You watch too much porn, Santana, I do not sound like that."

She laughed. "Honestly, though, Hummel, that Colton kid is going to fry Anderson, here and then eat him while he's still sizzling," Santana said, looking at Kurt. "Get rid of him, before he does something freaking crazy."

"I don't want to be eaten by someone who wears _khaki_," Blaine said, feigning fear.

Kurt smiled, but didn't laugh. Blaine met his eyes and Kurt gave him a small nod. "I'll stop the tutoring. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll set him straight about everything."

Blaine smiled and Santana said, "Bring him over, let me dish a few insults at him. Hey! Maybe we could introduce him to douchebag Smythe, downstairs and they could form some sort of 'Break Hummel and Anderson up' Alliance. Assholes."

Kurt groaned and sat back. "Can we not talk about Sebastian? I don't even believe in violence and all I ever want to do is hit him."

"Well, next time, don't hold back," Santana advised, checking her nails. "Seriously, someone needs to punch that guy. I hope it's me."

* * *

><p>Blaine came out of the bathroom and went and sat between Kurt and Santana. They each gave him a look, trying to figure out why he was sitting there, squashed between the two of them.<p>

"Jeez, Anderson, if you wanted to engage in some sort of explicit sex act, you could have just asked," Santana said, inching away. "I would have given you some space."

Blaine smiled. "It's not that," he informed her. He looked back and forth between Kurt and Santana. "So, I've been thinking," he declared. "And I'm going to get a job."

Kurt blinked at him and Santana raised one eyebrow way up. "Excuse me, Mr Rich Boy," she said, loudly. "Why do you need a job?"

"Yeah, why do you need a job?" Kurt enquired.

Blaine sighed, stomach aching slightly. "I just.. I don't know how long the money is going to be there. If he.. If he cuts us off," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "I just still want to be able to keep us going, you know? I mean, I know your dad sends you those cheques, but I'm not going to live off of you when he decides my decision not to change my damned last name means I'm totally disowned. I think.. I think it's the right thing to do."

Kurt tilted his head, gave him a sad smile that reached all the way up to those cyan eyes and took Blaine's hand in his own.

"He told you to change your name?" Santana asked, shocked. "What a sick bastard. Look, I'll totally pay rent and y'know what, bowtie? It's time I got me a job, too."

"Oh, Santana, you don't have to pay rent—"

"No," Santana said, standing up. "Just because I'm from Lima Heights doesn't mean I don't pay my own way in this world. And now I'll leave you ladies to talk about your feelings and shit and I'm going to have a shower to wash away my misery."

Blaine and Kurt watched her walk to her bedroom, the she went inside and shut the door behind her. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, whose hand was still in his own. Kurt reached up and pushed some of Blaine's ungelled hair back from his ear, a small smile on his face.

"I'll get a job, too," he told Blaine, hand lingering on his cheek.

"Kurt, you don't ha—"

"What, you think I'm not capable of getting a job?" Kurt smirked, one thin eyebrow tilted upwards.

"No," Blaine shook his head. "No, I definitely didn't mean tha—"

Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled, because Kurt looked so beautiful when he laughed like that. "I was kidding," he told Blaine. "Seriously, though, we have to do it some time, right? Why not now?"

Blaine sighed. He guessed he was right. "I'm sorry it's like this," he told Kurt, eyes dropping down, but Kurt moved his hand and tilted Blaine's chin upwards, so that their eyes met again.

"None of this is your fault," he stressed. "It's not even a big deal and you know if you couldn't pay your half of the rent, I wouldn't mind."

"That's exactly what I don't want," Blaine told him, quietly. "You know what's mine is yours—_ours_—don't you? Do.. Do you think I should talk to him again? Find out where we—where I stand?"

"You were right when you said 'we', but maybe—" Kurt stopped talking because his phone started to ring. He muttered a sorry, then reached into his pocket and took it out and looked at the screen. "My dad," he told Blaine, twisting their fingers around each other. He answered it with the other hand. "Hi, dad."

"Hi, Burt!" Blaine said, loudly, smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>"Is that Blaine?" Burt asked on the other end.<p>

"Yes, who else?" Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

"Tell him I said 'hey'."

"My dad says hi, Blaine," Kurt told him and Blaine grinned. "What's up, dad?"

Burt cleared his throat. "I tried calling yesterday, but it sent me to voicemail. Everything okay?"

Kurt wavered and eyed Blaine for permission to tell Burt. Blaine gave him a nod. "We had a—um, an incident. Blaine's dad called." Kurt told Burt what had happened with Blaine's dad and that he'd spent the night consoling him (he hadn't added the part about the epic shower/wall/floor sex). Burt called Blaine's father an array of filthy names, then sighed tiredly.

"Is Blaine okay?" he asked.

"Blaine is going to be just fine," Kurt assured him, giving Blaine's hand another gentle squeeze. "So, did you call to just chat? Or something else?"

"Oh!" Burt said. "Right, I've got some news I need to tell you boys. Can you put your phone on loudspeaker?"

It always made Kurt exceptionally happy that Burt considered Blaine family, but he was worried, too, because what if his dad was sick again? Kurt switched to loudspeaker and waited, nibbling worriedly on his bottom lip. He looked up when Blaine elbowed him gently.

"Okay?"

Kurt shrugged and Blaine inched closer, so that their sides were pressed to one another. Kurt knew Blaine knew exactly what he was thinking, what this might mean. He took Kurt's hand in both of his and held it there.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, voice coming out a little broken.

"I'm here," Burt said. "You there, too, Blaine?"

"Yep, right here," Blaine smiled, slightly.

"Okay," Burt said, exhaling. "Carole's calling Finn right now. I'm just gonna come out and say it." Kurt shut his eyes tightly and Blaine pressed a kiss to his hand. "I asked Carole to marry me."

Kurt's eyes shot open and Blaine squeezed his hand. "Are you—Really?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Really," Burt chuckled.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine smiled and said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, kiddo," Burt said and Kurt could hear him smiling. "Kurt, you still there, son?"

"I'm here," Kurt squeaked.

"Kurt, look, if this upsets you because of your mom—"

"Upsets me?" Kurt said, a little loudly. "It doesn't upset me! This is great news, dad! A _wedding_! Please let me plan this! I swear I won't disappoint you!"

Blaine was laughing next to him, clearly relieved that he was okay.

"Course," Burt replied. "You could never disappoint me, Kurt." There was a pause. Realisation. "You either, Blaine. You're good kids. So, whaddya say? Fly out here for my wedding in December?"

"Winter wedding," Kurt said, thoughtfully, eyes lighting up.

"Of course," Blaine answered for both of them.

Kurt looked up, mind stilling for a moment, when he heard a noise from the bedroom behind the sofa. "Hey, dad," Kurt said, then. "Think we could bring someone along?"

"Uh, I guess," Burt said, carefully. "Who?"

Blaine was eyeing him with those maple syrup eyes, brows furrowed in the centre. Kurt smiled. "I never told you, but we've got Santana living with us. She was in glee club with Blaine and I at McKinley. She's got some..things to tie up in Ohio, so do you think she could come?" Blaine was grinning, looking like an excited puppy. Kurt gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, sure," Burt told him. "I'll give you a call when we figure out the when and the where, okay? And guys? I'm glad you're happy about this. It.. Well, it means a whole lot to me and Carole both."

"Of course," Kurt said. "We want you to be happy, dad."

There was a pause, then Burt asked, "What about you two? You guys happy?"

"Never been happier," Blaine said, before Kurt could open his mouth. He gave him a smile and Blaine leaned on him.

"Exactly what I was gonna say," Kurt told Burt, blue eyes on Blaine.

"That's great," Burt told them. "Hell, if I'm half as happy with Carole as you guys are together, I'll be set for life."

* * *

><p>Kurt spotted the mousey brown hair at the back of the cafeteria and made his way towards it, a frown on his face, because this was going to be a difficult conversation. When he reached the table, he shuddered at the sight of the khaki pants and the navy fleece and the red Crocs. Colton looked up and Kurt sat down.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said, carefully. Colton grunted. "Listen, Colton, can you maybe drop the pen for a sec? We need to talk."

"Actually, I was just going—"

"Colton," Kurt said, firmly, blue eyes locked on Colton, trying to get him to pay attention, to see that he was deadly serious. "Seriously. This is important. Please." Colton laid the pen down and raised his dark eyes, but didn't look at Kurt directly. "So, um, Blaine told me what happened," Kurt said, quietly. "I'm not really, um, sure why you would lie about all that stuff—about being in the closet and all. I—Here's the deal, Colton. I'm not into you the way you're into me. I'm in love with Blaine. I am and he loves me."

"He scares you, admit it, it's okay."

Kurt gaped at him for a moment. "Colton, he doesn't scare me. He's never scared me, not ever. I don't think you—"

"I could call the cops."

Kurt choked a little. "Are you—You're serious. Wow, okay, look. Blaine is—No, he's more than just my boyfriend. I'm happiest when I'm with him, Colton. I think you picked me up wrong when I told you about the bullying thing. Yeah, he bullied me, but he never—Blaine has never hurt me. Not really and definitely not since we got together."

Colton's lips were pursed, arms folded. He was watching Kurt carefully. "I need to see proof, or I'm calling the cops."

"Oh, call them, then!" Kurt said, exasperated. "We've got nothing to hide, so whatever. Call them. Waste their time, it makes no difference to me."

"I see the marks, Kurt."

Kurt eyed him, trying to figure out what he meant, then it hit him: Colton meant the bruises on his neck and the marks that were sometimes on his arms the day after he and Blaine had..

"Colton," Kurt said, blushing. "Those marks aren't.. They're totally consensual. They just..sort of happen. I mean, we.. I don't know how to say this without making things awkward." Kurt paused and searched for the correct words.

"You mean sex," Colton said and Kurt let his mouth hang a little, because Colton didn't usually come out with that kind of thing.

"Right," Kurt nodded. "We just.. It's not.. He doesn't hurt me. Not ever."

Colton grabbed his bag and slipped his books inside. He looked up at Kurt, who was just staring at him, wondering what on earth he was doing. "I want to see for myself," Colton told him. "I'll be at your apartment at around five."

Kurt shook his head, eyes wide and round as saucers. "You want to watch us.."

"No," Colton said, quickly. "God, no. Not that." Kurt nodded, slowly, relieved, because that would have been odd. "I just want to see what he's like with you. Before I involve the police and before you say you've got nothing to hide, the reputation brought on by such allegations being made can't be a good one, now can it?"

Kurt felt dizzy. "Are you threatening—"

"Just telling it like it is," Colton smiled. "Bye, Kurt."

Kurt stared after him, trying to process what had just happened. Was he serious? He had seemed deadly serious. Maybe he did have a mental disorder. Maybe there was something wrong with him, something that made him do crazy things. Maybe he was on drugs. Maybe all that khaki had gone to his head. Maybe his Crocs were too tight.

Kurt couldn't figure it out. He shook his head and took out his phone, hen dialled Blaine.

"Helloooo?" Blaine answered, cheerily.

"You're not even going to believe this."

* * *

><p>"We should totally piss him off," Blaine grinned at five o' clock that afternoon. "We could just keep making out in every corner of the place. We could grind on the couch. I could suck you off in the bathroom while he was listening."<p>

Kurt chuckled. "All this time and I didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak," he teased. "But seriously. Can we just act like we always do? Because I need him to see we're not the way he thinks we are."

"Oh, like I don't always suck you off in the bathroom," Blaine smirked, pulling Kurt forward for a quick kiss. "No, I promise. We'll show him. It's going to be fine. We've got nothing to hide, so don't worry."

Kurt nodded. Blaine couldn't believe he had allowed it to get this far. He understood why he hadn't protested immediately, but he wanted to punch Colton, show him he couldn't mess with them and get away with it, but he didn't think violence was a good idea, what with the claims Colton was making.

"So, we just pretend like he's not there?" Blaine asked and Kurt gave him another nod. "Santana is going to _die _when she finds out about this," Blaine chuckled. "Seriously, he won't want to be here ever again once she's done with him." That made Kurt smile, which made Blaine's heart swell in his chest. "Don't worry," Blaine said, again. "We've got this and if he still tries to make these crazy accusations, we'll call the cops ourselves, because all joking aside, the guy's a nutjob."

"Can't disagree with you this time, babe."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt groaned and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Relax," he whispered. "We've got this."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the sofa, Blaine next to him, his body half on top of him. He was half watching the movie on the TV and half watching Colton, watching them intently. He had changed his clothes. He was wearing royal blue Crocs, now, a red and white striped sweater and blue jeans. Kurt wanted to threaten to call the fashion police, but thought the better of it.<p>

Kurt felt Blaine inching closer, lips suddenly dangerously close to his neck. Kurt tried to pull back, but Blaine looked up at him and said, "You said to act like we always do." Kurt guessed he was right. He nodded and settled and Blaine's lips were warm against his neck again. He pressed a hot kiss to his pulse, then locked his mouth there, the sensation familiar. Kurt moaned instinctively, then stopped himself because Colton was watching them, dark eyes narrowed.

Blaine muttered words against his neck, but Kurt couldn't make them out. Blaine's lips trailed higher and he whispered in his ear, breath hot on his skin. "We should go in the bedroom."

"Then he'll definitely think you're killing me," Kurt whispered back. "We're not exactly quiet, are we?"

"Guess not," Blaine said, kissing his neck again. Kurt sighed and gave in, letting him just kiss him as much as he wanted. It was weird, being like that with someone else watching. "How long's he gonna be here anyway?"

"No idea," Kurt told him. He hoped not for long, because if Blaine was going to continue doing what he was doing, Kurt was going to give in and go to the bedroom with him, which would not be a good idea. At all.

Blaine sighed and stopped kissing him, just went back to leaning against his shoulder. "Love you," Blaine whispered, quietly.

"Love you more," Kurt told him, smiling and for a split second, he forgot that Colton was sitting there. That was one of the things Kurt loved about Blaine, that he could make him forget, that once he was there with him, other things disappeared.

They were silent for a long time, just sitting there watching the stupid movie (Kurt had no idea what it was, they had just left it on to pass the time while Colton stared at them). After a long silence, Kurt felt Blaine's hand slipping cross his body. It slipped under his shirt and his cool fingers slid up his body and he flicked a thumb over his nipple.

And Kurt groaned.

And Colton stood up.

And Blaine stood up.

And then there was a shouting match and Kurt was aught in the middle of it, trying to get Blaine to calm down and ignore him, but it was no use.

"I don't get why I can't touch my boyfriend without offending you!" Blaine was saying. "It's fucking sad. Can't you just go out and find someone else to bother?"

Kurt didn't hear Colton's reply, because they began shouting over each other again and then the front door opened and Santana walked in and she asked what was going on and Blaine told her and then she started to shout at Colton, too and Kurt collapsed on the sofa, trying to think, trying to figure out what he should do to make them stop, but someone else appeared at the still-open door.

"Well, well, well," Sebastian grinned, looking from Blaine, to Kurt, to Santana and then to Colton. "Who do we have here?"

Kurt stood up. "Can you leave, please?"

Sebastian ignored him and Colton looked at Sebastian, eyes wide. "Colton Fisher," he told him, extending an arm. Sebastian took his hand.

"Sebastian Smythe," he told him. "I couldn't help overhearing this little brawl," he told them. "Trouble in paradise?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at just how cliché that was. Who even said that any more? Blaine went and sat down next to Kurt. "Not at all," he told Sebastian. "Trouble in Crocs."

Santana burst into laughter and Colton glowered at her. Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kurt squeezed back.

"Well, Colin," Sebastian said, still grinning. "Looks like you and I have similar aims here. We should talk some time."

"Yeah, when you're not too busy stalking us," Blaine quipped, angrily, but it seemed Blaine hadn't figured out just what Sebastian meant by 'similar aims'.

"You're going to plot to break us up? Really?" Kurt deadpanned.

"No one said that, princess," Sebastian smiled, sweetly.

Blaine stood up. "Okay, get out." He turned and looked at Colton. "You, too. Leave. Just.. Leave. This is getting ridiculous. Go talk, get married, I don't care, just leave us alone."

He got them out eventually, then went and sat down next to Kurt, who as just tired of everything. Blaine sat up close to him and held his hand again. "Okay?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Just tired of everyone trying to drive some kind of wedge between us."

"Hummel," Santana said, crossing the floor. "The only wedge that's gonna be in between you two is the wedge on my shoe when i sit between you. Scoot over." She sat down between them and smiled at them. They smiled back. It was funny how Santana, who had spent all her time insulting him at school, could make him feel better with the things she said. "So, guess who got a job?" she grinned, happily.

"You did?" Blaine asked.

"Santana, that's great!" Kurt told her.

She shrugged. "It's just some stupid clothing store," she said. "But it'll do for now. What about you guys? What just happened here?"

"Long story," Kurt sighed again. "But hey, listen. My dad called yesterday. I think we figured out a reason for you to go back to Ohio to see Brittany."

She perked up at that, but still looked sceptical. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be Tuesday, at the latest :) Also, I made a playlist download for the songs from Sideways, because someone asked, and it's here: likechildreninafairytale(.)tumblr(.)compost/21037157389/sideways-playlist-downloads**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. Okay, so this story has been straying away from the original plan for the past couple of chapters, or so, but I got it back on track now, I hope anyway. I got sidetracked by this idea for a new fic that I am definitely doing after this and I let this get away from the plan, but I'm going to keep it on the right road from now on, I swear. The song is We Are Young, by Sing Me Insomnia (youtube(.)com/watch?v=Xz2tgsEsbAI&feature=related). **

* * *

><p><em>Though times have changed,<br>__Time can't change the way hearts beat,  
><em>_The beginning of love stays the same,  
><em>_Love is something time just cannot cheat._

**Chapter 8.**

Colton and Sebastian had been hanging out a lot. Kurt had seen them in the building sometimes and he wasn't sure what kind of plan they were concocting, but he could see it in their eyes that there was definitely something going on. He ignored it for a couple of weeks, until one afternoon when he ended up riding the elevator with Sebastian.

Kurt groaned when the door opened and Sebastian walked in just behind him. He had considered taking the stairs, but he was holding a box, supplies he needed for planning his dad's wedding. Kurt stepped inside and the doors closed and Sebastian was grinning at him.

"Where's Blaine today? Gee, I hope you guys aren't having trouble," Sebastian said, turning to look at Kurt.

"We're fine, thank you," Kurt said, teeth gritted. "Your badly dressed side kick isn't with you today, I see."

Sebastian laughed. "Got bored with him," he told Kurt. "I might not be willing to sell my body for a pair of designer jeans like you would, Hummel, but I have more respect for myself than to be seen with someone who dresses like Colin."

"Colton," Kurt corrected. Sebastian had been hanging out with Colton for two weeks, yet somehow, he still hadn't learnt his name, which only meant one thing. "He had nothing to contribute to operation 'get into Blaine's pants'?" Kurt offered. Sebastian smirked and Kurt knew he was right. "Why don't you just give up? Seriously, Sebastian, wouldn't it make you much happier to just go out and find a boyfriend of your own? Someone who you can share a mutual love with?"

The elevator stopped on Sebastian's floor and he stood in the doors so that they couldn't close. "Do you ever wonder about that?"

"About..?"

"The mutual love thing," Sebastian clarified. "Do you think he loves you? Or do you think he's settling for you, because that's all he's ever known? Because let's face it, he went from sleeping with girls to sleeping with you. You were nice to him, offered him a helping hand. Some might mistake that for love. Just something you might want to consider."

Sebastian flashed him a smile, then took a step backwards and the doors closed. The elevator started going up again, while Kurt's heart seemed to fall down somewhere around his ankles.

* * *

><p>Blaine was flicking through one of Kurt's magazines in bed that night, while Kurt leaned against his side, blue eyes on the TV set. Blaine loved when they spent time doing stupid things like that. It made his insides sing, because he imagined doing these things together for the rest of their lives, silly, little things that didn't really matter, not in reality, but they would mean something to them.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, after a while, as he switched the television set off. He sat up and shifted his body to face Blaine. Blaine closed the magazine and laid it down on the side table, then looked at Kurt.

"Anything in the world," he told him with a smile. Kurt looked like he was struggling internally. His cerulean blue eyes were wide and filled with worry. He was chewing gently on his bottom lip and Blaine felt his heart stilling for a second. "Kurt, what is it?"

"Remember a little while ago, I asked you if you were curious about what it might be like to be with another guy?"

Blaine's heart sank. _Did Kurt want to be with another guy?_ He felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. They were real, solid, meant to be. Blaine gave him a slow nod, frightened of what the reply might be.

"Do.. Do you think you.. Are you? Curious about that?"

"No," Blaine answered without hesitation.

"Not even a little bit?" Kurt enquired, still looking nervous, which made Blaine nervous, too.

He took a few breaths then said, "Kurt, is there something you want to say? Because I would rather just hear it, instead of beating around the bush."

He was scared of what the answer was going to be, but he had to know, because at least if he knew, he could go about fixing it, showing Kurt that he loved him more than words could tell.

"I was just thinking about us," Kurt told him, solemnly. "I was thinking about how I'm the first guy you ever.. Blaine, I know you love me. Don't think I don't know or believe that. I know you do, but I can't help wondering if.. Well, if there's someone out there that you're supposed to love instead."

Blaine blinked at him, his body flooding with relief, but there was still a weight there, because of what Kurt was suggesting here. "Didn't I just say a couple of weeks ago that I want to marry you some day?"

"No," Kurt said, quickly, blue eyes wider. "No, God, no, I didn't mean to suggest that you didn't mean that! No, I know you did. I know. I just.. How do I put this..?" Blaine waited. Kurt looked down, like he was trying to work out the best way to address this issue, whatever it was. He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes a few heartbeats later. "I want you to be sure that you're happy with me. I don't want you to feel as if you have to be with me, out of habit, or whatever. Just.. I know you love me, I know all that, I just need you to be sure you want this. I just need..reassurance, I guess."

Blaine nodded, but stayed silent. He waited a few seconds, then said, "You know I think you're the most amazing human being alive, don't you?" Kurt looked down. "Hey," Blaine said, tilting his chin back up. "What's going on? Where has all this come from?"

"I bumped into Sebastian in the elevator today," Kurt told him, quietly.

Blaine nodded, suddenly understanding. _You think you're in love with him because he helped you out with a few things,_ Sebastian had told Blaine. He had obviously said the same to Kurt. Blaine felt angry. First, he was going to assure Kurt that Sebastian was completely and utterly wrong, then he was going to punch Sebastian, because screw not being violent.

Blaine sat up straight, then reached across and took Kurt's hand. "Okay," he said. "Listen to me. He is trying to get to us. We know this is real. If we just brush the insecurities and moments of doubt out of the way, we can see that. I love you," he told Kurt with a nod. "Nothing to do with how you were there for me when I needed you, that's not what this is built on, okay? It's so much more than that. I don't care what he, or anyone else has to say, I love you, you love me, we love each other and screw them if they want to think otherwise."

Kurt nodded, very slowly. Blaine wondered if he needed more convincing. He sighed and tried to calm himself down, because it was really making him mad, that other people thought that they could do things to tear them apart.

"Kurt, this is ridiculous," he said, tiredly. "Maybe we should move. Then we'd only have to see them at school."

Kurt looked up at that. "Really?"

Blaine shrugged. He wasn't sure they should waste money like that when he had no idea how long he was going to continue to even have money at all. On the other hand, he was growing tired of Sebastian and Colton. "What do you think?" he asked Kurt.

"I don't know," he said. "Do you want to?"

"Maybe we could do it when your dad's wedding is over. We could get somewhere nice, somewhere classier."

"What about Rachel and Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Do we have to take them everywhere we go?"

"Of course not," Kurt smiled and it sent relief all through Blaine's body, to see him smiling like that. "No, of course not. I guess you're right. We can't have them living upstairs forever."

"Not unless we buy a house and lock them in the attic, no," Blaine teased and Kurt laughed. "We'll look around, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sounds fun."

"It will be and we'll take Santana along, of course," Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Kurt agreed.

Blaine leaned across and kissed him gently. "Look, don't beat yourself up about something for an entire day ever again," he told Kurt. "Just tell me and I can put your mind at ease. This is forever. Sebastian is an idiot. Colton is obviously not right in the head. We don't need to worry about anything they say or do. We'll get away from it all. We'll get started on forever. This is it for me."

"For me, too," Kurt informed him.

"Alright," Blaine beamed. "Anything else worrying you?"

Kurt smiled. "Nope."

"Okay, then," Blaine said, lying back.

Kurt switched off the light and lay down, too. "I'm sorry I asked you that, it was dumb," Kurt whispered in the dark.

Blaine inched towards Kurt's warmth and settled next to him. "Don't be," he said. "It's not dumb if it's worrying you. I don't care how crazy you think it is, you need to tell me when you're worried. I'll always put your mind at ease and I'll always tell you the absolute truth. I promise."

This time, Kurt kissed Blaine. His lips lingered on Blaine's for a long time, then he pulled back and said. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Kurt sighed, happily and Blaine grabbed his hand. "No more worrying, right?"

"No more worrying," Kurt assured him.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't stop worrying and it was getting to Blaine. He wanted to shake him and make him realise that nothing was going to make him leave him. Kurt insisted that nothing was bothering him, but he was acting a little removed and sometimes Blaine felt him watching him, like if he stared for long enough, he would be able to spot some kind of clue that pointed towards Blaine only believing he wanted to be with him. It made Blaine want to hurt Sebastian, but he knew that letting Sebastian know that Kurt was bothered by it, would make him think he had won.<p>

"You know, normally, I'm fine with you just staring at me, it even flatters me that you would want to look at me for that long," Blaine told Kurt one afternoon. "But this is getting ridiculous. Can we fix this? Please?"

Kurt came and sat next to Blaine. He took a deep breath, raised his bright blue eyes to Blaine and said, "I think I want us to have a break."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me like that," Kurt begged, heart stammering in his chest. "Blaine, look." He inched closer and reached out to place a hand over Blaine's, but Blaine flinched away and it <em>hurt.<em> Blaine hadn't ever rejected his touch. Kurt let out a broken breath. "Blaine, please."

"What is up with you and your insecurities lately? Ever since I've known you, you've acted as if you were better than everyone else and _you are_. You are. I don't understand what changed that, Kurt. Why would you let something Sebastian said get to you like that?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine didn't understand and he guessed that was fair, because he hadn't properly explained himself. He had to try. He owed him that.

"I just need you to be sure."

"I _am_ sure!" Blaine assured him. "God, I'm so sure. You're the only thing I'm sure about. If you want to break up, don't make out like it's about me, just come out with it and tell me you don't want this any more. I'll understand and I'll deal with it, but I'm not accepting a break up that you don't really want."

Kurt just looked down at his hands, because he wasn't sure what to say. Blaine had a point, but Kurt just couldn't help wondering if Blaine really knew what he wanted. Maybe it hadn't even been Sebastian who had put the idea in his head, maybe he had always wondered..

Blaine looked up at him, eyes sad. "Explain it to me," he said, calmer now. "I just.. I want to understand."

Kurt shut his eyes for a few moments, then opened them and looked up into Blaine's golden orbs. Blaine was watching him, looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt did it again, he reached across for Blaine's hand. This time, Blaine didn't move out of his grasp.

"I know you think you're sure," Kurt told him. "And I would never for a second doubt that you love me. I just need you to be sure about wanting this. I need you to be sure you couldn't love anyone else. I need that, Blaine. I'm doing this for both of us. It's not easy. It's really, really hard. I don't want you with anyone else, but I need you to make sure."

Blaine groaned, twisting his fingers in Kurt's. "What do you want me to do? Am I supposed to go out and try date someone else?" He didn't sound mad, just confused and maybe a little hurt.

It broke Kurt's heart to think of Blaine with anyone else, but part of him needed to know. He couldn't relax until he knew he wasn't keeping Blaine from being where he was supposed to be. It was confusing for Kurt, too. On one hand, he knew Blaine belonged with him and that he loved him, but he couldn't help wondering if Blaine only loved him because he hadn't been given the opportunity to try to love someone else. It gave Kurt a head ache to think about, but he couldn't rid it from his mind.

"I just want you to be happy," Kurt told him, weakly. "I don't want you figuring it out ten years down the line, if this isn't where you're supposed to be."

Blaine let his hand go, then and stood up. He looked distraught. "This isn't a break," Blaine told him. "This is me proving to you that this is where I belong, that _you _are where I belong. I'm not going to go out and sleep with every other guy in New York. I'm going to show you that without you, I'm nothing." He was silent for a second, then went on, "I'll sleep on the couch for as long as it takes."

"Blaine, you don't ha—"

"Yes," Blaine told him. "I do."

They spent several minutes just staring at one another. Kurt wanted to tell him to forget it, but he wanted so desperately to know, to be sure. He didn't say anything. Blaine took a small step forward and reached down. He pulled Kurt gently to his feet and said, "I love you, Kurt Hummel and I'll show you that I mean it." Then he was kissing him, slowly and Kurt almost gave in, almost fell forward and crushed himself to his boyfriend (his ex-boyfriend?), but before he could, Blaine pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I love you," he told him again, then turned around and went into their bedroom

A few minutes later, he came outside with a pillow and a blanket. This time, Blaine didn't smile, not even sadly and it broke Kurt in two.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never doubted that he belonged with Blaine, but without Blaine constantly by his side, he was miserable, which clarified what he already knew: That Blaine was the only one for him. Kurt hadn't gone a night since Blaine had arrived in New York without falling asleep next to him and waking up to him. Now, with Blaine sleeping on the couch, Kurt was lost. He felt sick to his stomach, reminded of the first few months he had spent in New York alone.<p>

Kurt couldn't make it past the first night. He climbed out of bed at 2AM and opened the door, then walked across the room to the back of the sofa that Blaine was sleeping on.

"You awake?" he whispered, quietly.

There was a painful silence, then Blaine said, simply, "Yeah." Then, "You okay?"

Kurt sighed, as if to say 'no', and walked around to the front of the sofa. Blaine moved to a seated position and leaned across to switch on the lamp, so that they were no longer in darkness. Kurt sat down at the end, by Blaine's feet. He looked down at him, heart aching in his chest.

"I don't want to do this."

Blaine blinked at him. "We have to," he said, softly. "If we don't, you'll just worry forever."

"I don't want to sleep without you."

Blaine smiled, then frowned, like he hadn't meant to smile in the first place. He climbed down towards Kurt and sat next to him. "Look," he said. "This has been bothering you, don't think I can't see it. I want to put your mind at ease. It's just for a little while, just until you realise this is real, okay?"

Kurt nodded, slowly. What had he done?

"You can stay here with me if you want, just for tonight," Blaine offered. "I mean, it's probably breaking the rules of going on a 'break', but I can't look at you looking at me like that and send you back in there by yourself."

Kurt nodded. Blaine pushed Kurt gently until he was sideways on the sofa, then he slid in next to him. He switched the lamp back off, grabbed his pillow and put it down on the arm rest of the sofa behind their heads. He pulled the cover up over them, then tugged Kurt down to lie next to him. Blaine turned Kurt around so that he had his back to him, then he slipped his arms around his waist and pressed a cool kiss to the back of his neck.

"I love you, you know," Blaine whispered in the darkness.

"I know," Kurt told him. "I was stupid. Can we just put this behind us and—"

"Shh," Blaine said. "We'll put this behind us when we make sure we're both comfortable with us, okay? This 'break' thing starts tomorrow."

Kurt sighed. "Okay." He regretted having said anything to Blaine, because now Blaine seemed adamant to show him the truth. On the other hand, he knew he would just go back to worrying if they let it go. Either way, this was how it was and he hoped to God they would get through it.

"Don't worry," Blaine told him, as if reading his mind. "This will be over in no time."

"I love you," Kurt told him, quietly, shutting his eyes and easing back to relax into Blaine's embrace.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blainers," Santana said, coming out of her room. Blaine was curled up on the sofa, by himself, phone in his hands, eyes squinted to look at the screen. "You're doing that again?"<p>

Blaine gave her a shrug, hit send, then dropped his phone onto the sofa next to him. Santana pushed his feet up and sat down. She was frowning at him.

"This is getting freakin' ridiculous," she informed him. "Go in and make up with him, instead of texting him every God damned night that you love him. Seriously, this break is not a break. It's just you guys going celibate for some stupid reason."

Blaine sighed and felt his phone vibrating. He grabbed it and opened the message, even though he knew exactly what it said, because it said the same thing every night. It had been the same message every single night for the past two weeks.

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: KURT.  
><strong>_Love you more, goodnight._

Santana grabbed his phone before he could read it. She rolled her eyes and threw the phone back to him. "Go the fuck in there, hobbit," she said. "I won't even care if you have loud, gay, make-up sex."

Blaine groaned, threw his head back and closed his eyes. He wished he was in there having loud, gay, make-up sex with Kurt. He would have even settled for simply holding his hand. He hated being without him. It was driving him crazy and he had no idea how much longer he would be able to take it. He hoped Kurt would figure it out soon.

They had spent the last two weeks only speaking to one another when absolutely necessary. Santana kept getting frustrated with them and Blaine couldn't really blame her, but they had to let this happen in order to make sure that they both knew where they stood and how things were going to be.

"When he says he loves you more," Santana said, slowly. "Is that true? Does he love you more than you love him?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at her. "No," he provided. "Saying we love each other more doesn't mean one of us loves the other more than they love us. It means that we love each other more than we did, say, yesterday."

He remembered the first time he had told Kurt he loved him more. Kurt had given him that look, the one that told him he was severely judging him.

_"You believe that?"_ he had asked. _"That you love me more than I love you?"_

_"No,"_ Blaine had assured him. _"I meant that I love you more every day, that I love you more now than I did the last time I told you I love you."_

Kurt had laughed and said, _"You're the cheesiest."_

_"I love you," _Blaine had told him.

Blaine couldn't help smiling at Kurt's reply. _"I love you more."_

And then he had kissed him senseless.

Santana grimaced. "Holy crap," she said, bringing Blaine back to reality. "Please think about that and tell me why you are on a break to figure out if you want to be together."

Blaine only shrugged, because he really didn't know the answer.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to go home. It made him miserable to watch Kurt walk through the door and then disappear inside the bedroom for the rest of the day. He also knew that if he had to look at him moping around the way he had been recently, he would give in and wrap him up in his arms, but Blaine didn't want to do that, because they needed to see this through.<p>

He didn't go home after college. He went walking, wandering aimlessly. After a couple of hours of strolling around Central Park and then sitting on a bench, he got up (after deciding it was far too cold to just sit there, it was December after all) and decided to go shopping, for something in particular.

It didn't matter that Kurt didn't see the truth now, because he would, eventually, which meant that Blaine's money would not go to waste.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated the atmosphere at home. He hated the way he and Blaine would look at one another at the same time and then look away quickly. He hated that Santana just talked all through dinner, while they answered her in monosyllables, never addressing one another directly. He hated that he had done this to them, that it was his fault, that his stupid insecurities and doubts had made this happen.<p>

Most of all, he hated that he still wasn't sure yet.

Instead of going home after class, Kurt went to Starbucks and sat there by himself on one of the soft chairs, just thinking, trying to make himself realise that he was being ridiculous and that of course Blaine was sure of what he wanted. However, somewhere inside Kurt, he wasn't entirely convinced. He sighed and sipped his coffee, wondering what it was that he had done that had made him deserve this.

"You look a little lonely there, Hummel."

Kurt looked up and saw Sebastian grinning at him, a large coffee cup in his hand. "Don't even think about it," he said, as Sebastian began to sit down facing him. "I'd much rather be alone than have you sit near me."

Sebastian sat down anyway. Kurt was too tired to argue, so he simply sighed and looked the other way. "How's Blaine? Saw him in class today. He's still super hot and everything, but he's looking a little under the weather."

Kurt said nothing, but he felt guilty because it was his fault that Blaine looked like that.

Sebastian continued, "I heard him and the Latina Lesbian talking. Your little love nest isn't going as planned?"

Kurt glared at him. "We're on a break, actually."

He hadn't known why he had said that to Sebastian of all people, but he guessed he just needed to tell someone and Rachel was no help, because all she did was turn the conversation back around, so that it revolved around her.

Sebastian's green eyes flashed and he sat forward. "Oh, how tragic," he said, not sounding at all like he had just heard about a tragedy. "Is it because he punched Colin?"

"What? He—No. Of course not. Colton has nothing to do with this."

"I hope it wasn't anything I said," Sebastian smiled, sweetly.

"Why on earth would we ever listen to anything that comes out of your mouth, Sebastian?"

It hit Kurt then, that maybe Sebastian's words had triggered it and that maybe Colton might have played a part in it, too. All of these disruptions had scared Kurt, made him feel like their relationship was vulnerable, that it could be torn apart at any moment. It was like a door had snapped open in his mind. It was about Sebastian and him claiming he had slept with Blaine. It was about Colton, trying to pursue Kurt, trying to drive some sort of wedge between them. It was about Sebastian trying to convince him that everything he had ever believed in was a lie.

Kurt thought back to that first day, when Blaine had told him about the guy staring at him from across the hall. That had been the night Kurt had asked Blaine if he ever felt curious about what it might be like to be with other guys. Kurt understood now. He and Blaine had never been threatened by the possibility of other guys, because no other guys (besides Kenny and Karofsky, but they had never been contenders) had ever tried to steal one away from the other.

When Kurt thought about the fact that Colton had wanted to be with him, it made him realise that Blaine had nothing to worry about. It stood to reason that Kurt shouldn't have to worry about Sebastian, either, because just as Kurt didn't want anyone but Blaine, Blaine didn't want anyone but Kurt, either.

Kurt had known all along, he just needed to be sure and now he was. He knew. He wasn't sure exactly what had triggered it, or even how he knew, but all he wanted was to go back and tell Blaine it was over, that he refused to go another second apart from him.

Kurt stood up and looked down at Sebastian, who was saying something ridiculous.

"I've got to go," Kurt said over him, then turned around and walked outside, leaving his half full cup on the table.

It was time he put an end to this. He had to talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>I might be able to update tomorrow. Maybe. I'll start the next chapter now while Glee downloads, so I might get it finished. If not, definitely Thursday. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This ended up being really long, but I liked writing it and I think I'm happier with the direction it's going in now, because I wasn't for a while. I own nothing, obviously. The song is Kiss Me Slowly, by Parachute (youtube(.)com/watch?v=3JASDXBvZTw&feature=relmfu). Update will probably be Monday :)**

* * *

><p><em>I can see you there with the city lights,<br>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes,  
>I can breathe you in.<em>

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
>No, I could not want you more,<br>Then I did right then,  
>As our heads leaned in.<em>

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin,<br>When the time comes,  
>Baby, don't run,<br>Just kiss me slowly._

**Chapter 9:**

"What do you mean he didn't come home?" Kurt demanded, feeling as if ice water was being poured down his back.

Santana shrugged. "He said he was going for a walk," she told him. "But that was, uh, let's see.. five hours ago?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his legs gave way. "Oh, God, Santana," he exhaled, falling down onto the sofa. "Do you think he's okay? What if something's happened to him? Oh, God. I'll never forgive myself if anything—"

"Hummel!" Santana said, shaking him a bit. He blinked up at her. "Shut up. He's a big boy—well, technically untrue, but you know what I mean. He can take care of himself. Chillax."

"How can I 'chillax' when my boyfriend is missing—"

"Okay," Santana said, sitting down. "You are such a freakin' drama queen. Anderson is _not _missing. He's _out_, which makes a change, since he's always in. Maybe it'll do him good."

Kurt groaned. His mind was working over time. Where in the world would Blaine have gone? He hadn't made a bunch of friends that he could turn to. He didn't really know anyone and like Santana said, he hardly ever went out unless it was absolutely necessary. Kurt wondered if maybe he had gone out with someone else, maybe just to prove that no one else was right for him.

"Stop that," Santana said.

Kurt looked at her, blankly. "Stop what?"

"Stop making up crazy scenarios in that gay head of yours," she said, rolling her dark eyes again. "Look," she took her cell out of her pocket. "I'll call him."

Kurt nodded quickly, wondering why he hadn't thought to do that first. His hands were shaking too badly anyway. He watched Santana, hoping against hope that Blaine would pick up, but the look on her face told him that it had gone straight to voicemail. Kurt found the strength to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, as he headed for the door.

"To look for him."

She ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Hummel," she said, tiredly, pulling him round to face her. "Look, we don't have any idea where he is, so looking for him isn't really an option. Maybe we could ask people if they've seen him. You go upstairs and talk to Finn and Rachel and I'll go ask Smythe."

"Sebastian isn't home," Kurt told her. "I saw him at Starbucks."

"Oh," she said. "Well, thank God for that, because I definitely don't want to talk to that asshole. Let's go up and see Berry and manboobs."

* * *

><p>Getting Rachel involved had been a terrible idea. She had cried, which only made matters worse. Kurt felt sick and he wanted to go out and look for him, but Santana was right. it was dark and cold and they had no idea where he could have gone. Kurt and Santana ended up back in the apartment, just waiting. Santana made some phone calls to people they knew from college, but nobody had seen Blaine. Kurt just paced the floor, conjuring up more awful scenarios. He had tried to stop, but his brain seemed to do its own thing.<p>

"You should go to sleep," Santana told him. He looked at her like she was nuts. "Kurt, it's after midnight."

He shuddered at the mention of the time, because as the clock ticked, the worse things got. Blaine didn't stay out past midnight. Something wasn't right.

"Maybe we should call the police—"

"He's over eighteen, Kurt," Santana told him. "They won't do a thing until he's been missing for 48 hours. Do you know how many people go missing here every day? _Tonnes. _And that's—Not that Blaine is missing," she added quickly. "I'm sure he's just hanging out some place. He probably just needed some time to himself. He hasn't been taking this crazy break well, you know."

Kurt heart twisted again. "It's my fault," he said, quietly. "If anything has happened to him, it's because of me—"

"Snap out of it!" Santana said. She sighed. "Look, I'm sure he's fine. You, on the other hand, look awful. Go rest. I'll wake you up if I hear anything."

"I can't just—"

"Look, I don't think it'll come to this, but maybe tomorrow we will have to go looking and if you don't get some rest, what good will you be?"

"Santana, I don't know if I—"

She stood up and faced him, her eyes soft. "I'm worried, too. I mean, I know I laugh at you guys a lot and I insult you, like, all the time, but he's my friend, okay? Both of you are. You're the only ones who've shown me any freakin' kindness in this crumby place. Blainers is fine. I'm sure of it. He'll come strolling in that door like nothing happened and we'll have worried and stressed ourselves out for nothing. I can feel it." Kurt nodded, hoping she was right. A single tear slid down his cheek. "Look at you," she said, smiling. "You look like crap. Go inside," she said, pushing him to the bedroom. "I'll shout if anything happens, okay?"

Kurt sighed, defeated. "Santana," he said, softly.

"What?"

"Do you really think he's okay?"

She paused, then said, "Duh. He's okay. You'll see. Now get out of here, your pacing is giving me a headache." She smiled.

He gave her a weak smile in return, then went into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Voicemail left at 12.16 A.M.<br>**_Please pick up. I'm going crazy, Blaine... Please._

* * *

><p><strong>Voicemail left at 12.32 A.M.<br>**_I love you, Blaine. Please answer me._

* * *

><p><strong>Voicemail left at 12.43 A.M.<br>**_Text me. Let me know you're okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Voicemail left at 12.56 A.M.<br>**_I screwed up. I'm sorry. If this is some sort of punishment, okay, I get it. Please don't punish me any longer, even if I deserve it. I need you to be okay, Blaine. I need to know that you're okay. Just.. Please, babe._

* * *

><p><strong>Text message to: Blaine at 1.00 A.M.<br>**_I love you._

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes and there was a split second where he forgot, forgot that Blaine wasn't home, forgot that he had no idea where he was, then the reality set in and his blood ran cold and his stomach twisted and his head ached. He checked his phone, hoping Blaine had gotten in touch, but there was nothing on the screen but the date and the time (<strong>3.57 A.M.)<strong>. Kurt felt the cold washing over him, his insides turning.

He decided he would go see if Santana was still awake. He got to his feet and opened the bedroom door and hit the switch on the tall lamp outside the bedroom. The room lit up, dimly and Kurt almost fell to the ground when he saw the dark figure under the blanket on the sofa. Kurt let out an unintentional whimper in relief and the figure shifted and sat up and honey coloured eyes landed on him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, groggily.

Kurt went closer and exhaled. "You're okay," he said, kneeling down in front of Blaine on the sofa.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course, I'm okay," he said. "Hey, you're shaking." Kurt's heart was beating rapidly and he felt the salt water tears slipping warmly down his cheeks and then Blaine was wiping them away. "Come on," he said, moving back and pulling the blanket away from him. "Come here."

Kurt got up and lay down next to him and pulled him close to him. He buried his head in his neck and breathed in his scent. He thought about asking him questions, demanding to know where he had been and why he hadn't called, but he was far too exhausted. He fell asleep nestled against Blaine like that and it was the best sleep he had had in weeks.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, Blaine was already awake. He was stroking Kurt's hair back from his face, absently and when Kurt opened his eyes, he stopped. Kurt pushed himself up and untangled himself from Blaine. he blinked himself awake, Blaine simply watching him.<p>

"You could have called," Kurt accused. "I was worried sick."

"My phone died," Blaine told him, gesturing to his phone which was now on charge.

"I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you," Kurt told him, truthfully. "Where'd you go, anyway?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and looked down at his hands. "Figured I'd give you some space," he said. "It's been hard on both of us."

"But where were you?" Kurt asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I walked for a while, then I sat in the back booth of one of those 24-hour diners in the city," he told him.

Kurt's body sagged with relief. "Just..don't do it again, okay? How would you feel if I didn't come home and you didn't hear for me for an entire day?"

"Point taken," Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

Kurt looked up. "Wh-what?"

"It's your birthday," Blaine told him. "December 15th? You forgot your own birthday?" There was a glint of amusement in his bright eyes.

"I guess," Kurt shrugged. "It's not important—"

"Of course it's important," Blaine said. Pause. Then, "You know, this day two years ago was the first time we slept together."

"I know."

"I made you cry," Blaine said, the faintest of smiles playing on the corners of his lips. "And last year, I wouldn't pick up your call and I made you cry and this year I made you cry again."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"I promise I won't make you cry next year."

Kurt looked at him, tried to keep a stiff upper lip, but gave in. "It's okay."

"It's not okay."

"Yes, it is," Kurt argued. "It doesn't matter."

"Kurt, look, I know we haven't been that close lately, but I still love you—"

"I know," Kurt told him. "Actually, I ran home yesterday to tell you that I knew. I—Maybe I'm taking liberties here, but I know you want this. I know you mean it. I know this is forever. If you still want that, I mean."

Blaine's eyes were wide. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Okay," Kurt said. "I know you do. So, can we be us again?"

Blaine's mouth developed into a full smile. "I would love that."

"You would?" Kurt asked, a little breathlessly.

"We didn't break up, Kurt," Blaine told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. "We spent a couple of weeks without interaction, that's all. There never should have been any doubt that we were going to go back to being us at the end of it all."

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his cheek. "What time is it?" Kurt asked, with a yawn.

Blaine leaned across Kurt and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He pulled the chord from the charger out of it and switched it on. The screen came to life and Blaine said, "It's not even 6AM yet."

Words flashed across the screen then:

**6 NEW VOICE MESSAGES  
>AND 11 NEW TEXT MESSAGES.<strong>

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Those weren't all me," he told him. "Some are Santana. Some are probably from Rachel."

Blaine smiled and set the phone down, then moved back beside Kurt. He tugged him down gently by the arm and snuggled in close to him. "Get some sleep," he said. "Let me take you out later? For your birthday?"

"Oh, Blaine, you don't ha—"

"I _want _to," Blaine told him. "Look, we'll work the rest of this stuff out once we've gotten some sleep and then we'll do something." Blaine kissed him again, this time, on the lips. "Missed you," he uttered, then shut his eyes, a smile on his lips.

"Me, too," Kurt told him.

Blaine's arms encircled his waist and he sighed against his neck.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start. His eyes snapped open and he saw Santana standing by the arm chair, arms folded across her chest. She was half scowling, but didn't look as if her heart was in it.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said, quietly, not wanting to wake Kurt, who was wrapped around his body.

"Don't you 'hey' me, Anderson," Santana said and Blaine pressed a finger to his lips and gestured down at Kurt. "Oh. Oh, I see. It's fine to keep him awake half the night, sick with worry, but now that I'm talking too loud for you, you want him to get some sleep?"

Blaine sighed. "Give me a break, Santana. I apologised."

"Not to me you didn't," she pointed out, but she was whispering now.

Kurt shifted and Blaine froze. Kurt settled, then and Blaine looked back up at Santana. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight it won't," she told him. "Anyways, I gotta go, Anderson. My shift starts at 9.30. Be good."

Blaine waved her off and settled back down beside Kurt. He smiled down at him, asleep with his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine stroked his hair gently back from his forehead and took comfort in the mere fact that he was there with him. Blaine had missed him, missed holding him and kissing him and watching him sleep.

Kurt's right cheek was pressed to Blaine's chest, just over his heart. His lips were slightly parted and pale pink, not nearly as swelled as Blaine remembered them being, probably because of the severe lack of make out sessions. A fan of golden brown eyelashes rested in the hollows beneath his eyes. His skin was pale, with a slight rosy glow in his cheek bones. Kurt's legs were tangled in Blaine's and his left hand was on his shoulder. His right hand rested beneath Blaine, his palm pressed to his lower back.

He looked beautiful lying there and Blaine's heart flipped in his chest. Sometimes, Kurt took him by surprise like that. He could be next to him for hours and hours, and then at some point, he would look at him and it would send his insides whirling. He looked at Kurt lying there, completely vulnerable and trusting and Blaine knew he was going to love him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine was awoken this time with a kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, just as Kurt's lips slipped away from his. He smiled up at him, looking into those ocean blue eyes.<p>

"Morning," Blaine uttered.

"Hi."

Blaine leaned up for another kiss and they kissed properly this time, their tongues familiar inside one another's mouths. When they pulled back, Kurt pushed himself up, so Blaine did, too. Kurt leaned back against him and sighed.

"Guess we should talk, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," Blaine told him. "Can I go first?"

Kurt nodded and turned himself around, so that he was facing Blaine. Blaine took his hands and looked up into his blue, blue eyes.

"Okay," he began. "You've figured it out, right? That we're for good?"

"I always knew," Kurt told him. "I just needed to remind myself."

Blaine smiled. "Okay, good," he nodded. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry if I haven't shown you that I love you, or if I've done something to make you think I'm not in this for the long run. I do and I am. No, let me finish. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives showing you and making sure you know that this is all I'm ever going to want and need.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I figured you'd know I was okay, which was dumb, I guess. At the diner, I got talking to a waitress—Patricia—she told me about her four ex-husbands and how she didn't need a man." Blaine smiled. "She told me she was an independent woman who didn't want to be tied down and it got me thinking. I'm not like that, Kurt. I don't want to be that guy who has to try make it work with a million different people before he finally settles down. I know what I want. I want you. Forever. And Patricia was really nice and everything, but she wasn't happy. I could see it in her eyes that, yeah, she believed what she was saying, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Before I left, I told her someone would love her and that she should let them, because being loved and loving someone else, they're the greatest feelings in the world. She told me to go home and demand to know what you wanted, but I could never demand anything of you. I just want you to take all the time you need to decide what you want.

"I'm not Patricia, Kurt," Blaine told him. "I want to be tied down."

"Do you, now," Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Kurt sat up and inched closer, his smile fading. "There has never been one moment, not ever, that you have ever made me feel like you don't love me. Not one. I know you do, I just needed you to be sure that you wanted to keep on loving me. I should have known you did, but I.. I don't know. Everything had me confused. I was sick of people trying to break us up and the idea of anyone else possibly taking you away from me made me panic. I know I shouldn't let these things bother me, because we're solid, but I.."

"It's okay," Blaine told him.

Kurt shook his head. "It won't happen again. And the thing with Colton. I should never have agreed to allowing him come here and play chaperone. I'm sorry. I thought that maybe if he saw us, he'd stop being the way he was being and then I wouldn't have to get mad at him, tell him to get a life. It was so wrong to let him intrude on us. And I'm sorry I let what Sebastian say get to me. I'm just..really sorry for everything."

"Okay," Blaine said, kissing his knuckles. "Hey, let's not dwell on this. What do you want to do today?"

Kurt shrugged and his shoulders relaxed. "I don't even want to do anything. We could just stay here and—"

Blaine smirked. "Plenty of time for that," he told him. "But let's go out. What do you want to do? I'll go shopping with you. I won't complain once. We'll do anything you want and go wherever you want, then we'll have dinner. Out, obviously, because I don't want to set our kitchen on fire again. Then we'll come back and watch a movie, or whatever and then I can give you your present."

"By which you mean sex," Kurt smiled, knowingly.

"No, by which I mean your present," Blaine apprised him. "But I'm not opposed to sex, afterwards."

Kurt elbowed him playfully. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's something I would have gotten you anyway," Blaine told him with a shrug.

"Now I'm curious."

"And curious you shall remain!" Blaine grinned and leaned across for another kiss. "Now go get ready."

Kurt kissed him back, gave him a content smile, then went to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Only you could dress like Carl from 'Up' and make it work," Kurt said, standing in the frame of the bedroom door, while Blaine did up his dark bow tie. He was wearing a grey cardigan with white stripes, a crisp white shirt and grey pants, a shade darker than the cardigan.<p>

Blaine turned and gave him a smile. "You look amazing."

"I know," Kurt teased.

Blaine walked to Kurt and offered him a hand. "Ready to go, birthday boy?"

Kurt took his hand and chuckled. "As long as you don't call me 'birthday boy', I'll go anywhere with you."

Blaine twisted their fingers together and said, "You'd go anywhere with me anyway."

And it was true.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt didn't have any disagreements while shopping, which made a change. Blaine couldn't ignore the swelling of his heart as he watched Kurt marvelling in the designer stores, the smile on his face broad and real. Blaine loved that these little things made him happy, that his face would light up simply from the fact that the shoes he <em>absolutely had to have or he'd positively die <em>were on sale.

Kurt came back from the check out and gave Blaine a huge grin. "I think I might love these shoes more than I love you," he joked.

"Oh, well, maybe you'd rather sleep with them tonight?" Blaine smirked sideways at him, as they left the store.

"I bet they'd be much quieter than you are," Kurt said. "And I bet they wouldn't hog all the covers."

"Harder to clean off, though, I'd imagine."

Kurt shook his head, laughing quietly. "We're talking about having sex with a shoe," he said. "A sure sign that we are food deprived."

"Possibly," Blaine smiled and looked at his watch. "Where to?"

"I think I've got an idea," Kurt told him and grabbed his hand with the hand that was not holding several shopping bags. "But you need to lead the way."

* * *

><p>They ended up in the same back booth in which Blaine had spent the previous day moping. Kurt ordered a salad and Blaine ordered sandwiches, because he wasn't thathungry.<p>

"Which one's Patricia?" Kurt asked, looking behind Blaine as they waited for their food. "Is she the blonde one with the glasses? Or the short one with the bad dye job?"

Blaine turned around to look. "No," he told Kurt, eyes searching. "I don't see her. Maybe it's her day off. Did you eat yesterday?"

"I had coffee," Kurt shrugged, absently. "Lots and lots of coffee. And I had an apple at breakfast."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you order more food?"

"Not that hungry," he told him, folding his napkin into a square, then a lopsided triangle.

Blaine watched him, smiling to himself, his cerulean blue eyes trained on the white napkin, his long, thin fingers folding it over and smoothening it out, carefully. He was pale, but not so that he was sickly-looking, and the dark shirt, along with the dark vest and the dark pants and the dark, silk scarf, made him look paler still. He was flawless, beautiful and classy and perfect and there were no other words Blaine could think of that described him better.

Kurt's blue eyes were on him, then, watching him expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, eyes widening. "Please tell me I'm not getting a spot."

Blaine laughed. "Stop, you're perfect," he assured him. "I was just thinking about how much I love you, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh," Kurt said, dropping his eyes again. He was smiling a little bit. "I love you and I think you're perfect, too."

Blaine grinned and sat back against the leather seats. "So, how does it feel to have lost the teen suffix?"

"Not much different," Kurt smiled fully. "Do I look different?"

"Only more beautiful, but that happens every day," Blaine told him and Kurt rolled his blue eyes, but he was still smiling. "Then again I have always been into older men."

"You've always been into _girls_," Kurt quipped back.

"I've always been into an older _man,_ then," Blaine clarified, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "It's kind of a fetish."

"Yeah, the whole one-month-age-difference must really get you hot."

"You have no idea." Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand and they just smiled at one another.

Then a loud voice shouted, "Blaine, honey! You came back!"

They both looked towards the woman shouting and Blaine grinned and gave her a wave, then looked back at Kurt. "Patricia," he provided and Kurt nodded.

She made her way down to their booth and slipped in to sit beside Blaine. She looked the same as she had the day before, her brown hair pulled back and held with a thin hair net, blue eyes curious and lined at the sides, a bright smile on her face. She was probably about Blaine's mom's age, but larger. She reminded Blaine a little of coach Beiste from school, but with better hair.

"Well?" she said, looking at Blaine. "Is this your boy?"

_His boy._

Blaine smiled and said, "Yes, Patricia, this is Kurt. Kurt, Patricia."

"Kurt, look at you! You're like something from an old time movie!" she told him, happily, taking his hand in both of hers. Blaine laughed. "It's great to put a face with a name, y'know?"

"It is," Kurt told her.

"So, you fixed your little problem, huh?" she asked Blaine.

"It wasn't a problem," Blaine corrected. "We just needed to smoothen few things out."

"Well, good for you," she beamed. "He couldn't shut up about you, you know. I felt like I knew you before we even met."

"That so," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at Blaine, who smiled in return.

"You boys been doing some shopping?" she asked, gesturing to the numerous shopping bags on the floor next to Kurt's feet.

"It's Kurt's birthday today," Blaine told Patricia. "So, we're just spending the day doing whatever he wants. And shopping is one of his favourite things. Besides me, of course."

Kurt smiled. "I don't know," he said. "Those shoes are coming very close to taking your spot."

"Oh, happy birthday, sweetheart!" Patricia said, with a grin. "Let me get you some coffee."

She jumped up out of the booth, gave them another bright smile, then turned around and went back behind the counter. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"She's nice," Kurt told him. "I'm not sure I could see myself spending hours and hours with her, while my boyfriend was at home envisioning me in a cold, dark ditch somewhere, like some people I could mention." He gave Blaine a meaningful look. "But she's nice."

"Maybe if you start a love affair with your shoes I could become her fifth husband, because, hey, free coffee, right?" Kurt kicked him in the shin under the table, but not so that it hurt. Blaine jerked sideways a little. "Ouch! Abusive!"

Kurt smiled and Blaine gave him a light kick back. "Feet away from the jeans, Anderson," Kurt protested, but he was still smiling.

Blaine slid out of his seat and moved in next to Kurt. He leaned in close, so that they were side by side, then laid his head down on his shoulder and Kurt shrugged him off.

"Excessive amounts of hair gel," he gestured at Blaine's head, then pointed at his scarf. "Expensive, delicate silk." He elbowed Blaine playfully. "Not a good combination."

"I missed you," Blaine told Kurt, quietly, as he reached across and took his hand and held it in his own lap. He really had missed everything about Kurt, right down to his snarky little ways.

Kurt smiled at him, twisted their fingers around one another, then leaned in so that Blaine's head was against his shoulder again. "I missed you, too."

Blaine kissed him quickly on the cheek, then lifted his head up, because he knew the gel probably would stain the silk scarf. He didn't let go of his hand, though and when Patricia came back with their food and some coffee, she tilted her head to the side and smiled. She set everything down, then stood up straight.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

"No, we're good, thanks, Patricia," Blaine gave her a smile.

"Thanks," Kurt said, as she walked away. He looked at Blaine, a smile on his lips. "Don't say it."

Blaine grinned and leaned in closer and said the words Kurt had told him not to say, "I already have everything I need." He bent in for a kiss and Kurt laughed and pushed him off, but Blaine just laughed and kept leaning in.

Finally, Kurt turned his head, laughter dissipating, and took a handful of Blaine's shirt, then tugged him forward and kissed him properly.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt told him, once they'd broken apart. "You have no idea how frightened I was when you didn't come home yesterday. I'm just.. I'm so glad you're here."

Blaine felt his heart twisting in his chest. He leaned up, so that he could look into Kurt's ocean blue eyes. "I'm so sorry," he told him and he meant it. "I guess I just didn't think. I should have and I will from now on. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You made Rachel cry," Kurt informed him. Blaine smiled. Rachel was a drama queen, probably a bigger drama queen than both Blaine and Kurt combined. "I know what you're thinking," Kurt went on. "That she was being over-dramatic, but she was genuinely worried about you. Santana, too."

Blaine thought about Santana and how a year previously, he never would have even been able to imagine holding a conversation with her. Now, they were sort of close and he liked that she was showing more and more of her more emotional, vulnerable side.

"I'll make it up to you," Blaine promised. "Now eat, because I want to go home and just kiss you for a while, before dinner."

"I don't suppose I get a say in the matter."

"Nope," Blaine told him with a smile, as he picked the tomatoes from his sandwich. "And even if you did, we both know exactly what you would choose." Kurt laughed, quietly. "Admit it, it's true."

Kurt smiled down into his coffee.

"Eat your tomatoes, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"I'm—mmh—going to have to—<em>Blaine!<em>—gonna have to change after, um, this," Kurt stammered as Blaine sucked on the skin right over the pulse in his neck. He had one hand on the back of Kurt's neck, tugging very lightly on his hair, while the other hand was under his shirt, stroking the curve of his hip bone. "I'm serious, Blaine."

"You're always serious," Blaine chuckled and his breath was hot on Kurt's skin. Kurt tilted his head sideways to give him better access. "God, you're gorgeous," Blaine told him, opening his mouth against his skin.

Kurt hummed as Blaine pulled his lips back and grazed his teeth over his pulse. He closed his eyes as his fingers slid a little lower, the tips kissing his skin, sending small thrills all up and down his spine.

"Missed this," Blaine whispered, flicking the tip of his tongue over Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt moaned, not caring about being quiet any more, as he felt his erection growing, the jeans he was wearing a little too tight in the groin area. He shifted uncomfortably and Blaine leaned back to look at him, with those wide, golden eyes. They were darker, dilated and filed with fire.

"What..?" he asked, a little breathlessly, copper penny eyes studying Kurt's face carefully, his right hands still pressed to Kurt's lower abdomen. "_Oh_," he said, finally, eyes resting on Kurt's lower half.

Blaine laughed heartily and pushed Kurt onto his back, then lowered himself down on top of him, slipping a knee between his thighs. Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine bent his head, this time catching Kurt's mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. He began to rut against Kurt and Kurt groaned into his mouth. Kurt slid a hand around Blaine's body and pressed his palm to his backside, pushing him harder against him, needing more. Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips when Kurt arched his back to meet Blaine's hips.

Kurt tore his mouth off of Blaine's and said in a choked voice, "Not coming in these jeans. Blaine, don't you _dare_—mmph!"

Blaine crashed their mouths together again and pushed his hips forward again and Kurt forgot all about his jeans, because Blaine's hard on was pressing against his own and who even needed jeans when they could be naked later doing this and definitely even more than this?

Blaine's right hand slid up the back of Kurt's shirt and his fingers traced invisible lines up and down his spine and across his shoulder blades and he was still grinding against him and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and with a final shout of Blaine's name, he came inside his pants. Moments later, Blaine was coming, too. He buried his head in Kurt's neck and they lay there, just breathing.

And the front door opened.

Kurt groaned and forced his eyes open. He saw Santana standing there, a look of disgust on her face.

"Wow, what the hell did I just walk in on?" she asked, as Kurt pushed Blaine gently up, grimacing at the fact that they'd just come in their pants. Santana noticed the grimace. "Oh, crap. Looks like I'm never sitting there again."

Blaine sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt sat forward, face twisted, then stood up. "I'm, um.." Santana was raising one eyebrow at him. "Yeah," he said, then looked down at Blaine, who was looking at the TV. Kurt rolled his eyes, then reached down and pulled him up. "Come _on,_ Anderson."

* * *

><p>"So in love with you," Blaine said, as Kurt pushed him gently out of the shower.<p>

Their lips were swollen from the making out and their bodies were tired from all the touching and twisting and pressing and Blaine wanted to sleep for about a month, but he'd made dinner reservations and he still had to give Kurt his present.

"Love you, too," Kurt told him, flinging a towel at him.

After they'd dried themselves and redressed (in different outfits this time, Kurt had immediately shoved the stained pants into the laundry basket) and gotten themselves ready to go back out, Blaine pulled Kurt to stand in front of him.

"Want your present now or later?" he asked.

Kurt smiled. "I'm obviously going to say now," he told Blaine. "But whatever works best for you."

Blaine grinned. He was excited about this gift. The moment he'd seen it online, he'd bought it and it had arrived during their 'break', but that didn't matter, because he knew that Kurt would be his again, sooner or later and then he was going to give him that gift.

Blaine couldn't decide when would be best to give it to him, though. He thought about it, then nodded and pulled Kurt to sit on the bed.

"One second," he told him, pressing a light kiss to his lips, before walking across the room to open the closet. He pulled his jacket out, then reached into the inside pocket and produced a small, wrapped box.

Kurt was looking up at him, waiting.

"Okay," he said, finally, sitting down next to him. "Here. Don't freak out, though, because it's nothing.. Well, you'll see."

He handed him to box and Kurt unwrapped it carefully. Blaine's heart was beating too quickly and Kurt was going far too slow.

But he waited, because for Kurt, he would always wait.

* * *

><p>When all the wrapping paper was torn off, Kurt was left holding a small silver box, with a small silver ribbon around it. Blaine was watching him intently, waiting for him to just lift the lid and look inside.<p>

Kurt pulled the ribbon and it unravelled and fell into his lap. He took the lid off and inside was a ring of some form. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached inside, taking the ring into his hand, but it fell apart at the middle, where a cardiogram line seemed to be etched.

And then it made sense.

He squinted and saw that beside the small hole shaped like a heart, were letters.

_**K and B.**_

Kurt looked up at him, the two silver rings in the palm of his hand.

"Two hearts, one beat," Blaine smiled. "That was the caption on them. If you hate the idea, it's fine, I won't be offended. Maybe it's cheesy, I don't know, but I was sort of hoping you'd wear one. If you want to."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled and silenced him with a kiss. "You babble when you're nervous," he said, pulling back. "But you don't have to be nervous. I love this idea, it's beyond romantic. Which one did you want?"

Blaine smiled, clearly relieved. "I thought you'd prefer the thinner one."

"You thought right," Kurt said, slipping it on his ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Here," he said and took Blaine's hand, then slid the other, thicker ring onto his ring finger. It fit Blaine perfectly, too. "I love you."

_They fit perfectly._

"And I love you," Blaine told him, taking his hand. "I was scared you'd get scared and think I was proposing, or something." He chuckled, nervously. "I was thinking it could be like a...a promise ring. Or not, because we don't need a ring for our promises. Maybe just something to represent our love. Like the bracelets." He paused, looking confused, sighed, then went on. "When you slot them together, the little lifeline edges fit and that's how I feel about us. Like we just fit. Like you're my lifeline."

Kurt's heart did a back flip inside his chest and it was beating far too quickly and far too loudly and he never understood how Blaine couldn't hear it. He smiled and kissed Blaine again. He really had the best boyfriend in the world.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"I'll get you a real one someday," Blaine replied. "A wedding ring. I'll get you one and I'll drop to my knees and beg you to sped forever with me."

"I'll say yes," Kurt assured him. "But, you never know, I could ask you first." Blaine laughed.

"I love you," he told Kurt, smiling, his eyes glistening. "Those words aren't even enough. I more than love you."

"I more than love you, too," Kurt asked, a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. "And I love this," he said, laying his hand down next to Blaine's and admiring the rings. "It is, however, going to be an extremely hard act to follow, once your birthday comes up."

"Don't even get me anything," Blaine said. "All I want is for you to keep on loving me."

Kurt chuckled and kissed him on instinct, because sometimes Blaine said things that could only be responded to with kisses.

"Am I terribly cheesy?" Blaine asked, eyes half closed.

"Not cheesy," Kurt assured him. "_Romantic._ Now kiss me again. I'm gonna call my dad, then we can go."

Blaine obliged, happily.

* * *

><p>"Hi, dad," Kurt said, while Blaine talked to Santana.<p>

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said, on the other end. "Happy birthday. Did you get my card?"

Kurt had gotten Burt's card and cheque that morning, with a small note telling him to get whatever he wanted out of it, hence the fabulous shoes.

"I did," he affirmed. "Thanks, dad. Thank Carole for me, too."

"Oh, I will," he told Kurt. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, Blaine and I are about to go out to dinner. He got me this ring—"

"A ring?" Burt asked, sounding sceptical.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Relax, dad, it's just like a—a promise ring. But not. The only wedding taking place in the very near future is _yours_. Which I'm really excited about, by the way. Did Carole get the colour schemes I emailed her?"

"I think so," Burt told him. "Listen, I'll let you kids get going. Say hi to Blaine for me and I'll call you."

"Okay, dad," Kurt smiled. "See you in a little over a week. Love you."

"Love you, too, Kurt," Burt told him. "Have a good night."

"I will." Kurt clicked the red button and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, Hummel," Santana said and he looked up. "Here," she said, throwing an envelope at him. "Happy birthday and I totally thought about getting you a dildo, but Anderson's dick is always up your ass and the vibrator would get jealous."

Blaine spluttered beside her. "_Santana_."

"So, I just got you a scarf. Because you need something to cover up that God-awful hickey." She flung a bag at him.

"Thank you, Santana," he said, grinning. "You really didn't have to."

"Don't get soppy on me, Hummel," she said, but she was smiling. "Now get out of here, because I'm pretty sure I heard Berry telling Finn that she was going to stop by later today."

Kurt stood up and Blaine did, too. They went to the door and Kurt looked back at Santana.

"Santana," he said.

"Yeah, Boy George, what is it?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, just keep it down later on," she told him. "Some of us have to be up early."

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the first time we slept together?" Blaine asked Kurt later, as they sat at the table after finishing dinner.<p>

Kurt snorted. "By which you mean do I remember losing my virginity? Yes, I remember."

Blaine smiled and said, "I think about it sometimes. Especially the past few weeks. I kept thinking that it was really selfish of me to do that to you. I mean, back then, I thought I was going to be able to pretend forever. Hell, I don't think I even knew I was gay back then. But I figured I was going to end up with some girl anyway, yet I went and had sex with you on your birthday. And I keep thinking about how if we hadn't done anything more than that, your birthday would always have been a reminder of losing your virginity to some asshole who wasn't even brave enough to come out of the closet."

"Blaine, I wasn't exactly pushing you off, if I remember correctly."

"No, I know that," Blaine told him. "But I made some really stupid mistakes, things that could have really hurt you."

Kurt reached across and laid a hand down over Blaine's. He looked up into his blue eyes. "We all make stupid mistakes," Kurt told him. "In fact, just a couple of weeks ago, I made a huge mistake by having us go on this ridiculous 'break' thing. You didn't hurt me, so forget about it. The important thing is that we're good now."

Blaine smiled. Kurt could always make him feel better.

"Besides," Kurt said. "Aside from my momentary panic and your momentary panic, that was sort of a good night." He lifted his wrist and pushed his sleeve down, revealing the bracelet. "You in your leather jacket looking all tough and dangerous and then you pulled out this little box with a cute little bracelet inside."

Blaine laughed at the memory, so vivid in his mind that it could have happened yesterday. "I guess it did sort of kill the image, huh?"

"It was the first time that I thought things might just go okay with you," Kurt told him. "I mean, you had a lot going on, but it made me think that yeah, you were still being a huge asshole to me, but I felt like maybe you really did like me, under all that bravado, like maybe you were starting to let yourself feel."

Blaine smiled, sadly. He had been horrible to Kurt. He wished he could go back and start over, show him the truth. "I did like you," he told Kurt. "I more than liked you, actually. I like to think I fell in love with you the second I saw you, but I just didn't know it yet."

"Wish I could say the same," Kurt laughed.

Blaine had slushied Kurt the first time he set eyes on him. That was sort of a mood killer. He never wanted to hurt Kurt, not then, not now, not ever. If he could keep Kurt free of harm things would be absolutely fine.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change things?" Blaine asked, looking right at Kurt.

"No," he said, almost instantly. "You?"

"Um, yeah," Blaine said. "Everything. Or just most things. I'd like to go back to that first day. I wouldn't have emptied that slushie on you. I would have helped you open that stupid locker and I don't know, asked you out or something. I'd like to change every thing I ever did to hurt you. I'd like to go back and make it work, properly. Come out, date you for real, let the intimate stuff progress with our relationship. All that. You wouldn't want that?"

Kurt shook his head. "We're where we are today because of all that. I wouldn't change any of that." He looked thoughtful. "Well, I'd probably make it so that your dad didn't hurt you as badly as he did. And maybe the part where Quinn had you believe she was having your baby. But we can't change the past, babe. So, let's just look to the future, okay?"

Blaine nodded. He was right. There wasn't anything either of them could do about it now. They were happy, anyway, so it hadn't had too much of a negative impact on their relationship.

"You wanna go home and have a repeat of this night two years ago?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's foot with his own.

"You want to claim to be straight, then check out my ass, before fingering me and then have me fuck you? We could wake up and I could do some crying. I could throw my bracelet at you and tell you to give it to your girlfriend and then I could storm out and back in and you could hit me with some really heartfelt reason for why you freaked out and you could apologise and tell me you wanted me after all, that I didn't have to cry."

Blaine laughed. That had been an awful day. He remembered feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life for making Kurt think it had all bee a huge mistake. It hadn't been. Blaine had wanted it, wanted Kurt.

He'd gone on to want him every day since.

"It'd be fine, though," Blaine teased. "Because you look really pretty when your cry."

Kurt flashed him a wide grin. "You remembered."

"I remember everything," Blaine informed him. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands were around Kurt's body, as he rotated his hips in and out of him, sending small moans from his swelled lips. Kurt's hands were pressed to Blaine's back, his finger nails leaving small, moon-shaped indentations in his skin. He'd missed Blaine so much. He's missed the talking and the kissing and the loving and the sex and <em>everything. <em>He never wanted to go that long without speaking to him ever again.

"You're perfect," Blaine told him, voice thick.

Kurt mumbled a response, but he hadn't even been sure what he'd been trying to say. it didn't matter anyway, because Blaine had reached down and started to pump his erection in time with his semi-thrusts. Kurt gave up trying to maintain his composure, because Blaine was bringing him closer and closer to the edge and it didn't help that he was muttering curse words against his body, sending small vibrations all through him.

"Come on, baby," Blaine whispered, soon and Kurt knew he was close, trying to get him off before he came himself.

Kurt tugged him closer and met his thrusts with his hips, feeling the orgasm building as he brushed over that little nub, making Kurt's eyes roll back, his breathing coming out laboured. He could feel it then, his heart hammering against his ribs, and he and Blaine sped their movements up.

They came around the same time, Kurt maybe a split second before Blaine, who pulled out and came a moment later. They rode it out, Blaine rutting against Kurt, both of them moaning each other's name, holding onto one another for dear life and God, Kurt just really, really loved him. He tried to tell him an the words came out slurred, but Blaine understood, because he uttered, "Me, too."

Kurt fell back against the pillows, eyes shut and then Blaine fell down against him. He kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy, teeth clacking, tongues lethargic and then Blaine's hot breath was against Kurt's shoulder. They lay there like that for a long time, until Kurt found the strength to push his boyfriend off of him, before grabbing handful of tissues to clean them off.

When he did, they climbed under the covers and just lay together, eyes closed, listening to the sound of their own hearts and one another's breathing.

"I won't make you cry this time," Blaine whispered, pressing a warm kiss to Kurt's cheek. "You make me so happy."

"Me, too," Kurt replied.

"Happy birthday, pretty boy," Blaine said, then yawned. "I love you more than ever."

Kurt whispered it back, but Blaine had already begun to doze and within minutes he was asleep. Kurt chuckled to himself, then moved in closer and slipped his arms around his waist, before drifting off to sleep himself. He slept soundly that night, because it was nice not to fall asleep alone again. He had missed him so much and he wasn't letting him get away, never again.

Blaine was his and he was Blaine's and they had the rings to prove it. Some day, they'd make it legal, with signatures and vows and promises for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>The rings are something I saw on tumblr when I started this story and I wanted to use them, because they seemed sort of cutesy. I found them again, here: etsy.()comlisting/86805908/two-hearts-one-beat-personalized**

**I missed my cheesy little Blainers lol. **

**Anyway, yeah, that was long lol. Now, I'm going to go listen to I Have Nothing (Chris Colfer is so perfect how is he even real) one more time before I go to sleep. **

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing whatsoever. I'm sorry this is a bit late and it's a bit shorter than I'd like, but I have this test tomorrow and I haven't been paying enough attention in that class to be able to get anything right without actually looking over stuff, so I'm posting this, even if it's a bit short. I'll try my best to update tomorrow, but with Glee and everything, it'll probably be the next day. **_  
><em>

**The song at the beginning is Catching Angels by Sing me Insomnia (youtube(.)com/watch?v=AXXTeMk4g_8), but please ignore the end where it changes to "I've lost you" etc., because that part isn't relevant to this lol, but I finished this and it seemed to be the song that fit best (I'm bad at finding songs and Rebecca is AWOL). There doesn't seem to be a lyric video on youtube, so that's all I could find. You get the idea anyway, Blaine found an angel etc. **

**Okay, Jamie will now stop talking :)**

* * *

><p><em>They say the easiest thing to do,<br>is to love the fact I have you,  
>God sent angels from above,<br>and I caught the one I love._

_No, I can't believe I caught you,  
>no, I can't believe you are all mine.<em>

_I caught my angel._

**Chapter 10:**

Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Finn and Rachel sat in the airport, waiting for Burt and Carole to pick them up. They were sipping bad, vending machine coffee and Finn was eating a bag of Doritos. Kurt watched him in disgust, as he took a handful and shoveled them into his mouth. Blaine chuckled beside him.

"Just think," he told Kurt, "in a few days, he's going to be your step-brother."

Kurt glowered. "Don't remind me."

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Blaine asked. "Being back here?"

"I'm not sure 'weird' is the right word," Kurt said, carefully, "but it's certainly interesting."

"Hey, listen, I was thinking," Blaine said, a little quieter now, "what's the deal with the sleeping arrangements?"

Kurt shook his head. "God, Blaine," he said, laughing quietly. "I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't imagine my dad would have much of a problem with letting us stay in my old room. I mean, we stayed there even before we started living together."

Blaine nodded and stayed silent for a minute, then he said, "He must know, right? That we're having sex? I mean, he has to know. We're living together and—"

Kurt laughed. "Are you nervous of my dad?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not nervous. Just..unhinged."

Kurt stifled his laugh, because Blaine was pouting at him. He really didn't have anything to worry about. Kurt guessed it was because he was still thinking in the mindset that his own father had given him, but Burt wasn't like that.

"Blaine," Kurt said, turning to look at him. "Baby. Relax. My dad loves you."

Blaine still looked unsure, so Kurt shifted a little and laid a hand over his, ignoring the fact that they were back in Ohio and that they could risk seeing someone they knew. Right now, it didn't matter what others thought, he needed to make sure Blaine was okay.

"Look," Kurt began and Blaine looked up into his eyes. "We're not kids any more, Blaine. Of course he knows what goes on when we close that bedroom door back home—"

"Sometimes you don't even close it," Santana pointed out, sitting down across from Blaine, apparently having heard that last statement.

Kurt glared at her, meaningfully, trying to get across to her that he was busy consoling Blaine, who, despite trying to cover it up, was actually really nervous about coming back to Lima, the place where it had all gone so wrong.

"Listen, he knows," Kurt told Blaine. "Don't worry about it. It's going to be absolutely fine, I promise."

Blaine turned his hand over beneath Kurt's and entwined their fingers. He looked up into his eyes again and said, "I really love you, you know." He leaned a little closer and went on, quieter this time, "You.. You just really mean a lot to me. You know that, right?"

Kurt tilted his head sideways and looked at him. "I know," he said, carefully. "Are you okay? Nothing's wrong?"

Blaine sighed, quietly. "Tell you about it later?" he asked.

Kurt gave his hand a squeeze. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Hey, don't thank me," Kurt said, smiling. His phone started buzzing then, in his pocket. "That'll be my dad," he muttered, pulling his phone out and hitting the receive call button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt," Burt said on the other end. "I just got here, Carole's following. Come to the front entrance."

"Okay, five minutes, dad."

He stood up and said, "My dad's here."

* * *

><p>Blaine was a little taken aback when Burt Hummel let Kurt go, then took Blaine into a tight embrace.<p>

"It's great to see you, kid," Burt said, finally letting go.

"You, too, Mr H—Burt," Blaine corrected himself. "It's—Congratulations. On the wedding and everything."

"Thanks," Burt said, beaming at him. He looked around at Carole, Finn, Rachel and Santana lifting their bags into Carole's car. "We'd better get your stuff in the car."

After they had packed all their bags into Burt's trunk, Blaine slid into the back seat. Kurt placed a bag on the front seat, shut the door, then slid in next to Blaine. The buckled their seat belts and Burt climbed into the driver's seat and buckled his.

"Good to go?" he asked them, looking at them through the rear view mirror.

Blaine nodded and Kurt said, "Yep," and Burt started to drive.

It was strange being back in Ohio. It made Blaine feel younger, less confident. His stomach felt heavy and he felt cold as he looked out at the familiar roads and houses and stores and other buildings. Ohio should have held so many fond memories for him, but all he felt there was grief and a sadness in his heart.

Blaine was knocked from his reverie when he felt a warmth on his left hand. He looked from Kurt's hand in his own, up to Kurt's face.

"Okay?" Kurt asked him.

"It's just, um—I was just thinking about.." He trailed off, unable to finish that sentence, because he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"I know," Kurt said. "It is sort of weird being back here."

Kurt understood. Kurt always understood.

* * *

><p>Carole and Finn took Rachel and Santana home, while Burt, Kurt and Blaine went back to the Hummel home. Carole had moved in soon after Blaine had left Ohio to be with Kurt in New York, so Finn had the spare bedroom upstairs. Blaine was still a little worried about the sleeping arrangements, Kurt could see it in his eyes, so he asked Burt about it.<p>

"Hey, dad," he said and Burt turned to look at him. "Blaine and I are cool down in my room, right?"

Blaine gaped at him, but he ignored that and kept looking at Burt, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Burt said, taking his cap off and holding it in his hands.

"Okay, no way," Kurt said, shaking his head. "We're not doing a sex talk with my boyfriend standing right there, I am not fifteen. We've been living together for over a year, dad, we don't need—"

"Kurt," Burt said, looking amused. "I wasn't going to say nothing like that, not what you're thinkin' anyhow. Look, you're both adults. You live together. The pace of your relationship is none of my business."

"Oh my God," Kurt said, mortified. He couldn't look at Blaine.

"But," Burt said, "you gotta respect me, so no funny business—"

"_Oh my God_," Kurt repeated.

"—under my roof, okay?" Burt asked, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine stepped forward next to him. "Of course," he said. "Nothing like that will, um, happen. Thanks for..well, everything and I'll just..stop..talking now."

Kurt looked at him, quirking one eyebrow, but Blaine was just blushing down at his feet. Kurt shook his head and looked at Burt. "What he said," he told him. "We'll go put our things away, now and then I'm going to shower off all the embarrassment I am currently covered in. Come on, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said from Kurt's bed.<p>

"Hmm?" Kurt sounded from the bathroom.

"I've been thinking—"

"Makes a nice change," Kurt teased, walking to the door, with just a towel around him.

Blaine swallowed and tore his eyes away. "I was thinking," he said again, "about what your dad said."

"Oh, God," Kurt chuckled, crossing the room to look in his suitcase. "You know, baby, don't even worry about that, because—"

"I sort of wanted to abide by his rules."

Kurt's eyes were on him, then, mouth hanging slightly. "Blaine," he said, finally, "it's not like we've never...here."

Blaine shrugged. It wasn't that they had sex every single day, or anything, it was just that being in bed, alone, with Kurt was something he didn't really trust himself with, but he wanted to follow the rules set out.

"It's just that your dad's been so nice and—"

"It's cute that you want to do this," Kurt told him, dropping his towel, "but honestly, Blaine, he won't even know. You and I—"

"It wouldn't feel right," Blaine protested.

Kurt looked conflicted. And naked. Very naked. "But we're here until New Year's," he said, sounding like a child deprived of his favourite toy.

Blaine couldn't help laughing. Kurt was scowling at him. "I'm sorry," Blaine said, still laughing. "It's just that you seem so offended that I am depriving you of my coc—"

"Stop right there, Blaine Anderson," Kurt cut in, but he was smiling a little. "You don't get to say words like that while I'm naked and forbidden to touch you for a whole ten days."

"You are awfully naked right now," Blaine said, studiously. "I hope you're not going to make a habit of it, because I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stick to these rules if you are."

"Maybe I'll just never put clothes on, then," Kurt said. "Does it make you want me more?" he asked, rotating his hips a little.

Blaine stood up quickly, smiling, then went into the bathroom and shut the door, before he changed his mind about the whole thing.

"Blaine Anderson, if I hear you—"

"What?" Blaine shouted out. "I can't hear you, I'm masturbating."

"Asshole!" Kurt shouted back and Blaine laughed and fiddled with the dial on the shower. He loved teasing Kurt, but really, he wasn't sure just how long he would be able to keep his word on the ten day celibacy front.

* * *

><p>"Friday is going to be amazing," Kurt grinned later that night, as he checked off his list for the wedding "I'm so excited!"<p>

"You make it sound like it's your wedding," Finn said, sounding bewildered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled. "You guys are going to be, like, brothers, now," Blaine said and he was awarded with a look of disapproval from Kurt. "That's cool, right?"

"Yeah," Finn shrugged, eyes on the TV. "Kurt's a cool guy."

"He's okay," Blaine said, smirking.

Finn stood up and stretched, arms in the air. He made a loud groaning sound, then said, "I'm going to bed. 'Night, Kurt, Blaine."

They said good night and Finn left the room. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Wanna head down?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"It's not even midnight," Kurt told Blaine. "And it's not like we can do anything to pass the time." He gave Blaine a meaningful look.

Blaine laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We can talk," he offered. "You do remember talking, right, Kurt? It comes before the sex. Like, before we had sex, we talked and we survived. Imagine that."

"Actually, you and I had sex before we talked," Kurt argued.

Blaine chuckled. He had a point. "Okay, I'll give you that," he said. "But I actually wanted to talk to you about something. If you can bear to join me without the promise of sex, that is."

"Well, I don't know," Kurt teased, then grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up off the couch. "Come on, let's go say goodnight to my dad and we can talk for as long as you want."

* * *

><p>Blaine was in bed before Kurt, because while he had become accustomed to performing a skin care routine every night, Kurt's regime still lasted far longer than Blaine's did.<p>

"It's weird sleeping with clothes on," Blaine told Kurt.

"We do sleep with clothes on _sometimes_, Blaine," Kurt replied, smiling at him through the mirror.

He stood up and changed into pyjamas, then switched off the light and climbed into his old bed, next to Blaine.

"Well, this is familiar," Kurt said, coming up closer to him.

"No, you need to be a lot more rigid and not touching me," Blaine said, entwining their fingers. "And I need to be miserable and afraid and cowardly and—"

Kurt silenced him by pressing their lips together. "What did you want to talk about?"

Kurt felt Blaine taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "Okay," Blaine said, quietly. "You know how I got that call from my dad a while back and how I was worried about what that would mean and all that stuff?"

Kurt nodded, then remembered that Blaine couldn't see him in what little light was slipping through the windows at the top of the room. "Yeah."

"I was thinking about going to see him—them. My parents. What do you think?"

Kurt paused and thought about it and he could almost feel Blaine anticipating an answer next to him. Kurt just wasn't sure. Blaine had been doing relatively well and this could set him back, but if he really felt that strongly about it..

"Why?" Kurt asked. "I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'm just wondering what you would say."

Blaine shifted next to him, turning to face him in the darkness. "I don't even know," Blaine confessed. "I just feel like it's something I need to do, you know? It's probably a terrible idea."

"If you feel like you need to do it, you should do it," Kurt said, reaching across to find Blaine's face in the dark. "I'd come with you, if that was what you wanted."

Blaine sighed. "I'm not sure," he told Kurt. "I don't know if it's a good idea. I keep telling myself that it doesn't bother me that they want nothing to do with me, but—"

"I know," Kurt assured him. "I know it hurts you."

"You do?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded again. "I see you getting down about it sometimes. I think you should do it. Maybe it'll be bad, but it could also put your mind at ease. I'll come, I'll be there for you. If you don't want me there, I'll be right here when you get back. Either way, you've still got me at the end of it all. And you've got Santana and Rachel and Finn and my dad and Carole. We're here for you."

Blaine was silent, but he pulled Kurt closer to him. After a while, he spoke. "You think I should? What if it makes things worse?"

"Then we come back here and you cry, or do whatever you need to get it out of your system and I'll be here for you. You're not getting rid of me, you know," he said, smiling. "Then we'll just go home and keep living and we'll get through it together, right?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked, quietly.

"Well, I was thinking about going down to the place they're having the reception. Just to look it over. But we can definitely work around whatever you need to do."

Blaine was quiet again. Kurt stayed quiet, too, because he knew he needed time to think. He wanted to just wrap him up in his arms and hold him when he got like this.

"I think I'll go by myself," he told Kurt after a few heartbeats. "I'm grateful that you're willing to come, but I think I need to separate the two: You and them. I need to do what I need to do there and then come back to you, you know? Is that stupid? Does it even make sense?"

"It makes sense," Kurt assured him. "It's not stupid at all. I could drop you off on the way?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "That'd be great."

"And then I'll pick you up whenever you're ready. My dad has my car—and probably yours—at the garage."

Blaine kissed him, unexpectedly, but Kurt wasn't complaining. He didn't try to take things any further, because he knew Blaine felt strongly about following Burt's rules. He knew why, too. He knew that he was doing this to respect Kurt's father, because of how he treated him. His own father was nothing like Burt, so he didn't deserve his respect. Burt did and Kurt knew that was how Blaine was thinking.

"I love you, you know," Blaine told him, quietly, breath warm on Kurt's lips. "Thank you for understanding all this and for pretending, even if you don't. It means the world to me—_you _mean the world to me. If this goes horribly wrong, screw it. I've still got you."

"You've always got me," Kurt told him, heart racing in his chest, because he loved when Blaine spoke like that. "And I love you, too."

Blaine kissed him lightly again, then leaned back and said, "I'm sorry I won't sleep with you. Believe me when I say it's not because of lack of sex appeal. You're beautiful." Kurt's heard skipped a beat in his chest and he wanted to squeeze Blaine tight and hold on to him forever. "Okay, ouch, strong grip," Blaine said, laughing, when Kurt did just that. "I love you, but I'm smaller than you are, remember?"

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, loosening his grip, "did you just call me fat?"

Blaine laced his arms around Kurt's waist and said, "Not likely, is it?"

"Too thin?" Kurt asked, as Blaine placed a butterfly kiss to his smiling lips.

"No," Blaine told him. "Perfect."

Kurt chuckled and closed his eyes and simply breathed Blaine's familiar scent in. It was so familiar being there with him, where they had first slept together. It was better now, because they didn't have that strained relationship, not possibility of one leaving the other hanging over them.

They were real. They were solid. They were in love. They were...

"Sometimes I don't really believe I have you," Blaine whispered in the darkness. "I think back and I wonder how I managed to end up with someone like you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Kurt. I can't believe we're real."

"Well, we are," Kurt promised.

"Forever?" Blaine uttered.

"Forever."

_They were forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that really was way shorter than I would have liked, but I'll make the next one long, I swear. Maybe I'll make Blaine cry some more, since that seems to be the in thing nowadays :P <strong>

**Anyway, I have to go learn for this test, so enjoy Glee tomorrow and I'll see you soon (I won't _see _you, but you know what I mean ). :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry this is late. I had a lot of feels after that episode and I realised that as much as I love fic!angst, I can't handle canon!angst and I might have to break into a tiger cage and let them have me if I ever have to endure canon angst again.** **But it was the best episode ever and Darren and Chris are really flawless and amazing and all that is good in the world. ****I own nothing, but if I did, Blaine would be a God damned senior and my heart wouldn't hurt as badly as it does. But it's okay, because Kurt is the love of Blaine's lifeeeee.**

**Okay, so I just complained about angst, but this is mostly Anderson related angst (angsterson?) and the song at the start is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, which I used in Sideways, but the lyrics fit here, too, so I'm a song repeater. **

* * *

><p><em>I was made to keep your body warm,<br>But I'm cold as the wind blows,  
>So hold me in your arms.<em>

**Chapter 11:**

Kurt entered the kitchen early the next morning. He had left Blaine sleeping for a while, because he had protested when he had tried to wake him up. He decided he could use some sleep. He wasn't as comfortable about being in Lima as he was letting on and Kurt knew that.

Burt was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up when Kurt walked in. "'Mornin'," he said, raising a glass of orange juice to his lips. "How's it feel to be back in your own bed?"

Kurt smiled and sat down. "Good," he told Burt. "No one else is up?"

"Carole went to buy milk, because Finn drank it all during his visits to the refrigerator throughout the night," Burt told him. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn's still in bed. Blaine?"

"Sleeping," Kurt told his dad. "He wants to go see his parents today."

Burt looked up. "Is that a good idea?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably not," he admitted, "but he feels like it's something he needs to do, so I told him he should do what feels right."

"You know, the last time he went to see them, he locked himself in your room for days," Burt pointed out.

Kurt nodded. He couldn't see it going well, not with the way Blaine's parents were, but he couldn't stop Blaine from doing what he felt he had to do, either. He wondered if he should bring up the idea of him tagging along again.

"Maybe he could, y'know, invite them here," Burt said. "That way he'd have some support."

"I'm not sure he'd go for that," Kurt said, truthfully, "but I'll run it by him."

"Do you think he's okay? I mean—"

"He's fine."

Kurt and Burt turned to look in the direction from which the voice had come and found Blaine smiling brightly. He walked in and sat down beside Kurt, then leaned across and kissed him briefly, ending it with a "Good morning". Kurt tilted one eyebrow upwards.

"Morning, Blaine," Burt said, looking back to his newspaper.

"Good morning, Burt."

"Someone's in a good mood," Kurt said, almost sceptically.

Blaine grinned. "I could make breakfast."

"No, bad idea. Remember the last time you tried to cook?" Kurt asked, elbowing him. "I'll do it." Kurt stood up.

"I'll help," Blaine said, standing up, too.

Kurt turned to look at him and saw a glint of something in his eyes. "Okay," he said, with a nod. "Come on, then."

Moments later, Kurt was trying to figure out how he was going to give his father his muesli when Finn had drunk all the milk. Blaine was leaning against the counter, arms folded, eyes on the ground.

"Okay?" Kurt asked, placing the cereal box down.

Blaine looked up. "Yeah," he said. "Just..give me something to do."

Kurt eyed him for a moment. "Blaine—"

"I just want to keep busy for a little while," he told Kurt. "Please."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said. "Coffee! You can make coffee!"

Blaine looked unsure for a moment, then went and made the coffee. Kurt popped some bread in the toaster and watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He looked conflicted, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Kurt wanted to lift it off and throw it far away so that it could never touch him again.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt turned and smiled at him. "Yes, honey?"

Blaine seemed to take a deep breath. "Can we talk after we're done? It's nothing—not about us! It's not—Okay. I could have phrased that better."

Kurt watched as he ran a hand through his hair, which was not yet gelled down. Small curls were sticking up everywhere and Kurt couldn't help smiling.

"Stop freaking out," he said. "Yes, we can talk about anything in the entire world. You don't even have to ask."

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt fell in love just a little bit more.

* * *

><p>"Bye dad," Kurt said, as Burt left for the garage.<p>

It was only 8.30 and Finn wouldn't be up until at least noon. Blaine had gone back downstairs for a shower. Kurt cleared away the dishes and tidied the house over and by the time he was done, Blaine had come back upstairs, hair gelled and smelling as gorgeous as ever. Kurt gave him a smile.

"Hi," he said, taking Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Hi," Blaine replied, tugging him forward. "Have I told you how good you look today?"

"No, but thanks," Kurt beamed. "You wanted to talk."

"I did," Blaine told him, with a nod. "Where do you want to..?"

"Downstairs?" Kurt asked, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I mean, Finn isn't likely to be up for another couple of hours at least, but we've got privacy down there."

Blaine nodded and they went downstairs. Kurt shut the door and Blaine sat down gingerly on the end of the bed. He had his bright eyes downcast and Kurt watched him for a moment, then went and sat down next to him.

"You always make it so hard," Kurt told him. "You act like you need to plan it out first. You don't. Just talk to me."

Blaine smiled very slightly, the corners of his lips tilting a little. "Sorry," he told Kurt. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about..what we talked about last night. About my...my mom and dad."

Kurt nodded and placed a hand on Blaine's back and began to rub small circles across it, trying to give him some sort of reassurance.

"Is it stupid? Should I not go?"

"If you don't," Kurt said, softly, "you'll always wonder what might have happened if you had."

"But I _know _what's going to happen. They'll throw a few more insults my way, say I'm a disappointment, insult _you,_ and I'll be back where I began, only feeling worse about myself and angrier for having allowed them the opportunity to say those things."

"But," Kurt provided.

"But," Blaine said, slowly. "I want to do it. I know how ridiculous that makes me, but.."

"They're your parents, Blaine," Kurt said. "It's not ridiculous that you would want to try again with them."

Blaine looked up and his eyes were shining. "You don't think?"

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "You've been looking for their approval for your whole life, it's only natural that you're this way inclined. There's nothing wrong with that."

Blaine nodded, like he was trying convince himself further. "Thank you," he said, finally, voice breaking. He looked up at Kurt and smiled sadly.

"Don't thank me," Kurt grinned. "You just say when you want to go and I'll take you. It can be now, later, midnight, November 17th 2056, whenever." Blaine laughed. "Seriously. Whenever you feel ready."

"I love you," Blaine told him, tilting his head and pressing their lips together.

Kurt let him push him back on the bed as they deepened the kiss, their bodies crashing together. Kurt murmured against Blaine's mouth and Blaine was rolling his hips into Kurt's and Kurt was getting majorly turned on and then Blaine slid a cool hand up his shirt, sending a gasp from his lips. Blaine pulled back.

"Sorry," he said, smiling still. "I guess we shouldn't do that anyway. Rules and all."

Kurt gave him a look of disapproval as he crossed his legs to conceal his half-hard cock. "You can't _grind into me _and then just stop. That's immoral."

"Immoral," Blaine repeated, amusement in his eyes. "I'd love to follow through and all, Kurt, but—"

"I know, I know," Kurt said, sighing. "Honour thy father and all that. We're never going to be able to do this, you know. One night we're going to get carried away and you'll just yell 'screw it, screw me!', or something and we'll give in and I won't be able to walk the next morning."

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "Screw it, screw me?" he asked, with a chuckle.

Kurt shrugged. "I can't be held accountable for my words when I've got a boner and you're sitting there looking...like..you, um, do."

Blaine leaned in and licked his own lips very slowly. Kurt swallowed. "Know what?" Blaine asked, voice low.

"Hmm? What?"

"Your dad's words were 'no funny business under my roof'."

"So?"

"So," Blaine said, grinning. "The whole of Ohio is not under your dad's roof."

"Oh," Kurt said, carefully. "_Oh._"

Blaine nodded.

"Where, um, did you have in mind?"

Blaine stood up and gave Kurt a bright smile. "Nowhere," he told him, "merely stating a fact. I'm starved. Want anything from upstairs?"

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, baby, you'll make me hot," Blaine said, winked, then went upstairs, leaving Kurt sitting there with an erection and wide eyes.

Minutes later, Blaine came back downstairs and pushed Kurt back on the bed again, crashing their mouths together.

"Don't—mmph—if you're not gonna—"

"You make me want to," Blaine said, slipping a knee between Kurt's thighs.

"You won't though," Kurt said, against Blaine's lips. "We both know that."

Blaine groaned, frustrated. "We had our first time here while your dad was home," he told Kurt, trying to reason. "He's not even home now.. Oh, who am I kidding?" He pushed himself up. "I can't do this."

"What is the definition of 'funny business', anyway?" Kurt asked, catching his breath again. "I mean, does it just mean sex? Or are we forbidden from intense make out sessions that end in accidental orgasms? Or non-accidental, I guess.."

"I think it means everything," Blaine said. "Except maybe the making out. I'm pretty sure having a boyfriend like you in the same bed as me is a good enough reason to grant me permission for make out sessions."

"Is frottage out?" Kurt enquired.

Blaine looked thoughtful. "I.. Maybe? I don't know. Makes me wish I'd asked more questions, but yes. Can we do some frotting? Is that bad? Does that make me an awful person?"

"He's not even home," Kurt said. "We can even keep our clothes on. Come here."

Blaine gave in and crawled towards him. They kissed again, crotches together and Kurt rolled his hips a couple of times and Blaine was panting into his mouth and then he sprung backwards.

"This just seems...wrong," he told Kurt. "I'm sorry. I want to. I really, really, really want to, but I can't."

Kurt watched him in amusement for a moment. He liked that he was respecting his dad like that. Sure, he was beyond horny, but it was sort of nice that Blaine was so adamant on keeping his promise.

"It's okay," Kurt told him, smiling. "I love that you don't want to break the rules. I mean, I'd like to break them. A lot. But it's admirable that you're doing this. And now I'm going to go somewhere that you are not, because.." He glanced down at the problem in his pants, then looked up at Blaine, smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt cold. Kurt was talking to him, making conversation, small talk. He knew Blaine wasn't listening, not really, but he was filling the silence, because silence would have been far worse. Blaine was grateful.<p>

They were getting closer to his house, passing those familiar roads and Blaine felt sick to his stomach. Kurt stopped talking once they arrived on the long road that lead to Blaine's family house. They drove in silence for about two minutes, then Kurt glanced at him, like he was going to ask if he was okay, but already knew the answer.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Just that I wish there was something I could do to make this easier," Kurt told him.

"It's enough that you're here for me," Blaine told him, truthfully. "Honestly, I couldn't do this without you."

Kurt gave him a smile. "Not true," he said. "You're strong."

Blaine smiled, weakly and they rode the rest of the way in silence. His stomach sank as they pulled into the grounds. It all looked exactly the same as it had when he'd last been there. He wasn't sure why he had been expecting it to be any different, maybe because he felt different.

Kurt stopped the car in the driveway and they sat there staring at the house for a long time. The garage door was closed, so Blaine couldn't tell if anyone was home. Kurt was watching Blaine, just waiting for him to say or do something, anything. Finally, Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Okay," he said, heart hammering in his chest. "Kiss me so I can do this before I change my mind."

Kurt didn't ask any questions, he simply leaned across, placed a hand firmly down on Blaine's shoulder and dipped his head lower to press their lips together. Blaine exhaled shakily against Kurt's mouth and Kurt held him together, kept him from breaking into pieces. He always did.

Finally, he pulled back and smiled at him. "You're going to be absolutely fine," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded and took another deep breath. "Okay," he said, again. "I love you."

"I love you more," Kurt assured him.

Blaine nodded, then opened the car door. He stepped outside and was surprised when his legs didn't give in.

"Blaine," Kurt said, behind him. He turned and looked at him. "Call me when you want me to come back, okay?"

"I will," Blaine told him. He inhaled and exhaled again, quickly. "Hold on until I make sure someone's home?"

"Obviously," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and shut the door behind him, his insides whirling. He walked up to the front door and pressed an unsteady finger to the bell, then waited. He was aware of Kurt behind him, watching and waiting, too. Blaine held his breath when he heard shuffling at the door and soon it was being pulled open. His mother stood there. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, who looked concerned, and gave him a nod. Kurt gave him a small smile, then backed the car out of the driveway. Blaine watched him go and when he had disappeared out of sight, he felt suddenly alone. He looked back at his mom.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Blaine," his mom whispered.

"Can I, um, come in?"

She nodded and stood back and Blaine walked into the familiar hallway. Nothing had changed. Everything felt cold and strange, the same as it had felt his entire life. Blaine watched as his mom closed the door.

"Is dad around?" he asked.

"He should be home soon," she told him. "Why are you here?"

_Don't sound too happy to see me, mom, you might hurt yourself._

"I was in town."

"Oh," she said, quietly.

Blaine stayed quiet for a few moments, then he looked up and met her eyes. "I can leave. It's no big deal. I can call Kurt and he can come back and get me. He can't have gotten far."

"Did you come here to...talk?"

"Yes."

"Then let's talk."

Blaine watched as his mom went into the living room. While everything else appeared to be exactly the same, his mom felt..different. There was something different about her, something..._better._

He followed her eventually and she gestured for him to sit down across from her. Blaine sat, carefully, feeling like a stranger in his own home, the house he had grown up in.

"You said you were in town," his mom said. "You don't live in town?"

Blaine sat there stunned for a few heartbeats. She had no idea where he was living. She hadn't even bothered to find out. His father had been lodging money into his bank account every month, yet he hadn't told his mother where he was. Blaine had made a mistake. He shouldn't have come back here. But his mom seemed to be making somewhat of an effort.

"I live in New York, mom," Blaine informed her, "with Kurt and Santana."

She looked up at that, a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Santana?" she asked "A girl?"

Blaine's shoulders slumped. So much for an effort..

"Mom, I'm still—I'm gay, mom," he said, shaking his head. "Kurt and I are still—I love Kurt. Santana is a friend from high school. We're at college together."

"You're in college?"

Okay, his father was aware of that, too. He had paid for it. "Dad didn't tell you?"

His mother looked surprised for a moment, then said, "You know what your father's like, Blaine. He forgets to share information sometimes."

"He forgot to tell you where your son was."

"It's not like—"

"It's exactly like that, mom." Blaine felt his heart twisting in his chest. He'd known they didn't care, but sometimes it hit him hard, like it was just dawning on him, even though he was well aware and had been well aware for a long, long time. "Maybe I should just go—"

"Don't go, darling."

He stilled at the term of endearment.

"I.." She paused. "I don't like not knowing where you are."

"You could have gotten in touch," Blaine accused. "You have my number."

"I thought about it," she said, "but you are dealing with the...the gay thing." She whispered those words. "I didn't think it was a good idea. I thought you would take some time, figure it out by yourself. You've always been like that, Blaine. Even as a child you would always have to come to conclusions by yourself."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Things really hadn't changed.

"Mom," he said, firmly. "This isn't something I'm going to get over. It's just who I am. I'd just... Mom. I'd like it if you tried. Please, just try." Great, he had resorted to begging. "He—Kurt. He makes me happy, mom. If you just had a conversation with him, maybe you could see why I love him."

"Oh, I don't know, Blaine. That seems like—"

"Try, mom," Blaine urged. "If it doesn't work, at least you'll have tried. I know dad won't." He wasn't sure who he was kidding. He knew she was pretty much as bad as his dad, but there was something in the way she was speaking to him, in the way that she was watching him that made him think that maybe, just maybe..

"It would mean a lot to me," Blaine admitted and it scared him just how much it really did mean to him.

"It would?" she asked. "You.. You'd keep in touch?"

Blaine's stomach felt heavy. "I...yes. Mom, if you tried and you wanted me to, I'd keep in touch. With you. I can't—Not with dad. But with you. If you wanted it."

She looked down at her shoes.

"Would you meet him? Kurt?" Blaine asked, afraid she would say no, but he had to know. He was surprised at the need in his own voice. "We're here until the 27th. We could do it anywhere. At a coffee shop. Wherever."

"I've missed you, Blaine," she said, ignoring the question, it seemed. "I know that this is a phase, so, yes. I'll...I'll meet with this..this.."

"Kurt," Blaine apprised her. "Any day but tomorrow. His dad's getting married tomorrow."

"Well, I could call.."

The front door opened and closed and Blaine and his mother looked towards the entrance.

Blaine's dad was home.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home after seeing the hall in which they would be holding the reception. Blaine hadn't called and he didn't know whether or not to wait outside or not. He decided to just head home and wait there until he called. It wasn't a far drive.<p>

When he went inside, Finn was on the couch watching TV. He looked up when Kurt entered the house.

"Hey, man," he said. "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt sat down and muted the TV. "He went to see his parents."

"Oh," Finn said, looking down. "Is he..okay?"

"I hope so," Kurt told him.

"Not to be offensive or anything," Finn began, "but why would he go see his parents if they treated him so bad?"

Kurt sighed. It was complicated, or at least too complicated for Finn to fully understand. "They're his parents, Finn. He can't help that he wants to try again."

Finn nodded. "I guess."

Kurt looked at his watch. He was worried about Blaine. He felt anxious, helpless, like he didn't know whether to go over there or give him space.

"Dude," Finn said. "Call him."

Kurt didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on over there. Then again, he was worried about Blaine..

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone buzzed when his dad walked into the room. He checked it, because it was probably Kurt.<p>

**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: KURT.  
><strong>_Call me if you need me. Sorry, I'm worrying. I'm here when you need me. Love you._

Blaine sent a quick text back, aware of his father watching him in shock.

**To: Kurt.  
><strong>_Hey, don't worry. I'll call you soon, okay? Love you, too._

He didn't say it was going fine, because he wasn't sure that was true. He looked up at his dad and someone else walked into the room.

"Blaine," his aunt Fiona said. "You're home from college?"

Fiona was Blaine's mom's older sister. She had the same eyes that both Blaine and his mom had and the same dark, curling hair, too. He had always liked his aunt Fiona, but now, things felt extremely awkward.

"Yeah, hi," Blaine said, looking between his father and his aunt.

"Fiona, maybe you could get yourself a drink while I talk with Blaine," his dad said. "You could help her, Deborah," he said, looking at Blaine's mom.

Blaine felt a surge of anger. He was trying to hide the truth from his aunt. She was family and he was hiding the truth.

"Actually, aunt Fiona, it's cool if you stay. I can't help but feel you haven't been told the whole truth."

"Blaine—"

"Darling—"

"The whole truth?" Fiona asked, confused.

Blaine nodded. "Can we stop pretending this isn't happening?" he said, looking at his parents. "Aunt Fiona, I'm gay. I've been living with my boyfriend for the past year or so in New York. I'm in NYU. I feel as if most of that was left out of the story they told you. Now you know."

His aunt just blinked a couple of times, then said, "Okay."

Blaine's dad looked angry, but it was a controlled kind of anger, like he was trying far too hard not to snap. It was sort of frightening. His mom just looked distraught.

"Blaine," his father said, sternly. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?"

Blaine sighed and left the room. He went into the kitchen, his dad following. Blaine sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Kurt's dad is getting married tomorrow," Blaine explained. "I was in town, so I stopped by. Just.." He couldn't finish that sentence. He couldn't admit to his father that he had to find out if he could fix things. "I'll leave if you want. I'll just need to wait in the drive way for my ride and then you never have to see me again."

"We settled on the agreement for a reason, Blaine," his dad said, calmly. "You remember."

_Money to stay out of our lives, to have nothing more to do with us. Take it or leave it._

Blaine shuddered at the memory, feeling sick. "I remember," he confirmed. "But no matter how much you pay me to pretend I'm not, I'm still your son."

"You stopped being our son the moment you decided you wanted to be with that boy."

Blaine swallowed. "I think I stopped really being your son a long time before I met Kurt," he said, truthfully. "Regardless, I'm still your son by blood. I still remember that, dad, even if you don't. Or would you prefer to be called 'Mr Anderson'?"

His dad ignored that as he sat down at the other end of the table. "I assume you're still with that boy."

"I'm always going to be with that boy."

"How can you do this to us?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked, a little louder. _Calm down, _he told himself. _Stay calm. _"What did I do, dad? What did I do that was so bad?"

He was shaking.

"You know what you did."

"I fell in love!" Blaine exploded. "God! What is so wrong with that? Why does it have to matter if I fell in love with a boy or a girl or a God damned tree?" His voice broke and he just didn't care any more. It wasn't fair that this was happening to him. Nothing was fair. "I love him! I love him more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life! I don't care if he's a boy or a girl, I only care that I love him, dad. Why is that such a bad thing? Why can't I just be happy for once? I've spent so long trying to be the perfect son. I got tired of pretending to be the person you wanted me to be. This is who I am. I don't understand why you can't see that."

_Why can't you accept me for who I am? Why do you keep pushing me away because I found myself? Why can't I fall in love? Why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you love me? _

Blaine buried his face in his hands, feeling as if he was breaking on the inside. He wasn't supposed to show his dad any weakness. He was supposed to shoot back with snarky comments and act like it didn't bother him.

Except it did and he didn't know what to do.

"You know it's wrong, Blaine," his dad said, jaw set. "Men aren't supposed to love other men and they're certainly not supposed to shack up with them in a one bedroom apartment in New York."

"We have two bedrooms," Blaine argued and he knew that was a petty thing to dwell on. "I love him. I can't help that. I can't make that go away. I certainly don't want it to go away." He paused, heart racing. "Dad, Kurt makes me happy. We're good together. We work through our problems. We love each other. We're there for one another. We're more stable than a lot of straight couples." _More stable than you and mom. _"I need him in my life. I'm not about to let him go. If you could just give us a chance to show you—"

"I told you before, Blaine," his dad told him, "I don't want to see you acting like a faggot in my home."

Blaine felt as if his blood was heating beneath his skin. He had been called a faggot a few times at this point, but it hurt more when his dad said it, even though he tried not to let it.

"What is it that offends some people about same sex couples?" Blaine asked, unable to control the cruel laughter that slipped from his lips. "What could we possibly do to you? What is it about us that gets to you? How does us being in a relationship hurt you in any way?" Blaine leaned forward and said, "What are you so afraid of?"

Blaine's father slammed his fist down on the table and Blaine flinched on instinct, but he wasn't afraid of him, not now.

"I want you to leave, Blaine."

Blaine didn't show that it hurt, but it definitely hurt.

"I don't want to see you here any more."

He blinked back the tears. It felt more final this time. Maybe because he had a clear head. Last time, he'd been worried about his relationship with Kurt. Now, he didn't have to worry about that.

"I'll continue to fund you as long as you keep your side of the deal."

Should he refuse? Was that a dumb idea?

"But I don't want you in my home. I don't want to see you as long as you're continuing to live this lifestyle."

In other words, ever again.

"If you change your mind and decide to live a proper, normal life, you're welcome back."

_A proper, normal life._

"But until that happens, you are no longer my son."

And that was when he broke, but he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of seeing that, so he stood up and walked out, keeping a calm expression on his face. He opened the front door and went outside and took his phone from his pocket. His hands were shaking violently as he pressed the buttons to call Kurt.

He waited and after two rings, Kurt picked up.

"I was getting worried about you," Kurt said and Blaine could hear him smiling.

"Can you come get me?"

Kurt's smile wasn't audible then. "Of course, I'm leaving right now." Pause. Slam. "Hold on, babe. I'll be right there. I'm going to hang up, because I can drive faster. Unless you need me to stay on?"

"No," Blaine uttered. "No, it's okay. I'll see you soon."

"Blaine," Kurt said, just as Blaine was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Blaine felt his broken heart mending slightly. "I love you, too."

Kurt's smile was back. "Okay," he said. "I'll be right there."

The line went dead and Blaine went and sat on the wall at the end of the garden. He wasn't sure what to think. He had known that things would go this way, but he hadn't planned on reaching out to them like he had. It hurt more now than it had back then. He felt cold and sick and tired and weak and he hated feeling like that. He hated his dad, but he couldn't help seeking his approval and for that reason, he hated himself.

Everything was such a mess. Blaine sighed and cover his face with his hands, but looked up when he heard someone behind him. He looked around and saw his aunt Fiona coming towards him. She was smiling.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Blaine said nothing.

"I heard you and your dad fighting."

Blaine wasn't surprised. They hadn't exactly been quiet.

"Your boyfriend," Fiona said and Blaine looked up, "what's his name?"

"Kurt," Blaine told her, simply.

"Do you think you and Kurt would want to come over to my place for dinner before you go back home?"

Blaine blinked at her, shocked. Fiona had been raised with his mother. His mother didn't approve of homosexuality, which meant that Fiona didn't either, didn't it?

"I...why?" Blaine asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Fiona told him with a smile. "Can't I have my only nephew and the person he loves over for dinner without it being sinister?"

Blaine shrugged. He wasn't sure about that.

"How's Sunday?" Fiona asked, hopefully.

"I.." Blaine shook his head. "I'd have to run it by Kurt. We're staying with his family, so I'm not sure if they've got anything planned. Are..are you sure?"

"Of course!" Fiona said, brightly. There had to be a catch, somewhere. Blaine just couldn't pinpoint it yet. "You have my number, don't you?" Blaine nodded. "Let me know if Sunday isn't good for you, but if it is, just come on over. I'd love to meet Kurt."

Blaine smiled slightly, but he wasn't entirely convinced that this was as straight forward as Fiona was making it out to be.

"I'll talk to you soon, sweetie," Fiona told him, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "Your parents do love you, Blaine."

He looked down at his feet, ribs aching a little.

"They do," she went on. "Underneath all that, you're still their little boy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a little boy any more," Blaine said, with a sigh. "They can't force me to be someone I'm not."

"I know," Fiona said. She gave him a kind smile, then turned around and walked away.

Blaine didn't have time to ponder on what it could mean, because Kurt's car came into view then. He stood up and Kurt stopped and Blaine climbed inside and told Kurt to drive, so he did.

"Bad?" he asked.

"Pretty bad."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Blaine mumbled. "Can we just go back to your house so you can hold me and tell me you love me and stuff? Because I think I need that right now."

Kurt smiled. "Then that's exactly what we'll do."

* * *

><p>Kurt traced patterns over Blaine's bare back, their eyes locked together. Blaine looked sad lying there on his stomach next to Kurt. His bright hazel eyes were wide and shining and filled with distress and hurt and loss and Kurt wanted more than anything else in the world to take away his pain. He hadn't told him what had happened yet, but that didn't matter right now. Kurt just wanted to help him feel better and besides, Blaine would tell him in his own time.<p>

They had come straight home. Kurt told Burt and Carole that Blaine just needed some time to think and relax after seeing his parents and they agreed and said to call if they needed anything. Kurt had taken him down stairs and told him to change into something more comfortable and comfort for Blaine meant shirtless with pyjama bottoms.

Kurt had held him there for a long time and whispered to him that everything was going to be fine and Blaine just lay there and listened, breathing in his arms. Now, Kurt was next to him, with just the light touch of his fingers on his back. Blaine didn't seem as on edge as he had earlier. He looked troubled, but not restless.

Kurt traced a line down his back and then back up again, his fingers pressing light kisses all across his shoulder blades and over the back of his neck, his skin soft and sallow and beautiful. Blaine shivered under his touch.

"Feeling any better?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

Blaine cleared his throat. "A little."

Kurt smiled and continued stroking his back.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt told him.

Blaine shifted onto his side. "Can I take your shirt off?" he asked Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt said, leaning up to give him room. "Whatever you want."

Blaine slipped Kurt's shirt over his head and folded it neatly and placed it on the floor. Kurt smiled. He liked that Blaine cared enough to do that for him. Blaine lay back down and slid his arms around Kurt's waist then pulled him forward so that they were wrapped around one another.

"This isn't about sex," he told Kurt. "I just wanted to feel your heart beat against my own. It makes me feel alive."

Kurt nodded and allowed him to pull him closer still. It hurt him that Blaine was suggesting that he hadn't felt alive moments before.

"You can talk to me whenever you want," Kurt reminded him, stroking the curve of his hip. "If you want to wait, that's okay. I'll just hold you and help you feel better."

"I just need time to work it all out in my head," Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck. "I will talk to you, though. Soon."

"Take as long as you need," he said, kissing his forehead.

Blaine pressed a single kiss to Kurt's neck and then a moment later he kissed it again and after a while he was placing hot, open mouthed kisses to his pulse. He sucked his skin into his mouth and Kurt shut his eyes at the familiar sensation, his fingers still caressing the swell of Blaine's hip.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt tilted his head and caught Blaine's lips with his own. He kissed him slowly for a long time, then pulled back a little and smiled.

"I love you, too."

He pulled him closer and held him tight, wanting more than anything in the world to make all the hurt go away. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let any of the bad things in the world harm him ever again. Blaine was the one thing in his life he knew he would have forever and he hated that he was hurting.

"Get some sleep, honey," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek, sweetly. "We'll eat once you've gotten some rest."

"Stay with me?" Blaine asked.

He looked so vulnerable and small and Kurt's heart ached in his chest.

"Always," he promised Blaine. "I'll always stay with you."

* * *

><p><strong>That last episode made me feel bad about making Blaine cry, but it has to be done. Update will probably be Saturday or Sunday. Burt's wedding :) Let me know what you thought :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately. Or maybe fortunately. Anyway, this didn't go the way it was supposed to, but I think I prefer how it did turn out. The song is I Swear, This Time I Mean It, which I also used in Sideways, but it works here and you'll see why. (youtube(.)com/watch?v=KN-uo02mxoQ). So, yeah, it wasn't supposed to go like this, but Blaine wanted it to, so it was beyond my control :P Also, I'm still not over that last episode, so I think maybe be conscience wouldn't let me write what I wanted to yet. But next chapter :P**

* * *

><p><em>I won't let you down,<br>__I swear, this time I mean it._

**Chapter 12:**

Blaine stayed in Kurt's old room for the remainder of the night. Kurt had gone upstairs and come back down a few times to check he was doing okay. He still hadn't told him anything and while he really wanted to know, he wouldn't push, because Blaine would tell him when he was ready.

Kurt woke up the next morning and Blaine was already awake. He was simply staring into space, eyes on the ceiling above. Kurt twisted around to face him and eyed him for a few seconds.

"Hi," Blaine said, eyes still on the ceiling.

"Hey," Kurt said, inching closer. He placed a light kiss to Blaine's smooth shoulder. "What time is it?"

"About 7AM," Blaine informed him, finally turning his head to look at Kurt. He smiled and Kurt's heart dipped, just as it always did.

"Feeling any better?"

Blaine shrugged. "I feel confused," he admitted. "I'll be okay."

"Just okay," Kurt said.

"Just okay," Blaine repeated. "So, today's the big day."

Kurt smiled. His dad and Carole were getting married today. "I'm scared I've forgotten something."

"You haven't," Blaine assured him. "You've read that list off a hundred times. Check it over once more and you're good to go."

Kurt laughed, quietly. "If you're not up to going, it's okay. My dad will understand. You can just hang out around the house. I'll call you, keep you company."

Blaine shook his head immediately. "No," he said. "No, of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kurt smiled again, leaned over and kissed Blaine's cool lips, then pushed himself up and climbed out of the bed to get his list.

* * *

><p>Blaine helped Kurt do his tie up, because he was far too nervous to do it himself. Blaine smiled, because it was as if Kurt himself was getting married and not his dad. He had checked his list a dozen times at least that day alone and Blaine kept assuring him he had everything under control and the whole thing would be a huge success.<p>

And it was. The entire ceremony was beautiful and Blaine was insanely proud of his boyfriend for organising everything single handedly. Once at the reception, he pulled him aside, even though he wasn't up to doing much talking.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, blue eyes going wide.

Blaine gave him a smile, to assure him nothing was wrong. "Nothing at all," he told him. "I just wanted to tell you I'm so proud of you. Everything looks amazing and I knew the moment that I laid eyes on you for the very first time that you were special, but you continue to amaze me every single day."

Kurt was beaming at him, his smile all teeth, small crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes from the stretch of his lips. "I love you," Kurt told him. "And thank you. It means so much to me that you approve of all this. And that you came, because I know things aren't easy right now, but you're still here for me. And I promise I won't make you say hi to too many family members or anything. I'll give you space, but I expect you to dance with me."

Blaine chuckled. His boyfriend was the most gorgeous human being on the planet.

"Deal, baby."

Kurt pecked him on the lips, then grabbed his arm and tugged him into the large hall in which the reception was taking place. They sat down at the long table and looked around at people. Finn was sitting with Rachel and Santana. He looked confused, while Santana and Rachel talked. Burt and Carole were speaking to people Blaine didn't know. They were both positively glowing with happiness and Blaine couldn't help smiling.

He felt bad that he wasn't his usual bright, happy self, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. He sat there next to him, holding his hand and talked about people's outfits and their hairs and their shoes. Blaine listened, intently. He loved when Kurt got lost in fashion, loved how he could immerse himself entirely in clothing and style. He loved that look he got in his eye when he spotted something designer.

"You should go say hello to your family," Blaine told Kurt when he noticed that a lot of people were waving and smiling at Kurt. "I'll be fine right here."

"No," Kurt said. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." He squeezed his hand gently.

"No, come on," Blaine urged. "Go ahead. Don't let me bring you down. I'll be right here," he grabbed a toothpick that was sticking into a cocktail sausage and held it up, "eating cocktail sausages and admiring how good you look in that suit."

Kurt smirked. "Eating cocktail sausages."

Blaine gave him a knowing grin. "They're a little smaller than I'm used to, but we are following rules, so they'll do."

Kurt hummed. "Love you," he told Blaine. "Promise I'll be back in ten minutes."

Blaine smiled and watched him go. He was gorgeous. There really wasn't another word that summed Kurt up better than gorgeous. He still moved with that same regal grace that he had moved with when they were in high school. He still smiled and lit up a whole room. He still didn't smile for others the way he smiled for Blaine and that made his heart race in his chest, because that made him special and the fact that Kurt Hummel considered him special blew his mind every single day. He was so lucky and so God damned in love that it made his heart ache painfully in his chest.

The problem was that he was looking for more love. It wasn't that Kurt's wasn't enough, it was that he had a want inside him, a want for something that Kurt couldn't give him and that made him feel guilty and he knew he was going to have to explain it soon. He just wasn't sure how.

But he would try.

For Kurt.

* * *

><p>"He looks miserable," Santana said, sitting down next to Kurt.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said. "Talk to Brittany yet?"

"I'm meeting her at Breadstix tomorrow night," she informed him. "He looks miserable," she said again.

Kurt followed her line of sight and saw Blaine twirling a toothpick between his fingers. He was frowning. Kurt had gotten caught up in talking to relatives and family friends and he had promised Blaine he would be back in ten minutes, but Blaine would understand. He really did look miserable.

"I don't know what to do for him," Kurt admitted.

"Make him dance or something," Santana said. "Come on, Hummel. Go get them to play YMCA. What gay doesn't want to dance to YMCA?"

"You're horribly offensive, do you know that?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah and the sky is blue. Stop stating the obvious and go boogie with your boyfriend."

"Boogie," Kurt repeated quietly, shaking his head. "Okay, fine. I'll go request something." He stood up and looked down at Santana in her red dress. "It pains me to admit this, but you look amazing."

She smiled, full and real, then looked away, quickly. "You're not my type, Hummel."

Kurt laughed and walked towards the DJ. He knew exactly what to request.

* * *

><p>"Hey, beautiful."<p>

Blaine looked up and found Kurt smiling down at him. He hadn't even noticed him approaching.

"Hi," he said, smiling a little. Kurt offered him a hand, which he took on instinct. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You're gonna dance with me," Kurt told him.

"Oh," he said. "I don't know that I'm—"

"You promised me a dance, Blaine," Kurt told him.

Blaine sighed, but kept smiling. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes."

The song was upbeat and fast and Blaine wasn't really in the mood of 'getting his groove on'. "This is a little..." He paused, unsure of how to go on.

"Don't worry," Kurt told him. "Next song's for us."

Blaine allowed Kurt to lead him to the dance floor, partly because he couldn't find the strength to object and partly because Kurt had that secretive little smile on his face and Blaine was curious. The loud, party song ended and Kurt stopped and looked at him, smiling still.

"What.." Blaine trailed off as the music began to play.

_Oh._

_Well._

_That made sense._

Kurt raised his eyebrows and took a step closer, then laced his arms round Blaine's neck. Blaine slid his own arms around Kurt's waist without hesitation and pulled him closer. Kurt seemed to relax in his grasp, his body fitting against Blaine's perfectly, just like it always did.

"Did you request this?" Blaine enquired, breathing Kurt's scent in.

"Mm hmm," Kurt hummed into his ear. "You recognise it then?"

"Of course I recognise it," Blaine told him. "We danced to this at prom," he said, to prove that he definitely knew this song.

He felt it all coming back then, with Kurt swaying in his arms. He was quiet for a long time, just thinking.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked him after a while.

"You," Blaine admitted. "You're always on my mind."

"What about me?" Kurt enquired.

"I was thinking about the last time we danced to this and how I was so scared of losing you. I remember I kept thinking that you'd forget, that soon you'd be in New York and that someone else would get to hold you, kiss you, love you and that you'd love them back and I'd be left here, by myself, trying to find some sort of happiness, when the only real happiness out there for me is with you. That hasn't changed."

Kurt tilted his head a little and smiled. "I could never love anyone but you."

Blaine felt his heart stuttering in his chest and he tightened his grip on the boy in front of him and breathed him in again. Kurt smelled the same as ever, like soap and something else, something sweet, something Blaine couldn't identify, something he had come to believe was just Kurt's natural scent, if that was even possible.

"I remember you started shaking in my arms," Kurt whispered with a smile, "and you told me I made you nervous. And I couldn't believe I could ever have made you nervous, because you were Blaine Anderson and you always seemed kind of untouchable, even after I'd, y'know, touched you."

"I was always nervous when it came to you," Blaine apprised him, chuckling. "You contradicted everything I believed about myself and everything around me. I saw you and I felt like I was living a lie and when you talked to me, I always felt sort of tongue tied, like I was going to say the wrong thing and it drove me crazy that I worried that much about the things I said to you. I don't get nervous now, not much, but I still get that jittery feeling, that sensation inside me that only happens around you."

Kurt chuckled and pressed his lips to Blaine's and pulled back very quickly. "Do you remember what you told me at the end of the song?" he whispered and it was ironic, because the song was just about to end.

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "I'm pretty sure I've never been more in love with you than I am at this very moment."

Kurt rewarded him with a wide grin, the smile visible in his bright, blue-green eyes.

"Y'know what?" Blaine asked, as they slowed their pace.

"Hmm?"

"That fact still remains," he told Kurt. "With every passing moment I just love you more and more. I can't stop falling more and more in love with you."

"I love you," Kurt told him and moved in to pull him into a tight embrace.

Blaine inhaled him in and clung to him, like he was afraid to let him go. He knew Kurt loved him, he just wished it was enough.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could help you," Kurt uttered, pulling back a little from the embrace to look into Blaine's wide, hazel eyes. He looked sad and conflicted, like he needed guidance, but how could Kurt give him that when he had no idea what was wrong? "I'm not trying to force you into anything," he told Blaine, "I just wish you'd let me help."<p>

Blaine held him close as another song began to play. Kurt didn't take much notice of what song it was.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine promised. "Or tomorrow. Whichever works best. I promise I'll tell you everything."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know," Blaine nodded. "I want to. I want you to know everything. I need you to know."

Kurt nodded, too. "Alright," he said. "Whenever you're ready to talk, talk. Do you want to go sit down?"

Blaine smiled. "I think that's a good idea," he said. "People are trying to get down and we're in the middle of the floor crying."

Kurt laughed and they left the dance floor hand in hand. They couldn't bring themselves to care about the stares and the whispers and the looks of surprise, not any more. They weren't 'those gays' any more, even in Ohio. They were just Kurt and Blaine.

And that was more than enough.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole caught a flight to Waikiki after the wedding reception, while Kurt, Blaine and Finn headed home. There had been a lot of tears and smiles and instructions given (mostly from Burt to Kurt about not allowing Finn anywhere near anything that could be potentially dangerous), but they had finally left.<p>

Finn went straight to bed when they got home. Kurt wanted to tidy up a little before he and Blaine headed downstairs. Blaine helped and they chatted about the wedding and other little things and when they were done, they went downstairs and collapsed on the bed next to each other.

"You ready to talk to me, or do you want to wait?" Kurt asked, bones feeling tired.

Blaine turned onto his side and faced Kurt.

"I was thinking," he said and reached across to unbutton the top of Kurt's shirt. "Your dad is going to be in another state and I know that _technically _we are still under his roof, but.." Blaine paused and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You're really hot right now," Blaine told him, "and I want to take your clothes off. Badly. Really badly."

"Do you," Kurt said, not making it a question. His eyes drifted down to his chest, as Blaine continued to unbutton his shirt.

"I do," Blaine confirmed, untucking Kurt's shirt from his pants and slipping the final button through the slot. "So, what do you think?"

Blaine pushed the shirt away and ran his cool fingers down Kurt's bare chest and he shuddered under his touch. His hand went lower and popped the top button on Kurt's pants open, then unzipped him and pulled the flaps back, revealing Kurt's hardening cock in his briefs.

"I think you already have your answer," Kurt told him, shakily, as Blaine reached inside the waistband of his underwear and took him in his hand.

Kurt let him touch him for a few minutes longer, then sat up and took the end of Blaine's tie in his hand. Blaine looked up and Kurt tugged him gently forward. He climbed up and hovered over him, copper penny eyes bright and dilated and filled with some sort of fire. Kurt pulled him closer until their lips crashed together and Blaine pushed Kurt's shirt and jacket off in one swift movement. He pulled their lips apart and slipped his hands into the top of Kurt's pants and tugged them down along with his underwear and he was completely naked, aside from the loose tie around his neck.

"Maybe I'll leave this on," Blaine muttered, taking the material of the tie between his fingers and kissing Kurt's lips again.

For whatever reason, the idea of them having sex in just their ties turned Kurt on immensely. He groaned against Blaine's mouth and raised his hips to meet Blaine's in a slow roll and Blaine chuckled. Blaine was still fully dressed and Kurt wanted to fix that, so he made a grab for Blaine's zipper, but he eased back away from his touch. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine just pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I sort of like it when you're all vulnerable and naked and at my mercy," Blaine told him, smiling secretively. "Maybe I'll just keep my clothes on."

"You wouldn't," Kurt breathed.

Blaine laughed and kissed him again and Kurt could feel his erection against his thigh through the material of his suit pants and he just wanted to tear them off, but still the idea of Blaine keeping his clothes on throughout the entire thing was becoming more and more appealing.

Blaine kissed him briefly, then smiled and slid down his body, placing a soft kiss to his chest, then lower, down along his stomach, over his belly button and finally, the head of his cock, which was now well and truly hard. Blaine licked across the head a few times and Kurt groaned under his touch. He licked a long strip over the underside and then back up again. He took the base of Kurt's cock in his hand and squeezed a little too hard, but not so that it was actually painful. He met Kurt's eyes with his own, then guided Kurt's dick into his hot, wet mouth and then sunk it down over him.

Kurt moaned and threw his head back, wishing he had the control to stay up on his elbows to watch Blaine. Blaine sucked up and down a couple of times, then hummed as he swirled his tongue over the slit and around the head and on the underside and Kurt couldn't remember the last time Blaine had blown him like this. Maybe abstinence was the key to fabulous sex..

Blaine's fingers were pressing into his hips as he sucked on him and Kurt needed more.

"Blaine," he panted. "Please."

"Wha do oo wan?" he asked, not removing his mouth and Kurt shut his eyes tight at the sensation of the words vibrating on his cock.

"Don't make me say it," he said, because it still embarrassed him, regardless of how many times and ways they had done it.

"Shhhay it," Blaine urged and he pressed his tongue hard against the slit of Kurt's dick and he couldn't bring himself to care about shame at that point.

"Fuck me," Kurt breathed, surprised at the want in his own voice. "Please just... _Blaine._"

Blaine chuckled around him and Kurt couldn't take it. He moaned high and loud and then grabbed Blaine's hair in his hand and was caught between wanting to push his mouth further down and pulling him off and ripping his clothes off.

In the end, he didn't make the decision, because Blaine pulled his mouth off with a smacking sound and climbed off the bed, leaving Kurt groaning for his touch.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

"Looking for the lube," Blaine muttered, as he searched through his suitcase. "I know I brought it."

"Oh, God," Kurt said, flinging himself back down on the bed. "I'm going to kill you if you didn't. Fuck, Blaine."

"I did," Blaine told him. "It's here somewhere. I just.."

Kurt groaned again and tried his best not to touch himself, because he didn't want to come by himself. "_Blaine_," he moaned again after a few more minutes.

"I'll find it," Blaine said, sounding frustrated.

"Blaine, you've got a mouth that is more than capable of doing the exact same job."

Blaine stopped rummaging. "Is that what you want?"

"I just want you over here and not over there," Kurt told him. "Please, just come back and put your hands on me, before I go over there and attack you."

"As you wish," Blaine said and he dived back onto the bed, all his clothes still in place.

"Can't we lose the suit?" Kurt asked, tugging on the lapel.

"Nope, fucking you with my clothes on," Blaine told him and Kurt swallowed hard, because, yeah, that sounded really appealing and it shouldn't have, but it did.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked, chuckling, as he trailed his finger nails lightly over Kurt's chest. "You want that?"

"Yes," Kurt said, sounding strangled. "Please, just do _something_."

"What if I just left you like that?" Blaine asked, grinning, his hands pressed to Kurt's thighs.

"I will push you down and make you do something," Kurt warned, raising his hips, trying to get any form of contact, because Blaine was being beyond unfair right now.

Blaine laughed out loud, then bent his head and flicked his tongue over Kurt's right nipple and he shivered and he opened his mouth to demand Blaine so anything, but the words never came, because Blaine shoved his fingers inside his mouth.

"Suck," he told him, as he pressed a hot kiss to his hip bone.

Kurt sucked on his fingers and there was something really intimate about that, about the fact that the fingers in his mouth were going to be inside him soon. But if he kept thinking about that, it would be over. He moaned once he thought he was done, but Blaine didn't remove them. Kurt gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, smiling, mischievously. "You look hot."

"Bwaine!" he said around his fingers.

"Okay, okay," he said, and removed them. "You know I've got you, I was just teasing."

Kurt grunted and allowed Blaine to settle between his legs and spread his knees wider in order to get to his entrance. Kurt made a sound that words could not describe when Blaine's finger slid across his opening. He did it again and again and again and Kurt knew he was doing it just so that he could hear him moaning like that and he would have stopped if he could have, but that was beyond his control.

"For the love of God, Blaine," he managed. "Please, put your fingers in me. Put something in me, anything, _fuck_."

"Anything?" Blaine asked, rubbing across his opening again and again and Kurt instantly regretted having said that.

"No, Blaine," he said, almost firmly, because Blaine was getting ideas, he could see it in the way his eyes had widened and lit up. Who knew what he was thinking about putting inside him? Kurt didn't want to find out, because if he suggested something, Kurt might like the idea and agree, but God, he didn't want anything strange inside him. "No, stop that. I don't—Your fingers, Blaine. Use them."

"Spoil sport," Blaine said and Kurt was sort of grateful that this was taking his mind off of the family issues.

Blaine prodded his first finger against Kurt's hole and Kurt pushed into the touch, but he stopped touching him then.

"Blaine, what the fuck?"

"I have you," Blaine assured him again and then his was lowering his mouth and Kurt all but screamed when the tip of his boyfriend's tongue slid across his opening. Blaine licked over him a few times and Kurt couldn't function properly, so he stopped trying to think of things to say and just lay back and allowed him to push his tongue inside of him, emitting small groans.

At one point, Blaine's mouth was almost locked against him, his tongue wet and sloppy and stretching him and Kurt wondered if he would come just from that, because Jesus Christ, this was hot and then Blaine's mouth was gone and his fingers were there again and he was stretching him and then slipping one inside him and the tip flicked across that spot and Kurt definitely screamed and Blaine added another finger. Kurt tried to ignore the burn as Blaine crooked his fingers and moved them in and out and then he was adding a third and Kurt was cursing at him in between his moans and groans.

"Blaine," he panted, finally. "Please.. Please get up and do it. Please just..ughhh."

Blaine's clothes were still on and Kurt just wanted them off, or at least for him to have his cock out, so that he would be a step closer to being inside him, but Blaine was taking his time.

"You're demanding tonight," Blaine observed as he sat back on his knees and unzipped himself. "Any particular way you want me?"

"Just inside me," Kurt told him. "I don't care if you want to d it upside down, just get over here and inside me, before I—_Oh._"

Kurt watched as Blaine shrugged his pants and underwear down over his ass and then crawled across the bed to kneel back between Kurt's legs, his hand stroking his erection, eyes locked on Kurt's ass.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"I've been ready for _ages_," Kurt informed him. "It's you who has been taking your sweet time."

"All in good time, baby," Blaine told him, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth and Kurt only sighed, shakily, because was Blaine ever going to follow through?

"Are you trying to get me to beg? Is that it?"

"Are you going to?" Blaine asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm at the point that I might have to if you don't put that inside me," he said, gesturing to Blaine's erection.

"I won't make you beg," Blaine assured him, as he inched closer.

He pushed Kurt's legs up with one hand, gently stroking his thigh, then reached down and pushed his cheeks apart, as he pressed his cock up to Kurt's stretched opening and Kurt pushed himself down, trying to make it happen faster.

"So gorgeous," Blaine muttered, as he began to push inside. "Fuck, Kurt. You're tight."

"Could have something to—mmph!—to do with you re-refusing to f-fuck me f-for days."

"Worth it," Blaine muttered, shutting his eyes and getting used to the feeling.

Kurt ignored the burn as best as he could, because he needed Blaine to start moving.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Kurt asked, when Blaine stayed still.

"What, baby?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's tie in his hand and tugging him lightly forward. He leaned down and kissed his lips a few times.

Kurt reached up and pushed Blaine's jacket over his shoulders and off his arms. Blaine smiled and allowed him to unbutton his shirt, but when Kurt tried to take it off, he caught his hand and shook his head.

"Nope," he smiled. "Clothes stay on, remember?"

"You like torturing me, don't you?"

"Mildly," Blaine told him, pushing him back down against the pillows. "Can I move?"

"You could have moved five minutes ago."

"I'd better get on that, then."

"Blaine."

"I know, I talk too much."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine grabbed his hips and started to slam in and out of him, finding a rhythm and Kurt had to bite down on his lips to stop his moans from travelling up to the top floor where Finn was sleeping.

"God, K-Kurt," Blaine panted, as Kurt thrust his hips down to meet Blaine's plunges.

The pain had been overpowered by the pleasure by now and Kurt shouted Blaine's name every time his cock hit his prostate, because God, this was possibly the hottest sex they had ever had and Blaine's clothes were still basically on. Maybe that was what made it hot.

Blaine took Kurt's tie in his hand again as he fucked into him and Kurt was jerked forward every time Blaine pulled back and it was unreal, because they were working in some kind of rhythm that he didn't want to think about because it made his head hurt, but wow, Blaine was amazing.

"You're amazing," he said out loud. "Fucking hell, Blaine, right there."

"I know," Blaine told him, breathlessly. "I know where."

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's tie in his hand, then pulled him forward so that he could kiss him. Blaine's tongue was hot in his mouth and his hand had trailed down to find his cock and whoa, Kurt hadn't realised how badly he had needed him to touch him until then.

"Blaine," he cried out. Blaine's fingers went lower until they slipped across his balls. "Fuck, stop that."  
>Blaine stopped.<p>

"No, don't," Kurt corrected. "Never stop, God, I was just—_mmmm_.."

Blaine laughed and thrust his hips a little harder, faster and Kurt could feel it in the pit of his stomach, the heat, swirling and building and he was so close.

"Close," he told Blaine. "Faster. Just.."

Blaine nodded and picked up his pace, his hand moving in time with his thrusts and Kurt was whining and panting and screaming and shouting and calling him obscene names and then he was coming and Blaine didn't stop fucking him, small groans escaping his mouth as Kurt clenched around him, but he didn't stop. His movements slowed for a few moments, but he found the rhythm again after that.

Kurt was almost too sensitive, his cock softening, but Blaine didn't stop and it brought screams from his mouth and when Blaine came, Kurt's body jerked upwards and then back down and Blaine kept on pushing in and out until he had finished coming. He pulled out and lay back beside him panting and Kurt could feel Blaine's come inside him. He would have found it disgusting at any other time, but that had been so damned hot that he really didn't care.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him sloppily and Kurt moaned against his lips.

"Beautiful," Blaine told him. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt moved onto his side so that he could deepen the kiss and Blaine's hand trailed down to his wet, stretched opening and fingered around it a little and Kurt moaned into his mouth, because for one, that was disgusting and two, he was far too sensitive for that. But Blaine didn't stop, just continued to press against the tight walls with the pad of his finger, slicking him up with his own come and Kurt finally pulled his mouth off of Blaine's.

"Blaine, oh my God," he said. "Stop. That's.. That's beyond unsanitary."

"I had my mouth there a few minutes ago," Blaine reminded him. "I didn't hear you talking about unsanitary then."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Because you hadn't come inside me then."

Blaine laughed and slipped his finger out, but rubbed across Kurt's hole a few more times. "I love coming inside you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Love fingering you, too."

"I noticed that, too," Kurt laughed, quietly, pressing a warm kiss to Blaine's jaw.

Kurt forced himself up and Blaine groaned for him to come back, but he disappeared inside the bathroom to clean himself up. He came out a few moments later and Blaine had taken the remainder of his clothes off. Kurt wiped his come off Blaine's chest and smiled when he yawned.

"Please don't make me get up so you can change the sheets," Blaine pleaded. "I will literally do anything if you don't change them right now."

"Fine," Kurt frowned and threw the towel on the ground. He switched the light off and climbed into the bed and Blaine snuggled up next to him.

"That was hot," Blaine said, kissing his neck once.

"It sort of was."

"Sort of, huh?" Blaine smiled against his skin.

"Okay, pretty hot, then," Kurt teased. "I think I like you as much in your clothes as I like you out of them."

"Why, thank you," Blaine said. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I promise you we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Kurt hadn't forgotten. "Yeah," he said. "Take your time and I'm here when you want me."

"Love you," Blaine told him.

"I love you more," Kurt replied.

Blaine kissed him again, then sighed contentedly and slipped his arms around his waist. Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed into Blaine's embrace. While the sex was always pretty amazing, Kurt had to admit that this was his favourite part. He loved just holding onto Blaine after sex, loved just letting himself rest in his arms, loved how he hummed against his neck and kissed him lazily and brushed his fingers over the curve of his hip and whispered that he loved him over and over before the closed their eyes and went to sleep.

If he had to, Kurt could do without the sex, so long as Blaine kept giving him that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, the smut wasn't meant to happen yet, but it did and I like that you don't know why Blaine doesn't think Kurt's love is enough, but at the same time he does, which is a bit confusing, but it'll make sense in the next chapter. Also, I think I'm getting more used to the smut, because that felt a bit adventurous for me, even if it wasn't lol. Wait and see, some day I'll make it hardcore. Lol no I won't. Okay so, update will probably be TuesdayWednesay.**

**Oh, and klaineficspdfs turned Sideways into a PDF and ePub klaineficspdfs(.)tumblr(.)com/post/22091000407, so huge thank you to them for that :)**

**Let me know what you thought and I shall be with you as soon as I can :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**I still own nothing. Sorry this is late. I keep posting late, I'm sorry. It was my last day of college today, so that's a good thing and apart from an exam on the 16th, I'm off until September, so I should be better at updating from now on. Okay, so, the smut kind of ended up happening by itself and wasn't intended, but erikabeebee (tumblr) told me smut is never a bad thing (then again, she also told me to post a fic written purely in capitals so..), so I left it there lol. **

**No song, because Rebecca is sick and has disappeared and I'm awful at music stuff. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Blaine opened his eyes too early the next morning. Bright, colourless light slipped through the small windows near the ceiling and cast shadows all across the room. Blaine lay there looking up at the spotless, white ceiling for a few minutes, until he felt the bed shifting. He turned and looked at Kurt, who had turned over and was now facing Blaine.

Blaine sighed, eyes still on his sleeping boyfriend. He was beautiful. He was always beautiful. His chestnut coloured hair was sticking up and Blaine smiled, because he loved how Kurt looked after sex. He could see his eyes moving behind those pale eyelids. Kurt was probably dreaming. A small smile played on his light pink lips and Blaine wanted to kiss him, but he didn't, because he just wanted to watch him for a little while longer.

The bedclothes covered Kurt from his mid-torso downward, so his wan chest was on display. He was like a white canvas, unblemished, flawless, apart from his small, off-pink nipples and the marks Blaine had apparently left there with his mouth and fingers.

Blaine inched closer, carefully, not wanting to wake Kurt up. He reached out and took the edge of the cover, then lifted it. He wasn't being a pervert, he just wanted to look at him. It wasn't about sex, either. All Blaine wanted to do was admire the beauty of the boy laying next to him in bed.

Kurt didn't move an inch. Blaine slipped the covers all the way back and just looked at him. He was so pale, almost translucent. His body fell down into the swell of his hips and on either side of Kurt's hips, was a light, pink thumb print from where Blaine had held him the night before. Blaine had never really just looked at Kurt in the light after they'd been together. Were those marks new? Had he been too rough with him? He hoped not.

Blaine hated that he had blemished his gorgeous skin, hated that those were the marks his hands had left. He went in search of more. The mark just above the pulse of his neck was still there, it always was. Beyond that, all Blaine could find was a light scratch on Kurt's thigh. He sighed, tiredly and lay back, eyes still on his boyfriend's perfect body, the perfect body he had marked.

Blaine wanted to turn him over, make sure he hadn't done any damage on his other side, but he wouldn't wake him. He looked far too beautiful. Kurt was definitely the most beautiful person on earth, of that he had no doubts whatsoever. He was perfect. He had a well toned body, that curved a little into a set of perfect hips. His hip bones swerved down into a narrow 'V', leading down to his soft, darker cock, a small patch of hair just above it. His legs were long and lean and amazing and his arms were muscled, but still delicate and God, he was beautiful.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine had reached across and touched Kurt's chest. He ran his fingers all the way down, lightly, until he reached that patch of dark hair, then he changed the direction and touched the small thumb marks on Kurt's hips. He swallowed hard, wishing the marks would disappear, even though he knew it couldn't have been the first time he had left them there.

Blaine knew that it wasn't a big deal. It was just that everything was building up and he was letting it get to him. He needed to fix it soon.

In an endeavour to reassure himself, Blaine slipped the covers back from his own body, looking for similar marks, so that he didn't feel like such a monster for blemishing Kurt. He found four, half moon indentations on the back of his left hip, obviously from Kurt's nails, but nothing too awful.

He was darker than Kurt was, his skin sallow. Blaine could never get over the difference between himself and Kurt. While Kurt was all long and lean and elegant and smooth and white, Blaine was short and narrow and dark and hairy. He didn't know what Kurt saw in him, really.

He looked back and forth between his and Kurt's body and frowned. Kurt was like an angel, Blaine was ordinary.

He locked his eyes on his boyfriend's body and sighed again, but this time, he was too loud, because Kurt opened his eyes. He blinked himself awake, then followed the line of Blaine's sight and blushed a dusty pink, high in his cheek bones.

"Oh my God," he muttered and sat up a little, trying to cover himself with his arms.

Blaine smiled and sat up, too. "Hey," he said, reaching out and touching Kurt's arm, "don't get embarrassed. I was just looking."

Kurt eyed him for a moment, then lay back down, revealing himself again. Blaine smirked when he saw that Kurt's cock had grown a little bit.

"I, um.." Kurt trailed off, still blushing.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised. "I didn't mean to catch you off guard. You're just so beautiful, y'know? I just wanted to look at you, remind myself that you're mine."

Finally, Kurt smiled, then his blue gaze fell on Blaine's body and Blaine felt himself hardening a little at the fact that Kurt was just looking at him.

Blaine turned on his side and pressed his fingers lightly over the marks on Kurt's hips. "I'm sorry about these."

Kurt flashed him a look of confusion. "About what? My hips?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're hips are one of my favourite parts of you," he told Kurt. "I meant the marks. I didn't mean to leave those."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, Blaine," he said, with a sigh. "Those are nothing. They'll be gone by the end of the day."

Blaine just nodded.

"So, why are you ogling me in my sleep anyway?"

"I wasn't—Kurt, it wasn't—I mean—"

"Blaine," Kurt said, firmly, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I was kidding, honey. You can look at me all you want, honestly. It's not like you're not already well acquainted with my..everything."

Blaine nodded again.

"I just meant, are you... You weren't comparing us, right?" Kurt gestured at Blaine's bare body. "I mean, I know I'm no muscle man. I don't have the abs and the muscles and the biceps, like you and I've got.._love handles_, but—"

"Oh, God," Blaine said, quickly. "Don't finish that sentence. Jesus. No—_No._ You're perfect. You don't have—God, Kurt. _Love handles? _You're freaking perfect, stop that, right now."

Kurt just watched him intently.

"I wasn't—I mean, maybe I compared us a little, but my thoughts were more along the lines of 'God, Blaine, you're short and dwarf-like and he's slender and swan-like and how in the name of God did you get so lucky to have him in your arms?'"

"You," Kurt told him, inching closer, "are gorgeous."

Blaine smiled as Kurt pressed a hot kiss to the side of his mouth. "You're beautiful," Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt pulled back a few inches, then lowered his mouth to Blaine's ear. Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt breathed his hot breath on his skin. His voice was low and thick and his hand was sliding south. "Blaine," he said, quietly and Blaine could only exhale in response. "Show me how beautiful you think I am."

Kurt didn't have to ask twice. Blaine pushed him gently until he was facing away from him. He rubbed his back as he pressed a hand to the back of Kurt's thigh, then pushed it forward, so that Kurt's knee was bent. He tilted it out a little, then reached down to find Kurt's opening. Kurt whined under his touch and Blaine placed warm kisses over his shoulder and across the back of his neck, as he brushed the pads of his fingers over Kurt's entrance, which was still a little sensitive and sore from the night before.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Please find the lube."

Blaine muttered an 'okay', then kissed Kurt's shoulder once more and climbed off of the bed, cock aching by now. Blaine rooted through the suitcase again, thankful for the white light in the room. He heard Kurt moaning on the bed and promised him he'd be right back, but Kurt didn't stop.

Blaine cursed as he rummaged in the suitcase, through the clothes and the shoes and the bottles of hair product and then he found it, in a small, grey pocket. He grabbed the small bottle and climbed to his feet, turning back to face the bed.

Blaine dropped the bottle and his jaw at the same time.

"Oh, wow," he said, dazed. He bent and grabbed the bottle, then went back to the bed, eyes locked on Kurt, who was now on his hands and knees, ass high in the air, legs spread, while his fingers slipped in and out of his own opening. "God, Kurt, just—_God._"

Blaine moved closer and popped the bottle open, then squeezed some over Kurt's hand. He watched as Kurt shivered at the cool liquid, but he didn't slow his movements, only brushed his fingers over the lube and continued to finger himself open for Blaine.

"That's it, baby," he said, squeezing some cold lube into the palm of his own hand. He rubbed it over his own cock and kept watching Kurt. "Open yourself up for me. God, you're so fucking hot."

Kurt was whining as he pushed his hips back to press himself down over his own fingers and Blaine watched in amazement.

"Kurt, crook your finger, baby."

Kurt did just that and he cried out as he hit his own prostate and Blaine almost came. He did it again and again and Blaine forced himself to keep his eyes open, because holy hell, this was obscene in the best possible way.

"Blaine," Kurt was panting, fingers slowing slightly. "Come on, Blaine. I'm ready."

"How do you want me?" Blaine asked.

"Um," Kurt hummed. "On your back."

Blaine lay down instantly, Kurt's words going straight to his cock, because that could only mean..

Kurt was climbing over him, settling with his legs on either side of his body. He reached back and took Blaine's erection in his hand, fingers squeezing gently, then lined it up with his stretched, wet opening.

"Fuck, Kurt."

Kurt eased himself down over Blaine, his head flung back, pale neck bare and beautiful. His eyes were shut and he looked a little pained as he pushed himself further down, until he was full of Blaine's cock. Blaine made a mental note to ogle Kurt in his sleep more often.

Kurt stayed still for a while. He opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine.

"Okay, gorgeous?" Blaine managed.

"Mmm," was Kurt's answer.

Blaine caressed his thigh with one hand and the curve of his hip with the other. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"Love you," Kurt told him, placing a warm hand on Blaine's chest, just over his heart.

Blaine slid his hand around and gave Kurt's left buttcheek a small squeeze and Kurt moaned. "Sorry," Blaine said, rubbing over where he'd pinched.

He needed him fuller, needed to be all the way inside him. Blaine took Kurt's buttcheeks in either hand and pulled them apart and Kurt ground himself down until he was completely full.

"Shh," Blaine said, quietly, taking Kurt's hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't—I'm okay," Kurt assured him, squeezing his hand. "Just need a minute."

"Take all the minutes you want," Blaine said, though in reality, he wasn't sure how many more minutes he was going to last.

He reached out and took Kurt's throbbing cock in his hand and pumped on it a couple of times. Kurt choked out a moan, "_Blaine_."

Blaine reached up and pushed Kurt's sweating hair away from his forehead. "You're so beautiful," he told him again.

"Gonna move, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine inhaled.

Kurt lifted himself up and then pushed back down and he cried out and Blaine had to shut his eyes at the feeling of him tight and warm around him. Kurt repeated the movement a few times, crying out in pain every time. After a few more lifts, Blaine looked up at him and saw the tears slipping out of the sides of his eyes. Kurt raised his hips again and Blaine reached out and caught them. Kurt looked down at him, questioningly.

"Stop," Blaine said, softly.

"What? Blaine, I—"

"Kurt," he said, firmly. "Off."

"What?"

"Just.. We're not doing this. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on," he gave the side of Kurt's thigh a gentle pat, "climb off."

Kurt climbed off, wincing, then kneeled next to Blaine. Blaine reached up and pressed the back of his hand to his cheek, smiling. He wiped his tears away.

"You're too sensitive from last night," Blaine said. "Come on, lie down with me."

"But I—" Kurt glanced down at Blaine's erection.

"It's fine," he assured him. "Definitely not worth hurting you."

"I would have gotten used to it, Blaine. I.." Naked panic spread across Kurt's face. "Oh, God. Has this got something to do with how you were looking at me when I woke up? Is there something.. I mean, I don't care if there is, because screw you, this is my body and if you don't like it you can go to—but...you're just realising you don't like it now?"

"Realising I don't like.. Whoa. No." Blaine sat up and took Kurt's hands. "Jesus. You're perfect. It wasn't—Kurt. I just don't want to make you cry. I'm so turned on by you. How could I not be? You're beautiful. You are. Perfect. Everything about you. I swear, it wasn't anything like that."

Kurt didn't look convinced. He looked sort of mad.

"I still want to.. We have to do this my way, though. I won't hurt you."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Here," Blaine said, pushing him back against the pillows. He slipped one under Kurt's back, then went and settled between his legs. "I'll make love to you. Nothing too crazy. You're.. Last night was amazing and you're obviously still in, um, pain, so.." Blaine nodded and inched forward.

Kurt's eyes were downcast. Blaine stilled.

"Hey," he said. He reached out and brushed Kurt's hair back again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt told him. "I just.. You were looking at me with this..this frown, when I woke up and I guess I just jumped to conclusions. I thought you.. But you weren't. and... Let's face it, I'm pretty hot."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's smirk. "Agreed," Blaine told him. "Still want to do this?"

"Put it in."

Blaine scoffed. "Eloquence was always your best trait."

Blaine dismissed the jokes and pushed gently inside and he made love to him, slowly, carefully, lovingly, holding onto him so that he didn't break and Kurt clung to him, held onto him like he was afraid of him getting away. They made it last a long time and Kurt moaned and whined and Blaine whimpered against his body and they came within seconds of one another and Blaine held onto him, told him over and over that he was beautiful and Kurt told him he loved him.

They showered together and straightened out the room, changed the sheets and made sure everything was fresh and clean and only then did Blaine pull Kurt aside, ready to tell him the truth.

* * *

><p>"So, your mom.. You think she's coming round? Maybe?"<p>

Blaine shook his head, unsure. "I have no idea. I thought so at the time, but when I think back, I don't see it happening."

Kurt nodded and thought for a moment. He slipped onto his side and looked at Blaine. "What about this aunt of yours?"

"I don't know," Blaine told him. "I can't.. I don't know."

Blaine sat up and inched back against the headboard, so Kurt sat up, too and looked at him. After a long silence, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt.

"You still willing to listen?"

"Always."

"Okay," Blaine said, with a nod. "First off, I love you. You know that, right? That I love you?"

"Of course," Kurt said. The way Blaine looked at him made him feel a bit sick. What was wrong? "Blaine?"

Blaine ran his fingers through his loose curls and sighed. "Okay," he said, quietly. "I want you to know that I know that you love me every bit as much as I love you. And that's a lot, right? We love each other a lot?"

"You're scaring me now," Kurt admitted, heart beat speeding up. His mind was creating scenarios, scary, unwanted scenarios. "Blaine. Babe. What is it?"

Blaine must have seen the look on his face, because he let his mouth drop a little, then sat up straight and leaned across and took Kurt's hand. "Hey, no. It's nothing you need to be afraid of." He smiled a bit and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Sorry. I never phrase things properly. Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit more relieved.

"You love me," Blaine said. Kurt nodded instantly. "So why, then, doesn't that feel enough? Why do I feel as if something is missing?"

* * *

><p>Blaine shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands, because he couldn't look at him, couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. Kurt didn't say a word and Blaine felt awful, like his insides were churning and freezing and aching and it hurt him so much that he had hurt Kurt.<p>

He felt a warm hand coming down on his upper arm and then his hands were being pulled down from his face.

"Baby," Kurt said, softly. "Come on, stop. Look at me."

Blaine kept his head bowed. He felt sick. Kurt sighed and gave up.

"I don't get it," he told Blaine. "Why are you so upset?"

Blaine looked up, slowly. How could Kurt be so calm?

"I just told you your love isn't enough," Blaine said, bewildered.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous," he told Blaine. "I understand, Blaine."

Blaine himself didn't understand. He hoped Kurt could explain it to him. "I don't understand," he admitted. "I've felt so awful. I look at you and I ask myself how you're not enough for me. I'm an awful boyfriend."

"Blaine," Kurt said, entwining their fingers together. "I love you to pieces, okay? But if, for whatever reason, my dad and I had a falling out, I'd feel a little empty, too. It doesn't make you a bad boyfriend, you idiot. It makes you _human. _Stop beating yourself up over this."

Blaine's head hurt. "You're going to have to simplify that for me, because I feel dizzy."

Kurt gave him a sad smile, then pushed him back gently and looked down at him. "Listen," he said. "You've been being strong for as long as I've known you. It's okay that it hurts, Blaine. They're your parents. You have a want in you and that's okay. It doesn't mean you don't love me. In fact, this isn't about me at all."

Blaine blinked up at him and he let it run around in his head for a while. He felt better, knowing that Kurt had figured him out. He could always rely on Kurt to work out his problems, even when he couldn't work them out himself.

"What do I do?" he asked, finally.

"Well," Kurt began, "do you want to go see your aunt on Sunday?"

Blaine was unsure. "I don't know. It doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just being stupid.."

"If you felt something was off it probably was," Kurt assured him. "Don't go if you're not completely comfortable. You can't let this lift your hopes if it's going to turn out badly."

"But what if it doesn't?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Blaine closed his eyes and just breathed for a while. After a long silence, Kurt bent and kissed his lips. Blaine opened his eyes.

"I'll go see her," he told Blaine. "Or maybe I won't."

"Um." Blaine blinked. "What?"

"You give me her address," Kurt explained. "And maybe I'll go see her, maybe I won't. Either way you won't know. If I go and it's awful, I won't tell you and you won't know either way. If I go and she's genuine, I'll let you know."

Blaine thought about. "Okay, so," he began, carefully, "I won't know if you went?"

"Right," Kurt said. "I know it's not the greatest idea ever, but it's something. What do you think?"

Blaine considered it. "Okay," he said. "Yeah. Thank you."

Kurt waved a hand, dismissing Blaine's 'thank you'. "Listen to me, okay?" he said, cyan eyes locked on Blaine. "Don't make yourself feel bad because you need something I can't give you. They aren't the same kind of love, Blaine. It's going to take you a while to get used to the idea of them not being in your life. I know the past year or so has been okay, but you haven't stopped hurting. I know that. Give it time. Maybe your mom will come round. Maybe your aunt Fiona is genuine. We'll wait and see. Until then, you just tell me what you're feeling and I'll help you as best as I can. Deal?"

Blaine smiled and his heart swelled in his chest. He had the best boyfriend ever. "Deal," he affirmed. "I love you, Kurt. It hurt me so much that I wasn't totally happy even when I had you. That's part of the reason I was looking at you like I was this morning. I was trying to make myself see that I couldn't ask for more, because I had it all. I have you and you're so perfect and amazing and.. I guess that's part of the reason I did it."

"What's the other part?" Kurt asked, smirking. "Because you're a perv?"

Blaine chuckled. "Probably," he told him.

Kurt laughed and took his hand. "Come on," he said, pulling him up gently. "Let's go make dinner. I bet Finn is starving and too afraid to come down here in case we've got no clothes on."

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him to his feet. He watched as Kurt tweaked his hair in the mirror. After a while, he turned and looked at him.

"You feel better, right?" he asked. "At least a little?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes," he told him. "I feel sort of relieved that you understood."

"Good," Kurt beamed. He walked towards the stairs and stepped up onto the first step and flinched. "Ouch," he said. "I forgot about that."

Blaine gave him a slow smile.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm a pain in the ass?"

* * *

><p>Kurt waited until Finn and Blaine were watching a football game to call Burt. He needed guidance, someone who would give him their absolute, honest opinion and that person would always be Kurt's dad.<p>

Burt picked up on the third ring. "Kurt?"

"Hi, dad," Kurt said, happily. "Having fun?"

Burt filled Kurt in on their trip. He told him about the hotel and the food and the people and the crazy guy at the reception desk who kept calling Carole 'Louise'. Kurt laughed and was glad to hear his dad was having a good time. When Burt asked how they were getting on, Kurt told him about Blaine and the issue with his family.

"Do you think it's a bad idea for me to go see this aunt of his?" Kurt asked.

"Huh, I don't know, Kurt. You don't think it'd be better for both of you to go together?"

"I'm scared for him, dad," Kurt admitted. "He's fragile right now. What if it makes things worse?"

"You willin' to go see this aunt?"

"If it'll help, yes," Kurt told Burt.

"Well, what have you got to lose?"

Kurt thought about it. "Nothing, I guess. You think I should do it?"

"Can't hurt, right?"

That was true. And if it all went wrong, what Blaine didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. He had told Blaine he was collecting parts for his dad, for when he got back to the garage and Blaine had believed him, because they didn't lie to each other. Kurt felt this lie was acceptable, because it was to help Blaine.<p>

He waited a few minutes, then got out of his car and knocked on the door. The house was of average size. It looked relatively normal on the outside, nothing special. Finally, the door opened and a woman stood there. She looked a lot like Blaine's mom, but taller and her hair was shorter.

"Hi," Kurt said. "Fiona?"

She nodded.

"Um, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's boyfriend?"

Kurt couldn't tell what she was thinking from her expression.

She looked behind him. "Is Blaine here?"

"No," Kurt informed her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you? About Blaine? He's fine," he added, quickly. "It's just—I need to just...make sure he stays fine."

Fiona nodded and allowed Kurt inside. The inside of the house was boring, too. It was dull and Kurt grimaced at the awful decor. Did Blaine really belong to this family?

He followed her into the living room and sat down where she gestured. Fiona sat, too.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, flatly.

"Blaine is having a hard time with how his parents feel about..everything," Kurt explained. "I need to know that you're sincere in wanting to be a part of his life, otherwise, he's just going to get hurt again and I can't see him hurt."

Fiona blinked at him with her dark, honey coloured eyes. "What are you asking?"

Kurt considered this. "I need to know how you feel about him being gay."

She was quiet for a long time and Kurt was beginning to think going there had been a terrible idea. Before he could declare that he was leaving, Fiona spoke.

"The way we were raised," she began and Kurt knew it could only go downhill. "We.. It's not how things are supposed to be. But my brother, Ernie.." She paused and looked conflicted. "He's married to a woman, but when we were younger.. He claimed he was in love with his class president. Our parents snapped him out of it, but.. I'm just not sure Ernie is...well. Straight."

Kurt didn't say anything, because he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Blaine is doing what Ernie didn't. Ernie ran and followed the path he was expected to. I just wonder if it would be easier for Blaine to do the same, but part of me wants to make it right.."

"So," Kurt said, carefully, "you're trying with Blaine, because you feel bad that you..didn't try with your brother?"

"I suppose."

"But.." He paused. "You still think that being..that being gay is..wrong?"

"It isn't right," she told him. "But Ernie is unhappy. He always has been."

Kurt was quiet for a few heartbeats. He thought hard. "You're doing this for all the wrong reasons," he told her. "You can't let him think you're accepting him if the only reason you're interacting with him is to make yourself feel better because you see how unhappy your brother is. Telling Blaine you understand why he's chosen not to fight who he is doesn't compensate for the fact that you believe your brother chose the path that was the most sensible. You see he's unhappy, yet you think he did what was best. If you use Blaine to make up for that, it won't make a difference. Your brother will be in the same position as he's in now."

Blaine didn't need an environment like this. His aunt wasn't doing this for Blaine, she was doing it for herself. Kurt stood up.

"I won't tell him I was here," he told her. "I just don't think it's a good idea for him to hear you saying that when he is the way he is. He needs time to learn to live with how his parents reacted. He can't have another disappointment."

Fiona didn't say anything, just looked down at her (awful) shoes. Kurt sighed and wished Blaine could catch a break. He waited another moment and when she said no more, Kurt left.

* * *

><p>Blaine finished cleaning up after Finn and then sat and watched 'Hoarders' in the living room. During the commercials, his phone rang and he thought it must be Kurt, or perhaps Santana calling to tell him about her encounter with Brittany.<p>

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine dropped his phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the front door and found Blaine watching TV. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what was actually occurring on screen, he looked a little preoccupied.<p>

"You okay?" Kurt asked, sitting down beside him.

Blaine looked up at him with those copper penny eyes and shook his head, a little dazed.

"My mom just called," he told Kurt. "She... Um.. She wants to meet us tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>That can't be classed as a cliffhanger, can it? I'm sorry if it is. Okay, so the next part will probably be Sunday or Monday. Most likely Monday, because I think I'm going to be away this weekend. I'll get to the Brittana stuff and Blaine's mother and Christmas and then back to New York in the next part (though the back to NY part could be the next one IDK) and going back to NY means back to Colton and Sebastian. Yayyyy.<strong>

**Alrighty, let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. Firstly, I am so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated. I had to go to Waterford (whih is in the middle of nowhere) and they didn't have internet unless I sat in the lobby and that was awkward, because the staff kept staring at me. And also the fifth book in my favourite series came out and I managed to find it early, so I didn't get any writing done with that and I don't even remember what else, but I'll never, ever, ever leave it that long ever again, I promise.**

**This chapter is still in Ohio, but after the next one, it'll be back to New York. :) I would have liked if this chapter was longer, but it worked out this way and it had to end where it did etc., but the next one will be longer. Also, the song lyrics are from I Belong to You by Parachute Band (youtube(.)com/watch?v=CatsH8epAmU), which may, or may not be about God, but it works with their relationship, so go with it :P**

* * *

><p><em>I belong to you,<br>Yes, I belong to you._

_I know you're everything,  
>You're all I'll ever need,<br>I know you're eveything to me._

_You caught my soul when I was struggling to breathe.  
>You made me whole.<em>

**Chapter 14:**

Kurt opened the front door and found Santana standing there. He opened his mouth to say hello, but she pushed past him and walked inside. Kurt raised an eyerow and shut the door, then turned and looked at her.

"Oh, just ask me, Hummel," she said, rolling her dark eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine's in the kitchen," he told her. "He'll want to know, too."

Kurt walked towards the kitchen and Santana followed. Blaine looked up when they walked in. He didn't smile.

"Hey," he greeted Santana. "How'd it go with Brittany?"

"See, that's what I like about Anderson," Santana said, grinning, "how he's always so blunt and straight to the point. Now that I think about it, that's the only straight thing about him, isn't it?"

Kurt knew she was using her biting humour to avoid the question, which probably meant it hadn't gone well. She sat down beside Blaine and Kurt sat the other side of him.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Santana sighed. "I told her how I felt and that I was totally out and not hiding it any more and basically the gist of it is that she said she can't just leave Artie—that she _won't _leave him." She shrugged, like it didn't bother her, but her face indicated otherwise. "It's whatever," she said. "Plenty more fish in the sea, right? Whatever the hell that means.."

"Artie is the wheelchair guy, right?" Blaine said, like he was trying to remember correctly.

"Yeah, the one you and Puckerman used to throw down the back staircase every other day," Santana informed him.

Kurt frowned. Blaine looked uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about, or being reminded of his bullying days.

"Yeah, yeah, Anderson," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "don't give me that look. I know you're a reformed man or whatever. I'm just sayin'."

Kurt sighed. "You'll find someone, Santana."

"Yeah, well, maybe I've already found someone. Maybe I don't want to find anyone else. Maybe I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my life, because I can never have what I want."

Kurt stayed silent, but Blaine sighed quietly and looked at her.

"Been there," he mumbled.

Both Kurt and Santana gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged.

"Well, kind of," he said. "I know what it's like to want someone you can't have."

"Who?" Santana asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Him," Blaine said, smiling a little and giving Kurt a small nudge.

"_Please,_" Santana said with a snort. "You have him every frickin' night, sometimes more than once a night. Don't think I don't hear you, those walls are paper thin."

"I don't mean _sex_," Blaine said, chuckling. "I just mean that Kurt and I were..we had some sort of a relationship before I came out. We never really established just what we were back then, but I sort of loved him and he was trying to get me to be myself and to try to be honest and I couldn't do it and then when I finally came out, I didn't have him any more. Not in the ways I'd had him before and for a long time I thought that was it, y'know? He was leaving and I was never going to have him with me again, but things change, Santana. It's just that sometimes you have to _make _things change."

Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"How?" Santana asked.

"Do what feels right," Blaine told her. "I was going to leave. I was getting out of here and never coming back and I was totally ready to do it, but every time I shut my eyes all I could see was this set of blue eyes and I couldn't not do anything about it, or I was just going to keep seeing them for the rest of my life and I couldn't deal with that, so I showed up outside his door," Blaine smiled, "and it's the best decision I've ever made. Don't sit around, Santana. Do something about it."

Kurt gave him a soft smile.

"Anderson," Santana said, grimacing. "All those years of evil doing could have been put to good use. You're not bad at the old advice giving, not bad at all."

Blaine smiled this time.

"So, what are you guys up to for the day?" Santana asked.

"Blaine's mom is coming over," Kurt told her and Blaine's smile dissipated.

Santana looked at him. "Not looking forward to that?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know what to think," he told her. "I don't know if she's trying to handle it, or trying to convince me to do what they want."

Santana gave him a nod. "Only one way to find out, right?"

* * *

><p>"Cheese."<p>

Blaine looked up from the shopping cart, into which Kurt was flinging food items. "Huh?"

"It's right beside you, baby," Kurt told him, gesturing behind him. "The cheese," he added.

Blaine shook his head and looked behind him at all the different cheeses in the refrigerator. He turned back to Kurt.

"What kind?"

"What kind does your mom like best?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't remember. Did his mom even like cheese? He gave Kurt a shrug. Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave him a sympathetic smile. He gave Blaine a gentle pat on the back as he went around him to look at the cheeses. Blaine looked back down at the list resting on top of the loaf of bread in the cart.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind him, "look who's back in town!"

Blaine swung around and found Kenny Puckerman standing there, still in his leather jacket, grinning wildly. Kurt turned, too and scowled.

"Great," he muttered.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, coldly.

"Some cheese, if that's okay with you," Kenny informed him, still smiling.

He walked around the shopping cart and stood next to Kurt. He bent and picked up a block of cheese, then faced them again.

"So, you two are still a thing," he said, matter-of-factly.

"If by 'a thing' you mean 'romantically involved', or 'together', or 'a couple', then yes, we are," Kurt said, folding his arms.

Kenny nodded and dropped his block of cheese into the small carrier basket on his arm. "Cute," he said, with a sneer. He looked to Blaine. "You look better than the last time I saw you," he told him. "I mean, you're not harrassing the staff at Breadstix, or crying into your own sleeve, because your hot ass boyfriend left you all by yourself." Kenny's dark eyes were on Kurt then. "You're still the hottest piece of action in this town, Hummel."

"Well, luckily we don't live in this town any more, so the title is no longer mine," Kurt said, flatly.

"Title's still yours," Blaine told him, with a smile. "Doesn't matter where you are."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a small nudge.

"How precious," Kenny said, sarcastically.

Blaine looked at him. "Speaking of precious," he began, "are you and Dave Karofsky still as adorable as ever? Did you ever get him that white-gold wedding band?"

Blaine watched as Kenny's smile faded. "Funny, Anderson," he deadpanned. "I haven't seen Karofsky since graduation. And trust me, there's no love lost there."

"Aw, no wedding?"

Kenny glared at him, then looked at Kurt. He smiled again. "So, Hummel," he said, sweetly. "Ready to dump the dwarf and see what it's like to be with a real gay guy? I mean, Blaine's pretty gay, but let's face it, he's been with girls his whole life. I've definitely never touched a girl. Do you want to know how many notches I've got on my bedpost, Hummel?"

"Definitely not," Kurt apprised him. "That is information I could do without, Kenneth, thank you very much. Blaine and I need to get going. Come on, honey."

Blaine began pushing the cart after Kurt.

"God, Anderson," Kenny said, chuckling, "you are so totally whipped."

Kurt hadn't heard him, so he was a few paces ahead. Blaine hung back a bit and ave Kenny a broad grin.

"Only when he's feeling especially frisky, Kenny," Blaine told him with a wink.

Kenny's smile disippated again and he gave Blaine a scowl.

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was beckoning him.

"Later, Kenny," Blaine said, still smiling, then went and joined Kurt, slipping his arm around his waist when he got there.

It was nice knowing he still had something that made other people envy him.

* * *

><p>"Come here," Kurt said.<p>

Blaine dropped his shaking hands from the bow tie and went towards his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and helped him do it up.

"You're shaking," he told Blaine. "It'll be okay."

Blaine nodded, but he wasn't even close to being convinced.

"This is a good thing, you know?" Kurt said. "She's obviously trying, Blaine. That's a pretty big thing. I mean, last time we were in the same room as your mom, she was trying to convince you you were straight and acting like I wasn't even there. This signals potential, Blaine."

"I guess," Blaine said, a little breathlessly. "And if it goes horribly wrong?"

Kurt touched his cheek and he shivered at the touch. "Then we do exactly what we've done from the beginning," Kurt told him, smiling still. "We push forward, we get through it together. We keep on loving each other. Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine told him, then pulled him forward for a kiss, because Kurt could keep him floating, even when he knew he was so close to drowning. Kurt would always save him.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine opened the front door, his chest rising and falling quickly. The door opened all the way and Blaine's mom stood there, looking as nervous as Blaine looked. She was dressed in dark colours, her eyes a little tired looking.<p>

"Hi, mom," Blaine managed and he stood back to allow his mother inside. Blaine shut the door when she came in. "Um, I guess I never really introduced you guys.." Blaine trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

Kurt stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Kurt Hummel," he told her with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Anderson."

Blaine's mom eyed Kurt's outstretched hand for what seemed like a long time, but she never took it. She raised her eyes to Kurt's face and said, "Deborah."

Kurt dropped his hand and saw Blaine's face scrunch up with worry. Kurt smiled, brightly. "Well, it's nice to meet you," he told her. "You wanted to talk.. We could go to the kitchen?" he offered.

Blaine moved forward. "Right," he said. "Yes, let's do, um, that."

Kurt followed him into the kitchen, Deborah Anderson following behind him. Blaine sat down and Kurt eyed him, wondering where would be ebst for him to sit, even though he was in his own house. Blaine knew his mother better than Kurt did and he didn't want to do anything that would harm them. Blaine's eyes flashed from Kurt to the seat next to him and Kurt gave him a smile, then went and sat down. Blaine grabbed his hand under the table, and entwined their fingers. Blaine's mom sat at the head of the table, next to Blaine.

"Can I get you anything, Mrs Anderson?" Kurt asked, politely. "Some coffee? Tea?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, almost robotically.

A few moments of silence passed and then Blaine cleared his throat.

"Mom," he said, quietly. "Did you want to talk about anything in particular? I mean, I know you said you would meet Kurt and stuff, but I didn't really think about what would happen after you'd, um, met."

Blaine was squeezing a bit too hard on Kurt's hand, so he twisted his fingers and then moved his hand to lay on top of Blaine's. He ran his thumb across his knuckles, hoping to reassure him a little.

"I need to tell you something important, Blaine," Mrs Anderson said, her hazel eyes flicking to Kurt momentarily.

Blaine shrugged. "So just tell me," he said. "Whatever it is, I'll just end up tellign Kurt anyway, so you may as well just say it."

She looked uncertain, then sighed and looked down at her hands. "I left your father."

* * *

><p>Blaine went still. Had he heard her correctly?<p>

"I'm sorry?" he managed.

"You know how you said he was sleeping with..other girls?" she asked. Blaine nodded. "Well, he was. Is. And I had always known, of course, but tos ee something like that first hand was a little...too much. So, I left."

Blaine remembered the day he had seen his father outside the Lima Bean with some red-head. He shuddered slightly.

"For good?" he asked. "You're.. Really?"

"For good," his mom confirmed. She seemed so much better now than she had been before Blaine had left for New York. It was kind of nice to see her acting like her old self again, even though she felt a bit like a stranger to him.

"Wow," was all he could say. Then, "So where are you staying?"

"Oh, I'll go to Fiona's," she told Blaine. "I.." She paused, looked at Kurt for a moment, then flicked her eyes back to look at Blaine. "It wasn't pleasant not being able to speak with you, Blaine. You're my son, even if the company you keep is.. Well." She stopped again and Blaine's heart beat sped up. "Even if I don't altogether understand your choices," she corrected. "I'd like for us to stay in contact, if you'd like that, too."

Blaine's stomach did a small flip. "I would," he said, quietly, "but I need to know that you're going to try to accept me—_us. _Kurt and I. I understand that you're struggling with this, but I can't have you in my life for real if you're going to speak only to me and ignore the fact that Kurt is an integral part of me."

Blaine's mom looked conflicted for a moment, then she nodded, quickly. "Of course," she said and she looked at Kurt properly. "I can't.. I can't make any promises a-about being able to-to understand, or even approve completely, but if you're...if you're important to Blaine, I can t-try."

Blaine smiled. She was actually speaking _to _Kurt and not just about him.

"I'd like that," Kurt told her, smiling. "I know it would mean a lot to Blaine if you did, right, babe?"

Blaine smiled back at Kurt and he could feel his mother going slightly rigid at the term of endearment, but he ignored it, she would get used to it.

"Absolutely," Blaine said, nodding. "I.. I missed you, mom."

Deborah Anderson looked at her son and smiled, properly, her pearly wite teeth on show. Her eyes, which matched Blaine's, shone. "I missed you, too, sweetheart. I—I'm sorry. About everything. It's.." She paused and searched for the correct words. "It's difficult to come to terms with, Blaine, that's all and I'm not sure what I believe, or if this is the best thing for me to do—to condone...this, but you.. You're happy? With.. With K-Kurt?"

"Never been happier," Blaine said, instantly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you truly happy, Blaine," she told him and Blaine could tell this was difficult for her. "I'm not saying I...that I..."

"I know," Blaine said. "But thank you for giving it a chance. I know you'll understand better soon, mom. Kurt is the best person I know and we love each other. A lot. And I hope you'll see that and..and maybe understand a little better."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked exhausted. "I'll try, Blaine. That's all I can..do. Try."

"Thank you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's words and so did his mom. Kurt was smiling at her.

"Thank you for giving him hope," he said. "He needed this. For you to tell him you still love him regardless of who he loves. He..he needed you to try for him. He's been hurting a lot. So, just..thank you."

"I can't promise anything," Blaine's mom told Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said, with a nod, "but the fact that you're trying means a lot and I know it would break him if it all fell through, but," Kurt said, looking at Blaine, "we won't let that happen, right?"

Blaine smiled, heart swelling in his chest. "No," he said, "we won't."

"Mrs Anderson," Kurt said, a fter a few moments.

Blaine mom looked up at him expectantly.

"Where will you be spoending Christmas?"

She looked about as taken aback as Blaine felt. "Oh!" she said. "Well, I.. I hadn't really thought about it.

"My dad and his new wife are on their honeymoon, so it'll just be myself, Blaine and my step-brother Finn. You're welcome to join us."

Blaine gaped at Kurt. He knew Kurt was nervous, but that he was doing this for Blaine, because he knew he would appreciate it.

"Well, I'm not sure.." she said.

"That's okay," Blaine said. "You can call me, let me know. You don't have to answer right away."

"Well," she said again. "Ah—thank you for your kind o-offer," she said, looking directly at Kurt again.

"No problem," Kurt responded, happily. "We'd love to have you."

Blaine's mom smiled—_smiled_—and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine squeezed back, because for the first time in a long, long time, things felt like they could get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Blaine not crying for once :P (even though crying!Blaine is the best kind of Blaine, but there's time for that later). Let me know what you think and I will update on Friday or Saturday, at the latest. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hooray for being on time! I own nothing, obviously. As cheesy and ridiculous as it may be, the song at the beginning is Me Without You, by Ashley Tisdale (youtube(.)com/watch?v=GOKKDwASZao&feature=related). This chapter is more of Blaine and his mother and Kurt helping him through that and stuff and the smut at the beginning was entirely unintentional, but remains anyway, because it took me a while and because it's smut (Rebecca, stop scowling at me okay). I'll just blame it on the fact that they have a budding relationship that continues to be explored :P Also, just to add that I live in Ireland, so I have no idea what programmes or courses are available at NYU or NYADA and I was too lazy to check, so music and musical theatre classes are available in my mind. Any other errors throughout this (or Sideways) about schooling or anything like that, I'll just blame on the whole culture barrier lol. Okay, I'll shut up now :)**

* * *

><p><em>And when you say 'baby, it's gonna get better' I believe you,<br>And I wish that somehow I could see me the way you do,  
>with my imperfections, you think I'm perfect,<br>when it's not easy, you make it worth it._

_When everything falls apart,  
>and it seems like the world is crashing at my feet,<br>you like me the best when I'm a mess, when I'm my own worst enemy,  
>you make me feel beautiful, when I have nothing left to prove,<br>and I can't imagine how I'd make it through,  
>there's no me without you.<em>

**Chapter 15:**

"Hey," Blaine said, when Kurt walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

He was drying his hair with a towel and wearing just a pair of old, striped, pyjama bottoms. Small pearls of water were still dripping down his pale, smooth skin and he was a little flushed, a light sprinkle of pink on his chest and arms and neck area. It was a sight Blaine had gotten used to, but that didn't mean it didn't continue to take his breath away every time.

"Hi," Kurt muttered, in response. He placed the damp towel down on the back of the chair at his vanity, then looked in the mirror and began tweaking his hair with his fingers. "Get everything cleaned up upstairs?"

"Mm hmm," Blaine told him.

He stood up and walked up behind Kurt, then laced his arms around his waist and pressed a cool kiss to his warm neck, breathing in the scent of his vanilla shower gel. Kurt smiled in the mirror and dropped his arms to place his hands over Blaine's arms.

"Trying to seduce me, Anderson?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"I have to try?" Blaine teased.

"Of course," Kurt told him. "Just because I've let you in my pants before, doesn't mean I'm going to just give in and let you back in again without a little wooing."

"Wooing," Blaine repeated, grinning. "I seem to recall many, many, many times when you allowed me to do this," he slipped his hand down the front of Kurt's pants and palmed his soft cock through his underwear, "without so much as a word."

"Mngh," Kurt choked out, pushing into Blaine's touch. "Blaine.."

Kurt muttered something low in his throat and Blaine continued to stroke him through the thin material of his briefs.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, pressing another kiss to Kurt's neck, his eyes locked on their reflections in the mirror.

"I just showered," Kurt managed.

"I know," Blaine said, smiling. "That's why you smell so good."

"Are you suggesting I don't always smell good?"

"Nuh-uh," Blaine assured him. "Baby, you should open your eyes," he said, watching as Kurt dropped his head backwards, eyes shut, mouth open.

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

"'Cause you look amazing right now."

"Mm," Kurt hummed. "I always look amazing," he smiled, but his eyes stayed closed.

"True," Blaine agreed. "But you know when we're in the throes of passion and I tell you I wish I had a camera to capture just how you look when you're all worked up and hot for me?"

"Mm hmm," Kurt breathed as Blaine continued to touch him. Kurt was almost fully hard now.

"Well," Blaine said, "this time I want you to see for yourself."

"Where are you getting all these new kinks from?" Kurt asked. "I mean, first it was the whole 'sex with clothes on, while I was vulnerable and naked' thing—"

"Which was really hot," Blaine pointed out.

"Right," Kurt agreed. "And then it was fingering me right after you'd come inside me." Kurt shuddered a little bit. Blaine slowed the movements of his hand slightly. "And now you want us to..to w_atch ourselves _getting off. What gives?"

It was true, they hadn't ever been overly adventurous in bed.

"I just want everything with you," Blaine admitted. "I want to try everything and be able to just tell you what I like and to find out what you like and I just want us to experience all these things together. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all," Kurt told him. "Keep doing that," he said, pressing Blaine's hand against his erection.

Kurt's eyes were half open now and he was watching Blaine's hand in the long mirror.

"Sticking to hand jobs?" he asked after a little while.

"Hmm," Blaine said, grazing his lips over Kurt's neck. "Willing to do whatever you want."

"Willing to let you do whatever you want," Kurt apprised him, twisting his head until their lips met.

Blaine was intrigued by the way Kurt's half-lidded eyes seemed to be locked on the mirror in front of them. He couldn't help smiling, as he slipped Kurt's pants downwards. Kurt let out a small squeaking sound.

"You know if you hate something I do, you should just tell me to stop."

"Don't stop," Kurt demanded.

Blaine grinned and tugged his shirt off, then went to work on his own pants. He shrugged them off, then pulled his boxers off and pressed himself against Kurt's back, his own erection up against Kurt's ass, only the thin material of Kurt's underwear in the way.

"Mm, I'm topping," Blaine informed him, kissing him again. "Want you to see yourself while I fu—"

"Don't."

"—make love to you," Blaine corrected himself. "Pfft. As if it's ever just been fucking."

"I remember times when it was referred to as fucking."

"No, we just made love really hard," Blaine informed him, slipping Kurt's briefs down his long, slender legs. "Mm, no, not hard. Really passionately," he added.

"Let's go with that," Kurt said, quietly. "We're doing a lot of talking when your mouth could be doing better things."

Blaine chuckled and went around Kurt, then dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Like this?" he asked, before taking Kurt's cock in his mouth. Kurt groaned. Blaine pulled back a little. "Watch yourself," Blaine said. "I promise it's quite the sight."

"Asshole," Kurt muttered, but his eyes were on the back of Blaine's head between his legs.

"Asshole?" Blaine asked, licking the tip of Kurt's cock. He slipped his hand up onto Kurt's ass and then prodded a finger against his entrance. Kurt whined, as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulled a little on his curls. "You want me to finger you and blow you at the same time?"

"Blaine.."

"Eyes open, beautiful."

Blaine didn't finger him and blow him at the same time. He rested his hands on Kurt's butt cheeks, making it easier to guide him into his mouth. Kurt panted above him, eyes still on their reflections, while Blaine sucked on him. After a long time, he pulled back and climbed to his feet, his knees aching.

Blaine kissed Kurt, open mouthed and sloppily.

"Blaine," Kurt uttered, quietly, hands on Blaine's hips. He tugged him forward so that they were flush against one another.

"Just gonna go get the lube," Blaine said, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose. "Be right back."

"Hurry."

Blaine swallowed hard at that and couldn't even come up with a clever retort. He went and got the lube from the bedside table, then went back and stood behind Kurt.

"Part your legs a little, baby."

Kurt did so immediately. His blue eyes watched Blaine curiously through the mirror. Blaine opened the lube and warmed it up on his fingers then lowered a hand to open Kurt up. He pressed his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked the skin there into his mouth and Kurt cried out.

"Love you," Blaine told him, rubbing over and over his entrance.

"God, I never saw myself ever doing anything like this," Kurt exhaled after a while, eyes still locked on his own reflection. Blaine had two fingers buried inside of him now.

"And then you met me," Blaine teased.

"And then I met you," Kurt told him, with a broken chuckle. "And you turned me into a sex addict."

"No regrets," Blaine said. He smiled and slid a third finger inside Kurt, who whimpered. "Just—"

"Do not," Kurt said and kissed him silent. "I propose we ban all Katy Perry references from this relationship."

Blaine faked astonishment. "Never!" he exclaimed. "Eyes on the mirror, pretty boy."

Kurt stopped complaining and watched as Blaine removed his fingers entirely and slicked his own throbbing erection up with the cool lube. He hissed a little at the sensation, but got over it soon enough, when he heard Kurt moaning quietly, his own hand wrapped around his cock.

Blaine moved forward and kissed his neck again, then pulled his cheeks apart to manoeuvre himself inside. Kurt hummed as Blaine eased into his stretched opening.

"Sit back a little," Blaine breathed and Kurt obeyed and then Blaine was buried deep inside. "Tell me when."

"When," Kurt said, almost immediately.

"You sure?"

"Blaine."

"Okay," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's hips. "Love you so much."

"I love you—hngh, _dammit, Blaine_."

Blaine continued to push in and out of him, watching him intently in the mirror. Kurt's eyes were half-lidded again and he was watching as their bodies moved together. Blaine smiled and pressed his lips back to Kurt's neck as he continued to fuck him, quickly. Kurt rocked back against him and threw his head sideways to give Blaine better access with his mouth.

"God, look at you," Blaine said, shakily.

"_There,_" Kurt choked out, as Blaine's cock hit his prostate over and over. "Shit, right there."

Blaine watched in the mirror as Kurt came undone under his touch. He reached around took Kurt's cock in his hand and began to pump on it in time with the thrust of his hips. Kurt raised his hands like he needed to grab onto something and eventually, he reached back and took Blaine's hips and slammed them forward again and again. He was crying out and Blaine couldn't manage complete sentences, the tightness and the heat becoming almost too much.

"God, Kurt," he managed to choke out. "Can you..see yourself? God."

"Too..busy..looking at, hmm, at you."

Blaine smiled and then groaned because he could feel Kurt getting close. The grip he had on Blaine's hips tightened and he was gasping and panting and cursing. Blaine closed his hand tighter around Kurt's cock and stroked it harder and faster and Kurt came with a loud moan, shooting a stream of white over the mirror, his own chest and Blaine's hand.

That was enough to send Blaine flying over the edge. Kurt's mouth was parted and his eyes were wide as he watched Blaine thrusting harder in and out. Blaine came seconds later, shouting Kurt's name into the mirror and into Kurt's ear and Kurt cried out as Blaine shot his load inside him. When Blaine stopped moving, Kurt fell back against him and just breathed. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and took comfort in the way his and Kurt's heart were beating manically together.

"You're beautiful," Blaine told him. "God, you're just so, so beautiful."

"You, too," Kurt whispered, very, very quietly.

Blaine opened his eyes and studied his boyfriend in the full length mirror. He turned him round to face him.

"Kurt, baby, are you crying?" he asked, even though a single tear was currently trickling down Kurt's flushed cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, but another fell, followed by another and another. Kurt fell against Blaine and buried his head in his neck, arms lacing around him. "What? Did I hurt you? What's wrong? You didn't want to do that? Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted that. Baby, I'm so sorry."

Blaine felt like his heart was breaking in his chest, as Kurt clung to him and cried softly, his words coming out broken and incoherent.

"I'll make it up to you," Blaine said, quickly. "I don't... I don't know how, but I.. God, Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt pulled back a little and tried to say something, but Blaine couldn't understand him. Blaine tried to calm him down by rubbing gently on his back and whispering that he loved him and that he was sorry.

Finally, Kurt's sobs became sniffles and he was blinking at Blaine through watery, bright, blue eyes.

"Stop apologising," he said, with a small hiccup. "Y-you didn't hurt me, or anything like that. I definitely w-wanted it, I p-promise. I just.. I'm happy for you."

Blaine just stared. "Huh?"

"I was just thinking about your mom," Kurt told him. "I just.. I'm happy she's t-trying for you. I just want you to be happy."

"And you're crying?"

"It's stupid, I know," Kurt said, chuckling through the remnants of his tears. "I just.. I know how hard you've been taking this and I just f-feel relieved that you're...that things are looking up for you."

Blaine pulled him into a tight embrace. "Love you so much," he told him, kissing his cheek.

Kurt laughed a bit, then pulled back, but held Blaine's hands "We have to shower again now."

"Can't it wait 'til morning?" Blaine asked, pouting.

"I want to hold you tonight and I won't do that if we're sweaty and disgusting."

"Fine," Blaine told him. "You win. But we're preserving water and doing this together."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Kurt grimaced as he cleaned off the mirror. He could see Blaine through it, lying in bed, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips.<p>

"So much for now funny business under my dad's roof," he uttered.

"What we just did," Blaine began, "was the furthest thing from funny, so we're good."

"If you say so."

He finished cleaning away his own come (shuddering all the while), then went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He dried them, then shut the door behind him and switched off the light, before climbing into bed. Blaine came up close and pulled him into his arms until he was spooning him.

"Do you have an awful lot of crazy kinks like that?" Kurt asked, as Blaine pressed a war kiss to the back of his neck.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno," Blaine told him, yawning. "We should explore some of yours."

Kurt snorted. "The traditional way is good enough for me."

Blaine laughed. "What, no hot fantasies? No tying me up, or making me wear skirts?"

"No," Kurt told him. "Your butt's too big for a skirt."

"Offensive," Blaine said, smiling. "Seriously, though. We've been sleeping together for about two years now. We should experiment a little."

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Then we won't," Blaine said, pulling him closer.

They lay there in silence for a long time, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. After a while, Kurt shifted a little, then settled.

"I sort of liked the mirror thing."

"Nuh-uh," Blaine said, voice muffled. "That's my kink. Get your own."

Kurt thought for a moment. He was pretty much a straight forward kind of guy. Well, apart from the fact that he wasn't straight. He couldn't think of anything that he wanted to try. He'd thought riding was a big step.

"I don't know," he said, finally. "I'd let you tie me down though."

"I don't want to tie you down," Blaine told him. "Don't want to leave any marks on your wrists or whatever."

"Oh," Kurt whispered.

"Unless you wanted me to."

He considered it.

"It might be hot."

Blaine turned his head a little and his breath was hot on Kurt's ear. "Oh, yeah?"

Kurt swallowed. "I miss the days when you fucked me and fell asleep almost instantly. Now all you do is talk."

"Never fucked you," Blaine muttered. "Only ever loved you."

Kurt twisted his head back and smiled. "Stop trying to seduce me, I'm too worn out." He kissed his lips, gently.

"Get some sleep then."

Kurt turned back and closed his eyes and Blaine held him close, their bodies flush together.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

Pause.

"Still a long way to go," Blaine said, quietly.

"I know," Kurt said. "But it's looking good."

"It's looking good," Blaine confirmed. "I am happy, though. You know that, right? I'm happy with you. Happier than I've ever been."

"Good," Kurt said, smiling happily. "Night."

"Night, pretty boy," Blaine said and Kurt's insides danced. "Dream about me."

"You're all I ever dream about."

"That's because I'm the man of your dreams," Blaine said, smirking.

"I could have meant I had a lot of nightmares."

"You could have, but you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the kitchen the following morning and found Kurt cooking, wearing an apron. Finn was at the kitchen table eating cereal.<p>

"Hmm, look at you being all domestic," Blaine said, grinning and taking a seat next to Finn.

"If this is another one for your kinks you can forget about it," Kurt said, not looking at him, but Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dude, some of us are trying to eat," Finn mumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Homophobes."

"I'm not homophobic!" Finn exclaimed, quickly. "I just don't like to think about my brother having..uhh, sex and stuff while I'm eating my breakfast, man."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Finn referring to Kurt as his brother. "Some day we'll be brother in laws, Finn."

Kurt turned around and gave Blaine his best scowl. Blaine only smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Finn said, shoving a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"What are you doing anyway?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"It's Christmas eve, Blaine," Kurt explained. "I'm practically cooking this entire dinner by myself, so I need to start preparing early."

"I can help."

"You can help by staying right where you are."

Blaine smiled. "I thought you didn't believe in religion and all that," he said. "Wouldn't that constitute religious holidays, too?"

"I don't," Kurt confirmed. "I do, however, believe in a good turkey dinner. Don't complain. You'll appreciate it tomorrow."

"I wasn't complaining."

"So, is your mom coming, dude?" Finn asked.

Kurt shot him a look, but Finn didn't notice. Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend to let him know it was fine.

"Not sure," he told Finn. "Guess we'll find out."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile, before placing a bowl of cereal down in front of him and kissing the top of his head. Blaine smiled.

"You should give your mom a call."

Blaine's smile disappeared. "I should what?"

Kurt nodded. "Ask her again. She might think we were just being polite. Let her know we actually want her to come."

Blaine breathed silently for a few seconds. "Do we though? I mean, don't you think it would make things awkward?"

"If you don't want her to come, then don't say anything," Kurt told him, "but I'm perfectly willing to get to know her if she's willing to try to deal with you—us—this. Everything is going to be awkward at first with this, Blaine. If it makes you too uncomfortable, we don't have to have her over, but I'm fine with it."

"Me, too," Finn added.

Kurt smiled. "And now you have Finn's approval," he said. "The decision's yours."

* * *

><p>Blaine held the phone to his ear, his hand shaking a little. He listened to the steady ring of the dial tone and then a voice came on the other end.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

Pause.

"Blaine?"

Blaine cleared his throat. He shouldn't have been as nervous as he was speaking to his own mother.

"Yeah," he said, then coughed. "I—we—that is, Kurt and I—and um, Finn—that's Kurt's brother..well, step-brother, really, since his mom and Kurt's dad just got ma... Um, never mind." He stopped and caught his breath. "We were wondering if you maybe did want to take us up on that offer to come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow? It's just Kurt said I should call you and tell you that the offer still stands and that we'd love to have you. If you haven't made plans already. I mean, it's fine if you have, but you're really welcome here and—"

"Blaine," his mom said and there was a tint of amusement in her voice. "Blaine, honey, you're babbling."

Blaine stopped. "Oh."

His mom laughed quietly on the other end and Blaine just sat there, speechless.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ab-about you coming over?" Blaine asked. His mom hummed an affirmative. "Yeah, totally. Kurt says there's plenty of food and that he'd, um, really like to get to know you and...and stuff."

There was a long pause and for a moment, Blaine thought they had gotten disconnected, but before he had a chance to remove the phone from his ear, his mom spoke again.

"What time?"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Kurt shouted. "Finn! Can you get the door? And be nice!"<p>

Kurt was finishing up setting the table. Blaine had helped him, before going for a shower. Finn had remained in the other room, watching TV.

They had exchanged gifts that morning. Kurt had gotten Blaine a bow tie set. It had five different bow ties in it, all with different patterns and colours and Blaine had been pleased with it, much to Kurt's dismay. He was starting to develop an addiction. Blaine had gotten Kurt a blue sweater, to match his eyes. It was beautiful and Kurt had kissed him for a long time as a thanks.

Finn had given Kurt a plain scarf and Blaine a candle. They had smiled and thanked him politely, before giving him their gifts; a box of chocolates from Blaine (he had struggled with choosing a gift) and a shirt from Kurt, because Finn was in dire need of some new, fashionable shirts, that were not plaid or polyester.

Kurt heard Finn shuffling next door in the living room. He heard a door banging and then footsteps, as Finn made his way to the front door. Kurt wiped his hands in a tea cloth, then made his way out into the hallway and down the stairs to his bedroom, where Blaine was getting ready.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw him there, studying himself in the mirror. He hadn't noticed Kurt coming down.

"You look great," Kurt told him.

Blaine turned around and took a deep breath, then exhaled, slowly. "Thanks."

"Finn just went to get the door," Kurt informed him. "Ready for this?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Yeah, I think so. You?"

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, you know me," he said, grinning, "I can talk to anyone. It'll be absolutely fine."

Blaine nodded and came towards Kurt, then grabbed his hand. He could tell that Blaine was nervous. His hand was quivering a little and his mouth was set in a thin line. Kurt pulled him close and placed a hand on either of his shoulders. He met his eyes.

"This is a step in the right direction," Kurt told him. "I know you're nervous, I am, too, but this could be the start of things getting back on track for you, so I'm willing to push the nerves aside and see this through. You should, too. No matter what happens, I'm here for you and maybe that's not a huge consolation, but it's still true. I'll get you through this, I promise."

He knew that was a big thing to promise, but he was determined that he would help Blaine in any way that he could. He wanted him to be happy and he would do anything within his power to make that happen.

"It's a massive consolation," Blaine assured him. "I love you, but you know that."

"I know," Kurt told him, kissing his lips quickly. "I love you, too and you are also aware. Ready to do this?"

Blaine smiled, real and bright.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>When they reached the top of the stairs, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and Blaine was caught between wanting to take it back and being grateful, because his mom still wasn't entirely accustomed. She was standing by the door, while Finn talked to her about something or other. Blaine took a deep breath, then grabbed Kurt's hand again. Kurt raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Don't let go," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded.

They walked forward and Finn stepped back, looking relieved.

"Hi, mom," Blaine said, smiling.

Blaine's mom smiled back. She looked little uncomfortable, but Blaine had expected that. Her eyes drifted to Kurt and Blaine's entwined fingers, but she looked away quickly. They stood there in silence for another few moments and then Kurt stepped forward.

"How about we go to the dining room?" he asked, smiling brightly.

They went into the dining room and Kurt had already set everything out on the table. He removed the foil coverings and sat down next to Blaine. Finn and Blaine's mom sat down, too. After Kurt had served them their plates, they began eating. A long, painful silence passed, until Finn finally broke it.

"Uh, Mrs Anderson?" He made it a question. "Could you please pass the gravy? My turkey's dry." He looked across at Kurt. "Not that your cooking is bad! It's just.. I like my meat moist.."

Kurt blinked at him, twice, then laughed, quietly. Blaine smiled. Blaine's mom passed Finn the gravy boat.

"Did you have trouble driving on the roads, Mrs Anderson?" Kurt asked.

His mom looked up and blinked back at him. "I.. It wasn't too bad," she said, sounding a little bewildered. "Do you.. Do you think you could call me Deborah?" she asked and Blaine knew that she didn't want to associate herself with her husband just now.

"Of course," Kurt assured her. He gave her a smile. "Deborah," he said, carefully. "Do you want any more anything? Honestly, there's plenty. My dad and Carole bought so much food, I don't know what they were thinking."

Blaine eyed his mother as he ate a forkful of potato. She looked flustered, but remained polite.

"Oh, no, thank you," she said. "This is more than enough." She took a few peas on her fork and smiled as she raised it to her lips.

"Mom," Blaine said and she looked up at him quickly, "you hate peas." She looked uneasy again. She tried to protest, but Blaine just smiled and shook his head. "Mom, honestly," he said, "you don't have to eat something just because it's there. It's—"

"Kurt," Finn said, quietly and Blaine stopped and looked at him. "Can I go back upstairs?"

Kurt looked at Finn's empty plate, blue eyes wide, mouth a small 'o' shape. "You're finished already?" he asked, shock laced in his voice.

Finn just looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah."

Kurt shook his head and Blaine smiled a bit. "Okay," Kurt said, slowly. "Yeah, go ahead. There's ice cream and stuff in the freezer."

Finn gave him a grateful smile and muttered a quiet 'later', before leaving the table and then the room. A few moments of silence passed and Blaine was beginning to think the entire thing was a huge mistake and a terrible idea.

"Really, Mrs—ah, Deborah," Kurt said, after a while, "you don't have to eat anything you don't want to eat. I promise, I won't be offended. Just because Finn practically licked his plate clean, doesn't mean everyone has to."

Blaine's mom blinked at Kurt and Blaine knew she was lost for words, that she didn't know how to approach this, so he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Kurt's right, mom, don't eat it if you don't want it," he said. "So, um," he cleared his throat, "how have you been? You seem a lot... You seem like you're doing good."

Blaine saw his mom eyeing Kurt, like she didn't want to say too much in front of him.

"Mom," Blaine said. "Kurt is practically family," he told her. "I don't think you even understand how...how close we are. We...we tell each other everything, so it's fine to say anything you want while he's here."

Kurt smiled and Blaine could tell he was feeling a little awkward, but that he was trying for Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, hoping it came across as a grateful gesture. Kurt squeezed back.

"I see," Blaine's mom said, very quietly. "Well, yes, I've been doing fine. Really good, actually. Tell me..tell me about you. How's school and...New York? I feel like I've missed out on so much.."

Blaine smiled. This topic seemed like it would take up a lot of awkward silence.

"I'm good," he told her. "I'm studying music at NYU. Kurt's at NYADA."

"What do you study?" his mom asked, looking directly at Kurt and Blaine felt his heart swelling a little, hope soaring through his veins.

"Musical theatre," Kurt told her. "I'm in my second year. I headed out there a little before Blaine did."

"Kurt's a really amazing performer," Blaine told his mom. "He's going to be huge some day."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I'm gaining weight," Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him a smile, but he was aware of his mom watching them. He thought about toning it down a little, but figured she would have to get used to them as a couple and now was as good a time as any.

"Tell me about New York," his mom urged.

"It's really great," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt, who nodded in agreement. "We've got an apartment. A friend of ours, Santana—I think I told you about her—she lives with us and Finn and his girlfriend, Rachel have an apartment above us, so it's..it's good."

"It's not huge, or anything, but it works," Kurt added and Blaine was grateful, because he was having difficulty carrying on.

They spent the rest of dinner telling Blaine's mom about school and Blaine could tell that his mom was forcing a smile and trying to cope with the entire situation, but she was still struggling. Once Kurt had taken the plates inside and made coffee, Blaine addressed the issue.

"Mom," he said, softly, "I know this is difficult and that you're trying, but it's okay that you're finding it hard. We understand that this isn't going to be a speedy process, so just...take your time."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine's mom looked distraught.

"I... It's just different, that's all," she told them. "I'm so used to seeing you with a girl on your arm, it's just..it's different," she repeated. "It's not that I don't think you're a perfectly nice...boy," she said, quickly, eyes going to Kurt.

Kurt simply smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Did it take your parents a long time to...to come to t-terms with...everything?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt placed his cup back down on the table. "I came out to my dad when I was about fifteen," he told her. "He told me he already knew, but it was still hard, because I was scared of how he would take it, of how he would feel about...about me, once he knew. He did struggle with it for a little while, but he's accepted it now, he's even happy. He loves Blaine, so that helps," Kurt said, chuckling a little. "My mom died when I was younger, but I like to think she would have accepted me and loved me still. My dad says she would have." He shrugged. "It's fine that it might take you a little longer to get used to this," he said. "It's great that you're trying."

"It really does mean a lot that you're trying," Blaine interjected. "I... I really love Kurt, mom. I really want you guys to be at least on speaking terms. You're both important to me, y'know? It's okay if it takes a little while, it's comforting to know you're trying."

Blaine's mother frowned and tilted her head sideways, then gave Blaine a sympathetic smile, her eyes sad. "I'm trying my hardest," she told him, quietly, voice breaking.

"I know," Blaine assured her. "Thank you."

His heart ached a little, because he remembered being a child and spending time with his mother. She hadn't been depressed back then. She'd always been bright and cheerful and always had a smile for him. He missed that, missed his mom being happy, missed her loving him and acting like he was her little boy. It had been a long time since she had behaved in such a fashion and now, Blaine could see slivers of his old mom coming through. He wondered what had happened to bring her back around, wondered if it was some kind of medication or professional help.

She looked a lot better, too. Her dark hair was styled to precision and she had dressed up neatly. She looked happy, even though she obviously wasn't, not really.

"I'm sorry that your father behaved like he did," she told him, which caused Blaine's eyes to widen a little. His mom rarely said anything against his dad. "I wish... I wish I could go back and change things. I never wanted to see him hurt you, Blaine."

"I know," he said, quietly, looking down into his coffee cup. "It's not your fault, mom. You weren't well."

"I only ever wanted you to be happy," she said, as if he hadn't even spoken.

"I am happy," Blaine apprised her. "It took me a while to get there, but I did. I'm happy with where I'm at in life, happy at college and in New York and with Kurt, especially. I know this is real and that.." _That I'm going to marry him some day,_ he wanted to say, but decided against it, because it was probably a little too much at the moment. "I just know there isn't anyone that could make me happier."

Kurt gave him a slow smile and it reached his ocean blue eyes and Blaine felt his heart contracting, because he had meant every word. Kurt was the best thing in his life, as cheesy as that might have sounded, it was completely true.

"I'm.. I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart," his mom told him and she smiled and it was real. "I.." She trailed off and shut her yes for a moment. "I'm sorry. This is just a lot to grasp. I mean, it's different..to see you two together. I can see you're happy, Blaine, but I just need...need time."

"So take your time," Blaine told her. "Honestly, I understand."

"It takes some people longer than it takes others," Kurt said. "It's fine that you were raised to believe this is..wrong, I guess, but the important part is that you're trying. Nobody can ask any more of you."

She nodded quickly.

"And I can see that you love Blaine," Kurt added. "You do, right?"

"Of course I do," she confirmed. "Of course I love you," she said, eyes on Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "I think he needed to hear that."

Blaine smiled, heart beat speeding up slightly. "I did."

"Me not understanding your...lifestyle choices doesn't mean I don't love you, Blaine," his mom explained. "Your my son."

"I love you, too, mom," Blaine managed to croak.

"Your dad loves y—"

"Mom, it's fine," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I know he doesn't. You don't have to pretend to keep me happy. I've known he doesn't love me for years. It's no big deal."

Blaine couldn't remember the precise moment that he had realised this. He figured he had always just known. They hadn't ever really had what one could consider a real relationship, mostly his dad just pushed him hard, while Blaine went along, just to please him. It didn't hurt much any more, it was just how things were.

"Your father is a hard man," she said, quietly.

"I know," Blaine said, with a nod. "It's okay."

"I'm meeting with him tomorrow," his mom said. "I'm filing for a divorce."

Blaine's eyes went round as saucers. "You... Really?"

"Really." she told him. "It's for the best, Blaine. Does it upset you?"

He thought about it. he wasn't upset, relieved, but not upset.

"Not at all," he told her. "I'm glad you're getting away from him. As much as I hate to admit it, he..he scares me sometimes. A lot of the time, actually."

"Me, too," she said. "I'll let you know what he says. This involves you, too, after all."

Blaine nodded. She was referring to the cash agreement.

"Blaine," she said, after a long pause. "I'm so sorry," she told him, "for everything."

* * *

><p>They stood by the front door and said their goodbyes. Blaine's mom hugged him and told him she loved him and Kurt couldn't help smiling, because he knew this would mean a lot to Blaine, that it would put his mind at ease. They broke apart and both smiled, a little teary eyed. She turned her gaze on Kurt. She had warmed up to him a little by now.<p>

"Thank you for having me, Kurt," she said, voice a little unsteady. "You're a wonderful cook."

"Thank you for coming," he said, smiling. "We loved having you."

He wasn't lying, it hadn't been unpleasant. It had been a bit awkward, sure, but he would have endured hours of pain staking awkwardness if it meant it would be of benefit to Blaine. She wasn't as uptight as she appeared to be once she opened up a little. Kurt thought he could even grow to like her.

"You should come visit us in New York sometime," Blaine said, shyly. "Right, Kurt?"

"Totally," Kurt agreed. "Judging by those shoes, you seem like a woman of good taste," he said, "I think you'd enjoy the shopping in New York."

Deborah Anderson smiled, before she realised she wasn't supposed to, but Kurt had caught it. She nodded, slowly.

"Maybe I will," she told them. "We'll keep in touch," she said, eyes going back to her son.

"I'd like that," Blaine said, with a warm smile.

"I should get going," she said, eyes flicking between Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks for coming, mom," Blaine said, opening the front door. "Drive carefully."

"I will," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow, Blaine. Bye," she said, giving them a final smile, before walking down the steps at the door.

They watched as she got into her car, then waved her off as she drove away. Blaine shut the door, then turned to look at Kurt and before Kurt could say a word, Blaine had pulled him into a tight embrace. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around him, giving his back a few reassuring pats.

"I love you," Blaine muttered against his neck.

"I love you," Kurt told him. "Feel better?"

"Much," Blaine said, quietly, not loosening his grip at all. "Thank you for doing that," he said. "I know it was hard for you, too."

"Anything for you."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine said, drawing back a little.

His eyes were shining and tear-filled. Kurt reached up and caught a tear as it slipped down his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have no idea when the next update will be because I have an exam on Wednesday, but after that I'm done until September (yayyyyyy cheers!). Ask me on tumblr in a couple of days and I'll have a better idea, if you want. Then it's back to New York with Klaine and back to Sebastian and Colton and then I have more angst coming up :D Let me know what you thought! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Howdy :) So, I'm finally free of college until September, so my updates will be back on track (somewhat). This chapter got really long. This chapter also got really smutty. Like. I didn't even plan on having any smut here, but it happened kind of by itself. Let me dedicate this chapter to my friend Erika (erikabeebee tumblr) because she's not feeling the best and she loves smut (who-bar Rebecca-doesn't?). **

**I own nothing, obviously, and speaking of Rebecca, (m-arvel tumblr) she's back on track with her song guru-ness (she also shouted Anywhere but Here out in her fic, Cough Syrup (in my faves)) and the song at the start of this is called I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off, which she gave me because I told her about the excessive smut, but yes. The song itself didn't really fit with the fic, but I laughed for ten minutes and my ribs hurt when she linked me to it. It's by Fallout Boy, btw.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off.<em>

**Chapter 16:**

Blaine opened his eyes the next morning and smiled, because for once everything felt absolutely right. His life wasn't perfect, but it was close enough, as close as it was probably ever going to be, anyway. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Kurt, who was still sleeping.

His eyes were closed and his long lashes were still, unmoving in the hollows beneath his eyes. The sun was slipping through the high windows on the walls and gave the impression that Kurt's lashes were tinted in a golden colour. His mouth was slightly open, his pink tongue visible between his pale, pink lips and behind those pearly, white teeth. His skin was smooth and unblemished. He was beautiful.

Blaine's eyes followed the line of Kurt's jaw, down his pale, slender neck and along his clothed torso, his long, lean arms covered with a dark gray material, which ended its sleeve at the elbow. One of his bare forearms was beneath the pillow, just under his head. The other arm lay limply on Blaine's right arm.

Blaine continued smiling as he shifted very carefully onto his side, then eased himself closer, trying not to wake Kurt in the process. Kurt didn't wake up, he simply moved with Blaine, then settled with his head against Blaine's shoulder, sniffling a little against his skin. He took a handful of Blaine's sleeveless shirt and held onto it, clung to him, the corner of his open mouth hot against the cool skin of Blaine's bare shoulder. His long legs were closer now, his knees bent and touching Blaine's. Blaine reached up and pushed a strand of his chestnut coloured, thick hair back from his forehead. Kurt eased into his touch, humming a little in his sleep.

Blaine couldn't control the growth of his smile, nor could he control the way his heart seemed to flip in his chest. He turned his head and pressed a light kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. Kurt only shivered very slightly. Blaine reached down and pulled the covers up further over them. Kurt inched closer, mouth closing and opening twice.

Blaine sighed, contentedly. He felt really and truly happy for the first time in a long time. He had the perfect boyfriend and was getting on well at school. He didn't have a lot of friends, but the few he did have were good ones and now his mom was trying her absolute best to be there for him, to understand and accept him for who he was and who he loved. If he was honest, it felt a little too good to be true, but he wasn't going to question it.

Blaine closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of Kurt breathing and snuffling a little against his body. The occasional car went by outside, but other than those sounds, everything was silent and peaceful. He could feel Kurt's chest rising and falling beside him and he took comfort in the steady beat of his heart.

Blaine loved just sleeping next to Kurt, loved when it wasn't just about sex. They hadn't done anything the night before, they had simply laid together, talking and laughing and being Kurt and Blaine. It always sent his heart racing when he thought about the fact that this relationship was more than simply a roll in the hay and then a bunch of 'in-between' things. When he slept next to Kurt, fully clothed, it made him smile, made his insides sing, made his blood hum in his veins, because they would always be more than that, they would always be close, they would always compliment one another and above all, they would continue to make each other happy.

Blaine liked when they just _lived_. He liked the domesticity of it all, liked that moments like this mirrored the rest of their lives together. He wasn't letting Kurt go, not ever and he knew Kurt felt the same. At the beginning, when he had first come to New York, he had doubted himself, doubted that Kurt would be able to remain with him for more than a short amount of time. Kurt was amazing, he was perfect, he was everything a person could want in a partner.

Blaine always considered himself pretty ordinary. He was used to acting like he was better than everyone, but he hadn't ever really believed that this was the case. He most definitely was not better than Kurt—nobody was—and so, he had had trouble believing he could keep him interested. Now, he knew he was wrong, that Kurt loved him every bit as much as he loved Kurt and that they were real, that they were going to make it, despite the fact that Kurt was so wonderful and shone like a star, while Blaine was more of a low-glowing lamp, something that was switched on every now and then. He had his good points, but he had a lot of bad ones, too. He had learned, however, that sometimes, bright lights complimented duller ones, helped them, guided them and provided them with the light they needed to stay bright. Kurt complimented him in every way and he liked to think that this worked both ways.

Blaine felt a hand slipping into his own. He turned his head and opened his eyes just as Kurt's warm mouth pressed against his cool neck.

"Good morning," Blaine whispered, smiling, as Kurt kissed his neck open mouthed and sloppily.

"Mm," was all Kurt said, his other hand sliding out from beneath the pillow to find the bottom of Blaine's shirt. His warm fingers slid under the hem and traced over the skin of his stomach and then higher, over his chest. He pressed his palm to Blaine's heart and left it there.

Blaine knew that this was more about being close than sex, but that didn't stop him from getting a little hard. Kurt Hummel had touched his lower stomach and was basically sucking on his neck, who could blame him?

Kurt's hand remained on his chest, while he clamped his mouth down on his neck, sucking his skin into his mouth and humming a little as he began to graze and press his teeth there. There would be a purplish bruise there later and Blaine really couldn't bring himself to care. He moaned a bit as Kurt's tongue flicked over his skin, his right hand entwined in Blaine's.

It didn't take long for Blaine to give in. He pushed himself up and rolled over until he was on top of Kurt, smiling down on him. He bent his head and crashed their mouths together. Kurt's hands slid up the back of his shirt and kneaded his back lightly. After a long time, Blaine broke the kiss and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Well, that was an interesting wake up," he said, voice thick.

"Sometimes I wake up next to you and get overwhelmed," Kurt told him, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards. "I can't help it that I get the urge to attack you."

Blaine chuckled and pressed another light kiss to Kurt's lips, unable to help himself.

"It's not my fault I'm so attractive," Blaine teased.

"It's downright _unfair,_" Kurt told him.

"This coming from Mr Perfect himself," Blaine said, with a quiet snort. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Kurt broke into fits of laughter. "Are you trying to be funny?" Blaine gave him a bewildered look. "Mirrors? A couple of nights ago?"

"Oh, _that_," Blaine said, grinning. "Maybe you could give me a quick repeat, just so I don't forget," he said, tilting one eyebrow upwards, as he slid one hand up Kurt's thigh.

"No," Kurt said, catching his hand. "Not right now," he said, "I'm too tired for all that prepping and hard labour."

"Hard labour?" Blaine asked, eyes widening with amusement. "Wow, Kurt, you really do wonders for my self-esteem."

Kurt reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. He kissed him slowly and Blaine felt his lips smiling against his. When he pulled away, Kurt grinned at him.

"You're amazing and gorgeous and perfect and any guy would be crazy not to want you," he told him. "I, however, am far too tired to engage in sexual intercourse with you, because your energy might possibly kill me."

"I can think of a way to get rid of that little problem that doesn't involve too much energy," Blaine said, hand snaking down Kurt's leg to palm his erection.

"Little problem, eh?"

"_Big problem_," Blaine corrected. "I can get rid of you big problem without making you pass out from exhaustion."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm hmm," Blaine said and he hooked his fingers into the tops of Kurt's bottoms, before sliding them and his underwear down a little. He pushed his own down then and ground their erections together.

"_Blaine_," Kurt choked out, eyes rolling back in his head.

Blaine laughed and reached across for the lube on the side table.

"Blaine, what are you...?"

"Shh," Blaine whispered, popping the lid. "Just kiss me, okay? Kiss me and don't stop."

"Blaine.."

"Here," Blaine said, taking Kurt's chin in his hand and bending his head until their lips met. Kurt kissed him back and Blaine squeezed some lube into his hand, before shoving it down under the covers to find Kurt's hard cock. He hadn't bothered to warm it with his fingers, because he wanted to see Kurt gasping under him when he touched him.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and Kurt broke the kiss, moaning loudly, a small hiss escaping his swelled lips.

"What the hell are you—"

"Sorry," Blaine said, but he wasn't sorry, not even a little bit. "Kiss me again? Please?"

"Um," Kurt said, shutting his eyes for a few moments, then opening them again. "What are we doing exactly?"

"You are trusting me," Blaine told him, kissing him once. "Come on, kiss me."

Kurt eyed him carefully, then sighed and gave in, his hand tangling in Blaine's shirt. he pulled him down until their lips met again and Blaine continued to stroke Kurt slowly, getting him all slicked up. He squeezed some more lube on his hand, then lowered his hand to slick himself up. He groaned into Kurt's mouth as he jerked on his cock, then after a few moments, he touched Kurt's again. He broke the kiss momentarily, to utter words into Kurt's ear.

"Roll your hips with me, gorgeous."

Kurt stammered for a moment, then obliged, his hips rising and curving, then falling back down, the friction amazing and perfect and Blaine kissed him again as he rolled his own hips to meet Kurt's. The slide of their dicks with the lube was amazing and he felt Kurt's hands coming up to take a grip on his curls. he pulled on them lightly as they crashed their erections together, Blaine's heart beat speeding up. He could feel Kurt's heart beating against his chest. It was beating quickly and erratically and Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held him close, their lips joined and their lower halves crashing and moving and writhing together as their orgasms built and built. Blaine's fingers curled against the skin of Kurt's back and he knew he was marking him, marking his beautiful, perfect, pale skin, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, even seemed to like it, so Blaine didn't stop.

After a while, Kurt pulled his mouth away and turned his head to the side, panting.

"I can't.." he told Blaine, breathlessly. "_Fuck, Blaine._"

"Faster," Blaine managed.

"I...can't," Kurt said again, then moaned, quietly, head thrown back, face twisting in pleasure.

Blaine groaned, before sliding his thigh between Kurt's legs, which in turn, meant that Kurt's thigh was between his legs. He began to push himself into Kurt's thigh as he pressed his own thigh up and down, grinding down on Kurt's erection and Kurt was tugging on his hair, a little too hard, but, God, Blaine was not complaining. His own nails were pressing into Kurt's back, then sliding down it, undoubtedly leaving reddish marks.

Blaine could feel it building then, in the pit of his stomach. The friction was perfect and the sound of skin slapping against skin was enough to drive him over the edge. One look at Kurt's face sent him wild. His hips bucked as he came against Kurt's body, Kurt's name slipping from his mouth. Kurt groaned and began to move faster and Blaine could only stare at him, open mouthed, because holy crap, his boyfriend was hot.

Kurt's fingers were still pulling hard on his hair and he was crying out then, hips still stuttering forward.

"Blaine," he panted out. "I'm. Going. To... Fuck, Blaine," he practically whined.

"It's okay," Blaine told him, shutting his eyes briefly. "Come on, baby."

A few more thrusts sent Kurt screaming and just as he came, someone came downstairs and they shuffled quickly in a rush to pretend like they hadn't been doing anything. The blush on their cheeks was enough to give it away.

"Wow, boys," Santana said, arms folded across her chest, a large grin on her face. "Don't stop on my account."

"Santana," Blaine said, breathing hard.

"No, seriously, don't stop," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I never say no to free porn."

Kurt fell back and pulled the covers over his head, groaning.

"Can't you knock first?" he asked, voice muffled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Santana asked. "Besides, you already got off, so stop complaining."

"Oh my God," Kurt said, mortified.

Blaine smiled and tried to pull the covers off of Kurt's head, but he only pulled them back.

"Also, if I had come down here after knocking you wouldn't have fooled me," Santana went on. "It freakin' _reeks _of sex in here. Someone crack open a window."

"Santana," Blaine said, calmly. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but could you get out? It's, like, 8AM and we're naked and disgusting—not that you're disgusting!" he added, eyes going to the shape next to him that was his boyfriend. "We just need to shower and get some clothes on and we'll be right with you, okay?"

"Number one," Santana said, standing up, "It's _9AM,_" she told them. "Number two," she continued, "_ew_. That's gross. I'll leave you alone now, covered in your shame and your sweat and your..other bodily fluids," she said, smiling. She gave them a wink, before running upstairs and shutting the door.

"She's awful," Kurt said, throwing the covers off his head.

His hair was sticking up in tufts and his cheeks were a vibrant shade of pink. Blaine couldn't help smiling. He looked adorable.

"You're cute," he told Kurt.

"You, too," Kurt said, sitting up and giving Blaine's arm a gentle squeeze. "We would, however, be far cuter if we cleaned ourselves up," he said. "Come on, sweetie, let's go get our shame and our sweat and our other bodily fluids washed off."

"Always the romantic," Blaine teased, then let Kurt tug him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"We're going <em>where<em>?" Kurt demanded to know.

"Scandals," Santana said, sipping her apple juice. "Come on, Hummel, live a little. I swear, it's your kind of place; Sleazy men with moustaches and beards, wearing fishnets and leather and grinding on the dance floor. Some of them might even have whips. You'll fit right in," her eyes flicked to Blaine, "both of you."

"Wow, you really do have a very high opinion of us, don't you, Santana?" Blaine asked, next to Kurt. She shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt protested. "You guys are welcome to go, but I'm staying put. I have to start packing for going home, anyway."

"Kurt," Santana groaned. "We're not heading home for another two frickin' days! Come on, have some fun for once in your life."

"I have fun," Kurt told her.

"I meant fun that doesn't involve sucking your dwarf boyfriend's dick."

Blaine choked on his coffee. He retained his composure, then said, "look, Santana, it's a nice gesture and thank you for the invite, but it really just isn't our thing."

"It isn't _Hummel's _thing, you mean," she said.

"Well, we're kind of a package deal," Blaine told her. "If it's not his thing, it's not mine, either."

Kurt eyed Blaine for a moment.

"You used to go out and have fun," Santana told Blaine. "Do you remember that, Blainers? Do you remember what it's like to go out and get drunk and have a laugh?"

Kurt caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He remembered that Blaine had gone to many parties and get togethers before they had become a couple. He remembered that Blaine liked drinking and socialising and getting out.

"Blaine," he said, quietly. "You should go."

"Huh?"

"You should go. To the gay bar, or whatever."

"I'm not going to go anywhere without you," Blaine told him.

"Santana is right, you know," Kurt said. "You used to go to parties and stuff. Until you met me."

"And I wouldn't change meeting you for the world!"

"I know, I know that." Kurt shook his head. "I just mean that maybe it'll be good for you."

Blaine sighed and placed his cup down on the table. "The last time you told me it would do me good to get out, I was accused of having sex with Sebastian."

Kurt tried to protest.

"And I know we figured that out and made up and conceded that we both trust each other and that there wasn't really an issue," Blaine said, "but I'm not going to go out and get drunk and do something completely stupid again."

"Like what?" Kurt hissed. "Like blow me?"

He saw Blaine flinch at that and immediately regretted it.

"Sorry," he said, placing a hand on Blaine's thigh. "I'm not trying to be cruel," he ensured him. "I just want you to have some fun."

Blaine sighed, defeated. "Okay," he said, tiredly. "But you'll come, right?"

"I don't think—"

"Come _on,_ Kurt," Blaine said, grinning now. "We can dance and stuff. It'll be fun."

Kurt thought about it for a moment and figured there really wasn't any way around it. He sighed and looked at Santana.

"What is appropriate wear for a gay bar in Ohio?"

"Oh, you'll figure something out," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "As for you, short stuff, wear something that covers up that God-awful, freakin' humongous, giant-sized, slutty, gay hickey. People'll think you're selling your body to put yourself through law school."

"Santana!" Kurt gasped.

"Oh, don't tell me he hasn't got the face of a sex-selling, aspiring lawyer. _Please._ It's okay, Anderson, we all fall off the treadmill of life sometimes. You just get right back up on that thing and move those little legs like a hamster on his exercise wheel."

She gave him a pat on the back and left the room.

"What is she talking about?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

Kurt shrugged and gave Blaine a slow smile. "I can't be sure," he said, "but, I think she called you a rodent."

* * *

><p>"I am offended by how good you look right now," Blaine whispered to Kurt as they climbed out of his car.<p>

It was a cool night, the snow still on the ground, but most of it had turned to slush now.

"I heard that, Anderson," Santana told him. "Quit drooling over Hummel. It's not an attractive trait."

Blaine smiled and she walked ahead rolling her eyes.

Blaine's mom had called earlier that day to tell him about her meeting with his father. He hadn't been pleased, but had agreed to give her some space. He had said that divorce would be a blemish on the family name and Blaine knew that he had said '_another _blemish', but his mom had left that part out. In all, things weren't awful. He was happy.

"I don't think any of your traits are unattractive," Kurt told him, quietly, slipping his hand in Blaine's.

"Thank you," Blaine said, falling into step with his boyfriend.

"This place looks like a dump," Kurt whispered, looking up at the square building.

He was right. The lettering on the sign was weather-beaten and scratched, so that it only read _'Scadas'. _It was dull, with only a flashing neon sign in the shape of dancing figures giving off any light. Blaine wrinkled his nose as they followed Santana across the parking lot.

"This is so not my scene," Kurt whispered as they neared the bottle green door.

"You did insist we come here," Blaine reminded him.

"No," Kurt said, "I insisted _you _come here. I was perfectly happy to stay home and pack."

"I wanted you with me," Blaine muttered.

The truth was that he didn't want to get drunk and do anything dumb. It seemed as if he always did something stupid while under the influence of alcohol, with the exception of the first time he had ever kissed Kurt. He would never regret that, even if he had regretted it the following morning.

Kurt seemed to understand, because he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and said, "You know you're not stupid." Blaine didn't reply. "You're not," Kurt assured him. "You get a little carried away sometimes, but you wouldn't do anything crazy, I know you wouldn't. You don't need me to keep you from doing things, Blaine. You think you do, but you don't."

They stopped at the end of the line and waited patiently (Santana was not patient, however) for it to move.

"I'm not in control once I drink," Blaine said, quietly.

"Well, tonight you've got me," Kurt told him. "Have a good time. I'll make sure you get home in one piece," he said, with a chuckle. "Or at least with the pieces that matter."

Blaine laughed and moved up the line. Tonight was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Blaine's body was practically gyrating against him and he was getting hard and his pants were far too tight to hide the problem. It was stuffy and warm in the club and Kurt kept getting shoved by large, burly men with moustaches, wearing body warmers and plaid shirts and Kurt couldn't help grimacing as he moved himself as far away from them as he could, only to be met with more.<p>

Dancing with Blaine was fun. They hadn't ever really danced together, only at prom and then at Kurt's dad's wedding. Blaine was drunk by now and apparently drunken Blaine was convinced he was the greatest dancer since Fred Astaire. Kurt was completely sober, because he was driving. Santana was over by the bar, drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt closer, slamming their hips together and Kurt let out a little choking sound at the sudden contact. He was grateful that in the noise and the crowds, no one could hear him. Blaine pulled him closer, a goofy smile on his face and pressed his warm lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt held him off.

"Too sweaty," he shouted over the music.

"Don' care," Blaine uttered and moved in again. "You're hot."

"Hence the sweating," Kurt said, but he wasn't sure Blaine had heard him.

Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him off of the dance floor, but Blaine was still swaying and flailing his arms slightly. He stopped when they got to the bar and set Blaine down on a stool next to Santana, who was singing quietly to herself. Blaine turned and looked at her and she looked at him and started laughing really loudly, although she looked like she wanted to cry. Kurt smiled and slipped onto a stool beside Blaine. He reached across and grabbed his coke, which Santana had been taking care of. He took a sip and it was warm. He wrinkled his nose and shoved it away from him.

"Come here often?"

Kurt turned around at the voice behind him. A guy had sat down next to him. The lighting was awful in Scandals, so it was difficult to really see the guy. From what Kurt could tell, he had blonde hair and was about Kurt's age, maybe a little younger.

"Really?" Kurt deadpanned. "Couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

The guy shrugged and leaned his elbow on the counter. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Are you going to buy my boyfriend one, too?" Kurt asked, smiling sweetly.

The guy looked around Kurt at Blaine and chuckled. "I think your boyfriend's had one drink too many, so I'm gonna go with no. Besides, I think your boyfriend has a girlfriend."

Kurt turned his head back to Blaine and Santana who seemed to be duetting quietly to whatever the song was that was playing. He smiled, fondly, before looking back at the blonde guy.

"My boyfriend's girlfriend is a lesbian."

Kurt jumped a little when Blaine flung his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder. He smelled like an alcoholic.

"Hi," Blaine said, in Kurt's ear.

"Hey," Kurt said, aware of the blonde guy watching them. "Doing okay?"

"Mm hmm," Blaine murmured. "You smell good."

"You don't," Kurt teased.

"Who's y-your friend?" Blaine asked, grinning at the guy.

"He's not my friend," Kurt corrected.

"Not yet," the guy said, quietly, flashing them a smile.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered loudly.

"Hmm?"

"He wants to g-get in your tight, tight, tight pants." Blaine's finger slid down to prod at the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, mortified at his words.

"It's true!" Blaine protested. He looked up at the other guy. "It's true, right?"

"Blaine, I don't thi—"

Blaine giggled wildly and buried his face in Kurt's neck and whispered, "Mine."

Kurt felt his skin tingling at that one little word. He swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

"Air!" he said, quickly. "I need air."

Blaine leaned up and looked confused. Kurt pulled him off gently and steered him back around to Santana, giving the blonde guy a final nod.

"Santana," Kurt said, loudly. She turned and looked at him, eyes half-lidded. "Do you think you can keep Blaine here for a minute? I just need to get some air. I feel like my head's going to explode."

"Baby, kiss me," Blaine said, taking Kurt's tie between is fingers and tugging him forward. Kurt pressed the palms of his hands to Blaine's chest and held him away, but Blaine pushed forward and kissed the side of Kurt's mouth sloppily. "I kissed you," he said, smiling goofily up at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a smile. "I noticed."

"Are you g-g-going to the bathroom, Hum-Hummel?" she slurred, leaning her head on a smiling Blaine's shoulder.

"No, outsi—"

"Because the smart th-thing to do would be to ta-take Blainey here with you," she went on, "and you could do it on the sinks."

Kurt widened his eyes, horrified at the idea of doing that on a sink at this decrepit place.

"Not a chance," he told her. "Can you just watch him, or dance with him, or something for a little while? Promise I'll be right back."

"Yeah," Santana said. "Yeah, come on Blainey, let's go get our g-groove on."

Blaine made a kissy face at Kurt, then let Santana drag him onto the dance floor. Kurt smiled, watching them go, then went towards the door, the fake ID in his pocket. He pushed his way out, past the big guys who were smiling at him pervertedly and finally reached the door. He wet outside and sighed in relief at the fresh air hitting his face.

"Hummel," a voice, laced in surprise, said, behind him.

Kurt swung around and found David Karofsky standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, God," Kurt said, tiredly. "Seriously? Of all the people in the whole of Ohio, I had to bump into you. This is ridiculous. Out of my way."

Kurt tired to go around him, but Karofsky held his big, strong arms out, prohibiting him from moving past.

"Karofsky," Kurt warned, "we're not at McKinley any more. You can't bully me. Get the hell out of my way, so I can find my boyfriend and go home."

Karofsky dropped his arms. "Anderson's here?"

Kurt had almost forgotten they had been kind-of friends once.

"Yes, Blaine is here," Kurt said. "I just need t—"

"I figured you two'd be broken up by now."

Kurt stopped and eyed him. "Are you out?" he asked. "I mean, you're here. In a gay bar. Do..do people know?"

Karofsky looked down at his shoes and sighed. He looked vulnerable, almost human. "Not really," he said. "I... People don't know I come here. I mean, obviously _people _know, but not any of the people in my life."

"Okay," Kurt said, quietly. "Well, you're still an asshole, but good luck with..that, I guess. I need to go find Blaine and—"

"Do you think I could talk to him? To Ander—Blaine? To Blaine?"

Kurt looked uncertain. "I don't know," he uttered. "He's drunk right now and I don't know if it's a good idea.."

"Please?"

Kurt looked up at him. He looked sort of broken.

"I guess I can bring him back out here," Kurt told Karofsky with a sigh. "I can't promise he'll be very nice, or coherent, but.. I'll just go get him."

Kurt walkd back to the door, flashed the guy the stamp on his hand and went back inside. He pushed his way past the men again and found Santana and Blaine dancing in the centre of the dance floor. He made his way towards them and saw that they were both practically holding one another up. Blaine gave him a bright grin.

"Heyyyyyyy, babyyyyyyy," Blaine said, drawing out his words.

"Hi," Kurt said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Ummmm," Blaine said, looking as if he was trying to think of an answer. "Will you get naked with me?"

"Um, not right now," Kurt said, feeling his cheeks flushing.

"When we go to bed?" Blaine asked, falling on top of Kurt. "Your eyes are pretty."

Kurt chuckled and took a hold of Blaine's arm. "Thank you," he said, beaming at him. He looked at Santana who was dancing by herself.

"Ready to go, San?"

"Hummel," she said, breathlessly. "Gawd, you _suck._"

"Oh, thanks," Kurt said, then grabbed her arm. "Excuse me for trying to get you home safely."

He pulled both Santana and Blaine through the crowds, crashing into people as they went. He muttered a few sorrys and pardons.

"The guy with the caterpillar on his lip is winking at you," Blaine told him.

"That's nice, babe," Kurt said, concentrating on getting them out of there without being groped.

"Everyone w-wants you even though you're m-mine."

Kurt shivered and pulled them through the final crowd and then out the door. David was standing with his back to the wall, looking down at his shoes. He stood up straight when he saw they had arrived.

"Oh, crap," Santana said, shrugging Kurt off. "What's big as a moose Karofsky doin' here?"

"You didn't say she was here," Karofsky said, looking alarmed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You wanted to talk to Blaine?"

Karofsky tore his eyes off of Santana and looked at Blaine who was playing with the cuff of Kurt's sleeve.

"Blaine," Kurt said, placing a hand on his arm.

Blaine looked up and his eyes darkened a shade. "_Karofsky_," he said. "Why are we talking to him?" he asked, not looking away from Karofsky, but addressing Kurt.

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't have an-anything to say to him!" Blaine said, angrily. "Did y-you forget what he did to you?"

"Of course I didn't forget, Bl—"

"I just wanted to ask how you dealt with it," Karofsky said, quickly, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Dealt with what, exactly?" Kurt asked, because Blaine looked like he was still trying to process the words.

Karofsky looked up then. "Dealt with..coming out when so much was at stake."

Kurt, Blaine and Santana simply blinked at him for a few heart beats. Kurt felt he should speak up, because Blaine was out of it.

"Take your time and do it when you're ready," he told Karofsky, thinking it was a little strange to be giving your former bully advice on coming out. "Whatever happens, happens. It'll get better. It won't be easy, but—"

"Don't d-do it if you're not ready and w-when you're ready and y-you do it, don't give up or whatever. Just k-keep going and..and can we go home now?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, then shrugged. "Uh, I guess." He looked up at Karofsky. "Good luck," he said, quietly, before taking Santana's arm with his free hand and pulling both she and Blaine back to his car. He got them inside and started it.

"Kurt," Blaine said, in the back, beside Santana. "The sky is awesome. It's starting to snow. It's like...like..."

"Oh my God," Santana said, excitedly. "It's like dandruff from heaven!"

Kurt scoffed, shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot and drove slowly home.

* * *

><p>Kurt forced Blaine to brush his teeth, because he knew he would try to kiss him again. Blaine brushed lazily and allowed Kurt to drag him into the bedroom to change. He handed him his pyjamas, but Blaine had other ideas.<p>

Kurt sat down to do his skin care regime.

"Blaine, you're going to fall," he said, watching him swaying on his feet through the mirror at the vanity. "Get dressed and get in bed."

Blaine was singing some Katy Perry song under his breath. His eyes were closed and he was smiling, swaying there.

"Blaine," Kurt said again, but he wasn't listening. He decided it was best to just leave him be for a while.

Kurt finished his routine, then went into the bathroom and washed his hands and when he came back outside to get his sleeping clothes, Blaine was standing on a chair.

"Blaine," Kurt said, with a sigh. "You're going to hurt yourself." He felt as if he was trying to talk a toddler down. "Give me your hand, okay?"

"I'm gonna jump."

"No, look, come down here and let me get you changed, okay?"

Blaine started laughing. Kurt shook his head and went closer, then took Blaine's hand.

"Come on," he urged.

Blaine's smile dissipated and he climbed down, with Kurt's help. When he had both feet on the carpet, he pushed himself up against Kurt and slipped a hand around him to rest on his ass.

"Hot," he whispered, lowering his mouth down over Kurt's.

"If you changed out of the cardigan you wouldn't be as hot," Kurt said, trying to get him to stand up straight.

"No," Blaine said, quietly. "_You _are hot."

Kurt smiled and let Blaine kiss him for a little while. "Come on," he said, pulling back. "Bed."

"'Kay," he said, smiling.

Kurt helped him to get changed, listening as he sung a medley of Katy Perry songs and told him about the last episode of Ghost Hunters he had watched. Kurt had smiled and played along and then when he placed Blaine in the bed, he went and got changed himself. Blaine was smiling as he watched Kurt and despite the fact that he wasn't all there at the moment, Kurt couldn't help being aware of his hazel eyes locked on him.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the way he had shivered when Blaine had called him 'mine'. It didn't make sense, really, because Kurt already knew that they belonged to each other. He guessed there was something appealing about Blaine being a little possessive, jealous. He smiled to himself. Did this count as a kink?

He changed hurriedly, then switched off the light and climbed in beside Blaine. Blaine didn't say anything and Kurt wondered if he was asleep, but then he was shifting a little bit and he knew he was awake.

"You okay?" he asked, moving his hand to find Blaine's.

"Mm hmm," Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," he said, tiredly. "Just love you."

"I love you, too."

"Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"You know h-how that guy was all over you?"

Kurt laughed quietly. "He was hardly all over me."

Blaine only hummed his response.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Kurt told him. "I only want you."

"All mine?" Blaine asked and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

Kurt's heart skipped in his chest. "All yours," he told Blaine, voice catching. "Always."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt met with Mercedes and Santana came over and she and Blaine hung out and watched bad TV, in an attempt to get past the hangovers. They packed their things away that night and headed for home the next day, with Rachel and Finn in tow. It felt good to finally get home. Kurt loved his family home, but now, being in New York with Blaine, he felt like he was really home.<p>

"What do you wanna do today?" Blaine asked, once they had showered and collapsed on the couch together.

"Whatever you want," Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Too exhausted for a blow job?" Blaine asked, grinning down at him.

"Depends," Kurt muttered. "Am I giving or receiving?"

"We could 69."

Kurt opened one eye. "When are you watching all this porn?"

"Huh?"

"I assumed you were watching a bunch of porn and getting these new sex ideas from it," Kurt informed him.

Blaine chuckled and ran his fingers through Kurt's thick, chestnut coloured hair. "You don't think I just have a filthy mind?"

"No, I _know _you have a filthy mind," Kurt corrected. "Would it offend you if I told you I was too tired for sex?"

"Wanna go sleep for a while?" Blaine asked, smirk disappearing. He was smiling down on Kurt, eyes soft.

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Figured you were horny and wanted some sort of release."

Blaine pushed him up and took his hand, the tugged him to his feet. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling, "let's go get you to bed."

"Mm, okay," Kurt said, with a yawn. "Promise to protect my virtue?"

"I think I failed that mission a long time ago," Blaine said, leading him to the bedroom.

"Maybe," Kurt said. "Okay, then. Promise to wake me with true love's kiss?"

Blaine laughed and shut the bedroom door behind them. "And you said I was the cheesy one."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay with Kurt half-asleep against his chest. He was stroking his hair back absently as he listened to the soft murmurs of his breath and the little snuffling sounds he was making against his body.<p>

Without any warning, Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips to Blaine's and Blaine kissed him back. Kurt's mouth moved lazily against Blaine's, as his hand came up to rest against Blaine's chest. Blaine inched back a little.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Wanna kiss you," Kurt said and that was enough of a reason for Blaine to kiss him properly.

They deepened the kiss and before long, Kurt was lying on his stomach with his jeans and briefs around his ankles, with Blaine on top of him, sliding three lubed fingers in and out of his tight entrance. Blaine had stripped down to his boxers and he was hard and aching and Kurt was whining beneath him and he wasn't going to last long.

"Bl—_aineee_," Kurt panted, beneath him.

"Hmm?"

"If I fall asleep," he said, voice choked, "I give you full per-permission to k-keep going."

"If you fall asleep," Blaine said, mind dizzy from the sight of his boyfriend naked and vulnerable and hot beneath him, "I will have no confidence left in my sexual prowess."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned into the sheets. "Please just get inside me."

Blaine swallowed hard as his body shuddered all over. He rubbed over that small nub inside Kurt a couple more times, liking the way it made Kurt whimper into the bedding, then removed his fingers entirely. He gave Kurt's thigh a few reassuring strokes, before taking the lube and slicking his erection up. He tugged Kurt's jeans and underwear the rest of the way off and kneeled between his legs.

"If you fall asleep I'm going to feel like a pervert," Blaine said shakily, as he lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, "so please try your best not to."

"I'm hardly going to fall asleep when you've got that inside me, am I?"

"By 'that' you mean my exceptionally large, exceptionally brilliant penis, right?"

"Please don't say penis any more," Kurt begged, then cried out as Blaine began slipping inside.

Blaine stroked his side in an attempt to ease the discomfort, but Kurt was still moaning and gripping the sheets beneath him. Blaine had to shut his eyes as he guided himself inside the tight, hot hole and God, with the sounds Kurt was making, Blaine could have come on the spot.

"Almost there, baby," Blaine assured him. "God, you feel so good, Kurt."

He pushed the rest of the way in, then stilled his hips, when all he really wanted to do was slam his hips back and forth inside him. He wouldn't though, not if it meant hurting Kurt. Kurt was cursing under his breath, so Blaine bowed his head and caught Kurt's lips with his own. They kissed lazily and breathlessly and Kurt wriggled his hips a little in order to show Blaine it was okay to move.

Blaine raised his hips and Kurt broke the kiss and groaned.

"Blaine," he said, sounding frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"Want you to.."

"Anything," Blaine promised.

"Slowly," Kurt said, voice thick. "Fuck me slowly."

"Not fucking," Blaine muttered, before kissing Kurt again. "We don't fuck, remember?"

Kurt groaned again and said, "Fine. Make love to me slowly, then. Just.. Come _on._"

"Patience is a virtue," Blaine reminded him.

"Well, you failed that mission, remember?" Kurt said. "Now do something, because I'm going to _die_."

"Well, that wouldn't be a good thing," Blaine said, with a smile, before Kurt tugged him down for another long, deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled away for a split second to whisper, "_Please._"

The fire in Kurt's blue eyes told Blaine that the time for jokes and witty remarks and quips was over. Blaine pressed the heels of his hands into the sheets and raised his hips very slowly, almost painfully so, then slid himself back in, equally slowly. Kurt was practically keening beneath him and he broke the joining of their lips and took a handful of Blaine's hair. He pulled on it gently until Blaine's mouth was against his neck.

"Mark me," Kurt breathed. "I'm yours, right?"

The truth was that Kurt was his own person and there wasn't anyone or anything that could force him to do anything he didn't want to, but in the spirit of hot, steamy, passionate love making, Blaine was willing to play along.

"All mine," he hummed, kissing Kurt's slender neck once. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine."

Kurt was gripping the sheets as Blaine's thrusts found a rhythm, a slow, steady rhythm. Blaine sucked Kurt's neck into his mouth and nibbled gently on it and Kurt was moaning, his forehead pressed into the bed.

"You like being submissive?" Blaine enquired, unsure of how he felt about that. He guessed it was his own fault for telling Kurt to find his own kink.

"Absolutely not," Kurt apprised him. "Now make me come."

"Oh, I see," Blaine said, laughing weakly. "Am I the sub?"

"No one is the sub, Anderson," Kurt said with a groan. "Stop talking about sleazy things and get cute. Love making, r-remember?"

"Not easy to forget," Blaine said, burying his head back into Kurt's neck.

He could feel Kurt grinding into the mattress. He swallowed hard and whispered into Kurt's neck.

"Love you," he told him. "You're so perfect. I could do this forever."

Kurt only moaned in response.

"Love it when you're like this," Blaine went on. "Love when you're all hot and naked and under me. _God, Kurt_."

"Blaine," Kurt exhaled.

"Love being inside you," Blaine said, grazing his teeth on Kurt's ear lobe. "So beautiful."

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt said, pushing his hips backwards to meet Blaine's thrusts.

"You make me crazy," Blaine told him, placing sloppy kisses to Kurt's neck and along his jaw. "The second I saw you, I wanted this. To be inside you. I didn't even know it then, but God, you're all I've been able to think about since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"More," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine slid his hand under Kurt's body and took him in his hand. He began to jerk Kurt off in time with the thrust of his hips and Kurt was whining and cursing and moaning Blaine's name, his voice coming out in murmurs because his face was in the sheets.

"Don't stop talking," Kurt said.

Blaine was about to point out that Kurt thought he talked too much during sex, but the way Kurt was saying his name over and over like a frantic mantra stopped him in his tracks.

"Gonna come inside you, baby," Blaine told him. "Then maybe I'll blow you."

Kurt moaned, a deep, guttural sound escaping his throat. When Kurt was like this, Blaine always felt overwhelmed, like he was caught between wanting to cry and wanting to hold Kurt in his arms and never ever let go.

"I love you," Blaine told me. "I love you and want you forever."

"You have me," Kurt told him. "Mm, you have me."

Blaine's hips began to slam faster into him, not caring about the fact that Kurt wanted to go slow and it seemed as if Kurt didn't care either.

"There," Kurt cried out. "Right there, oh my _God_."

Blaine slammed up against Kurt's prostate over and over until Kurt was practically screaming into the mattress. Blaine felt the heat building in his stomach and when Kurt's hole started to clench around him, Blaine came with a moan into Kurt's neck. Kurt's body spasmed and he shouted Blaine's name and came into the sheets. Blaine kept moving until they had stopped whining and after a moment he eased himself out and lay down next to his boyfriend, just breathing.

"Sorry," Kurt said, breathlessly. "I came too quickly. You wanted to do oral, or whatever. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Blaine said, softly. "Besides," he said, with a smile, "I can still blow you."

"No, you can't."

"Flip over," Blaine said, pushing himself up.

"No."

"Come on, lie back for me."

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, but he flipped over onto his back anyway.

Blaine licked his lips and moved down until his head was level with Kurt's softening cock. He flicked his tongue over the base, an experimental lick. Kurt whined.

"Too sensitive."

"You can handle it."

"No, Blaine, I can't."

"Make me stop."

Kurt just bit his lip.

"Willing to try?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt in his hand.

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to pass out during this."

"I'll make it worth it."

* * *

><p>Blaine climbed up the bed and over Kurt's body until he was looking down at his cock. Kurt was watching him, looking both frightened and extremely turned on.<p>

"Do I take it that this means you were serious about the 69 thing?" Kurt asked, behind him.

He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "What? No. Just lie back."

Blaine settled where he was, then reached down and took the base of Kurt's cock in his hand. Kurt groaned.

"It's too soon, Blaine."

"Okay," Blaine said, pushing himself up. "We can do this another time—"

"No!" Kurt pushed him back down.

Blaine laughed.

"Stop laughing at me," Kurt mumbled and Blaine knew he was blushing hard behind him.

"Want me to keep going?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt only hummed an affirmative. Blaine licked his lips and took Kurt in his hand again. He took the head in his mouth and Kurt's leg jerked.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, giving his knee a gentle pat.

Kurt whispered several unsavoury words as Blaine took him all the way into his mouth. He sucked on him as he stroked the inside of his thigh, enjoying the way Kurt was moaning behind him. He was getting hard inside Blaine's mouth and Blaine couldn't help smiling.

"You're getting hard again," he removed his mouth to say.

"Well, I'm being treated to a rather erotic sight up here, in case you hadn't noticed."

"My ass?"

"Among other things," Kurt said, swallowing.

Blaine chuckled and put his mouth on Kurt's cock again, taking him all the way in and then pulling back and repeating the motion over and over again. Kurt was making low guttural noises and Blaine slipped his hand down, almost instinctively, until he found Kurt's still stretched entrance.

"Blaine, are you trying to kill me?"

Blaine didn't take his mouth away to answer him, he was too caught up in making Kurt cry out. He continued to suck on his hardening cock, as he pressed the pad of his first finger to the walls of Kurt's puckered hole. It was still wet and stretched and Kurt was whimpering and swearing.

"Babe," he panted. "Please."

Blaine couldn't tell if he was begging him to stop, or begging him for more, so he removed his mouth and looked around at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You stopped?" Kurt asked, tone incredulous.

"Wasn't sure if you were asking me for more or less."

Kurt threw his head back and groaned. "Finish it," he demanded.

Blaine smiled and resumed his position, mouth stretched around him while his finger explored his abused entrance. Blaine circled the walls a few times, before pressing all the way inside, making Kurt cry out beneath him. He was hard inside his mouth now and Blaine was tracing patterns across him with his tongue and Kurt was gripping the covers and kicking his feet a little, but making himself stop because he didn't want to have his boyfriend choke on him, or break any of his teeth.

Blaine was hard himself now and he ground down a little against Kurt's body to get a little friction. He slid another finger in alongside his first one and he pushed until he found that spot, which wasn't that difficult to find any more, not now that he knew Kurt's body as well as he knew his own, perhaps even a little better than he knew his own. Kurt was keening and thrashing and whining and cursing and Blaine wanted to laugh, but couldn't because this was far too intense. Kurt was making sobbing sounds and Blaine wondered if he was actually crying. He tried to lean up to check if he was okay, but Kurt only groaned and shoved him back down.

Blaine swallowed hard and went back to what he had been doing before. Kurt began grinding himself down on his fingers and Blaine had to remove his mouth, because _ouch_.

"_Blaine,"_ Kurt moaned.

"Sorry," Blaine uttered. "I can't... If you're going to keep moving like that.."

Kurt groaned and shoved Blaine off, then pulled him until he was laying on his back. Blaine watched with wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, as Kurt spit into the palm of his own hand, then curled it around Blaine's erection. He moved onto his knees, then reached back and held onto Blaine's cock, then sat down on it in one swift drop.

"Holy shit!" Blaine managed.

He looked up at Kurt as he began to ride Blaine really roughly and Blaine could barely manage words. The sound of the bed creaking combined with their pants and moans was driving him crazy and when he looked up at Kurt and saw the faint blush spread across his chest and his neck and on his cheeks, Blaine very nearly came, but he wanted to get Kurt off first.

Kurt's hair was sticking to his forehead, his lids heavy as he stared down at Blaine with intense blue eyes. His cherry red lips were parted and his hands were on Blaine's chest, finger nails digging in, leaving small half-moon indentations there.

Blaine reached out and took a hold of Kurt's hips, then began to raise them and drop them faster and harder and Kurt was grunting and whining and with a scream, he came, shooting over Blaine's chest and his own, his hole closing around Blaine and for the second time, that sent Blaine flying over the edge. He came again inside his boyfriend and Kurt kept grinding down until he had no energy left. He collapsed on top of Blaine and just breathed against him, Blaine stroking his damp hair off his face.

After a few minutes, Kurt leaned up and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cheeks still flushed.

"Am I okay?" Blaine said, amused. "Are you kidding me? Holy crap, Kurt, you're _unreal_."

Kurt blushed harder and Blaine only chuckled and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

"God, we need a shower," Kurt told him. "Again."

"We definitely do."

"But I'm exhausted," Kurt groaned, dropping his head to rest against Blaine's shoulder.

"Then let's just go to sleep."

"Do me a favour?" Kurt asked, yawning, as he leaned up to look at Blaine.

"Anything."

"Go get something to clean us off?" Kurt asked. "And grab me some clean sheets?"

Blaine sighed. "Okay," he said, moving to stand up.

Kurt rolled off of him and lay back, watching him go.

"Thanks," Kurt said, tiredly.

"Are you thanking me because I agreed to get clean sheets, or for the epic sex?"

"Um, both," Kurt decided. "Jut to clarify, that covers both rounds of epic sex."

Blaine laughed as he went to get a cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned himself off, then went back to the bedroom and help clean Kurt off. He tossed the cloth aside, then went and got some clean bedding. They changed the bed lazily, then got inside. Kurt collapsed against Blaine

"Kurt."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Remember before we went to Lima, we talked about moving out?"

"Mm hmm," Kurt said.

"Do you still want to?"

Kurt was quit for a moment. "Maybe we could wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Until we need something bigger."

"When will we need something bigger?" Blaine enquired.

"When we're married and I've got my own successful fashion line and when your ego becomes too big to fit in this two bedroom apartment."

Blaine smiled at the idea of them being married.

"And if we decide we want, like, ten kids, or something," Blaine added, happily.

Kurt looked up at him. "You want kids?"

"You don't?"

"I do if you do."

"I'd be a model father, come on," Blaine teased.

"You would."

Kurt's voice was devoid of humour.

"You think so?"

"I think you can do anything," Kurt told him.

"Like Superman?"

"But better looking," Kurt said. "Also, never wear tights."

Blaine chuckled. "Because my butt's too big?"

"Your butt's perfect," Kurt told him, with a snort. "_You_ are perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," Blaine said, smiling a little.

"You're perfect in my eyes."

"Then that's enough for me," Blaine told him, placing a butterfly kiss to the tip of his nose.

"God, I'm so fucking tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"It feels rude," Kurt informed him, "sleeping while we're talking about our future."

"Well," Blaine said, grinning, "seeing as how we _have _a future, we can talk about it any time, so you should go to sleep."

"Love you," Kurt said, kissing his cheek and then collapsing back on top of him.

"Love you more," Blaine replied and held him close.

Kurt fell asleep on top of Blaine and moments later, listening to the steady beat of his lover's heart against his chest, Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Kurt said, a few days later when he walked in the front door.<p>

Blaine switched the TV off and looked up at Kurt's smiling face. He was unbuttoning his jacket.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I got a job."

"You did?" Blaine said.

"Yes!" Kurt said, excitedly, hanging his jacket up. He joined Blaine on the couch. "It's nothing extravagant. It's just some little clothing store in the city. It's called "Fashion your Seatbelt". I kid you not. And while that's an awful name, it's a cute place. I get to dress dummies! And by dummies, I don't mean the customers, I mean actual dummies."

"Excellent," Blaine told him. "You've got experience at that. You dress your dummy of a boyfriend all the time."

"Exactly!" Kurt teased, elbowing him gently. "And believe me, the bow ties will be used scarcely and tastefully."

"Hurtful," Blaine declared and Kurt moved closer and kissed his lips once. "So when do you start?"

"Monday," Kurt said. "I made arrangements to work the odd day and then at the weekends, what with school and all, but it should be enough that I can actually go half with you on the rent."

"You know you don't have to do that," Blaine said, frowning.

"I know, I know," Kurt went on. "I just want us to do this right. You said yourself that your dad could stop the money at any time. This way, we've got a little back up."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. In fact, I'm gonna go job hunting, too."

"Hey, maybe your friend down at the diner could get you a job," Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow. "What was her name again?"

"Patricia," Blaine apprised him.

"Yeah, maybe Patricia can get you a job," Kurt said, grinning. "You'd look super cute in one of those baby pink dresses with the little white aprons and the hair nets."

"You're a real card," Blaine said, grinning back at him. "I hope they don't let you dress the male dummies at Fashion your Seatbelt. I doubt there are very many fashionable men that want to wear waitress outfits. Well, outside the bedroom, that is."

"Kinky," Kurt said, chuckling. "But yeah. It'll be fun!"

"I'm happy you're happy," Blaine told him, grabbing his hand. "Wanna help me make up my resumé?"

"Sure," Kurt said, patting Blaine's thigh. "That should take around 10 minutes, then we can go get dinner."

"Real funny, Hummel," Blaine said, smile growing.

"I aim to please."

"And please you do," Blaine told him. "Though I'm not sure I can say the same about your aim," he told him, smiling devilishly, before pushing him back and kissing him into the sofa.

* * *

><p>A week later, Blaine came home smiling and whistling a happy tune. Kurt eyed him from the kitchen table.<p>

"Wow, someone's happy," he said, as Blaine came and sat facing him. "Have you got a special guy in your life that's making you smile like that?"

"Might do," Blaine said, grinning. He picked up one of Kurt's books and studied the synopsis on the back, wrinkling his nose. "Wow, no wonder you're always so tense, this is confusing stuff."

"It's not awful," Kurt said. "So are you going to tell me about this guy or are you just going to sit there changing the subject."

"The guy in my life that keeps me smiling?" Blaine asked. "Oh, he's nothing special. He dresses dummies for a living."

"Sounds ambitious."

"He is," Blaine nodded. "He's got a good body and the face of an angel, though I know from experience that he's got an obscene mouth."

Kurt blushed and fidgeted with his pen.

"He's also the love of my life and the person I want forever with," Blaine said, then leaned across the table and kissed him. Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest. "But enough about you," he said, once he'd sat back. "I got a job."

"Aw, that's great! Where?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You didn't get a job stripping or something, right?"

"What?" Blaine asked. "No! What the hell?"

"Nevermind," Kurt said, with a smile. "Tell me, I won't laugh. Much."

"Say hello to the new pizza delivery guy at Eugene's Pizza Place! Eugene is a middle-aged crossdresser from Texas and he likes Abba a little too much, but he's okay and it's still a job, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "That's great," he told Blaine. "Well, not the Abba thing, but it's great that you've got a job. Proud of you, babe."

"Thanks!" Blaine said, happily. "So, how was your day?" he asked him. "How'd the dummy dressing go?"

"It was okay, nothing too awful," Kurt said. "I've been trying to get this paper finished most of the day. I just got it done, right before you got home. It's been hell, I tell you. I was thinking you could help make it all better." Kurt smiled and raised his eyebrows, hopefully.

Blaine's eyes darkened and he stood up and offered Kurt his hand.

"I think I can manage that," he told him, smiling secretively.

Kurt took his hand and allowed him to pull him into the bedroom. They made out on the bed for a long time, before Kurt pulled back.

"I'm making out with the pizza boy," he told Blaine.

Blaine laughed and pushed him back again.

"Resisting the urge to make a sausage joke," Blaine told him, "but the pizza boy's about to do a lot more than make out with you."

Kurt made a soft growling sound, before pulling him on top of him and kissing him until Blaine pulled his mouth away to put it to better use.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, his fingers in Blaine's hair.

Blaine looked up at him through dilated eyes and hummed around his cock. "Huh?"

Kurt smiled slowly. "I think I like the new pizza boy—correction: I am totally, head over heels _in love_ with the new pizza boy."

"The new pizza boy loves you back," Blaine told him, then bent his head and Kurt stifled his moan with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will probably be Saturday, or Monday, because I have a thing on Sunday. Let me know what you think. Also, I've been visiting the anywhere but here tag on tumblr (there are a lot of people who really just don't want to be where they are) and thank you to those who blog about this. Also Sideways. I still track that lol. So yes, let me know :D x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. I'm so sorry this is so late. My laptop charger doesn't charge unless I hold it a certain way and tape doesn't work and it's driving me crazy, trying to type with one hand and then I had that thing on Sunday and I was exhausted after that (which sounds really suspicious, but it was just a dance competition that my sister was in and it went on FOREVER and I was tired for days afterwards) and then of course the episode was a major let down, so I spent some time complaing and being annoyed over that, but I finally got it done.**

**This chapter isn't angsty or huge in plot importance, but it maybe ties up some Sebastian stuff and some things about where Kurt's heading after he's done with school and stuff. I promise to get angsty really soon, though! **

**And of course, the song is Teenage Dream, because it fits here :)**

* * *

><p><em>I finally found you,<br>my missing puzzle piece,  
>I'm complete.<em>

**Chapter 17:**

Kurt stood back and looked at the newly dressed dummy. He was happy with it. The colours were coordinated and the patterns matched and it just needed a little something...

Kurt looked around and his eyes drifted to the back corner of the store, where they kept the scarves and the ties and the small accessories. He smiled and went to find a bow tie that would compliment the dummy's outfit. Finally, he picked one out, a small navy one with small golden designs on. He added it to the dummy and grinned, satisfied.

The door bell jingled and Kurt turned to find Rachel there. He wished he could dress her next, she was in dire need of a make over.

"You're early," Kurt told her as she gave him a friendly wave.

"Finn's playing some sort of video game and he was shouting expletives at the TV screen, so I got out of there before my innocence was stolen. I got everything done early, so here I am."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure your innocence was stolen a long time ago, Ms Berry."

Rachel waved the comment off and looked up at the dummy. She hummed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Did you just dress this thing?"

"Yeah."

She hummed again.

"Rachel!"

"It's nothing bad!" she assured him. "It's just that.. You're always complaining about how Blaine dresses, right?"

"Well, not _always_. He's pulled off some cute outfits in the past."

"Mm hmm," Rachel said, with a nod. "Yet, you seem to have dressed this statue—"

"Dummy."

"What?" Rachel looked offended.

"Not you," Kurt said, shaking his head. "The dummy. It's not a statue."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm just saying that for someone who dislikes his boyfriend's outfits so much, you seem to have dressed this one in a...very...Blaine Anderson...way."

Kurt gaped at her. "I have not."

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel said, irritably. "Look at this. The checkered, short-sleeved shirt, the cute, little, straight-legged pants, the bow tie." Rachel shook her head. "Hell, this guy isn't even wearing any socks with those little, shiny loafers."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. It hadn't been intentional, but she had a point.

"Oh, wow," Kurt uttered quietly. "That was not planned."

"Clearly," Rachel grinned, taking her phone from her pocket. She hit a few buttons, then lifted it up. "Smile!" she said and before Kurt could protest, the flash appeared on the back of the phone and Rachel had taken a picture of Kurt and his Blaine style dummy.

"Oh, God, Rachel," Kurt said, eyes going wide. "Delete that right now."

"Are you kidding? Blaine will _love _this!" she told him, happily. "Which reminds me. When can we leave to go find Blaine?"

Kurt and Rachel were going to meet Blaine at Eugene's Pizza Place. Kurt and Blaine would take Rachel home and Kurt would stay in the car and drive around with Blaine as he made his deliveries.

"As soon as Martha gets here," Kurt told her, walking back to the till. "She should be here soon. Now put yourself to good use and help me stick these price tags on these shoes."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel waited by Blaine's car. Kurt had texted him to let him know they had arrived and the adorable little idiot had sent back:<p>

_Yay! Be right out! Don't make fun of my hat! I love you! X_

Kurt had chuckled and rolled his eyes on the outside, while his insides danced. He could never have imagined getting a text message from Blaine like this a year and a half earlier. He loved that Blaine was open with him, that he wasn't trying to play the cool guy any more.

A few minutes later, Blaine came out of the side entrance, holding a large square, black, zip bag. He was wearing a black jacket that had a small pizza logo on the breast, with the words "Eugene's Pizza!" written above it. A green cap with the same logo on the centre sat atop his gelled hair. He smiled brightly when he saw Kurt and Rachel.

"Hey, guys," he said, opening his car. He shoved the bag onto the back seat and stood up straight. He leaned across and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips, before giving Rachel a half-hug.

"This is an interesting look," Kurt told him, stifling a smile.

"Oh, shut up, you think it's cute," Blaine told him, with a wink. "Jump on in," he said, holding the car door open. Rachel climbed inside and Blaine shut the door after her. "Come on, sit up front with me," he said, beaming at his boyfriend. Kurt did.

Minutes later they were on their way back to the apartment block, to drop Rachel off.

"I really think they could improve the uniforms," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose as he eyed Blaine's outfit. Those pants should have been made illegal.

"Design something fabulous and show it to Eugene. I'm more than sure that he would love you."

"Because he's a crossdresser?"

"Partly," Blaine said. "Crossdressers generally have an eye for style. You have an eye for style. I figure you guys would get along. For the most part anyway." Blaine paused. "He can be kind of an asshole. Maybe he'd like you a little too much.."

"Your jealous streak is..." Kurt stopped, remembering Rachel behind him, but Blaine smirked knowingly. Kurt coughed and looked the other way.

"Hey, Blaine, isn't it your birthday soon?" Rachel asked. "I thought I heard Santana say something about it."

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said. "The 19th."

"Ooh!" Rachel said, happily. "We should have a party!"

Kurt saw her do a little dance through the rear-view mirror. He rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

"No," Blaine said, "we really shouldn't. While it's a nice gesture, I just don't think I'd enjoy it. Just a quiet night in with this guy is fine," he told her, nodding his head in Kurt's direction.

"It would just be a teeny, tiny, little get together!" Rachel protested. "Just you two, Finn and I and Santana and anyone else you would like to invite along. We could sing! We haven't sung together since Nationals! It will be a lot of fun!"

"Rachel," Blaine said, warningly.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! We'd have _fun_, Blaine! A small get together! You could invite anyone you wanted and I would sing all night, providing entertainment to your guests!"

"Well, honestly, Rachel, there isn't really anyone to invite. Besides you guys, the only other person I've really spoken to is Sebastian from downstairs and we all know how we feel about him."

Blaine hadn't really made friends. It was a huge contrast to the way that he's had numerous friends (or acquaintances, Kurt guessed) back in Ohio. He wondered if maybe Blaine needed to get out more, make a few new friends.

"Hey, maybe it's not a bad idea," Kurt added. "I mean, you could invite some people from school, maybe get to know some of them."

"Kurt, I don't want to," Blaine said, with a groan. "I really don't need to make friends, or whatever. I've had friends. They suck. I'm good with a couple of good neighbours, a loud, angry flat mate and an amazing, good-looking boyfriend. It's more than enough."

"It's unhealthy to spend so much time with Kurt, Blaine. Before you know it, you'll become tired of the same, old routine. That's why Finn and I spend some time _apart. _For instance, I leave the apartment when he wants to play those loud video games."

Rachel smiled to herself.

"I couldn't ever get tired of Kurt, Rachel."

"Aw," Kurt said, smiling. "Unfortunately, we'll need to spend a little time apart, because I still haven't figured out your birthday gift. So, maybe that day you can hang with the neighbours, or the flat mate."

"Very funny, Hummel," Blaine said. "Though seriously. Don't get me anything. It's enough just to have you."

"You know sometimes, I think you two forget I'm here," Rachel said, from behind. "It's very cute, but I would appreciate not being left out."

"Sorry, Rachel," Blaine said, chuckling.

"That's okay," Rachel told him. "So, about this party.."

"No," Blaine said.

"Aw, come on, babe," Kurt said. "It'll just be us and Rachel and Finn and Santana, if you want. We could just hang out, or something."

"Exactly!" Rachel said, enthusiastically. "We'll have a karaoke session, some party games, finger food, background music to set the mood. We could watch some movies! Wizard of Oz, or Grease. Finn likes Grease." She continued to rattle on about various scenes in Grease, then.

"I think Rachel's forgotten _us _this time," Blaine told Kurt.

"I think so, too," Kurt replied. "Luckily, we are home." Blaine stopped the car outside their building. "Rachel, we're here."

"Huh? Oh. Well, thank you for the ride and be careful driving! I'll see you both early tomorrow! Goodnight, boys!"

She blew them each a kiss, before climbing out of the car and disappearing inside the door. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Ready to see me at work?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt told him. "I can't wait to see the amount of skill your job involves."

"Oh, I'll show you my skills," Blaine said, starting the car again. "But we might have to wait until I'm done with my shift for that."

He gave him a wink and pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

><p>Somehow Blaine had ended up in the passenger seat, with Kurt's straddling his lap, their mouths crashing together, fingers slipping under hems and popping buttons. Kurt's hands were in Blaine's hair, his cap lost somewhere on the floor, Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hips, pulling him closer and making him murmur obscenities, the tips of his fingers pressed into Kurt's bare skin, where he had pushed his shirt slightly up.<p>

Kurt tasted like chocolate and coffee and sugar and Blaine couldn't get enough. His tongue explored the familiar inside of Kurt's mouth and he tried his best to ignore the way his jeans were becoming tighter and tighter. It didn't help that Kurt's groin was hovering above that increasingly tight area and it definitely didn't help that Kurt was moaning quietly against his lips.

Blaine reached up and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, then pulled his head down, his lips finding his pale, slender neck. Kurt whimpered and said something, but that something was drowned out by the loud ringing sound that began to wail in Blaine's pocket. He released his grip on his boyfriend and pulled the phone out, clicking the receive button immediately.

"Hello?" he said, breathlessly.

"Anderson?" a voice said on the other end.

"Eugene," Blaine said, watching as Kurt sat back and tugged his shirt back down.

"I was expecting you back ten minutes ago. Why do you sound like you've been running a marathon?"

"Um," Blaine stammered, "I...there's a police check point and it's taking forever. I'm out of breath because, um, I just came from Mrs Blake's and she lives at the top of that apartment block, so there was a lot of, um, stairs."

Kurt was chuckling, still in his lap and Blaine tried to get him to quieten down,by pleading with him with his eyes.

"Okay," Eugene said. "Well, hurry up. Last delivery of the night."

"I'll be right there," Blaine promised, then hung up.

Kurt was smiling at him.

"You almost got me caught," Blaine said, smirking.

"Well, you shouldn't be making out with exceptionally good looking guys while on the job, Mr Anderson."

"Point taken," Blaine said, pulling Kurt down for another brief kiss. "Final delivery and we can go home, okay?"

"Mm, okay," Kurt hummed, climbing off of him and settling in the driver's seat. "I'll even drive."

"Alright," Blaine said, grabbing his cap and placing it back on his head. "Maybe you should _fashion your seatbelt _first," Blaine told him, with a wink.

"Oh, clever," Kurt said, flatly. "You're wasted at this job, Anderson, the world of comedy could do with someone like you."

Blaine chuckled. "I love you, too," he told him. "Now please drive before I get fired."

* * *

><p>"Well, it's about time!" Eugene said, standing by the door of the pizza shop.<p>

Blaine pulled the window down. "Sorry," he said, simply.

Eugene looked around him, eyes settling on Kurt. "Oh, I see why you were late now, Anderson. Police check point my ass."

"Um," Blaine said.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, smiling. "I'm Blaine's boyfriend. You must be Eugene."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't keep him from work again." Eugene ran a large hand through his matted curls and looked at Blaine. "Last delivery's on the counter, get it and go. I want to close up and get home to the wife."

"Sure," Blaine said, but Eugene was already walking back inside.

"Doesn't seem like he'd make much of a drag queen," Kurt said, beside Blaine.

"Maybe his alter ego is fabulous, you don't know."

"Go get your pizza, Blaine."

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way back home. There wasn't much traffic, so they moved relatively quickly.

"I like driving with you," Kurt, who was back in the passenger seat, told Blaine.

"I like having you with me," Blaine told him, truthfully. "While you do get me in trouble with my boss, it's nice having you here to talk to. Plus, you're easy on the eye, so it's not all bad."

"My, we're just full of wise cracks tonight, aren't we?"

"Think you'd want to do it again?"

"Come with you?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Sure, why not? What am I gonna do at home by myself?"

"I can think of a few things," Blaine told him.

"Are any of those things PG?"

"Hardly." Blaine chuckled, quietly.

"So, I wanted to run something by you," Kurt told him, still smiling.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I'm almost done at NYADA?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about what I might do once I'm done."

"What did you come up with?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking about fashion," he told Blaine. "Is that stupid? I mean, I've been talking about Broadway and performing for so long, but I just feel a pull to fashion, you know? Am I wasting my talent?"

"How would going into fashion be wasting your talent?" Blaine asked. "You have a talent involving fashion. You're good enough that you can go back to performing whenever you want. I think you'd be amazing doing fashion."

Kurt grinned next to him. "You do? You're not just saying that?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" Blaine asked. "I think you should go for it."

Kurt bounced happily beside him. "Okay! Thank you! You'll help me look at schools and stuff, right?"

"I'd be happy to," Blaine told him.

Kurt sat back, sighing happily. "I'm so glad I have you, Blaine."

Blaine's heart swelled in his chest. "Not as glad as I am to have you."

* * *

><p>On the 19th of January, they had set up for a little get together for Blaine's birthday. They had finger food and alcohol (courtesy of Santana) and a microphone, set up in the middle of the living room (courtesy of Rachel). Santana and Rachel were having a disagreement about the music when Kurt pulled Blaine into the bedroom. He shut the door firmly behind them.<p>

"So," Kurt said, with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Didn't you already say happy birthday this morning when you woke me up with a blow job?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's outstretched hand and allowing him to pull him to sit down on the bed.

"I can't say happy birthday twice?" Kurt asked, sitting down beside him.

"You can if it involves another blow job," Blaine teased.

"You're exhibitionist steak is shining through once again," Kurt told him. "But, I actually pulled you in here to give you your present."

"Are you saying my present isn't another blow job?"

"I'm trying to be romantic, here, Anderson."

"Sorry," Blaine told him, smiling. "Go on."

Kurt smiled back and reached under his pillow. He pulled out a long, unwrapped box and looked back up at Blaine, his blue eyes bright.

"So, I know our gift swaps have mostly been meaningful," he said, eyes going from Blaine's bracelet to his ring. "And I was thinking about not doing the jewellery thing, for fear of it getting too tacky. But I thought maybe this could be the one to end it. We always do this. We tell each other that this is probably going to be cheesy, but whatever. This can be the final jewellery exchange. Well, until the proposal," he said, giving Blaine a wink. "You know what? Yes, this is cheesy, but we _are _kind of cheesy, aren't we? So, here. Happy birthday, I love you."

Blaine smiled and took the box from Kurt. He pulled it open and found a thin chain in some tissue paper. He took it carefully in his fingers and smiled, eyes finding the tiny little jigsaw shaped plate. Kurt reached across and took it from him.

"It breaks into two," he told Blaine, pulling the jigsaw pieces apart. "See? They slot together, like the rings. You take one half and I take the other and our romantic jewellery set is complete." He flipped the plate over and _Kurt _was written on the back of one and on the other, _Blaine _was written. "You take this one," he said, giving Blaine the _Kurt _one. "I'll take this. Only if you want to, of course!" he added, quickly. "If you don't, that's perfectly fine and we can just forget about them and—"

Blaine silenced him by pulling him forward and kissing him, gently. He pulled back slightly and smiled.

"This is perfect," he told Kurt. "I mean it. Thank you. I love you. And now we can move on to buying...I don't know, furniture for each other or something."

"It better be good furniture," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips once more.

Blaine smiled against his lips, then reached across and closed the chain around Kurt's neck, then closed the other around his own.

"This is perfect," Blaine said again. "I always feel like we fit like this, like puzzle pieces."

"Time to stop being cheesy, Anderson," Kurt told him, laughing. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Hummel!" they heard from outside the bedroom. "Get off your knees and get out here!"

"Oh my God," Kurt said, shaking his head and standing up. He went and opened the door, to find Santana standing there, hands on her hips. "For your information, I was giving him his present."

"Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what that means." she said, rolling her eyes. "Zip your pants up and get out here," she said, before turning away and walking back outside.

Blaine smiled and stood up. Kurt was blushing and still shaking his head. Blaine walked across the room and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on," he said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Let's go be good hosts."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine, sing with me!"<p>

Kurt was sitting in the arm chair, with Blaine draped over him. Blaine groaned and leaned into Kurt's shoulder.

"Make her go away," he whispered.

"You make her go away," Kurt said, smiling.

"Rachel, go away," Blaine said, tiredly.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked, stifling a laugh.

"Tipsy," he told Kurt, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "You smell good."

"You have a habit of telling me that when you're drunk."

"_Tipsy_," Blaine corrected.

Finn was on the couch, playing a video game, with Santana next to him, shouting instructions in his ear. Rachel was flicking through CDs and singing quietly to herself. Blaine hummed against Kurt's neck and Kurt reached up and stroked his hair, which had come loose from the gel, back.

"This is a terrible party," Blaine told Kurt.

"We can have our own party later," Kurt told him.

"I've never seen you drunk," Blaine said, leaning up a little.

"I've never been drunk."

"I wonder what you'd be like."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kurt was singing quietly in Blaine's ear after having drunk something alcoholic that Santana had given him. He had insisted on trying it, just to see what it was like and now he was more than a bit tipsy.<p>

"Mm, wanna go in the bedroom?" he asked, voice low in Blaine's ear.

"It'd be rude," Blaine told him, looking across the room at Santana who was cheering from the floor as Rachel sang Hot and Cold.

"Didn't I ban Katy Perry from our home?"

"No, just from our relationship," Blaine laughed, quietly.

"Rachel, shut up!" Kurt said, throwing a cushion at her and missing, but Rachel stopped and gave him a less than amused glare.

"Excuse me, Kurt, but what seems to be the problem?"

"You _suck_," he told her.

"He means the song," Blaine clarified.

"Well, if it bothers you so much, I don't see why you don't come up here and do something better!" Rachel said, indignantly.

"Maybe I will!" Kurt told her, pushing himself up.

"You're an aggressive drunk," Blaine told him.

"Help me up."

Blaine caught his arms and helped him to his feet. He made his way across the floor and Rachel stepped back from the microphone. Kurt looked over Finn's shoulder, as he flicked through the CDs. After a few moments deliberation, Kurt stepped in front of the mic. Santana made a whooping sound and fist pumped.

There was a loud knock on the door and Blaine decided to get it, since he had sobered up. He opened the door as the others talked behind him, and found Sebastian standing there, grinning.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I heard you guys having fun up here without me," Sebastian said. "Thought I'd come spice things up a little bit."

"Well, you're not invited, so—"

"Blaine!" Kurt called from behind him.

"Be right there!" Blaine called back, then looked at Sebastian again. "I need to go." Sebastian pushed his way inside and Blaine just gaped at him. "What part of you're not invited didn't you understand?"

"Oh, come on, Anderson," Sebastian said, "stop being such a bore."

Blaine sighed, too tired to bother fighting and shut the door. He went back across the room and sat down, as Sebastian sat down next to Santana.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm here for the party, of course," he told her. "Lurch, be a dear and get me a drink," he said, looking up at Finn.

Finn threw him a can and then sat down next to Rachel on the couch. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was fidgeting with the CD player.

"So, what's going on here?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt is going to perform, since _my _song choices aren't good enough for him," Rachel told him.

Finally, the music came through the speakers and Blaine couldn't help chuckling a little. He hadn't heard Single Ladies in years. Kurt would die when he told him he had sung this the following morning.

Only Kurt wasn't singing. He was _dancing._

Blaine all but fell out of his chair as he watched his swaying his hips back and forth, twisting them and angling them and Jesus Christ, his boyfriend was hot. Blaine had seen Kurt's hips moving like that before, but never to the beat of music and never in public, in front of other people and he had certainly never held on to a pole like object while doing so.

"Anderson, I think I see the appeal now," Sebastian said.

"Shut up," Blaine said, eyes locked on Kurt. He crossed his legs as his jeans seemed to tighten in the groin area.

"Shit, Anderson, you're boyfriend is _flexible_," Santana said, while Rachel just cheered.

Blaine ignored their whistles and shouts and concentrated on his boyfriend who was seriously, really hot. He wasn't sure he would be able to speak real words, because all he could think about was Kurt wearing much less, riding him, his hips moving like that..

His hair was sticking up and messy and he looked like...

"_Sex_," Blaine breathed out, and luckily, no one heard.

Blaine wasn't sure that anyone but himself had ever seen Kurt looking like that until now and all he wanted to do was run up there and take his hand and drag him into the bedroom to do unmentionable things to him.

"Anderson looks horny," Santana said, then laughed loudly.

Blaine ignored her and the music slowed then stopped and Kurt hadn't stopped, but Rachel stood up and pushed him away gently, to take the mic herself. Blaine stood up quickly and steadied Kurt on his feet.

"Did you watch me?" Kurt asked, as Blaine lead him back to the arm chair.

"You say that like I could do anything else," he said, pulling him down next to him. "Christ, Kurt, you're sexy."

Kurt hummed and took a handful of his shirt and crashed their mouths together and Blaine was really getting too horny to be in the company of others.

"Please let's go to bed," Kurt said, eyes darker.

"We can't."

"But I want you," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pressing it to the bulge in his jeans. "See?"

"Fuck, Kurt," he whispered. "You can't just do a thing like that."

"Want you so bad."

Kurt was a horny drunk.

"Baby," Blaine exhaled, grabbing Kurt's hand, which was in the process of tugging on Blaine's zipper. "Not here."

"Bedroom," Kurt pleaded.

"In a while, I promise," he told him, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. "Want me to get you anything?"

"You could let me have your coc—"

Blaine pressed his finger to Kurt's lips to stop him from finishing that sentence. He smiled when Kurt pouted.

"Later," he said, removing his finger.

Kurt gave him a sad expression, then grunted in displeasure, before burying his face back into Blaine's neck. They sat there listening as Rachel sang Don't Rain on my Parade, while Santana cheered and Finn smiled and Sebastian ate. Blaine was beginning to worry that the neighbours would start complaining, because Rachel was really getting into it. She was also exceptionally good.

Kurt was humming against Blaine's skin and his fingers gripped onto his shirt. His long legs were curled up and tangled around Blaine's. He smelled like liquor and vanilla and that other sweet scent that Blaine could never quite put a finger on. Blaine held him closer, one hand running through his soft hair, the other holding him close. He smiled as Rachel finished up, because even though Sebastian was there being an asshole and Rachel was singing too loudly and making those over-enthusiastic facial expressions, he was happy.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered and if his mouth hadn't been so close to Blaine's ear, he wasn't sure he would have been able to hear him. "Blaine."

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine asked, allowing his fingers to rest against Kurt's cheek. "What is it?"

"I love you," Kurt said, bright blue eyes coming through his long lashes. "Happy birthday."

Blaine smiled, because Kurt smiled and Kurt's smile was definitely infectious.

"Thank you," he said. "I love you, too."

Kurt's smile grew and he buried his head back into Blaine's neck. Blaine sat there stroking his hair and ignoring the others, until Sebastian collapsed down on the couch with a sigh and grinned at him.

"What?" Blaine asked, flatly.

"Got your hands full there, Anderson."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Heard it's your birthday."

"Yeah," Blaine said, simply.

"Happy birthday," Sebastian told him, a broad smile on his lips. "Hey, don't get all stroppy. I'm not trying to get into your pants."

"Makes a change."

"Well, it would be rather difficult with him in your lap."

Blaine looked down at Kurt who seemed to have fallen asleep and was now snoring very quietly. Blaine smiled on instinct.

"You know, I'm not sure I believe in the whole love thing," Sebastian said, "but I've been watching you two and I can't help thinking that it is sort of nice. That it might be nice to have someone. Like that."

Blaine eyed him carefully. "Are you drunk, Mr Fuck First and Ask for Names Later?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You get to a point where you realise you can't go on doing this forever."

"So, you're going to stop sleeping around and find yourself a nice boyfriend to settle down with?"

"Not exactly, but at least I'm entertaining the idea for the future, right?"

"I guess," Blaine said. He paused, then went on, "Is this a trick of some sort? You can't tell me that being here for a half an hour has changed your outlook on life. I mean, I know we're a pretty cute couple and everything, but I'm not sure we're capable of that."

Sebastian shrugged, eyes on Rachel and Santana having an argument about a song choice, while Finn tried to get them to stop.

"Your boyfriend's little stalker was actually the person to make me wonder," Sebastian told Blaine.

"Colton?" Blaine asked.

Colton had been relatively quiet. He hadn't spoken to Kurt at school or anything, so Blaine had kind of forgotten about him.

"Yeah, him," Sebastian said. "I don't think he's in love with him, by the way. A tad obsessed? Absolutely, but not love. He's so sure that he is, though, so sure that he—and I'm not happy to admit this—but he turned down an offer to sleep with me."

Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Anderson. Two weeks ago, I might have taken an open mouth as an invitation, but I'm speaking," he said. "Colton was so sure that he loved Hummel that he wasn't even willing to look at anyone else and let's face it, I'm a stud. I just wonder what it might be like to feel like that."

"Like...?" Blaine asked.

"Like you don't need more than one person. Like one person is enough."

"Oh," Blaine said. "Yeah, it's a good feeling."

"I'm not saying it's for me, but it's crossed my mind," Sebastian said and it was the first time Blaine had seen him letting his guard down a little bit.

"You know, if you didn't act like such an asshole all the time, you might even be kind of likeable," Blaine informed him.

Sebastian laughed and sat forward.

"What do you say we call a truce?" he asked, extending a hand. "No hard feelings?"

Blaine wavered. "You did try to break us up."

"And I apologised."

"I mist have missed that," Blaine said, "because I never heard an apology."

"I'm apologising now," Sebastian said. "I'm not asking to become bosom buddies, just to be civil neighbours."

Blaine paused, then took Sebastian's hand and shook it.

"Fine," he said. "Also, I saw you looking earlier, he's off limits."

Sebastian sat back, laughing. "I'm not interested in either of you any more," he told Blaine. "Though I must admit, I didn't think your girlfriend had a sexy side."

"Sebastian," Blaine warned and Sebastian only laughed, then stood up and walked towards the food.

* * *

><p>Kurt's head was pounding and the light was far too bright for his eyes to take. He pushed himself up and his mouth tasted like an old sock. He grimaced and forced his eyes open, blinking the sleep away.<p>

Blaine was next to him in their bed, sleeping on his side, shirtless. Kurt realised then that he was also shirtless, wearing just his briefs. He was also sporting an early morning erection. He sighed and decided to go to the bathroom to get rid of the problem. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The room seemed to sway and he sat back down, dizzy. He sat there for another few moments, then tried to stand up again, but he just wanted to curl back up under the covers and sleep.

Except he was kind of horny now. He thought about masturbation, but Blaine was sleeping next to him and he couldn't help wondering if that would be weird. He shook his head and lay back down, palming himself through the thin cotton material, eyes shifting to his boyfriend, sleeping soundly next to him.

Kurt thought about waking him, but he looked so damn cute that he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Kurt pushed his briefs away and kicked them off, not caring any more, because he needed to do something and something that didn't involve waking his boyfriend up and begging him to fuck him, which would have come across as completely desperate.

He wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke himself, eyes closing at his own touch. He hadn't done this by himself in a long time, he didn't need to, not when he had Blaine.

_Blaine._

He imagined that his own hand was Blaine's and it didn't take much imagining, since he could hear Blaine breathing next to him. He sped up the movement of his hand and he was arching up into his own touch, but apparently the shift of the mattress was enough to wake Blaine up. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care, because he was so close. Blaine sat up, looking lost, then his eyes focused on Kurt's hand and his eyes darkened and he sat up a little.

"You should have let me," he told Kurt, eyes still locked there.

"Didn't wanna..wake you," Kurt panted, throwing his head back.

"God, you're really hot," Blaine said and then he was climbing down the bed and taking Kurt's hand away and wrapping his own hand around the base, before taking him in his mouth.

Kurt moaned and Blaine sucked and ran his tongue over the slit a few times, lapping at the precum there. His other hand was on Kurt's thigh, stroking it gently, his touch comforting. Then said hand had slid lower and his fingers were brushing across Kurt's opening and Kurt wasn't sure he was able for that just yet.

"Blaine...can't," he told him. "Just...not sex. Too tired. Headache."

Blaine nodded and reached up for Kurt's hand. He entwined their fingers and continued to suck, lowering his mouth until Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat and Kurt swore because his throat was closing around him and God, this was too much this early in the morning. It wasn't long before Kurt was coming inside Blaine's mouth and Blaine only moved back a little and then continued to suck on the head of Kurt's cock, swallowing his come.

Finally, Blaine removed his mouth and pushed himself up. Kurt caught his breath and the world came back into focus.

"Come here," he said, reaching out to his boyfriend. "Let me take care of you."

"No need," Blaine said and he actually blushed a little. Kurt looked down and saw that Blaine had come against the covers already, without even being touched.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Okay. Come here and kiss me then, because I'm too lazy to go down there."

Blaine smiled and went up closer and they kissed sloppily and lazily.

"How's the head?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Hurts."

"I thought it might," he said, chuckling. "Let me go get you something for that. Do you wanna go shower and I'll get you some coffee, or something?"

Kurt groaned and lay back against the pillows.

"What time is it?"

"10AM," Blaine told him, looking at his phone. "Coffee or tea?"

"Neither," Kurt said, pulling the covers up. "Come back here and sleep for a while."

"But I'm wide awake."

"Fine," Kurt said. "But I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up in an hour."

Blaine laughed and climbed back in next to him.

"Okay, we'll sleep," he said, going up close and spooning Kurt. "Besides, I think Sebastian, Rachel, Finn and Santana might have crashed in the living room."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked. "Crap, I bet they heard you sucking me off."

"I don't care," Blaine told him. "And neither do you."

"I do," Kurt said, with a yawn. "I'm just too tired to care right now. Later, I won't be able to face them."

"Well, it's not like I could help it," Blaine said. "You did do that really hot dance last night—"

Kurt sat up. "Excuse me? I did _what_?"

Blaine laughed and pulled him back down.

"Trust me," he said, placing a warm kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, "it was nothing bad. It was the opposite of bad, actually. It was really, really not bad. At all."

Kurt groaned. "Kill me now. I'm an idiot."

"Excuse me, I'd prefer that you didn't insult my boyfriend, please," Blaine teased.

"Your boyfriend deserves to be insulted," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's arm over his shoulder and kissing the back of his hand once. "Now go to sleep before I remember something else dumb that I did last night."

Blaine laughed quietly and closed his eyes, but Kurt knew that Blaine had no intentions of sleeping, that he had chosen to hold Kurt in his arms while he slept. Kurt smiled and fell asleep, wondering how he had managed to land the greatest boyfriend in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought. I'll update as soon as I can, but I don't want to say which day, because I keep breaking my promises and posting late and stuff, but I'll be as fast as I can, I swear! And I will bring angst, I swear it. :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing. I'm so sorry about the delay on the update. My charger is ridiculous and because I have to hold it on, I have to type with one hand sometimes, which takes six years. I don't have a song for this chapter, because Rebecca disappeared a few hours ago. Unintentional smut at the start, then a little opening for some angst (yay).**

**Also, just wanted to point out that colfeverett (tumblr) made this photoset likechildreninafairytale(.)tumblr(.)com/post/23940546387/au-klaine-anywhere-but and it's perfect and I love it so much, it's amazing :) Thank you again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

Kurt woke up and Blaine was not next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the bright sun slipping through the blinds, leaving tiger stripes on the walls and all across the bedding and Kurt's chest. He stretched his arms and legs, blinking away the sleep, then climbed to his feet and walked across the room. He opened a drawer, grabbed a pair of briefs, closed it, then grabbed some pants from the closet and pulled both on. He tugged a t-shirt over his head, ran a hand through his hair, then left the room to look for Blaine.

Blaine was in the kitchen, elbows pressed into the counter, eyes on the toaster.

"You're naked," Kurt noticed.

Blaine turned around instantly, standing up straight. He had a broad grin on his lips and he looked as if he wasn't fully awake yet. His curls were sticking up and his eyes looked tired. He was also very much naked.

"'Morning, beautiful," Blaine said, yawning.

"'Morning," Kurt replied. "You're naked," he said again.

Blaine chuckled. "Good eye."

"Why are you naked?" Kurt asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Santana could walk out here at any moment, not to mention the fact that Rachel pretty much comes and goes as she pleases—"

"Santana left for work about twenty minutes ago," Blaine told Kurt. "And I put the chain on the door, so even if Rachel did try to get in, she would be stopped in her tracks, so relax and enjoy me cooking with a hard-on."

"You're impossible," Kurt said, shaking his head, a small smile dancing on the corners of his lips.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked, turning away, giving Kurt a direct view to his ass.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned and laughed. "Mr Hummel, were you ogling my backside?"

"Turn back around."

"You don't think my front is as appealing as my back?" Blaine asked, leaning back against the counter.

"I don't know," Kurt told him. "I've forgotten my own name."

Blaine laughed heartily then turned back around and proceeded to make the coffee. Kurt watched him moving about the kitchen, opening cupboards and bending down to take mugs from the dishwasher and Kurt was getting hard just watching him. The asshole was also singing quietly to himself and he was well aware of Kurt's eyes on him, too. Kurt knew because he kept lingering when he bent forward and he would stop against the counter and arch his back slightly and he was so very obviously trying to get a rise out of Kurt and God, was it working.

Before he could stop himself, Kurt was standing up. He walked across to the kitchen and came up behind Blaine and pinned him against the counter. Blaine tilted his head to the side, to look back at Kurt. He was _smirking._

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked, cheekily.

"You can't just walk around the kitchen shaking your ass like that," Kurt told him, pressing his lips briefly to the back of Blaine's neck.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine said, but it came out shakily. "Gonna make me pay?"

"Mm," Kurt hummed. "Maybe. Stay here."

He turned around and went back into the bedroom, Blaine staring after him, blankly. Kurt grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table, then went back out. Blaine was still pressed to the counter. Kurt went up close and Blaine shivered very slightly. He popped the cap on the lube and spread some across his fingers, then slipped his hand lower to find his boyfriend's entrance.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine hissed, but he rocked back into Kurt's touch.

Kurt rubbed a finger across Blaine's hole a few times, teasing him, because he liked the needy sound Blaine made, before prodding a finger inside, very slowly. Blaine groaned and gripped the counter in front of him. He was really tight. It had been a long time since Kurt had topped. He preferred bottoming, but he definitely wasn't opposed to topping. In fact, he liked it a lot, especially when Blaine was coming undone beneath his touch like this.

Kurt flexed his finger a little, brushing over Blaine's prostate unintentionally, but he didn't regret it. He brushed over it a few more times, enjoying the way Blaine was falling apart under him. He removed his finger out entirely then and Blaine moaned at the loss. Kurt quickly spread a little more lube, then went back to Blaine's opening. This time, he worked two fingers in and Blaine was cursing quietly, Kurt hushing him, telling him to relax and that he loved him. Sometimes Kurt tried to take authority, because he knew Blaine liked it, but when he was whining quietly and making those soft keening sounds, Kurt couldn't help becoming affectionate again.

"Almost there, baby," Kurt told him, pressing a hot kiss to Blaine's neck. "You're so good."

"Kurt.." Blaine's voice came out in a broken exhale. "_Please_."

"Shh," Kurt said, reaching around to touch Blaine's erection. "You're really tight. I don't want to hurt you. Just let me open you up a little more and then.."

Kurt licked his lips and slipped a third finger in and Blaine cried out, head dropping forward. Kurt pushed his fingers in and out slowly, deep inside, then back out through those rings of tight muscle and back over the rim. He continued brushing over that spot, sending Blaine into a slight frenzy, a mess of words slipping out of his mouth.

"Almost there," Kurt said again. "Just a little more. You're so perfect, Blaine."

Kurt kept fingering him, his other hand resting against his hip, stroking it soothingly, trying to keep him together. Blaine was bent over the counter now, his forehead pressed to the cool, dark marble. Small beads of sweat were slipping down the back of his neck and trailing down his spine, his olive skin glistening.

Kurt pressed another kiss to the side of Blaine's neck and Blaine moaned, throwing his head to the side.

"Kurt, just do it," Blaine said, sounding slightly desperate. "Please, Kurt. I can take it, I swear. Just _please_."

Kurt wavered. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can just keep doing this for a little while until you're ready—"

"I'm ready," Blaine cut him off. "I'm so ready. Just please do this."

"Okay," Kurt said, pumping his fingers in and out a couple more times, just to be sure. Blaine groaned and Kurt removed his fingers and gave him a soothing pat on the thigh. "How do you want to do this?"

"Just like this," Blaine told him. "Right here."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Sure?"

"_Kurt!_"

"Okay, okay," he said, reaching down to unzip his pants..

Kurt pushed his pants down, then his briefs and shrugged them off his body until they were left in a pile on the cold, tiled floor. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care, not when Blaine was like this. He tugged his shirt off and threw it over a chair, then grabbed the lube again. He slicked himself up, then gave Blaine's thigh another pat, urging him to open his legs a little more. Blaine obliged instantly and Kurt reached down and pulled his cheeks apart. He pushed the head of his cock against Blaine's entrance, then reached down with one hand and held the base, then pushed very slowly inside. Blaine bent further forward to allow easier access and after a few moments, Kurt was all the way inside. He held Blaine's shoulders, stroking them gently.

"Okay?" he asked, quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Just..give me a second."

"You're really tight, Blaine," Kurt told him, stroking his arms. "I can open you up a little more if you need—"

"I don't," Blaine assured him. "I just need to get used to it for a minute. Please, just give me a minute."

Kurt nodded and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's neck. "Of course," he told him. Blaine only groaned. Kurt needed to move, because Blaine was so damned tight, but he'd wait for him.

"Sorry," Blaine said, after a long time. He was breathing heavily, eyes shut tight.

"What on earth are you apologising for?" Kurt asked, rubbing Blaine's back, gently. "Take as long as you need. I don't have class until 12.30 and you know I would wait for you forever."

Blaine laughed, weakly. "Only you could make a situation like this sound romantic."

Kurt chuckled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I mean it," he told him, "take your time."

"Can you try sliding back a little? Slowly?"

"No," Kurt said, softly. "We'll wait. You don't have to do a thing until you're ready."

"But don't you need to move?"

"I can wait."

Blaine let out a long breath and reached around to take Kurt's hand. He entwined their fingers.

"I want you to move," he told Kurt. "Hard."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kurt shook his head.

"Hurt can be good sometimes."

"Blaine."

"It can," Blaine told him. "We've gone hard before."

"It's been a while since we did it like...like this."

"I want it."

Kurt sighed, unsure of what he should do. "Maybe I should get a condom, make the slide easier—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, firmly. "I appreciate the concern and I love you for it, but I just want to feel _you _right now. Just you."

Kurt thought about it, then exhaled. "Okay."

Blaine breathed out and stood up a little straighter. "Okay," Blaine said. "Ready when you are."

"You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Blaine assured him. "I would never do anything that I wasn't sure about."

That was true, at least. Kurt trusted him not to do anything stupid, just to make Kurt feel good. Kurt also knew that this was another one of those things that Blaine seemed to be bringing to their relationship more frequently. It had begun in Kurt's home in Ohio, that night after the wedding and since then, Blaine had been suggesting they do things differently in bed sometimes. Kurt was more than willing to try, because he loved Blaine and a lot of the time, Blaine's words went straight to his cock and he couldn't say no, didn't want to say no.

"Alright," Kurt said, then. "Tell me what you want."

"Hard," Blaine told him. "Make me scream."

Kurt swallowed, cock twitching inside his boyfriend's ass. "Okay," he said, but it came out as a faint breath. "Is this..?"

_Another one of your things?_

"You're my main thing," Blaine told him. "It's only ever good because it's with you. Now, please. Fuck me hard."

"I thought we didn't fuck," Kurt said, with a smirk.

"Call it rough love."

"You mean tough love."

"I meant what I said," Blaine informed him. "Please just fuck me over the kitchen counter."

Kurt couldn't form words after that. He simply placed his hands on either of Blaine's hips and pulled out of him, slowly. Blaine let out a choked "_Fuck, baby,_" and Kurt shut his eyes and slipped back in, the slow drag inside the intense heat making his heart race in his chest.

"Harder," Blaine said. "Please."

Kurt obliged. He needed this as much as Blaine did. He began to thrust in and out of Blaine's warmth hard and fast and Blaine was keening under him, trying to keep a hold of the counter, but his fingers kept slipping.

"Do you..mm...want to take this some...somewhere else?" Kurt asked, because Blaine didn't look comfortable.

"No," Blaine hissed. "No, right here. Stay, don't go. Don't go, Kurt."

"I won't," Kurt told him, kissing his neck as he continued to slam in and out of him. "I'll always stay."

Blaine cried out and pushed his body back to meet Kurt's almost violent thrusts. Kurt kept watching for signs that Blaine didn't like it, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Mm, Kurt," he was crying out. "Kurt, you feel so..so big inside me." His words ended in soft whimpers.

"Love you," Kurt said, because other words escaped him.

"I love you, t—"

Blaine moaned high and loud and Kurt knew he had hit that spot, so he did it again and again, watching through half lidded eyes as Blaine went to pieces. He reached around and took Blaine's erection in his hand, the tip of it already spilling precum. Kurt wrapped his hand around him and began to pump on it in time with the thrust of his hips, bringing Blaine closer and closer with every movement. Blaine was falling apart, his words incoherent and coming out jerkily and shakily, because of the high moans and erratic whines.

Blaine came first. He shot across his own chest and Kurt's arm and onto the marble counter and the sight of that and the fact that his hole started to clench around his cock almost brought Kurt instantly. He removed his hand as Blaine's cock softened and instead, brought it around to pull his buttcheeks further apart.

"Don't stop," Blaine pleaded, even though he had to be sensitive now.

"I'm almost there, I promise," Kurt told him, shutting his eyes and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He began to jar his hips forward faster and with more abandon, not caring about control or rhythm any more. he just needed to finish this and fast, because he really didn't want to hurt Blaine. On the other hand, the sounds Blaine was making right now were amazing and the idea of pushing so quickly in and out of him while he was softening and getting more and more sensitive was sort of thrilling and Kurt wasn't sure if he should curse himself for even thinking that, or embrace it, because this was hot.

Kurt quickened the pace and pressed sloppy kisses to Blaine's hot skin, hoping they were coming across as comforting.

"Come in me," Blaine croaked. "Please, I want it. Come inside me. Want you to."

Suddenly, the idea of coming inside Blaine was really, really appealing and Kurt wanted it more than he cared to admit. He was close, but he just needed something more..

"_Shit, Blaine!_" Kurt cried out, when he felt Blaine pulling off of him.

Kurt looked at him for an explanation, but Blaine didn't give him one, because he was turning to face Kurt. He leaned back against the counter and spread his legs, then eased back down on Kurt's cock and flung his head back and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him, knowing that he was crying out like that, because he was still sensitive after coming. Kurt decided to finish it fast. He began to slip in and out harder this time, trying to get enough friction to come.

"I'm sorry," Kurt panted, when he hadn't come yet. "It's—mmph, it's not you, I swear. I can just pull ou—"

"Don't pull out," Blaine said, quickly. "It's okay. Just keep..doing that. I'll get you there."

Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine pulled him into a deep kiss and took a hold of Kurt's hips and slammed them forward, hitting his prostate again and again. Blaine made a muffled sound against his lips and then Kurt felt Blaine's hand trailing lower and then he was rubbing the pad of his first finger over Kurt's entrance and Kurt whined. The angle was difficult, but this was going to be enough, Kurt knew it.

"Don't stop," Kurt pleaded against Blaine's lips.

Blaine didn't stop. He rubbed harder, teasing Kurt's hole, while Kurt slammed in and out of him and when Blaine pressed the tip of his finger inside Kurt's rim, Kurt came, Blaine's name spilling from his lips. Blaine was whimpering quietly, as Kurt rode out the orgasm, shooting up inside his boyfriend. Finally, he pulled out and collapsed against Blaine.

"I love you so much," Kurt told him, breathlessly.

"I love you more," Blaine told him, pressing a lethargic kiss to his temple.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled back and stood up straight, legs wobbling. He looked down and saw the wet trail down Blaine's leg and shuddered. Blaine eyed him, then followed his line of sight.

"That's actually really hot," Blaine told him.

Kurt was half disgusted, half turned on, because yes, it was kind of hot, but it shouldn't have been, because that was his come and it was slipping out of Blaine's ass and coming down his legs.

Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine was reaching down behind him and taking some on the tip of his finger.

"Blaine, do not—"

Blaine licked it off.

Kurt tried to look disgusted, but failed, because all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open, watching as his boyfriend took his come from his own asshole and ate it, while making small mm sounds.

Blaine did it again, eyes locked on Kurt. He reached down again, then offered Kurt his finger and Kurt very nearly took it in his mouth, but he didn't.

"I can't believe you're doing that," he breathed out. "Jesus, Blaine."

"I can't tell if you hate it or love it."

"I..." Kurt paused. "I think we should go, um, shower. Yeah."

He held out a hand and Blaine took it with his clean hand and allowed Kurt to pull him to the shower. Kurt grimaced, noticing the wet streaks down both of his thighs. He switched the shower on, then shoved Blaine inside.

"You're not getting in?" Blaine asked, looking a little defeated.

"I'm letting you get cleaned up and I'm going to go clean the kitchen before someone sees all...that...there."

Blaine smiled, tugged him forward and pecked him on the lips.

"It was okay, right?" he asked. "Was it too much?"

"No," Kurt apprised him. "It was good. I promise. I'm just not sure I can ever cook in there again, so we might have to have take-outs for the rest of our time here."

"I can deal with that."

"That's what I was afraid of," Kurt told him, smiling. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," Blaine promised. "It's a good hurt."

"Alright," Kurt said, with a nod. "Get cleaned up and please brush your teeth."

Blaine grinned, ran a finger back behind him again and before he could repeat his earlier actions, Kurt left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, Blaine's laughter drifting out after him. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, Mr Hummel," Blaine said, when Kurt walked out of the bedroom a little while later. "I must say, your cleaning skills are impeccable. I could eat my dinner off of this counter."<p>

"After what I saw you eating earlier, the surface off of which you eat your dinner would not surprise me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's outstretched hand.

Blaine smiled and kissed him gently.

"Just wanted to show you I appreciate all of you," Blaine informed him.

"Okay," Kurt said, kissing him again. "I'm dramatising it anyway. It's not like we've never, you know, tasted each other."

"Yeah, and believe me when I say you taste _delicious,_" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Hey, it's only around 10, want to get some sleep before your class?"

"Mm, okay," Kurt said, smiling. "What time is yours?"

"1.15," Blaine told him.

"Okay," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "I'm tired, let's go sleep it off."

* * *

><p>Kurt swore quietly as he and Rachel left the lecture hall, upon hearing that their class had been cancelled. He had left Blaine's warm arms when he could have stayed a little while longer. He was tired and cranky and images of his boyfriend licking his come off his fingers kept filling his mind and making him want to go home and do something about it, despite the fact that he was almost definitely far too exhausted.<p>

"We've got an hour before our next class," Rachel said, looking at her watch. "We could grab some lunch?"

"I guess," Kurt said, sighing. "I can't believe they waited until the last minute to tell us that was cancelled."

"I know, I know, Kurt, you're mad," Rachel said rolling her dark eyes. "Honestly, what were you doing that was so fabulous that made you so made to be pulled away from?"

"Blaine, actually," Kurt told her. "No, sorry, wow. I'm tired. I didn't mean to say, um, that."

Rachel, however, was snorting a little. "Are you mad because you had to leave during _sex_?"

"No," Kurt told her. "I'm mad because I could have gotten more _sleep_."

"You could have slept instead of having sex, Kurt Hummel."

"No, I couldn't," Kurt informed her. "I can't say no when he's all hot and naked in the kitchen."

"The _kitchen?_" Rachel gasped. "I _demand _to hear this story!"

Kurt sighed. Why did he have to have such a big mouth?

"Fine," he told her. "But I need coffee first."

* * *

><p>"So," Santana said, pulling a notepad from her bag. "What time did you get up?"<p>

Blaine settled in his chair and opened to a fresh page. "Uh, around 9, but I went back to bed again."

Santana made a gagging sound. "I know what that means," she told him. "You woke up and had sex."

Blaine wrote the date at the top of the page and said nothing.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Blaine told her.

"Ugh, I'll take that as a yes," she grimaced. "I suppose Hummel's still curled up nice and warm in bed, basking in the after glow, while we're stuck here listening to this guy going on and on about fucking slides."

She gestured to the lecturer who was at the front of the room, changing slides and talking.

"Actually, he had class today," Blaine told her. "And he was up, thank you very much. He even cleaned the kitchen."

"Thank heaven for little mercies," she said, rolling her eyes. "Cleaning the kitchen? Fuck, Anderson, tell me you didn't."

"We should probably pay attention."

"Blaine Anderson!" Santana said, a little too loudly. "I _eat _in that kitchen! I _prepare food _there!"

"Santana!" Blaine hissed. "People are staring—"

"What part of my face gave you the idea that I _care?_" she asked. "You fucked your boyfriend in our kitchen!"

Blaine groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Santana," he said, quietly. "_Please _keep your voice down."

Santana sighed and sat back, arms folded across her chest. Blaine could feel his cheeks burning as people stared at them, some giggling quietly. Santana was silent for a few minutes, then she looked at Blaine.

"What?" he asked, carefully.

"You fucked your boyfriend in our kitchen," she said, quietly this time. "Did you fuck your boyfriend in our kitchen?"

"No," Blaine said, looking down at his notebook. "Kurt, um, topped."

Santana scowled and made a grunting sound. "So that's why you're walking funny."

"I am not—"

"You know, Anderson, I'm gonna high-five you now," she said, raising a hand. Blaine just stared blankly. "Well, don't leave me hanging, butt boy," she said. Blaine lifted his hand and allowed her to high-five him. "Hey, come on, it's no trick. You're getting laid, Anderson. Sure, you feel the need to get all kinky and do it where I eat my frosted flakes, but you're still getting some."

"Santana.."

"I overreacted," she told him, nibbling on the end of her pen. "Just keep it in the bedroom, because I am going to have all kinds of nightmares about the two of you humping microwaves, or whatever."

Blaine snorted. "How romantic."

"I'm glad it was Hummel who cleaned it up and not you," Santana went on. "You would have left your man juice all over the joint. Anyways," she said. "I gotta tell you something."

Blaine sat up and leaned towards her, so he could listen to her whispering.

"I got a call from Brittany last night."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana confirmed. "She called all upset because Artie broke up with her. He called her stupid. I mean, I think wheel boy is an okay guy, but if I see him, I will go all Lima Heights on his well-rested ass."

Blaine rolled his eyes at her offensive talk, but listened as she went on.

"So, she was looking for me to console her," she told him. "And I did, y'know? I tried to tell her she didn't need him, that pushing that God-awful chair around would give her calluses, but she was sad and I wanted to be sad for her, but I couldn't be. I know I'm no saint, Anderson, but does that make me an awful person? That I was happy when she was crying over what he'd done?"

"Nah," Blaine said. "I mean, I get it. So, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Santana asked, looking bewildered.

"Duh," Blaine said. "Come on, you're Santana Lopez, there's got to be a plan. Are you going to just let your girl slip away again?"

"Says the guy who wouldn't pick up his boyfriend's call for six months," Santana said, rolling her eyes again. "Seriously, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Blaine reached over and gave her arm a squeeze. He smiled when she gave him a look.

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>"While very cute, I do think that's terribly unhygienic," Rachel told Kurt as they sipped coffee in the college canteen.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. He wished he hadn't told her.

"Oh, crap," Rachel said, her dark eyes wide and on something behind Kurt. "Don't look!" she said, kicking him hard under the table. "It's Crazy Colton!" she hissed.

Kurt sighed. "He does go to school here, Rachel. It shouldn't shock you when you see him."

"It shocks me that he is headed _here!_" she said. "What if he has a gun? Kurt, he is so the type of guy that would shoot everyone just for fun—"

"You're being dramatic again, Rachel," he said, but he wondered if she was right. "He's probably just passing through."

"Or not."

Kurt looked up and saw Colton standing there, looking down at him, with his cold, dark eyes. He was wearing an orange fleece style sweater and army green pants. His Croc-covered feet stuck out at the bottom.

"Um, did you need something?" Kurt asked.

Colton simply pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked from Kurt to Rachel and then back again.

"I wanted to apologise."

"For...?" Kurt trailed off. He felt like Colton had a lot to apologise for.

"For everything," he told him. "I was wondering if you would consider tutoring me again. My mom said if I fail she's making me join the army."

Kurt raised a thin eyebrow. "I don't think it's a good idea, Colton. You aren't my favourite person right now and I can't have you in my home if you're going to just insult my boyfriend and say these really hurtful things that just aren't true."

"My house then!" Colton said, quickly. "Please. I need this. You're the only person I can ask."

Kurt shook his head and noticed Rachel watching Colton with wide, cautious eyes, like he was going to pounce at any moment. Kurt sighed.

"Colton, there are plenty of people you could ask."

"I'm not good with people," Colton said. "It took me weeks to ask you. I can't do it again."

"What about faculty? I'm sure the professors, or whatever would be happy to help."

"I feel like I'm wasting their time. I was doing better when you tutored me and then over the past few weeks, I've been doing awful again. My mom isn't happy."

Kurt sighed again. He felt sorry for Colton at times. If his mom was the one responsible for his dress sense, she was definitely a cruel woman. He wanted to help, but he couldn't really get past what Colton had done.

"Please, Kurt," Colton said, dark eyes wide and pleading. "I need to pass this semester. My dad hates that I'm even doing this programme. My mom was reluctant at first, then she got it into her head that I could be a star and now she's mad that I'm failing, because my dad will say he told her it was a bad idea. I need this. We don't even have to be friends. I just need help. I know I did and said some stupid stuff, but don't people deserve second chances?"

_Why, oh, why did he have to pull the second chances thing?_

When people talked about second chances, Kurt couldn't help thinking of Blaine and how he had given him a second chance. Blaine had done some awful things, but he turned out well and Kurt couldn't forget that.

"Fine," he said, finally and Rachel let her jaw drop.

"Kurt, I don't think this is a good id—"

"I've got this, Rachel. Don't worry," he told her. He looked back at Colton. "I need you to tell me you're done trying to do..whatever it is you tried to do to Blaine and I."

"I promise, that's all over. I'm over you."

"Okay," Kurt said. "When do you want to start?"

* * *

><p>"Hold the elevator!" Blaine said, running forward and seeing the doors closing. They stopped closing and opened again and he saw Kurt and Rachel inside. "Oh, hey," he said, stepping inside. The doors closed.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said, grinning and Blaine felt his heart contract. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," he told him. "Yours?"

"Our 12.30 got cancelled, but other than that, fine."

"Apart from the fact that he signed his own death warrant," Rachel huffed beside Kurt.

Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"What's she talking about?" Blaine asked.

"I'll tell you later—"

"Tell him!" Rachel said. "Tell him what you agreed to doing!"

Blaine felt his skin shuddering slightly. _Death warrant?_ He knew that Rachel had a tendency to overreact, but it still scared him.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened with a small ringing sound.

"Come on," Kurt said with a sigh. He grabbed Blaine's hand. "We'll talk inside. Thank you, Rachel, for your kind words of encouragement and for scaring the crap out of my boyfriend. I'll see you later."

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him outside and down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurt said, simply.

They kept walking.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Kurt said, sighing again.

"What? I can't worry?"

"There isn't anything to worry about," Kurt told him.

They had reached their door now. Kurt opened it and they went inside. Blaine threw his bag down and flung his coat on the back of the couch.

"Tell me."

Kurt unbuttoned his jacket, slowly and rolled his eyes. "Where's Santana?"

"Work," Blaine told him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute," Kurt said, hanging both his and Blaine's coat up on the small rack.

Blaine watched him intently, looking for any inclination as to what was happening.

"Kurt," Blaine said, quietly, when Kurt didn't say anything.

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine to sit down on the couch.

"Okay," he said. "So, today, Colton talked to us."

"This can't be good," Blaine said.

"Let me finish?" Kurt asked.

"Sorry."

Kurt smiled and rubbed a thumb across Blaine's knuckles and then over his ring.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"Right," Kurt shook his head and looked up at Blaine again. "So, he apologised and asked if I'd tutor him again."

Blaine knew exactly where this was going.

"And you agreed to it," Blaine said. Kurt stayed quiet. "Kurt," Blaine groaned.

"Babe, it's not that big of a deal! Honestly, it's just tutoring. You won't even have to see him! We're doing it at his place, so—"

"Oh my God, you've gone insane—"

"Blaine," Kurt said, calmly. "It's going to be fine."

"I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Blaine shook his head. Was Kurt nuts? High? Losing his mind?

"Baby—"

"He's insane, you know that, right? He's got a screw loose and he's probably capable of anything, yet you're going to go to his house. Alone."

"You're overreacting," Kurt told him.

"Oh, excuse me for caring about your safety—"

"Blaine, I know how to take care of myself, okay?"

"I don't trust him."

"Then trust _me._"

"You think I'm worried about cheating?" Blaine asked. "I'm not. I'm worried about him taking out his..his...butcher knife! And putting it to good use!"

Kurt looked away, groaning quietly. "This is ridiculous, Blaine. I can handle myself."

"Take someone with you. Rachel! Take Rachel! Or Finn! Or anyone, just please don't go there by yourself."

"You're implying that I can't do this by myself!"

"I know you can," Blaine said. "I do. I know that," he assured him.

Kurt just sighed, tiredly.

"Kurt," Blaine said, grabbing both of his hands. "Listen. I love you, okay? I love you so much that it hurts. I feel a physical ache in my chest sometimes. That's how much I love you. And I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would. I'd do anything for you and I want you to be happy and to do the things that make you feel good. I want you safe. I would never, ever stop you from doing the things you want to do, but I'm asking you to not do this. _Please._ Invite him here, do it in a public library, just please don't go there by yourself. Please, baby, I just want you to be saf—"

Blaine stopped talking then because Kurt kissed him. He tried to protest at first, but gave in eventually, because Kurt's mouth did things to him. Kurt eased him back on the sofa, so that he was kind of on top of him. Blaine kissed him back gently, body going limp under Kurt's and then Kurt broke the kiss. He was smiling down at him, eyes half-lidded. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm to the side of Blaine's cheek.

"I'm just worried about you," Blaine told him, in a whisper.

"I know," Kurt said. "I'm going to be fine."

"I don't like this," Blaine exhaled.

"I know that, too," Kurt replied. "I promise to call you and let you know what's happening, but I need you to trust me. I can take care of myself. I can handle a badly dressed kid. I can do this."

"Why?" Blaine asked. "Why are you doing it?"

"Because he said people deserved second chances, Blaine and it's true. If you hadn't been given second chances, what would have happened? I know it's different. I know _you're _different, but it's the same sentiment. I feel bad for him. He's having a hard time with his parents and okay, yeah, he did some stupid things, but we all do at some point. Doing stupid things doesn't make you a bad person, we both know that."

Blaine sighed. Kurt had a point. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives trying to help people get through the bad stuff, aren't we?" he asked, entwining their fingers.

Kurt chuckled. "Probably."

"I do trust you, you know," Blaine assured him. "I know you know what you're doing, but that doesn't mean I don't worry. I love you so much. The thought of anything happening to you scares the crap out of me."

"It's going to be okay," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Do you really get n ache in your chest because you love me so much?"

"Yeah," Blaine affirmed. "It's the best feeling in the world."

"I know," Kurt told him.

"You know?"

"Yes," Kurt said, smiling brightly. "Because I'm feeling it right now."

Kurt kissed him again and his anxieties were forgotten, along with his own name.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try update soon. I literally don't do anything these days, so IDEK why it takes so long to finish chapters. Also, I have like 50 new ideas for new fics (exaggerating, maybe 6 or so) and I started a couple of them, so maybe the ideas are making this slow IDK. Anyway, let me know what you think :DD<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. My charger is making it really hard to get these chapters out fast, but blah. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided a little cliffhanger-ish thing would be better. No song, because Rebecca is gone yet again. So, yes. Colton stuff in this chapter and I don't care that Erika (erikabeebee) likened him to a two inch penis (undesirable and unable to cause pleasure), I think he's fun :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

"Call her," Blaine urged for the umpteenth time.

Santana threw a pillow at him and groaned. "I am not going to call her when they just broke up. Even I have more morals than that, Anderson."

"Look, if you want her back—"

"The word 'back' suggests that I had her. I never did."

Blaine sighed and lay back on Santana's bed. She was perched on the edge, looking miserable. He really wanted to help her. They stayed there in the heavy silence for a long time.

"What would you do, if you were me?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were shifting, which meant she was nervous.

"If Brittany was Kurt and I was you?"

Santana nodded.

Blaine thought for a minute. "I don't know. It's a different set up."

Santana sighed and shifted on the bed. She turned and faced Blaine. "What if you'd never come out? What if you'd had this...this _relationship _with Hummel and then gotten too scared to tell people that you did? What if you'd just let what you guys had slip away because of fear and he ended up far away from you, with someone else? And then they broke up and you wanted him back, because you're ready now, to come clean. What do you do?"

Blaine shivered very slightly. That could have happened to him. He might never have come out and he could have lost Kurt.

"I guess I'd talk to him," he told Santana. "Call him. Go see him. Something.. Make some kind of grand gesture. I don't know." He sighed and thought again for a moment. "I guess the important thing would be to show him how ready I was to come out—that I was completely out, I guess. Maybe tell him I wanted to try again, that I was willing to go slow, ease back into what we had. I'd make sure he knew how much I loved him. I think that's important, y'know? That he knew I never stopped. That I was just too afraid, but that that didn't mean I didn't love him." He paused again. "I think I'd show him I can't let him go—that I refuse to let him go. I can't really imagine a life without Kurt. Don't give up. I wouldn't give up on Kurt. Never. If it doesn't work out, keep going. If he flat out told me to leave him alone, I would, but until then, I would keep trying. All you can do is try, Santana."

She lay back beside Blaine, sighing.

"I'll deny this if it's ever repeated, but I the opposite of hate you, Anderson."

Blaine chuckled. "I love you, too, Santana."

"Should I be worried?"

Both Kurt and Santana looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice. He was standing in the door way, smiling, arms folded across his chest.

"You're home," Blaine said, pushing himself into a seated position.

"It would appear so," Kurt said. He sat down on the end of the bed. "So, how long has this torrid love affair been going on?"

"Since September," Santana told him. "Why do you think Blainers asked me to move in? We're obviously horribly in love. Even if he is short."

"Size isn't everything, Santana," Blaine said, elbowing her.

"Luckily," Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him a gentle kick. "I didn't hear you complaining in the kitchen yesterday."

Santana sat up and made a gagging sound. "Can we not talk about what you guys did where we eat? I had _nightmares_."

"You told her?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"By mistake."

"Anyways," Santana said, "you both need to get out of here. There's way too much gay in this room and that's coming from me. I have a phone call to make."

Blaine grinned. "You're going to call h—"

"Yes," she said. "If you guys leave before I chicken out."

Blaine jumped to his feet and grabbed Kurt's hand and started to pull him towards the door. "Come _on_," Blaine said, tugging gently on his arm.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said and allowed Blaine to pull him outside.

"Good luck!" Blaine called, then shut the door behind them. He turned and looked at Kurt, who was smiling at him. "What?"

Kurt pulled him closer to him. "I heard what you said," he told Blaine. "To Santana, I mean."

"That was all hypothetical."

"Well," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "thank you for _hypothetically _not giving up on me and _hypothetically _refusing to let me go and _hypothetically _loving me."

Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's slender waist. "Oh, none of that is hypothetical. That's all real."

"You make me happy, you know."

"I'm glad," Blaine said, beaming. "You make me happy, too. Even when you're planning on doing crazy things with the guy who has been crowned 'most likely to be a dangerous serial killer'."

Kurt frowned. "I'm actually going over there later."

Blaine groaned.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Let me cheer you up." He leaned in and pressed his hot lips to Blaine's neck. "I've been thinking about you all day. Been hard for you all day. Couldn't stop thinking about how you looked in the kitchen yesterday, all hot and naked and begging for me to—"

Blaine swallowed hard. "You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Kurt breathed, the tip of his tongue sliding over his pulse. He slid his knee between Blaine's legs.

Blaine only exhaled shakily.

"Gorgeous," Kurt said quietly, kissing Blaine's neck slowly. "Come on," he said again, pulling back a bit. He took Blaine's hand and gave him a slow smile. "Let me take care of you, babe."

Blaine couldn't say no and frankly, he really didn't want to say no.

He followed him to the bedroom and they shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Kurt broke their kiss and dropped his head into Blaine's neck and whimpered as he came. Blaine whispered over and over that he loved him, as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of him and it was only when his whispers became more frantic, that Kurt knew he was about to come. Blaine came then, his mouth open wide, a strangled shout rupturing from his throat and when he was done, he slowed his thrusts, until he had stopped moving completely. Kurt kissed him for a little while longer, then lay back, panting under him. Blaine rolled onto his back next to Kurt.<p>

"Can't you just stay?" Blaine asked, beside him.

Kurt looked at him and he did look tempting, lying there naked and basking in the afterglow. Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to," he admitted, "but I have to go."

Blaine sighed. "I can't even tempt you with my body?"

"Oh, you can tempt me," Kurt told him. "It's just that I know you're body will still be here when I get back."

Blaine chuckled weakly. He pushed himself up then and moved closer to Kurt. He flipped over onto his stomach and took Kurt's hand in his. "Promise me you'll call if anything seems off," he pleaded, honey coloured eyes wide and shining.

"I promise," Kurt told him. "Everything will be fine. You can call me every half hour if it'll make you feel better."

"It would," Blaine admitted. "How long do you plan on being there?"

Kurt shrugged. "A couple of hours," he surmised. "Please don't spend your time worrying. It's going to be okay. I can handle him and I will get in touch if I need to."

Blaine nodded. "I know," he said, pressing a single kiss to Kurt's hand. "I know that. I'm sorry, I know you're more than capable of handling this. I won't call you too many times, I swear. If you say it's fine, I'll believe you."

"And you'll try not to worry too much?"

"I'll try," Blaine apprised him.

Kurt grinned and bent forward and kissed Blaine on the mouth. "Love you," he whispered. "Gonna go shower, okay? You're welcome to join me, of course."

"Too tired," Blaine said, dropping down so that his face was buried in the covers.

Kurt laughed quietly and moved to stretch out next to him. He carded his fingers through the back of Blaine's hair and Blaine looked up at him.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Just a shower. I promise."

"Fine," Blaine said, sighing quietly. "But if I fall asleep you can't just leave me there to drown."

"As if I would," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's shoulder. He climbed to his feet, grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up. "You're filthy."

"You don't think I look good covered in your co—"

"Come _on_, Anderson."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood outside Colton's apartment block and took a deep breath, before walking inside. The elevator looked about a hundred years old, so he took the stairs, thanking a God that he didn't even believe in that Colton's apartment was only one floor up. He got to the top of the stairs and took out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine, letting him know he had arrived. He knew Blaine would worry, regardless of how many times he had told him not to. Kurt supposed it was to be expected. Colton was sort of odd and he had been awful to Blaine, but Kurt was willing to give him another chance. Everyone deserved that.<p>

Kurt walked down the plain hall and stopped at the last door on the right. He sighed and knocked and within seconds, the door opened and Colton stood there smiling.

"Hey," Kurt said, carefully.

"Right on time," Colton told him, grinning. "Come right in."

Kurt stepped through the door and looked around. The room was boring. The entire apartment was boring. The walls were a plain white and the floors were an insipid wood and the furniture was bland and horribly uncoordinated. Kurt tried not to look to appalled.

"Do you want coffee?"

Kurt turned around at the sound of Colton's voice. "Um, yeah, sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

Colton gestured to the couch and didn't budge until Kurt had sat down. He went to the small kitchen then. Kurt pulled out his phone again and sent another text to Blaine.

**To: Blaine.  
><strong>_I'm in. I fear you were right, this is rather unsettling. His decor is TRAGIC. _

"Who you texting?"

Kurt looked up at Colton, who was watching him while he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Uh, Blaine," Kurt told him, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Just letting him know I found it okay."

Colton nodded, looking unconvinced. He turned away and began rummaging in the cupboards.

"So, um, did you have a paper you wanted to work on?" Kurt asked, noticing that there weren't any books around.

"Yeah," Colton said. "I'll show you in a little while."

"Okay.." Kurt said, sceptically. "Do you maybe want to show me the assignment and I can think about it?"

"It's in my room," Colton said and Kurt was adamant that he was not going in there. "I'll get it in a while."

"Sure," Kurt said. He paused. He found it difficult to hold a conversation with Colton. "So, um, you live alone?"

"I have a room mate," Colton informed him. "But he made himself scarce."

"Oh," Kurt uttered. "He didn't have to do that."

"He didn't mind," Colton said, opening the refrigerator. "He makes me stay out when he's got his girlfriends over. It's my turn to kick him out."

Kurt didn't say anything, but he couldn't help noticing the fact that Colton had likened this visit to that of his room mate's girlfriends' visits. He stayed silent, because he didn't want to cause any drama over something that he might have picked up wrong. He sat back and looked around, grimacing at the fact that the small rug under his feet was covered in stains. Kurt didn't want to know what they were.

He jumped a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He laughed quietly to himself. He was being irrationally nervous. He took out the phone and checked the text.

**From: Blaine.  
><strong>_You can never trust a guy with bad decor. He gives the entire gay population a bad name. Everything going okay?_

He replied with:

_Maybe I can help him see the light. Everything's fine. About to start the tutoring. Talk to you in a little while. Love you._

Kurt put his phone away, just as Colton reached the couch. He placed the coffee down in front of Kurt on the table and sat down. He held a glass of milk. Kurt looked down at his feet. They were quiet for a little while, then Kurt cleared his throat.

"So, um, did you want to get started?" he asked, looking at Colton, who was sipping his milk.

"Sure," Colton said. He leaned forward and placed his now empty glass down on the table. "I'll go get my things."

Kurt nodded and watched as Colton stood up and walked across the apartment to one of the open doors. He disappeared inside and Kurt waited. A few minutes later, Colton came out and Kurt just _stared._

Colton had changed his clothing. He was no longer in his sweatpants and fleeced sweaters, but it really wasn't much of an improvement. He wore a sky, blue turtle neck sweater, with long sleeves and a high, thick neck. His pants only came to his knees and they were black, red and white plaid and on his feet were a pair of thick, brown loafers that should have been branded a federal offense. He wasn't wearing any socks. Kurt could only sit there with his mouth open.

"You..ah..changed," Kurt found himself saying.

Colton grinned. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I was getting warm."

"You're wearing a turtle neck," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't really own any shirts, just sweaters and stuff," he said, with a chuckle. "Did you want to get started?"

"Um," Kurt said, looking away, quickly. "Sure. Yes. Let's, um, start."

* * *

><p>"So, you should be fine with that," Kurt told Colton, who was sitting a little bit too close for comfort. Kurt inched back a little and waited for Colton to get the hint and move away, but he didn't.<p>

"Thanks," Colton said, smiling. "So, do you want another coffee?"

"Um, no, thanks," Kurt said. "I should really head home. I told Blaine and Santana I'd only be a couple of hours and we went a little overtime," he said, looking at his watch.

"Wait!"

Kurt looked at Colton expectantly.

"Can we talk for a minute? I just wanted to..to apologise. Again. And stuff."

Kurt sat back, slowly. "And stuff?" he asked.

Colton nodded. "I was wrong about—about Blaine. I know he loves you, bec-because who w-wouldn't love you?" Colton laughed nervously.

Kurt just shuffled uncomfortably. "Look, I—"

"You said you'd help me, if I needed it," Colton said, blushing.

Kurt sat up straight. "If you need it, yeah," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"How would I go about i-impressing a guy?"

"Oh," Kurt said. "Well, I'm not the best person to ask about, um, that. There's only ever really been Blaine. I mean, there was one guy before that, but I never considered that to be anything..really. I don't have a lot of experience, so I'm really not the right person to give you advice about, uh, that."

Kurt thought about telling him he should dress better, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Actually, I think you're the perfect person to ask," Colton told him, raising his dark eyes to meet Kurt's bright ones.

"Um," Kurt said, "I just.. Colton, I don't think—"

"What was it about Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"What was it about him that made you look?"

"Oh," Kurt said, thinking back to the first time he had really noticed Blaine. He didn't count their first encounter with the slushie, since he could barely see at that point. He remembered thinking about Blaine after that first day. He'd thought he was incredibly good looking, but he was sort of an asshole. After their first meeting in the library, he'd seen something in him, something that just didn't seem to add up with everything he was assumed to be.

"I guess it was just one of those things," Kurt said, shrugging. "I mean, he's obviously attractive and that was part of it, but I felt there was something about him. I don't even know how to explain it. He just seemed...different. I mean, he was a jock, but he was...different, I guess. I just fell in love with him. I just think it kind of..happened. Over time. He acts like he's tough sometimes, but he's actually really adorable and cute. I guess that was it. He surprised me. I wasn't expecting him to be the way he was and I just..fell for him."

Colton simply nodded.

"Is there someone you like, Colton?" Kurt asked.

Colton smiled and actually maintained eye contact.

"I think you know," he told Kurt and that's when it happened.

Colton came closer, still smiling and before Kurt could open his mouth to protest, Colton was on top of him, pressing his lips down on Kurt's. Kurt was stunned and froze for a second or two, then he was pushing Colton off of him. Colton pushed him right back down and did it again. His hands were clutching Kurt's shirt, fingers sliding against his bare skin, where it had slid up. Kurt panicked a little, feeling that same sickly feeling in his stomach he had felt the last time a kiss had been forced on him. He pushed Colton off again and jumped to his feet and breathed hard.

"Okay, wow, no," Kurt said, frantically. "Oh my God. What just—Oh, God. I just.." Kurt trailed off, shaking his head. "Um, I—Colton. No, it's not—"

"I know you want me, too," Colton said. "I know it. I know you're just feeling bad because of Blaine, but—"

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt said. Blaine would most likely want to punch Colton, or something equally violent. "Look, I don't know if I've given you the wrong idea or-or if it's just.. God, I don't even know, right now."

"You're speechless!" Colton said, smiling. "That's okay! That's good!"

"No. No, Colton, it's not good. I just.. It's not.. You and I will never.. I'm not into you. Like that. Like anything. I was here purely as your tutor. I don't—I.. Did I make you think I liked you? Shit."

Colton shrugged. "I know you do," he said. "I saw how you looked at me, when I came out in my new outfit."

Kurt's eyes went wider. "Oh, God," he said, again. "No, I wasn't.. Colton, you have to know that this outfit is..is.._awful_. I'm sorry, but it just...is. I don't even know where you would buy shoes like that—"

"Isn't this what you like?" Colton asked, gesturing to himself. "The short pants and the loafers and the no socks? Like Blaine?"

Kurt sucked in a breath, then coughed a little. "Um," he started, "Blaine doesn't really dress like.. Not like that. He.. I'm not a huge fan of Blaine's outfit choices. I mean, he pulls off some cute looks, but I wouldn't.. Colton, Blaine would never wear..that. I wouldn't allow him to wear anything like.. Um." He paused. "I just.. Can I use your bathroom? Really quickly?"

Colton blushed. "It's through my bedroom."

"Oh," Kurt said. "You, um, don't have another—"

"My flat mate has but he locks his door."

"Uh, okay. Just..through here?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the room Colton had come from earlier.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kurt walked quickly through Colton's tidy room and into the small bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bath and just breathed for a while. He didn't know if he'd been to blame for Colton kissing him. Maybe he had made him think he liked him. He wasn't sure if it was just Colton being Colton, or something he had done.

He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gotten the strength to push Colton off, if his surprise had kept him stuck to the spot for much longer. He wondered if Colton would have taken things further, despite his protests..

Kurt sat there thinking about it for a few minutes and then his phone buzzed and he jumped a bit. He took it from his pocket.

**From: Blaine.  
><strong>_Hi, it's been a while since I heard from you and I know I said I wouldn't check on you too often, but I can't help but worry. Ease my mind?_

Kurt let out a shaky breath and hit the call button, then pressed the phone to his ear. Blaine picked up almost instantly.

"Hey, baby," he said, happily. "Everything okay?"

"Um, I guess," Kurt said, quietly.

"You guess?" Blaine's tone had changed. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in his bathroom," Kurt said. "I don't want him to hear me. It's just.. This is.."

"What's wrong?"

"Blaine, I'm going to call you back. I just need to call Rachel, okay? One second."

"Kurt, don't han—"

Kurt ended the call and called Rachel. She picked up after the third ring.

"Kurt?"

"Rachel," he said. "Quick question. When Colton's around..do I do things that might make him..get the wrong idea? Like..things that might make him think I..like him...in romantic, um, ways?"

Rachel shouted at Finn to keep it down, then said, "Uh, no? What's going on? Is there—"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt—"

"Rachel."

"No, you're very cool with him," she informed him. "I can almost _feel _the ice. He has to know you don't like him very much. Is there something wrong, Kurt?"

"Um, no," he said. "It's fine. Everything is, ah, fine. I gotta go. I told Blaine I'd call him back. I'll..I'll talk to you later, Rachel. Bye."

He called Blaine back immediately.

"Kurt, thank God," Blaine said. "What's going on? Talk to me."

Kurt took a deep breath. "He's going to get suspicious if I stay here for too long."

"Kurt—"

"So we finished the tutoring thing and we were just talking and he started asking me stuff and then he was kissing me. Blaine, I don't even know what—"

"Okay, okay," Blaine said. "Back up. _He kissed you?_"

"Yes," Kurt said. "It was only for a few seconds. I was shocked. I didn't know what was happening. I pushed him off, but he didn't stop and.. This is a mess. Blaine, is this cheating? I—"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Kurt. Calm down. I get it. I'm not mad. It's not your fault. Listen to me. _Are you okay?_"

Kurt took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine," he said. "It's just.. I thought he.. God."

"Okay," Blaine said, calmly. "Look, I'll come get you, okay? You need to give me the addre—"

"I have to go," Kurt told him. "I've been in here for too long. I'll, um.. I love you. I'll be home soon. I... Yeah."

"Kurt, don't—"

Kurt hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He was flushed and his eyes were wide and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. It was probably stupid getting worked up over something like this, but his heart was still hammering in his chest and he was shaking slightly. He felt flustered and confused and dizzy. He threw some water up on his face and went back outside.

Colton was sitting on the edge of his bed, his legs crossed. He smiled when Kurt came out.

"You could stay," Colton told him. "Tonight, I mean. You don't need to worry about cheating on Blaine. It's okay." Colton stood up and came to stand in front of Kurt. He took his hand. "I think you and I are soul mates, Kurt. I saw you on my first day and I knew you were the one and when you looked at me the first time we talked, I knew you felt it, too. I know you're trying not to feel these things, because you feel like you're betraying Blaine, but we can't let this slip away. We're meant to be together. I know it. I know you thought you loved him and that you would always be with him and that this—what you feel for me—scares you. But if we're meant to be, who are we to go against fate?"

"Colton, we're not," Kurt said, pulling his hand back. "I.. You're just not my type."

"And that scares you," Colton said. "I understand. I'm not the type of guy you usually go for, but forget about that and concentrate on how you _feel_. I can make you happy."

Kurt shook his head. "You've got this all wrong!" he exploded. "I'm not into you! I don't like your—your bowl cut hair, or-or your sweaters, or your _Crocs_, or.. Colton, you're the exact opposite of my ideal partner! Look at me! I _live _for fashion! You're just.. I mean, that's okay if.. God. Colton, I don't think love is based on fashion, or-or looks, or anything, but I couldn't.. I just don't feel anything. For you. I thought you could use some help at first and I gave you a second chance, because that's who I am, but this is.. Not like that. I don't want..that. And when you kissed me and I pushed you off, you didn't—you kissed me again. Colton, I can't—I've had that done to me before and I can't.. I need to leave, okay? I just.. I need to go."

"No," Colton said, smiling slowly. "Stay."

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Blaine said, thumping on her door. "Santana, open the door!"<p>

"I'm busy!"

"Santana, please. I need you."

Santana groaned and opened the door.

"What?"

"I need to get to Colton's," he told her. "I have no idea where he is and Kurt's not picking up and he called me and he was upset, because Colton kissed him and I don't know much more, but I think he's in trouble, Santana. Colton is nuts and I don't know what he's capable of and I don't know what to do and—"

Santana took him by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Shut. Up." Blaine did. "Let's get in the car and you can tell me on the way."

"I don't know where he lives—"

"Christ," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Uh, keep calling Hummel. Just stop babbling and let me think, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, breathing in and out slowly.

He wasn't sure what had happened, he just had a bad feeling about it and he needed to see Kurt and make sure everything was okay. He just had no idea how he was going to do that.

"I've got it," Santana said, suddenly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the front door. "I know who can help us, but you've got to stay calm and let me handle this."

* * *

><p><strong>My poor, little, crazy Colton :') .I swear I'll try my best to get the next part done fast. Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothinggg. Okay. Finally got it done. I had fun with the start of this one lol. I don't have a song, because I'm not sure there's a song about running around New York trying to find your boyfriend, who is with a possibly crazed lunatic. But who knows? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

They rode the elevator down and Blaine continued to dial Kurt's number over and over, but he wasn't picking up. Something felt off and maybe he was overreacting, but he didn't want to take any chances, not when Kurt's safety might be at risk.

"Will you quit doing that?"

Blaine blinked across at Santana. "Doing what?"

"Quit bouncing and sighing," she said. "It's driving me nuts."

"Sorry," he exhaled. "I'm going to kill him if he's done anything—"

"Shut up, Anderson."

The elevator stopped and they walked out and instead of heading for the door, Santana turned left.

"Where are you going?"

"Just come on, Blaine."

Blaine followed her, still redialling Kurt's number, but it didn't look as if he would be picking up any time soon. He groaned and Santana told him to shut up again and then she stopped outside a door.

"What the—"

"Blue's Clues was, like, sleeping with the nutjob, right?"

"Um, I don't think they were—"

"Anderson!" Santana said, sighing tiredly. "Do you want to find Ladyface or not?"

"Of course, but—"

"Then shut your trap and let me handle this," she said, then thumped on the door with her fist.

There was a loud bang and then someone swearing, followed by some shuffling sounds, then the door opened slightly.

"Open the door, asshole."

Sebastian groaned and opened the door the rest of the way. He was shirtless and had his pants on backwards. His hair was stuck to his forehead and he looked a little flushed. Santana pushed past him and Blaine followed.

"You best be sweating like that because you've got a boy in your bed, because I'm gonna have all kinds of nightmares if you're like this from doing shit by yourself," Santana said, folding her arms.

Sebastian looked annoyed. "I'm kind of busy," he said.

"Your boy toy can wait," she said. "By the looks of things, he already got off."

Sebastian followed her line of sight down to his chest and unfortunately, Blaine did, too. Sebastian cursed and grabbed some tissue paper from the kitchen counter, then wiped his chest off. Blaine wished he could wipe his memory clean, too.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, throwing the tissues in the bin. "Where's the third bear? Or maybe he's Goldilocks."

"Can you shut up?" Santana asked. "I realise you love the sound of your own voice, but seriously, shut it. The sooner you give us what we want, the sooner you can go back to screwing the gay prostitute, or whatever."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter. "What exactly could you possibly want from me?"

"We need to know where Crazy Colton lives," Santana told him. "And since you spent most of your time sucking him off, we figured you must have spent some nights at his place. You know. Letting him fuck you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Okay," he said. "First off, Colin never fucked me. I'm a top—"

"If you're done mending your deflated ego, we'd really like to get what we came for."

"_Secondly_," Sebastian went on, "I was only ever at his place once. And he drove. I don't know his address."

Blaine groaned and stepped forward. "Do you have a vague idea of where he might live? Sebastian, _please_. I need you to be fast about this."

Sebastian raised one eyebrow. He looked from Blaine to Santana and then back again.

"Tell me what's going on."

Santana tried to protest, but Blaine wasn't up to listening to them fighting, so he spoke over her.

"Kurt went over there to tutor him," he told Sebastian. "He called and he sounded shaken a little while ago and now he's not picking up and I just have a really bad feeling about this. So, please, put your dislike for him aside for a minute and just help us out."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm really busy—"

"Bullshit!" Santana spat out.

"Didn't we call a truce? Civil neighbours and all that?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian met his eyes and stared for a few seconds, then he sighed. "Fine," he said. "But I'm driving and I need a minute to get rid of...of...well, whoever that guy is. Go downstairs and wait."

Blaine sighed in relief and then Santana was pulling him out the door. "You've got three minutes or I'm coming back up here and I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on your ass!" she shouted.

"It's cute, because I have no idea where Lima Heights is."

Blaine pushed her down the hall before she could shout back at him. They waited by the door. They were there for what felt like a long time and Blaine began fidgeting, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Try calling him again."

Blaine looked up at Santana, then dialled again, but there was still no answer.

"Fuck," Blaine said, quietly.

"You really think little Colin is capable of doing something damaging to your little girlfriend?"

Blaine looked up at Sebastian's voice. He was fully dressed now, pants on the right way.

"Can we just go?" Santana asked.

"You don't?" Blaine asked him. Sebastian knew Colton better than Blaine did.

Sebastian only shrugged and walked out the entrance door. Blaine and Santana followed. They got in Sebastian's car and he started driving.

"Where's the escort?" Santana asked.

"Wasn't an escort," Sebastian told her.

"Sure," she laughed, cruelly.

"It was that kid from our English class. The one with the blonde hair."

"That really narrows it down," Santana said sarcastically.

"He's showering, but I gave him clear instructions that he has to leave as soon as he's done."

"Can we stop talking about your sex life?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian eyed him through the rearview mirror. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Of course," Blaine said. Did Sebastian think he was an idiot?

"Not Hummel," Sebastian said. "Colin."

"We don't have his number," Santana said. "Do you—Oh. Of course, you do. I bet you guys had hours of creepy sexting going on."

"Can you shut her up?" Sebastian asked, frustrated.

Blaine shook his head, dizzy. "Can you just call him please?"

Sebastian sighed and pulled over. He took his phone out and pressed a few buttons, then held it to his ear. Blaine leaned forward, hoping for some sort of reply, but none came. Sebastian shook his head.

"No answer," he mumbled, throwing his phone on the passenger seat.

"Can we keep driving?" Blaine asked. "I mean, you have some idea of where he lives, right?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I think so," he said. "I can't promise you I'll find it right away, but.."

"Try," Blaine demanded.

He started driving again. "Look, I don't know what you think might have happened. You think Colton's gonna tie him up in his basement, or something?"

"Asshole," Santana said. "Way to calm him down."

Blaine shook his head. No scenario Sebastian mentioned could beat the ones he had been conjuring up himself.

"Well, Colton doesn't have a basement," Sebastian pointed out, "if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't," Blaine told him.

"Can't say I didn't try."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Sebastian started making small hmm sounds.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked. "What is it?"

"I think it could be somewhere around here.." he said, looking around.

"Pull over!" Blaine said.

Sebastian did so, immediately and once the car had stopped, Blaine climbed out.

"Anderson, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Knocking on doors," he told him. "If he lives around here, someone's bound to know him, right?"

Sebastian sighed. "He hasn't lived here long, maybe not."

"We have to try, right?" Blaine asked, looking to Santana.

She looked unsure, then sighed and climbed out after him.

"I'll take this floor, you go upstairs. Keep your phone on and we'll call if we find him, right?" she said.

Blaine nodded.

"What about me?" Sebastian asked, still inside the car.

"Get the fuck out and help us, asshole," Santana said.

* * *

><p>They were in the wrong building. No one knew Colton there and Blaine was feeling panicked. It wasn't like Kurt not to answer his calls for so long. Something was wrong and he needed to find them or he was going to go out of his mind.<p>

"Maybe we should call the cops," Blaine said, once they were back in the car.

"Relax," Santana said. "We don't need to do that. Do you think Berry might know something? I mean, she might know someone he hangs out with and we could ask them where he lives."

"He said he doesn't talk to anyone at school," Sebastian told them. "I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere.."

"Think harder," Blaine urged. "What did he live near? What floor? What colour was the building? _Anything!_"

Santana laid a hand down on his shoulder. "Okay," she said. "We'll figure it out. Just keep your head on."

"Santana, I can't—"

"Well, try harder," she said. "Look, Blue's Clues. Drive around a bit. Maybe we'll get lucky. Blainers, you keep calling Kurt. Text him. Maybe he can't talk right now."

Blaine nodded and pulled out his phone and Sebastian started the car. Blaine typed a text.

**To: Kurt.  
><strong>_Hey. I tried calling. Look, let me know you're okay. Please, Kurt. We're trying to find you, but we don't have an address. Text it to me? Just get in touch. I'm so worried. I love you so much. Just get back to me. Please, baby._

He sent it and held his phone in his sweating hands, willing it to buzz with a reply. It never did.

They drove around for another ten minutes and then Blaine couldn't take it any more. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"We can't just drive around like this," he panted. "He might not even live here."

"No, he does," Sebastian insisted. "Seriously, it's around here."

"Anderson, look," Santana said, "I think Hummel is fine, okay? Maybe Colton is just freaking him out a little and he doesn't want to upset him. I'll bet that's it. I'm sure he'll call in a little while and he'll be absolutely fine, okay? We'll keep looking, you keep calling and we will find him, alright? Just keep calm. Deep breaths."

Blaine nodded. He hoped she was right.

A few minutes later, Sebastian stopped the car and looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Pretty sure this is it," he said. "I mean, I think it is. It looks familiar."

"Worth a try, right?" Blaine said, opening the door.

"Anderson," Sebastian said. "I'm thinking up the stairs and down the hall, right to the very end. I _think_."

"'Kay," Blaine said, then he ran inside, Santana following. He made it up the stairs, heart thumping, then went down the hall. He wondered if it was the on the right or left.

"Pick one," Santana said.

"Uh," Blaine said.

"Right," Sebastian said, coming up behind them. "This is the right place."

Blaine hammered on the door and if Colton didn't open it up in the next twenty seconds, he was kicking the door in. He waited, but nothing happened.

"Colton, open the damned door!" Blaine shouted. "You have five seconds or I'm kicking it in and you can explain to your landlord why you're missing a door."

He waited for a reply and none came, so he stood back, but Santana grabbed his arm. He looked at her for an explanation.

"Calm the fuck down," she said, then stepped forward. "Hey, nutjob. If you don't open this door I'm spray painting every inch of the halls with your name and don't think I won't do it. That's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent!"

"Again with the Lima Heights?" Sebastian asked, but they both disregarded him.

"I'm kicking his door in," Blaine decided.

"Fine," Santana said, finally.

They stood back and Blaine gave the door a few shoves and it opened. They walked through the empty apartment and no one appeared to be around. Blaine saw a glass and a cup on the table and Kurt's bag by the sofa.

"Fuck," he mumbled, heading for the bedroom.

"I'll try the other one," Santana said.

Blaine nodded and tried to open the door, but it was locked. His blood ran cold in his veins. He looked to Santana and she pushed the other door open and walked inside. He heard her say something and followed her inside, just as she punched Colton in the nose. Blaine went towards him, Sebastian following. He grabbed Colton by the collar and shoved him up against the wall, not caring about the fact that he was supposed to be letting go of his violent streak.

"Where is he, you freak?" he asked, teeth clenched.

"Is this Kurt's phone?" Santana asked, behind him.

Blaine turned his head and looked at her. He shivered. "Yes," he confirmed, turning back to Colton. "What's going on?" he asked.

Colton stammered and Blaine wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Look, you little creep," he said, louder now. "Tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is or I'm putting you through the window."

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head at the sound of Kurt's voice. He let Colton go, throwing him to the ground and turned around.

"Kurt?" he said, voice going a little high.

"Bathroom," Sebastian said, gesturing to the door.

It opened and Kurt came out looking surprised, his blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Blaine went to him and pulled him close, relief surging through his body.

"Fuck," he said, quietly. "God, Kurt. You're okay. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine."

Blaine turned to look at Colton, who was looking timid, standing by the wall. He moved to go towards him, but Kurt pulled him back. He looked at him.

"Let's just go home," he said, sounding tired. "Don't do anything, let's just go."

"But—"

"I'll tell you everything, I promise," Kurt informed him. "Right now I just really want to go home."

Blaine sighed, Kurt's eyes wide and shining. "Alright," he said, taking his hand.

"Go wait in the car," Santana said.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Santana—"

"Just do it."

Kurt tugged him out of the room and grabbed his bag. Sebastian walked out with them and they headed down the stairs.

"How did you find me?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian," Blaine said. "He'd been here before. It took us a while, but.." He shrugged.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian. "I sort of owe you a thank you, I guess."

Sebastian smiled, slowly. "Guess so," he said. "Are you..okay and all?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "I just really need to get home."

They reached the car and climbed inside. Kurt and Blaine sat together in the back seat. Blaine pulled him close to him and kissed the top of his head.

"I was going crazy worrying about you," he told Kurt.

"I dropped my phone in his room, then locked myself in the bathroom," Kurt said. "I would have called if I could."

"Speaking of which," Sebastian said. "This is yours." He handed him his phone back.

"Thanks," Kurt said, looking down at it. "Crap. I didn't mean to make you worry that much. You called so many times. I would have been going out of my mind if I'd called you this many times and gotten no reply."

"You're okay," Blaine said. "That's the important thing."

"What do you think Santana's doing?" Sebastian asked.

"I dread to think," Kurt said, sighing.

"Do you think we should make sure she hasn't killed him?" Blaine asked.

"I'll go," Sebastian said. "But no fucking in the backseat of my car. Only I get to do that."

Sebastian got out and Kurt and Blaine grimaced. Blaine looked down at Kurt, thinking about how lost he had felt when he'd thought he'd been hurt. He just really loved him.

"You're okay, right?" Blaine asked. "I mean, you're not hurt?"

"No," Kurt said. "I'm fine. He just sort of creeped me out. I'll tell you everything once we're home. I just really want to get home right now."

"Understandable," Blaine said, kissing the top of his head again. "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so scared."

"I'm fine," Kurt told him, hugging him tighter.

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin upwards and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Hate to break up this little love fest," Santana said, opening the passenger door. "But you're okay, right, Hummel?"

They stopped kissing and Kurt smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. "What did you do?"

Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat. "She gave him quite the beating," he said. "Now I know what they do over in Lima Heights."

"You know it," Santana said, smiling to herself.

Sebastian started the car.

"There's so much sexual tension between you guys," Kurt told them. "Seriously, if you both weren't gay—"

"Well, we are, so shut it," Santana said. "I'm going to have to scrub my mind clean after that statement."

Blaine laughed with Kurt and they headed home.

* * *

><p>The second they were in the door, Kurt pulled Blaine into their bedroom. He collapsed down on the bed and groaned. Blaine went and sat next to him.<p>

"What happened?" he asked.

Kurt groaned a second time, then opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. He sighed and pulled Blaine down next to him.

"Okay," he said. "Everything was going fine,—well, apart from the part where he changed into those terrible clothes—but it was going okay, with the tutoring and all and then when we were done, I was ready to leave, but he wanted to talk. He looked like he had something on his mind, so I thought maybe listening would help him. He started asking me how he could impress a guy and I figured he had his eye on someone. It's funny, because for a second, I thought it might be Sebastian, but.. Um, so he asked me about you and why I liked you and I told him and he started to get a little too close.

"Then he started saying he knew I liked him, but I just didn't want to, because I felt like I was betraying you, or something? I don't know. Anyway, I tried telling him he was—that he had it all wrong, you know? But then he was, he was kissing me and I pushed him off, but he kind of..like, went back in for another? So, he was sort of..on me again and I didn't know what was happening, really, but I pushed him off again and I felt sort of, I don't know, flustered and I went into his bathroom and that's when I called you and then I went back outside and I told him again that I felt nothing for him, but he..he was adamant, you know? And I tried to leave, but he had this..this _look _in his eye and told me to stay and I don't know why I did it, but I went back into the bathroom and I locked the door.

"I guess I dropped my phone when I spun around. So I just sat there at the edge of the tub wondering what the hell I was doing. I don't know why I didn't just tell him to get the hell out of the way and let me leave. I mean, I should have, right?"

Blaine shrugged. "He's sort of scary. I mean, he has those dark, evil eyes and stuff."

Kurt smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to worry you," he told Blaine, truthfully. "I just panicked, I guess. It was a dumb thing to do, but he was saying all this stuff about him being my soulmate and I just couldn't get round the fact that he believed what he was saying. Do you think he's actually capable of being dangerous? I mean, really?"

Blaine shrugged again. "What kind of things did he say to you?"

Kurt shut his eyes.

"Just that I didn't have to worry about hurting your feelings and that I shouldn't let what he and I have slip away just because I feel like I'm betraying you. Which is crazy." Kurt swallowed. "He got a little brave then, telling me he was better in bed than you."

Blaine smiled at that.

"He started saying he wouldn't be rough with me, like you are—this just sounds crazier the more I think about it," Kurt said, shaking his head. "He said he wouldn't leave marks on me and...and stuff. Um, so, he was saying all of, uh, that. And then he said he'd told his mom about me. God." Kurt laughed weakly. "I think I just want to erase this entire night from my mind forever."

"I really think I'm going to punch him," Blaine told Kurt. "I should just go back over there now and—"

"He's definitely not worth it, Blaine."

"He freaked you out," Blaine protested. "He can't get away with doing something like that."

Kurt shook his head and shifted his body until his eyes were in line with Blaine's. He reached across and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Look," he said. "I'm fine. I'm still in one piece and I'll laugh about this in a couple of days, you'll see. I don't think he'll even speak to me again, not if Santana has anything to do with it—"

"Don't you think it should have been me? That threatened him, I mean?"

"Blaine," Kurt said, sighing quietly, "baby. It really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Forget about it," Kurt said. "Seriously, it's over and I'd like to forget it. Besides, you showed up and got me out of there. Thank you. I would have eventually come out, but I'm glad you guys showed up when you did."

Kurt bent and kissed his lips once.

"I love you so much," Blaine told him, kissing him again.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, smiling. "I want to go shower, okay? I'll be right out."

Kurt pushed himself up, but Blaine reached out and caught his arm. Kurt looked down for an explanation.

"You're okay, right?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "I mean, I know you keep saying it wasn't a big deal, but you sounded and looked pretty shaken. I just.. I want to make sure you're okay."

Kurt smiled and his heart contracted. He knew Blaine cared, but that didn't mean it wouldn't always have this effect on him.

"I'm absolutely fine," Kurt said. "I might have even overreacted a teeny, tiny, little bit."

Blaine smiled.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him. "I mean, you looked so scared. I want to make sure you're okay, too."

Blaine nodded. "I'm absolutely perfect as long as you are."

"As long as I'm perfect?" Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled. "I guess that means I'll be perfect forever."

"Cheesy," Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly. "Love you. be right out."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kurt woke up and Blaine was still asleep. His throat felt dry, so he climbed out of bed carefully and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants. He checked the time and it was only a little after five in the morning, so he still had time to sleep. He left the room to get some water and found Santana in the kitchen, making a sandwich. She heard Kurt coming up behind her, but didn't turn around.<p>

"Please tell me you're wearing clothes," she said.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine would walk out here butt naked," he told her. "I, however, have better manners."

She turned and looked at him, smiling a bit.

"Want me to make you a sandwich?"

"I'm good," Kurt said. "I just wanted a glass of water."

"I woulda thought you'd want something a little stronger after last night," she said, turning back to her sandwich.

"It's much too early," he said, chuckling.

He watched as Santana filled a glass of water, grabbed her plate, then took both over to the kitchen table. She gestured for him to sit down.

"Come on," she said, sitting down herself. "Come tell Auntie 'Tana all about your night at the house of crazy."

Kurt sat down and took the glass of water from her, muttering a thank you. He sipped it, his throat feeling instantly better. Then he told her everything he had told Blaine about what had occurred at Colton's. She listened intently while eating her sandwich, lettuce and mayonnaise falling out of the bottom.

"You know, Hummel, I don't think he'll be bothering you again."

"You didn't murder him, right?" Kurt asked. "I mean, he's not dead or anything?"

Santana laughed. "I'm not going to jail over a worthless asshole like Crazy Colton," she told him. "Nah, I just made sure he knew what would happen if he messed with us again."

Kurt smiled. It seemed like such an unlikely friendship, but he was so glad to have her there.

"Thanks," he said. "I know we spend a lot of time getting on each others nerves, but I'm glad we're sort-of friends, Santana."

"Bet you never imagined being friends with McKinley's resident slut, huh?" she asked, grinning. "Then again, I bet you never imagined you'd be screwing McKinley's resident asshole jock, either. Or maybe you did imagine it."

Kurt blushed very slightly, because she was waggling an eyebrow at him, knowingly.

"Guess not," he said, quietly. "You're not a slut, Santana."

"Like hell I'm not," she said. "I slept with almost every guy at school."

"And now you're an out and proud lesbian," he said, smiling. "Which reminds me. Did you call Brittany?"

She sighed, looking down at the pieces of lettuce on the plate. She started chewing on it.

"I called," she told him. "But I don't know. I told her everything, but she's living in Ohio. How do we make that work if she lives there and I'm here?"

Kurt shrugged. He knew what it was like wanting to have a long distance relationship. Blaine hadn't wanted to hold him back and he guessed Santana and Brittany were dealing with the same thing now.

"What's she doing these days?" he asked. "Is she at school?"

"No," she said. "She's got a job at Breadstix. I guess she sort of has my old job. Ironic, huh?"

"So, she wouldn't think about coming out here?"

"I can't ask her to do that."

"I don't mean you have to ask her," Kurt explained. "I just meant that maybe she would want to. You know, if she knew you were totally serious about this relationship?"

Santana was quiet. She shrugged.

"Keep in touch with her," Kurt said. "You don't know what could happen."

"Just because your life is a freakin' romance novel doesn't mean mine is, too," she said.

"My life is not a romance novel, Santana," he said, frowning. "It took a lot to get to where we are now. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it. You'll get there. You'll be okay. In the mean time, just don't give up."

She shook her head and sat back. "In the mean time, I'm just going to keep drowning my sorrows in alcohol," she told him. "You okay with me throwing a little party for my birthday in two weeks time?"

Kurt blinked. "Yeah," he said. "I guess. Just..don't trash the place, okay?"

"Oh, you'll be there to keep an eye on things. It could just be a small thing. Like Blainers had. Then I can go out and dance with strangers, or get laid, or whatever the fuck I want."

"You regretted that last time."

"I know," she said. "And I'll regret it again, if I do it. So, you, me, Anderson, Berry and Manboobs? Whaddya say?"

Kurt smiled. "Sounds like a blast."

"That's taking it a bit too far," she said, smiling. "But it could be worse, right?"

"Definitely," Kurt agreed. "It definitely could be worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next one will be Santana's little party thing and then more angst, because I'm excited to do this next part, which probably makes me a horrible person, but yes. I'll try to update tomorrow or Saturday, but I won't make any promises, because I have to go down the country for the weekend so it could be Monday. But at least there wasn't any cliffhangers this time :)<strong>

**Also, thank you for the reviews once again. I'm horrible at replying, but if you have a question or whatever, I'll definitely make sure to answer. I read everything and I'm so grateful for all of you :)**

**ALSO: The whole thing where they might be deleting sexually explicit fics off of here. If this gets deleted, I'm posting on scarvesandcoffee, too **

**scarvesandcoffee(.)net/viewstory(.)php?sid=3553&warning=20**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing. This is a bit shorter than some of the others, but I needed to end it there. Sort of fluffy and fun and then ANGST. I feel really horrible for doing this, but this has been the plan for a long time and sometimes, you just have to make them hurt, y'know?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

"How can one person be so difficult to buy for?" Kurt groaned, as he and Blaine made their way down the street back to their apartment.

Blaine grabbed his hand, the one that wasn't holding several shopping bags.

"You should try shopping for you," he told Kurt.

Kurt smiled and elbowed him gently. "We're going to be late."

"Yes," Blaine said, "and fashionably so. It is you and I after all."

"We are rather fabulous, aren't we?" Kurt joked.

"Absolutely," Blaine agreed. "We should probably hurry back, though. Just in case she's turned our home into some kind of strip club. And I don't think Santana's idea of a good strip club would appeal to either of us."

Kurt shook his head. "I feel like the mother of a rebellious teenager," he said and Blaine laughed. "Do you ever think about the fact that you had girlfriends and laugh about it? I mean, you're pretty gay."

"I'm pretty _and _gay," Blaine teased. "I don't think about it that often. I think back to who I was before us and it's like I don't even know that kid, the kid that I was back then."

Kurt gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't think that kid was ever really you. This is the real you. You just didn't know you were allowed to be the real you, that's all."

"Sorry I ever hurt you." Blaine looked down.

"You honestly need to stop beating yourself up over that," Kurt told him, squeezing his hand. "We are absolutely fine now, right? Me graduated, you done with your freshman year, everything is pretty perfect right?"

Blaine smiled. He had finished with school the week previously and Kurt had graduated the same week. The time seemed to be flying by. It felt like not so long ago that they had returned to Ohio for Burt and Carole's wedding. Blaine could hardly believe it had been five months.

"Yes," he told Kurt. "Yes, everything is absolutely perfect."

Kurt grinned. "Good," he said. "Now let's hurry back before she does anything crazy."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill her," Kurt exhaled when they walked through the door and found several people drinking and dancing. "She said a small thing. This is not small."<p>

Blaine shook his head. "How does she even know so many people here?"

Kurt groaned and went off to find Santana. He pushed through the crowds and ignored the complaints. Santana didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. He did, however, spot Sebastian.

"Where's Santana?" he shouted over the loud music.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Where. Is. Santana?" he asked, louder this time.

Sebastian shrugged. "How the hell would I know?"

Kurt muttered under his breath, then went to her bedroom door. He banged on it loudly.

"Santana!"

He couldn't hear if anyone was inside, so he turned the door handle, but it was locked. He swore and banged on it again. A few seconds later, the door opened and Santana came out, laughing and adjusting her short dress. Kurt saw a glimpse of another girl before she shut the door over.

"Jeez, Hummel. I'm trying to get my mack on," she said. "What do you want?"

"A small gathering," he said. "This," he told her, gesturing to the party behind him, "is not a small gathering. Santana, it's not even 9 o' clock, yet!"

Santana rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen, so Kurt followed.

"Look," she said, opening the refrigerator, "nothing bad is going to happen. Just have some fun for a change, jeez. Where's Anderson? Did you guys get me a badass present?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course we did," he told her. "If this gets too crazy I'm shutting it down, got it?"

"Whatever, Hummel," Santana said. "Now go get yourself a drink and calm the fuck down."

Kurt watched her go, then went to his and Blaine's bedroom. He went inside and shut the door behind him. Blaine was in there already, getting changed.

"Did you find her?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah," he replied. "I told her if it goes nuts I'm ending it. Do you think it will?"

Blaine shrugged and started buttoning his shirt.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess we'll find out."

Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed himself up off the couch and Kurt looked up at him quizzically.<p>

"Bathroom," Blaine told him, before smiling and walking off.

Kurt sighed and sipped his drink. He wasn't even entirely sure what was in it. Santana had handed it to him. He could taste vodka, but he wasn't sure what else and he probably didn't want to know. He sat and watched people he didn't know dancing and laughing and talking. Rachel and Finn were here somewhere, but he hadn't seen them in a little while.

"Hey."

Kurt turned and saw Sebastian dropping down next to him.

"Hi," Kurt said. He was still wary of Sebastian. despite everything.

"Guess who I called on Thursday?"

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Your favourite stalker, Colton."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why?" he asked.

"Wanted to talk," Sebastian smiled and continued drinking his drink.

"About?" Kurt enquired.

"Stuff."

Kurt groaned. "Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckled to himself. "I'm taking him out tomorrow night."

Kurt choked on his drink. It took him a moment to catch his breath. Sebastian watched with amusement in his eyes.

"Whoa," Kurt said. "For a second there I thought you said you were taking him out."

"That's because I am," Sebastian apprised him, still smiling.

Blaine returned then. "Hey," he said. "What are you guys talking about?" Blaine sat down in between them, next to Kurt.

"Sebastian is taking Colton out tomorrow," Kurt informed him.

Blaine looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"Thought I'd try it out," Sebastian said with a half shrug. "Dating, that is."

"But.." Kurt said. "Why him?"

"Oh, would you prefer it to be you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Sebastian sighed. "He's not all bad—a little loopy? Definitely. But not a bad person. He seems kind of desperate."

"So you're taking advantage of that," Kurt said, nodding.

"No," Sebastian retorted. "I'm taking him out. That's all."

"Is this about what you said on my birthday?" Blaine asked. "About maybe wanting to see what it's like to be with one person?"

Sebastian shrugged again. "Could be." He took another sip of his drink. "I called him because I was curious. He sounded like he could use a date, so I asked him out and he said yes."

Kurt shook his head, not for the first time that day. "Have you been abducted by aliens? Where is the real Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, slowly. "Are you jealous, Kurtie?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am totally jealous that you are taking out the guy who kept me in his bathroom for over an hour. Seriously, though. What's your angle?"

"I don't have one."

"If he's turning over a new leaf I say don't question it," Blaine said, smiling.

"You don't think this sounds at all suspicious?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Seems totally innocent to me."

"Maybe not so innocent if I play my cards right," Sebastian said.

Kurt grimaced. "Okay, ew," he said. "That was an image I completely didn't need."

* * *

><p>At around midnight, Santana started to get restless, so she kicked everyone out, except for Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Blaine, obviously. Sebastian also insisted on staying, so she didn't put up too much of a fight. They sat on the floor in a sort of crooked circle, drinking and laughing and then Rachel decided they should play a game of some sort.<p>

"Never Have I Ever!" she shouted happily after a long thinking process. "This game _rocks_," she stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. This game was probably going to end up with him being embarrassed and horribly drunk, but Santana agreed, as did Sebastian. Blaine shrugged and Finn went along with it, because Rachel had suggested it, so Kurt just nodded, too.

"Okay!" Rachel said, a little too loudly, after they had assembled the drinking glasses in the centre of the kind-of circle. "I'll start! Let's seeeeeeee," she said, stretching out the 'e'. "Never have I ever...ate an entire cake to myself!"

"Lame!" Santana said, downing her drink.

Blaine shrugged and downed his, too. Kurt and Sebastian just sat there and waited for the next one.

"I'll go this time," Santana said. "Never have I ever," she said, eyes going to Kurt, "had sex in the kitchen."

"Totally unfair!" Blaine told her, but drank another shot.

Kurt glared at her and drank one, too. Sebastian, obviously, drank one, also. Kurt also noted that Santana drank one as well. He wondered if she was breaking rules, since she'd said she had never done it, but he disregarded that and hoped it wasn't in their kitchen.

"Who's next?" Rachel asked, grinning wildly. "Finn!" she decided.

Finn smiled, lopsidedly and said, "Never have I ever...um... gone skinny dipping!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana and Sebastian both drank a shot.

"Okay, my turn," Sebastian said, grinning. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

Blaine groaned. "Damn," he said, quietly, grabbing a glass.

Kurt laughed and watched as Santana and Finn did, too. Blaine looked at him, then and gave him a nod, telling him to go next.

"Uh," he said. "Never have I ever..." He paused. "Never have I ever had sex with a complete stranger," he said, because he knew that at least two people in the room had.

Santana glared at him and grabbed a glass. Sebastian drank his down and grimaced a little at the taste.

"Okay," Blaine said, crossing his legs. "Never have I ever spent over an hour to get ready to go out."

All eyes went to Kurt.

"Okay, uncalled for," he said, picking up a glass and drinking it slowly.

"Me again!" Rachel exclaimed. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place!" She started giggling.

Kurt took another glass and drank it down without a word. Blaine, Sebastian and Santana drank, too.

"Kurt!" Rachel said. "You had public sex?"

Kurt shrugged. He knew this game was going to be embarrassing.

"Spill," Santana ordered.

Kurt flung his head back on the couch seat.

"Kurt and I used to have sex in this field," Blaine explained.

Kurt groaned. "Over sharing," he told Blaine.

"I miss our field," he told Kurt. "I wish we'd made time to go back at Christmas."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but took Blaine's hand.

"Never have I ever had sex with my bully."

"Santana," Kurt said, "are you trying to get me wasted?"

Blaine's hand tightened a little. Kurt looked up at him.

"Stop," he said, quietly, knowing exactly what Blaine was thinking. "I love you," he told him, taking another shot.

"Does it count that Finn slushied me way back before glee club existed?" Rachel asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Drink up, Yentl," Santana said, shoving a glass towards her.

"Is it me now?" Finn asked and when everyone nodded, he went on. "Never have I ever had sex in a car!"

It amused Kurt that Finn thought he was being clever. Sebastian and Santana drank another shot each and then Santana's eyes were on Kurt and then Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You guys have totally had car sex."

"We have not," Kurt told her.

"We seriously haven't," Blaine said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "All you guys do is have sex. There is no way you went an entire car journey without doing the deed."

"We haven't had car sex, Santana," Kurt told her, folding his arms over his chest Blow jobs didn't count, right?

"Fine," she said. "Your turn, Smythe."

"There's not much I haven't done," Sebastian declared. "Never have I ever...swapped cute, little, love bracelets with my sweetheart."

"They're out to get us," Blaine said, grabbing two glasses and handing one to Kurt.

Santana was laughing and clapping her hands like a trained seal. Two could play at this game.

"Never have I ever been a Cheerio," Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

Blaine and Rachel laughed loudly and Finn chuckled. Santana flashed Kurt her middle finger and Sebastian just looked confused. After that, Santana and Kurt continued to try to get to each other.

_Never have I ever been shoved in a garbage can._

_Never have I ever smoked a cigar._

_...cried after sex._

_...sang an Amy Winehouse song in front of an audience._

_...been given a blow job on school grounds._

_...threatened a teacher._

_...been voted prom queen._

By the end of it, Kurt and Santana were almost passing out. Blaine held Kurt in his lap and eventually, Kurt fell asleep still wearing his clothes. Blaine didn't try to wake him up, instead, he lay down next to him and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up and found himself still in the living room. Blaine was draped across him, mouth open, eyes closed. Santana was curled up in the arm chair. Finn and Rachel had fallen asleep on the floor and Sebastian was...<p>

Not there.

Kurt pushed himself up, blinking, careful not to wake Blaine. He heard a sound in the kitchen.

"Sebastian?" he said, with a yawn.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has woken from her slumber," Sebastian said, looking over the couch at him.

"Asshole," Kurt said. "Fuck, my head really hurts. What are you doing to my kitchen?"

"Eating your cereal," he told Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. That was a mistake, because now it was pounding.

"Shit," he said, quietly. "What time is it? And why are you up already?"

"Around 9," Sebastian informed him. "I have a hot date tonight, remember?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, which also hurt. "Hot date," he said. "With Colton."

"Yes," Sebastian said. "You don't think he's hot?"

Sebastian went and sat back down on the floor, cereal bowl in his hand.

"I think he has the potential to be kind of okay," Kurt said. "Bad haircut. Terrible dress sense. A little nuts. I think they all sort of cancel out the possibility."

Sebastian nodded and continued eating. Kurt eyed him for a long time.

"So, you're taking him out."

"That's the plan," Sebastian said.

"Is there a reason?"

"He sounded upset," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "So, why do you care?"

"What is with the interrogation?" Sebastian asked. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with him."

"I don't," Kurt confirmed. "I'm just curious as to why you of all people would take pity on him."

"He could use a date, I could use a date, it works," Sebastian told him.

Kurt studied him. He knew there was something more, because Sebastian wasn't making eye contact.

"Okay," Sebastian said, finally. "He cried and said he wanted someone to love him, okay? He's totally depressed because you don't want him. Which is ridiculous. You're so not worth getting crazy over."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want him to do anything crazy," Sebastian said. "So I asked him out. He's kind of cute in a strange...way..."

"Really," Kurt said, simply.

Sebastian _liked _Colton.

"Look, it's just a date, so you can get rid of whatever stupid, romantic ideas that are swimming around in that gay, little head of yours," Sebastian said.

Kurt smiled. "I hope it works out."

Sebastian just stared at him. "Right," he said after a while. "I'm going home to get some sleep."

Kurt watched him stand up. He left the bowl on the ground.

"Later, fairy," he said, before leaving the apartment.

Kurt sat there in the silence for another few minutes. He was enjoying the soft purr of the traffic outside when Blaine shifted in his lap. Kurt looked down and watched as Blaine opened his eyes and tried to blink himself awake, groaning a little. Kurt smiled down at him.

"Hey, you," he whispered.

Blaine's honey coloured eyes rested on Kurt. He smiled. "Hi," he said. "Your hair is sticking up. You look cute."

Kurt reached up and patted down his hair. "Thanks," he said. "You look tired."

"We should go to the bedroom," Blaine said. "It's still morning, right? Ugh, I don't think I can move."

"It's around 9, I think," Kurt told him. "Here, take my arm, we'll drag ourselves back to the bedroom."

Kurt pushed himself up, trying his best to ignore the dull throbbing in his head. He offered Blaine an arm, which he took, then proceeded to pull him to his feet. They wobbled there for a minute, then tip toed (as best as they could) to their bedroom. They slowly took off their clothes and climbed under the sheets.

"My body aches," Kurt said.

"Mine, too," Blaine told him, coming up close to him. "Ugh, you feel so good."

Kurt hummed and eased into Blaine's arms. He yawned and pressed a lazy kiss to Blaine's bare shoulder.

"Love you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you, too," Blaine said, quietly. "You make me happy, Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart flipping in his chest. "You make me happy, too," he replied. "I've never been happier."

"Hmm, me neither," Blaine told him. "I'm glad I make you happy."

"I'm glad I make you happy, too."

"Go to sleep, beautiful."

Blaine didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and kept his eyes closed, his head thumping. He didn't want to have to look at the light when his head was hurting so badly. He sighed and reached across the bed, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes then. Kurt wasn't there.<p>

Blaine got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, then left the bedroom. Kurt was sitting on the couch, phone pressed to is ear. Finn and Rachel were gone. Blaine yawned and went and sat next to him. Kurt's blue eyes went to him. They were wide and sad and filled with fear. Blaine's heart dipped in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head and dropped the phone into his lap. He looked dazed and lost. Blaine reached out for his hand.

"Baby," he uttered.

Kurt just shook his head again. Blaine eyed him for another moment, then took the phone from his lap and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Blaine, is that you?"

"Carole?"

"Oh, Blaine," she said. She sounded distressed. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's here," he said, looking at his boyfriend, whose eyes were still wide. "What's going on?"

"Blaine," she said, again. "It's Burt. He's had another heart attack."

Blaine felt sick, his blood ran cold in his veins

"Is he..okay?"

"They haven't said much, just that he had one," she said, voice high. "I called straight away and I'm at the hospital, but I don't know what's happening. No one's said anything in a while."

"Okay," Blaine said, trying to remain calm, because Carole was clearly freaking out. Kurt stood up and ran into the bedroom. "Okay, um, will you call us? I just.. Kurt just ran out and I.. You'll call if anything...right? I.. We'll get a flight back. We.. Yeah, look, Carole, can I call you back in a little bit? I'll book a flight and.. I'm just going to check on Kurt. I'll call you right back. It'll be okay."

He wasn't sure it would be okay, but he didn't know what else to say. Carole said something then hung up and Blaine went into the bedroom. He found Kurt in the bathroom, throwing up. Blaine went and rubbed circles over his back, whispering to him that it would be okay.

He continued to vomit for a long time and when he didn't seem to have any more to give, he turned around and just looked at Blaine. He was paler than ever, eyes red rimmed and shining. Blaine opened his arms and he fell into them and only then did he cry. Kurt clung to him and he felt as if he was breaking in his arms and because of that, Blaine felt his own heart breaking.

Blaine held him there on the bathroom floor for a long time, until Rachel and Finn burst in and they talked about what to do next. By the end of it all, only one thing was certain; They were going to Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangerish? I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**LOL look at me getting a chapter up on time :P I own nothing. The sad ones are always really fun for me to write. IDK maybe that makes me a potential serial killer lol but yeah, I get them done faster apparently. I liked writing this one :) The song at the start of this is I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison youtube dot com /watch?v=OjQhVP5vPl8 (darn you ff and your issue with links) and I really love this song. My mother used to blast this around the house (lol) and I used to like, not take much notice and one day I was having Klaine feels and we were in the car and she had it on repeat and I was, like, sobbing because it is such a Klaine song. And then I tried to write this death fic based on it and I only did one chapter and abandoned it lol but yes. This song is epic and makes me cry. Proceed :)**

* * *

><p><em>If your sky is falling,<br>Just take my hand and hold it,  
>You don't have to be alone,<br>I won't let you go._

_And if you feel the fading of the light,  
>And you're too weak to carry on the fight,<br>And all your friends that you count on have disappeared,  
>I'll be here, not gone, forever, holding on.<em>

**Chapter 22:**

They boarded their flight a few hours later after Finn had called his mom to find out what was happening. Burt was still unconscious. It seemed that it was a repeat of his first heart attack. Kurt hadn't said much. Blaine had packed him a bag while Finn and Rachel booked flights and then they had gone straight to the airport. Santana stayed home and said she might follow in a couple of days. Blaine knew she wanted to see Brittany, but she looked genuinely concerned for Kurt.

Blaine slid into the seat next to Kurt and they fastened their seatbelts. Kurt took his hand and then stared out the window. He hadn't done any more crying, but Blaine could see him falling apart and he didn't know how to comfort him. He supposed being near Burt would make him feel better, somewhat.

When they were in the air, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. He watched as he blinked slowly, eyes trained on the clouds outside. He looked fragile and young and Blaine just wanted to make all the hurt go away.

"Hey," Blaine said after a while.

Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide. He still looked dazed. Blaine didn't really know what to say, so he just reached out and Kurt leaned into him. He rested his head against Blaine's chest and Blaine wrapped an arm around him, not caring that a couple of people were watching them with wide eyes. Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"We'll be there soon, baby," Blaine whispered. "We'll get through this."

"We?" Kurt whispered. It was the first word he'd said in a while.

"Of course," Blaine assured him. "It's both of us or neither, right?"

"Guess so," Kurt answered.

"No guess so about it," Blaine urged. "I'm here for you, for whatever you need."

"I love you," Kurt told him, sighing and relaxing a little in Blaine's grip.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. "Your dad will pull through this. You'll see."

"You think?"

"I really do," Blaine told him. "He did it before, didn't he?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well then," Blaine said. "He can do it again."

Kurt nodded again and took Blaine's hand in both of his. They were silent for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Finn said when they reached the right floor of the hospital.<p>

Kurt still felt like he was dreaming. He knew it was real, but he wanted so desperately for it not to be. The familiar hospital smell was almost too much for him and he had to fight back the urge to vomit again. Rachel had gone home to her dads' house. Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked towards Carole, who looked disheveled and tired. She stood up when she saw them. Finn embraced her and when they broke apart, Carole's eyes landed on Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt," she said, quietly and reached out to hug him.

Kurt hugged her back, but he was so afraid that if he let her hold him for a second longer that he would break into unstoppable tears. He pulled back and sobbed quietly.

"Did they say anything?" he asked her.

Carole shook her head. "There's no change."

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"They're checking on him right now, but I'm sure once they're done.."

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to pull him into a seat.

"I'm so afraid," he whispered, letting Blaine hold him.

"I know, baby," Blaine said in response. "I know."

Kurt felt lost and tired and empty, but Blaine made him feel a little better. His arms around him and the lull of his even voice made him feel like he could get through it.

They waited for a long time and finally, the doctor came out of the room. They all stood up. The doctor started to speak, but Kurt couldn't really follow. He watched Carole's reactions, knowing she knew a lot more than him. Her manner didn't change much, which was comforting. That meant things hadn't worsened.

"Family only," a nurse said, once the doctor had left. Her eyes were on Blaine as she spoke.

Kurt looked at Blaine, then back to the nurse.

"He can't come in with me?" Kurt asked, quietly.

The nurse eyed he and Blaine. "Is he family?"

"He's as good as," Kurt informed him.

"I'm sorry—"

"Nurse," Carole said. "Burt thinks a lot of Blaine. He considers him family."

"Yeah, Blaine's like another brother to me," Finn said, grinning a little.

The nurse simply shook her head.

"Guys, it's fine," Blaine said. "I'll wait right here."

"But I need you," Kurt told him, surprised at the need in his own voice.

Blaine smiled at him sadly and pulled him aside. "You don't need me," he said. "You want me, but you're more than capable of going in there by yourself. It's okay if you fall apart. No one expects you to keep it together right now, Kurt. I'll be right out here and I'll hold onto you for as long as you want me to the second you come back out. For now, just go in and see your dad, okay? You can do this."

Kurt nodded. "I just feel so lost.."

"I know you do," Blaine said, reaching up and touching Kurt's cheek gently. "Go on, go in there. I'll wait right here."

"Okay," Kurt said, then turned back to Carole, Finn and the nurse. "I'm ready."

"You go ahead and have a moment with your dad, Kurt," Carole said, wiping her eyes.

Kurt let Blaine's hand go and felt instantly alone. He opened the door and went inside and then closed it behind him. This all felt far too familiar. He remembered the last time he had come to see his dad in hospital, with all those wires and bleeping machines all over the room. It looked pretty much the same now, but this time, he had people to comfort him. Last time, he'd been all alone.

Kurt went and stood next to his dad, then dropped down into the seat by the bed. He took his father's hand and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He wanted to say so much, but it felt strange speaking when no one was listening. He remembered feeling the same before, but eventually he'd given in and talked non stop to his dad while he lay there unmoving.

"Dad," Kurt whispered. "I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

* * *

><p>"Carole," Blaine said, sitting down next to her. "When's the last time you slept? Ate?"<p>

"Oh, I'm fine, honey," she said, smiling slightly. "I need to be here. For Burt and for Kurt."

"Carole," Blaine repeated. "You look like you could do with a long nap and something to eat."

Finn was watching them from across the hall. "Blaine's right, mom," he said. "I could take you home for a little while."

"I'd call you if anything happened," Blaine promised. "Kurt will want to stay for a while."

Carole shook her head. "I'll just go tidy myself up in the bathroom," she told them. "I'll be right back."

Blaine and Finn watched as she disappeared down the long, clean, pale blue corridor. Blaine looked up at Finn, then.

"I think you should try take her home," he told him.

Finn nodded. "I know, man," he said. "I'll try." He paused. "I know Burt's not my real dad, or anything, but he was real nice to me and he loves my mom. I hope he's okay, y'know?"

Blaine nodded. Burt had taken him in and showed him kindness when the rest of the world had turned its back on him. Blaine knew only too well.

"I know," he said. "I know."

* * *

><p>Kurt came out of the room and Carole and Finn went in. Blaine was sitting in the same seat, eyes on Kurt. He didn't ask if Kurt was okay, which Kurt was grateful for. He wasn't okay and Blaine got that.<p>

Blaine stood up then and came closer, then simply wrapped Kurt up in his arms and Kurt needed that, needed to be held, to stop himself from falling apart. He felt the tears flowing then, tears he had been holding back since before they had left for Ohio earlier that day. Blaine whispered over and over that he loved him and that he was strong and that he was there for him and Kurt's broken heart swelled and mended just a little bit, because he had Blaine and Blaine understood and even if he didn't, he pretended to and Kurt was so grateful for that.

They spent a few more hours there and Finn had finally convinced Carole to go home and get some rest. She had been far too exhausted to protest. It was dark when Blaine reached up and pushed Kurt's hair out of his eyes and said, "Baby, maybe you should get some sleep."

"I can't leave," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Okay," Blaine said. "But you need to eat something. I can go—"

"Don't leave me," Kurt said, before he could think. "I can't.. I can;t be here by myself, Blaine."

"No, of course I won't leave you," he said, nodding. "I won't. But you need to eat, Kurt. I can call...someone. My mom! I could call my mom. She could drop some food off and we won't have to go anywhere."

Kurt exhaled. "I'm not sure I could keep food down, Blaine. Besides, you can;t use your phone here."

"Good point," Blaine muttered. "Well, at least come here and try get some sleep."

Blaine outstretched an arm and Kurt took his hand. Blaine pulled him down so that Kurt's head was in his lap. He stroked his hair gently.

"Try sleep, okay?"

"You'll wake me if anything..?"

"Of course," Blaine told him. "You just rest, okay? I'll try think of a way to get food into you."

"Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Blaine laughed quietly. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Yes, I do," Kurt told him. "I have to thank you for everything."

Blaine kissed his forehead and started humming quietly and although Kurt tried to fight it, sleep took him.

* * *

><p>Finn came back a half an hour after Kurt fell asleep. Blaine eased Kurt onto the chairs. He murmured a little, but settled back against the plastic.<p>

"Finn," Blaine said, quietly. "Could you stay with him? I'll only be gone for a few minutes. He hasn't eaten a thing all day."

"Yeah, sure, man," Finn said, sitting down. "He looks so little."

Blaine followed Finn's line of sight. Kurt did look sort of small lying there, his legs curled under him. Blaine sighed, wishing he could do something to fix this mess, but it was beyond his control.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be right back. If he wakes up, tell him I went to get him something to eat. Do you want me to pick you something up?"

"Sure, thanks, dude," Finn said. "Here, take my mom's car." He flung the keys at Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine nodded and left the hospital.

He got into Carole's car and called his mom. They had stayed in touch over the past five months and although she wasn't all the way there, she was getting by and that was enough for Blaine, just to know that she was still trying.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom," Blaine said.

"Blaine, honey," she said. "How are you?"

"Not great, actually."

He told her about Burt and Kurt and she listened attentively.

"Oh, poor Kurt," she said. She wasn't exactly best friends with Kurt, but she was trying.

"Yeah, so I'm in Lima for a little while," he said. "I don't even know why I called. I guess I just needed to tell someone."

The line was silent for a few moments.

"You can call any time, Blaine."

"Thanks, mom," he said. "I'm gonna have to go, I promised I wouldn't leave him for too long and we haven't eaten, so I'm getting food to take back. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "Maybe we could meet before you go back to New York."

Blaine was momentarily stunned. "Yeah," he said. "I'd like that. Thanks, mom."

They said their goodbyes and Blaine drove to the nearest McDonald's, even though Kurt would probably refuse to eat it. He ordered and went straight back to the hospital. When he arrived back in the small waiting room, Kurt was still sleeping. Finn was sitting there looking down at the ground.

"Any news?" Blaine asked.

Finn shook his head. "No, none," he told Blaine.

"He didn't wake up?"

"No."

Blaine contemplated letting him sleep, but he needed to get some food into him. He handed Finn a bag and then sat down next to Kurt and stroked his hair back.

"Hey, baby," he said. "I need you to eat something."

Kurt stirred and muttered something incoherent. Blaine shook his very gently.

"Kurt," he said. "Wake up, pretty boy."

Kurt sat up and blinked, looking disorientated. Blaine reached out and touched his shoulder. Kurt's blue eyes went to Blaine's face.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling. "I had Finn stay with you while I got food." He gestured to the bags on the small table. "You've got to eat, okay?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't keep food down, Blaine."

"Come on, bro," Finn said, licking his fingers. "Eat something."

"I hate McDonald's," Kurt said.

"Got you a salad," Blaine said, taking it from the bag. "I sort of just got a few things. I wasn't sure what you'd feel up to eating, so.."

Kurt sighed and took the salad from Blaine. He started eating, slowly. Blaine sat back next to Kurt and felt a hand slipping into his own. He looked up and met Kurt's eyes, but he just continued eating. Blaine gave his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze and started eating, too.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and nothing changed. Burt remained unconscious and Kurt remained dazed and lost looking. Blaine tried is best to keep it together but it was so hard. He didn't know what to do, had no idea how he was supposed to stay strong when the love of his life was falling apart right in front of him. Kurt wasn't even that concerned with how he looked and that spoke volumes to Blaine, because fashion was a huge part of who Kurt was. It scared him and he needed to fix it, but that was impossible. Blaine sat with him in that small waiting room for hours every day and they didn't talk a lot, just small talk and Blaine spent a lot of time trying to get Kurt to eat and sleep.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt said on the third day.

"Yeah?"

"I know I asked you to stay," he said, "but if this is all too much for you, I'd understand if you wanted to leave."

Blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt. His eyes were tired and he looked drawn. Blaine took his hands.

"Okay," he began, "listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm going to be right by your side, got it? I'm here for you, always. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Burt's been amazing to me, Kurt. I'm here for both of you and I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you go, I go. Clear?"

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine closer.

"What amazing charitable deed did I commit in my previous life to deserve you?" he said, quietly. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled and held him closer. "I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a long time and then Kurt spoke again.

"The first time it happened, I was by myself," he said, in an almost whisper. "I was fifteen and I was so afraid that I would lose him. My mom was already gone and I didn't know how I was supposed to deal with losing my dad, too. And it was around that time that the bullying at my old school got really bad. I was so afraid and lost and I had no one to turn to. This time, I've got you and Finn and Carole and Rachel and Santana."

Santana had called a few times to check up on them.

"You, especially," Kurt went on. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," Blaine told him. "You're stuck with me."

"Forever?" Kurt asked, the corners of his lips tilting very slightly upwards.

"Forever," Blaine promised, solemnly.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to a loud beeping sound. He opened his eyes and saw a blur of white and when they came into focus, he saw that the blur was in fact doctors and nurses rushing into the room Burt was in. Carole and Finn were standing by the door looking shaken. Kurt tried to stand up, but his legs failed him. A small whimper escaped his lips and then a weight came down on his shoulder. Kurt turned and saw Blaine there, watching him with steady, worried eyes.<p>

"What happened?" Kurt whispered, heart racing. There was shouting coming from the room now. He managed to stand up, legs wobbling a little.

"Not sure," Blaine told him. "Carole was in there and something happened and then this.." Blaine gestured at the people coming and going from the room.

Carole had dropped down into a seat and was crying now and Kurt's heart beat seemed to speed up.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling him to him. "You're shaking."

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him back to a seated position. Blaine sat back next to him and placed one arm around is shoulder and held him close. Kurt was breathing a little heavily and he wished someone would come out and tell them what was going on. The bleeping was driving him insane and he felt like tearing his hair out.

They waited for a long time and when the loud beeping stopped, people began to immerge from the room. They all stood up and a doctor stopped and looked at them.

"He gave us a little scare," he said, looking from Kurt and Blaine to Carole and Finn, "but he's stable again."

Kurt let out a small sigh, because he had been expecting the worst.

"Can we see him?" Carole asked.

"Yes, but not all at once," the doctor told them, before nodding and turning away.

Carole turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, hon, do you want to go in and see him first?"

Kurt nodded, slowly. He looked back at Blaine. A moment of silence passed between them.

"You want me with you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt swallowed. "No," he said. "No, I'm okay. You wanted to go get some food, right? You should go now. If you want. I mean, you can come in if you want. But I'll be okay."

"Kurt," Blaine said, touching Kurt's arm gently. "Go on in. I'll go get something for us to eat and I'll come right back, okay? Go ahead."

Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned in and kissed his lips once. Kurt turned away and went into the room. He shut the door behind him and walked slowly to the bed. His dad didn't look any different. Kurt let out a shaky breath and sat down. He took his dad's hand in both of his and shut his eyes.

It was strange. The past few days Kurt had been simply living, taking every day as it came, moving around in a sort of daze. Now, he could see more clearly. He might lose his dad and Kurt just didn't know how to cope with that. He didn't know how he would go on knowing he might never again see or speak to his father. It was all too much to comprehend.

He thought of Carole. Carole had only left the hospital a handful of times, because she needed to sleep and she had to make sure someone covered her shifts, but other than that she hadn't left Burt's side. Kurt hadn't ever really gotten the chance to get to know Carole properly, but it was so clear to him that she loved his father, loved him the way that Kurt loved Blaine. And how would Carole ever deal with losing someone she loved that much?

And then there was Blaine, with his warm smiles and his reassuring gestures and his comforting arms and his love for Kurt, that kept him afloat. Kurt loved Blaine for that, for everything. He'd been there for him, hadn't left his side for more than a half an hour and even then he was only ever thinking of Kurt's well being. Kurt loved Blaine more than words could describe. How on earth could one lose someone they loved so dearly? How did one cope with such a thing?

Kurt felt sick, like there was a heavy weight on his chest and he wanted everything to be over, to go back to normal. Except it never would, because he was feeling things now that he hadn't ever felt before. He wished he wasn't, but he couldn't help it. His mind and his body were screaming at him and his heart was beating loudly and he felt all to fragile to go on.

Kurt sat there for a long time thinking about that; About Carole and Blaine and love and loss and before he knew what was happening he was fighting for breath and tears were trickling down his cheeks and a loud cry escaped from is lips. The door flew open and three sets of hands were on him and whispers and words of encouragement and reassurance and so much _love _filled the air and he just couldn't handle it any more.

Kurt collapsed into familiar arms and the world went dark and quiet.

* * *

><p>Blaine took Kurt down to his old bedroom and helped him change out of his jeans. He placed him in the bed and Kurt didn't protest. He was far too broken for that at this stage. he was sobbing very quietly and he was paler than ever and Blaine didn't want to let him go for fear of him hitting the ground.<p>

Blaine climbed up onto the bed next to him and lay down outside the covers. He turned on his side to face his boyfriend and pushed his hair out of his watery sea-coloured eyes. Hi cheeks were flushed and a striking contrast to his wan skin. Kurt was shaking a little bit and his eyes were sad and his mouth was down turned and he seemed to be silently pleading with Blaine, but Blaine wasn't sure what he wanted.

Kurt hadn't spoken a word since they had left the hospital, after Carole and a nurse had instructed that he go right home and get some rest. He had worn himself out and the minor scare Burt had given them had apparently shaken Kurt all the way to his core and Blaine understood that. While he had never had a good relationship with his own father, he knew exactly what it meant to lose someone you loved. Blaine couldn't imagine losing someone to death, however and he never wanted to experience that. He didn't want Kurt to have to experience that either. All he wanted was for Kurt to be happy again. He would give anything to see him smile.

Blaine took Kurt's shaking hands and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you, baby," he told Kurt, because he thought he might need to hear that, to know he was right there for him and going nowhere. "If you need anything, you just say so and I'll be right here to get it for you. Anything at all."

Kurt's cries only got louder and more frantic and Blaine had to take him in his arms and hold him together. He had never seen Kurt like this before, he'd never really seen anyone like this before. He had no idea what to do, but he was trying and he hoped it was helping. Kurt had only ever been strong and Blaine wasn't used to seeing him broken and afraid. As he watched him breaking in front of him, his heart ached in his chest. He wished he could protect him from all the hurt, wished he could make it all better again.

Blaine held him there, his arms tight around his small body and Kurt's cries slowed and converted into small sniffles and Blaine just kissed the top of his head and whispered that he loved him over and over. Kurt seemed a little different, a little more distant. Blaine thought he was imagining it at first, but no, Kurt was definitely a little more closed off since he'd had that little panic wanted Kurt to talk to him, to tell him what was on his mind, but he didn't. Blaine wouldn't push him, he knew he was handling it as best as he could and that this was how he was dealing with it; by himself.

They stayed like that for a long time, eyes closed, bodies close, breathing slow and uneven and then Kurt's hand was unzipping Blaine's jeans. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes were wide and red-rimmed and trained on Blaine's. They were a little darker now and a lot more intense and Blaine couldn't break eye contact. Kurt's hand slid inside the waistband of Blaine's briefs and wrapped his fingers around his soft cock. Blaine swallowed hard.

They hadn't been intimate at all since they'd heard news of Burt's illness and Blaine wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but the look in Kurt's eyes wouldn't allow him to say no. Maybe this was what Kurt needed, to feel close to someone in this way. Maybe it would help him and God, Blaine would do anything to help him.

Kurt was leaning up then and pushing Blaine back into the pillows and pressed their mouths together, gently.

"Kurt, are you sur—"

Blaine was silenced by a second kiss, a deeper one now, their tongues crashing and teeth clacking and Kurt was murmuring against Blaine's mouth. Kurt, it seemed, was more than sure of what he wanted—what he _needed._ He was stroking Blaine's half-hard cock a little more fervently now and Blaine was moaning quietly into his mouth and then Kurt let go and pulled back and Blaine thought he might have realised that now wasn't the time for this, but instead, Kurt had only leaned back to pull his shirt over his head. He flung it across the room and Blaine watched him open mouthed, because Kurt would never throw an item of his clothing anywhere, ever. Maybe Kurt really did need this, something to take his mind elsewhere.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend stripped himself naked and then went to work on Blaine's clothes. He helped him undress and then Kurt dropped down on top of him and kissed him passionately. They kissed and ground their erections together without a word for a long time and then Kurt leaned back and climbed off of Blaine. He lay back on the bed and pulled Blaine down so that his ear was close to Kurt's mouth and only then did Kurt speak.

It came out in a small, raspy whisper.

"_Use me._"

His words went straight to Blaine's cock and he was unsure of what to do. On the one hand, Kurt was really, really hot and he seemed to really want this, but on the other hand, he definitely wasn't in his right mind and God, Blaine would never, ever use him, not in a million years.

"Kurt, I can't just.." Blaine trailed off and watched as his boyfriend pulled a bottle of lube from the sidetable and spread his legs.

Blaine sat back on his knees and watched with wide eyes as Kurt fingered himself open and Blaine just wasn't sure he could say no any more. Kurt's glistening eyes were locked on Blaine's, almost as if he was beckoning him, urging him to come closer and take over. Blaine just exhaled slowly and reached out for the bottle. Kurt handed it to him and raised his hips. Blaine slid in closer and spread the lube on his fingers, warmed it, then reached down to rub across Kurt's hole. Kurt only whimpered quietly.

Blaine rubbed over and over, shutting his eyes every so often, because the sight was driving him crazy. He eventually pressed the tip of his finger inside and ribbed past the first ring of muscle and Kurt was hot and tight and making needy little sounds and Blaine needed to be inside him and fast. He had three fingers moving freely in and out soon and tore his eyes away from them to look at Kurt's face.

His eyes were red and puffy and hot, wet tears were slipping out of them, track marks on his cheeks. Blaine slipped his fingers out quickly and moved to take Kurt in an embrace, but Kurt reached out and caught him by the wrist. His bright eyes were on Blaine's and they were more intense now, even than they had been moments earlier. He locked his gaze there and opened his red, swelled mouth and whispered one word.

"_Please._"

Blaine didn't move. He watched Kurt's chest rising and falling quickly and he just wanted to hold him, despite the almost painful erection he was now sporting. Instead of doing that however, he moved back and slid all three fingers back into Kurt's wet heat, slowly and Kurt became visibly more relaxed. After a little more stretching, Blaine removed his fingers again. He opened the bottle and coated his erection, wincing slightly at the sensation of the cold liquid kissing his hot skin. Then, he moved up and lined himself up with Kurt's stretched hole. He eased himself inside, very slowly, so as not to hurt him, all the time aware that his boyfriend was crying quietly as he went. When he had bottomed out, Blaine stilled and waited.

Their eyes remained locked together, only breaking contact for a split second at a time, in order to blink. Kurt's face was tear stained and flushed and tears continued to spill from his eyes, slowly and more than once, Blaine considered putting an end to this, but Kurt's eyes seemed adamant. They willed him to keep going, almost begged him not to stop, to just take him, love him..._use him._

Blaine swallowed at the idea. This wasn't who they were. Neither of them were submissive. They were equals, that was how they functioned and they'd joked about it once or twice, but Blaine had never imagined them actually doing that, never imagined them taking roles. Blaine wasn't going to use him, not ever. Blaine was simply going to give him the love he needed and obviously, so desperately craved. Blaine was going to make love to him.

Kurt nodded a few moments later and Blaine began to rock himself slowly in and out and Kurt was keening and crying and gripping Blaine's arms. Blaine dropped down to hold Kurt as he moved his hips slowly, hitting Kurt's prostate every time he pressed back in and Kurt would gasp at each hit. Blaine held him and they breathed together and Kurt reached down and gripped Blaine's hips and tried to make him move faster. Blaine didn't want it to be too much, he wanted it to be slow and sweet and comforting, but Kurt wouldn't allow it. He made small pleading sounds and Blaine wanted to say no, but how could he? How could he refuse the want in those eyes?

He moved a little faster and Kurt urged him silently to speed up his thrusts and he did and eventually he was slamming into him hard and fast and Kurt was practically screaming and Blaine tried several times to slow down, but Kurt just squeezed his bicep and made a loud sound and Blaine just went right back into it, fucking in hard and maybe a tad too fast, but it seemed to be what Kurt wanted.

"I love you so much," Blaine told him, needing him to know that this wasn't Blaine using Kurt, this was Blaine loving him and giving him what he wanted and he needed him to understand that. "I love you, Kurt. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kurt just shut his eyes and threw his head back and let out a stuttering cry. Blaine covered his neck in kisses, trying to emphasise just how much he loved him and cherished him and Kurt reached down between them to stroke his own erection, which Blaine had apparently neglected. Blaine placed a hand around Kurt's and they stroked him together and it didn't take long until Kurt was coming, his hole clenching around Blaine, his cock shooting warm streaks of white all over their chests and arms. Blaine kissed his lips and Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, showing him that he didn't want him to slow down in the least. So Blaine kept going, kept slamming forward hard and almost violently, as he kissed away the warm tears escaping Kurt's blue, blue eyes. He came with a cry, one that began as an 'I love you' and ended in a high pitched wail.

He stopped moving after a while and Kurt held him there, not allowing him to move out of him. Blaine waited until he could breathe again, before raising his head. He looked Kurt in the eye and wondered what he wanted. Usually, Kurt wanted to clean up straight away. They were covered in sweat and come and salty tears and their bodies ached and were tired, but Kurt just held onto Blaine, not allowing him to move.

"What, baby?" Blaine whispered, eventually. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kurt just continued to stare, tears still coming.

"Kurt?"

Blaine reached up and pressed the palm of his hand to Kurt's cheek.

"Baby?" he whispered.

Kurt just blinked, slowly, those long, beautiful lashes falling down into the hollows beneath his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said again. "Babe, you're worrying me."

Blaine tried to push himself up, but Kurt gasped.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

Blaine let out a sound, one that couldn't be put into words, then caught Kurt's tears with his thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told him. "I'll never leave you. Not ever. Okay? I won't move. I'm right here."

Blaine turned them and he slipped out of Kurt, soft and sensitive, but Kurt whimpered at the loss. Blaine turned Kurt, so that he was spooning him, then raised Kurt's knee and slid back inside. Kurt inhaled quickly, obviously very sensitive and Blaine did, too, because he was definitely sensitive. He settled against him and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm right here," he said again.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes and relaxed a little in the circle of Blaine's arms. Kurt didn't speak a word, just breathed a little shakily. Blaine held him tighter and kissed the back of his neck, muttering words and promises against his pale, hot skin.

"I'm not going anywhere. There isn't anywhere I would rather be, than right here with you. Got that? I love you so much, Kurt. I'd do anything for you. I love you. I love you so, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>I made a little plan last night for the rest of this and I figure 3 more chapters, then an epilogue. I'll be sad to finish it, but I have like 6 million new fic ideas that I want to try out afterwards lol. But yeah, 3 more, then epilogue, but that could change, because I used to say 5 more after every chapter of Sideways lol. OKAY. So. I'll update soon. I think it'll be fast, because these sad chapters are fun and I get them done faster. ALSO, yes, we'll find out about Colton and Sebastian's date in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. Okay, I don't have much to say until the end, but the song is Wish You Well by Thousand Foot Krutch youtube dot com/watch?v=fIA9jV40MQQ&feature=related Rebecca (m-arvel on tumblr) gave me this song way back when Sebastian found Blaine's bracelet and returned it and I decided to bookmark it for this chapter, because it fits much better.**

* * *

><p><em>And we were sixteen at the time,<br>nothing could ever change our minds,  
>we were one step below invincible,<br>and we always fought it._

_I wish you'd come back now._

_Wish I could help, but I can't help you find you._

**Chapter 23:**

Blaine opened his eyes and looked immediately over at Kurt. He was still sleeping, his mouth open slightly, small snores escaping his body. He hadn't slept with such abandon since they had arrived in Ohio and Blaine was glad to see that he was finally resting.

Blaine leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead, then climbed out of the bed and pulled his jeans on. He slipped a t-shirt (Kurt's) over his head, ran a hand through his curls, then tip toed up the stairs and across the hall until he had reached the kitchen.

Much to Blaine's surprise, Finn was already up. He was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at Blaine and gave him a small smile.

"'Mornin', dude," he said.

"Hi," Blaine replied, sitting down across from him. "Any news?"

Finn shook his head. "My mom left a little while ago. She called and said things were the same." Finn shrugged. "I guess it's sort of a good thing that nothing's gotten worse, huh?"

"I suppose," Blaine said, quietly.

"Is Kurt up?"

"No, he's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him."

Finn nodded. "You should get some breakfast, man."

"Maybe later," Blaine uttered.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and how he had been the night before, the way he had pleaded with Blaine with his eyes. Blaine had never seen Kurt look like that, had never heard him sound the way he had, so desperate and needy and wanting and Blaine wasn't sure why, but it was playing on his mind, like some sort of broken record that just kept going back around and around. He was a little anxious to see how Kurt was today.

"I think I'll make some breakfast, actually," Blaine stated, standing up. "Kurt won't eat unless food is placed in front of him."

Finn left the house and went to Rachel's and Blaine made pancakes, because it was all he really knew how to make. Kurt didn't appear for another half an hour. He was wearing a pair of old pyjama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were still half-lidded with sleep. Blaine turned and looked at him when he walked in.

"Hey, baby," he said, giving him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder and sat down. Blaine frowned and grabbed the plate of pancakes. He placed it down in front of Kurt and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Eat something," he urged. "We can leave as soon as you get some food into you. Carole called. There's no change. Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I guess I should have said that in the first place."

Kurt didn't say anything, just picked up a fork and prodded the pancakes, gently. He started eating very slowly.

"So, um," Blaine began, blushing, "I hope.. I mean, I didn't hurt you last night, did I? Are you..are you okay?"

Kurt didn't look up, he only nodded.

"Okay," Blaine said. "Good. I was worried I'd hurt you." He paused. "Do you want me to shut up? It's okay if you do. I can just..stop. Yeah, um.. Will you be okay here by yourself? If I go shower now, we'll get out of here faster and.. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Okay," Blaine repeated. He stood up and walked across the room. He bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "I love you," he told him and he thought he saw Kurt flinch. He let it go, because he knew Kurt was going through a lot, it had probably just been a reflex, brought on by his current emotional state.

Blaine went back downstairs and into Kurt's bathroom. He fidgeted with the dial and got the temperature right, then slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He shuddered at the sensation of the hot water hitting his body. It took him a moment to get used to it, then he started washing his hair, using his boyfriend's shampoo.

He wasn't sure what to make of how Kurt had behaved this morning. He'd been clingy and wanted to talk about everything the past few days, almost fighting for reassurance, but today he had been completely silent and Blaine was a little worried that this had come as a result of what they had done the night before. He concluded that he would talk to Kurt about it, make sure he was okay with everything and that he understood that Blaine loved him so, so much and that the force with which he had made love to him was only as a result of that love.

Something happened then and Blaine was taken by surprise. He felt himself being pushed and then pulled and then his back was pressed against the warm tiled walls of the shower and familiar lips were crashing against his and Blaine whimpered under the grip of his boyfriend. Kurt was kissing him like he wanted to forget, like Blaine's kisses would help him, like they would make everything disappear. He was sucking on his lips, on his tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

Blaine eventually managed to pull their lips apart. He reached out and held Kurt around the waist and looked up into his blue eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kurt just let out a small sigh, then pressed himself up against Blaine. Blaine realised then that Kurt was very naked. And hard. Very, very hard. He let Kurt kiss him, because he thought it was what he needed. It hurt a little when Kurt's teeth were chewing so hard on his swollen lips, but if it made things better for Kurt, he would endure it over and over again.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pushed it down until his fingers were against the crack of his ass. Blaine tried to catch Kurt's eye, but he couldn't because the water was falling, hot and frantic, and Kurt was moaning (also hot and frantic) and he was kissing Blaine and touching him and making those small, needy sounds again.

"Kurt," Blaine managed to choke out, once he'd broken the kiss again. "Are you sure about this? I mean, shouldn't we talk about—_ohhhh_."

Kurt's fingers were wrapped around his now-hard cock and he was stroking hard and still urging Blaine's fingers onto his backside. Blaine gave in and reached out. He pressed Kurt up to the wall, so that his back was to him, then he reached down and pressed a finger to his entrance. Kurt keened quietly as Blaine stroked him open, using the water and his own saliva and he hoped it was enough, because Kurt had to be sore from the night before and he didn't want to hurt him further.

"Are you sure you can take this right now?" he asked, just to make sure. "Baby, I can do something else if this is just about you needing to feel loved. I can blow you, if you want. I can hold you and touch you and do whatever you need me to, but I won't hurt you. You need to be one hundred percent sure that you're able to handle this, okay?"

Kurt didn't hesitate, only nodded and pushed his hips back, prompting Blaine to give him more.

"Okay," Blaine said, quietly. "I'm trusting you to tell me if you need to stop."

Blaine stretched him open and when he was inside, Kurt pushed for him to go rough again and despite his uncertainty he gave in and gave Kurt exactly what he wanted and afterwards, Kurt had continued crying and kissed Blaine for a long time. He didn't speak one word to him that day.

* * *

><p>Blaine was really worried. Kurt had been initiating sex for four days now and each time he had begged silently for Blaine to be rough with him and Blaine tried to take it easy, tried to show him that he could still make him feel good if they took things slow, but Kurt wasn't having any of it. He wanted to feel it, wanted it hard and fast and Blaine kept giving him what he wanted.<p>

He'd tried talking to him about it, but it was no use. Kurt didn't talk to him any more. A few times during sex he had uttered a few words, such as '_please_' and '_harder_' and '_Blaine_', but outside the bedroom he didn't speak a word to Blaine. He had answered Carole and Finn and even Rachel once or twice, but it seemed he was shutting Blaine out entirely and it _hurt._

Blaine just wanted to be there for him, wanted to help him get through this. It had been a week since Burt had taken the heart attack and there didn't seem to be any change and Kurt just wasn't the same any more.

Sex meant something to Kurt, it always had, but now, all he wanted was for Blaine to make him feel it, for Blaine to be as rough and as forceful as he was capable of. Blaine didn't stop trying to talk to him about it, but he did stop trying to make him tell him. If this was Kurt's way of dealing with it, that was understandable. Blaine just wished he wouldn't hurt himself in the process.

Blaine was on his way to pick up some food when he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anderson," Santana said on the other end. "Guess where I am."

"Uh," Blaine said, not really sure he could hazard a guess. "I have no idea."

"I'm in Lima, idiot," she told him.

"You are?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"Got a cab to the Lima Bean."

"I'll pick you up," he told her. "I'm getting food for everyone, so I can pick you up. Give me ten minutes."

They hung up and Blaine drove to the Lima Bean, glad that Satana was here and that he didn't feel so alone. He had Kurt, but Kurt wasn't behaving as he normally did and Blaine got that, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little alone and a little saddened and he had to admit, sort of _used_. He felt awful that he was feeling like this. Kurt needed him and he had no right feeling like that. Kurt was his main priority right now and he needed to just give him what he needed and stop being so ridiculous about it.

Blaine stopped the car at the Lima Bean and Santana came out, holding two coffees. She got in and handed him one.

"How you holding up, little guy?" she asked, smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm okay, I guess," he told her.

"And Hummel?"

"Not so great."

"I can understand that," she said. "Hey, listen, do you think it'd be okay if I crashed with you guys? If I tell my parents I'm in town they'll give me the whole lecture about not skiving off work and stuff and I don't need their shit."

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I think that'd be fine. The house is sort of like a hotel right now. We go back at night and eat breakfast in the morning, then we go right back to the hospital."

"So, tell Auntie 'Tana what's got you so down."

Blaine glanced across at her.

"Well, my boyfriend's father has been unconscious for a week, Santana."

"Oh, funny, Anderson. Real, funny," she said, rolling her eyes. "I know there's something you're not telling me, you know."

"There really isn't."

"Oh, Blainers," she said, with a dramatic sigh. "It may not look like it, but I'm actually amazing at reading people. So spill, or I'll spill this," she gestured at her coffee, "all over your too-short pants."

Blaine was silent for a moment, then he sighed.

"Okay," he said. "It's Kurt. You remember the day I told you Kurt had that panic attack?"

Santana nodded.

"Well, that night, I took him home, to, like, rest and stuff and he started.. I mean, we had sex, but.. It wasn't.." Blaine trailed off, trying to think about how he should put this. "He was.. different."

"Different," Santana repeated.

Blaine nodded. "Right," he told her. "Like.. He wanted me to hurt him. And at first I thought it was just about him needing to..to _feel_, I guess, but it keeps happening. It's happened every day since then and he just.. He won't talk to me, he's barely even looked at me properly since. I'm trying to get through to him and I know it's selfish of me, but I just.. I feel so..so _used._

"I don't know if he even knows he's doing it. Hurting me, I mean, but I just.. I can't—I _won't _tell him no, not when he so obviously needs it, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me, that he's making me do..that to him—not that it feels bad in, you know, a physical sense, it's just that I don't want to hurt him, but I can't tell him I won't do it and I just.. I want to go back to being gentle with him, but he won't let me and he's just..he's.. I feel like he's just..just..using my body and then just disregarding me at all other times and I feel so bad about myself that I'm even thinking of my own feelings when he obviously needs it to be like this so badly and I just.. I'd get past that if he just...if he just _talked _to me again, if he even just acted like I exist. I don't know what to do, Santana. I just love him so much and want him to feel better and I would do anything to help him with that, but it just...it really, really hurts."

Santana listened, nodding every now and then and when Blaine was done she sighed again.

"You know you don't have to feel bad about wanting him not to hurt you, right?" she told him. "You're a person and he's supposed to love you. Even if you were in his shoes and he was in yours, wouldn't you still want him to feel okay? I mean, you wouldn't want to hurt him, or make him feel bad, right?"

"Well, yeah, but he's dealing with so much, I don't know if he even sees—"

"Stop making excuses for him," she said. "Okay, yeah, it's terrible that he's going through all this shit, but that doesn't mean he gets to treat you like some cheap whore, fucking you and then not even speaking to you—and sorry, but the truth hurts, Anderson, that's what he's doing."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "So, what do I do?"

"You make him talk to you."

"No one makes Kurt do anything he doesn't want to," Blaine informed her, shaking his head.

"Cut the crap," she said. "He's being a really shitty boyfriend right now and he needs to get a grip."

"Santana!"

"It's true," she told him. "I know he's got a lot on his mind, but jeez. You're obviously being really amazing to him right now and he should be fucking grateful for you, not playing with you, then tossing you aside. Tell him you're hurting, that he needs to stop and yeah, maybe he doesn't even know he's doing it—and I'm not saying it's his fault, exactly—but it can't do any harm to let him know he's doing it and that you don't like it. Do it gently if you have to, just stop it before he thinks it's okay."

* * *

><p>"Y'know, Hummel, it's really rude how you haven't said a word to me since I got here," Santana told Kurt later in the waiting room. Blaine was in the bathroom and Carole was in with Burt. Finn was over at Rachel's.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like talking.

"And you know what else It's totally unfair how you're not even answering Blainers when he talks to you," she said. "The poor guy's trying his hardest, like a trooper, trying to get you to say anything to him and all you can do is shrug your shoulders and nod your head like a frickin' nodding dog. It's totally unfair.

"_Unfair_?" Kurt asked, voice breaking. "Do you know what's _unfair_, Santana? The fact that I'm probably going to lose my dad and he is such a good person. He's never hurt anyone. That's un_fucking_fair."

It was the most he had said in days and his body was trembling.

"You know who else is a good person?" Santana asked. "Your boyfriend, but obviously you don't give a crap about him."

Kurt buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked back down the hall and saw Santana had moved seats. She was sitting on the other side of the room examining her nails. Kurt was still in the same place, but his face was in his hands. He looked up at the sound of Blaine's footsteps. Blaine gave him a small smile and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked by. Santana snorted from across the room. Kurt didn't react, but Blaine looked up at her with a quizzical expression. She only rolled her eyes. Blaine walked on and sat down next to her.<p>

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I'm sick of the amount of asshole on that side of the room," she answered, loudly.

"Santana," Blaine warned. "Leave him alone."

Blaine saw Kurt shuffle out of the corner of his eye.

"Seriously, Anderson, you need to—"

"Look, can we change the subject for a while?" he asked, quietly. "What's been happening back home?"

Santana looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Not a lot," she told him. "It's been uber quiet without you two fucking all over the city."

Blaine smiled.

"Oh," she said, quickly. "I bumped into Blue's Clues yesterday."

"Yeah?" Blaine said, feeling distracted. "He and Colton had a date, right?"

Santana laughed. "Oh, they certainly did," she informed him. "Two of 'em have been floating around the building, like, all the damn time. They can't stand each other. It's like some sort of hate sex set up."

_Hate sex_, Blaine wondered, stomach sinking.

"Sounds romantic," he joked.

"Oh, it is," she said, sarcastically. "Seriously, they're at each other's throats 24/7, then I see them sucking face at the door the next morning. I've almost barfed my breakfast all over my shoes on more than one occasion."

"So, they're sort of a couple now?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I asked him about it. Sebastian, I mean. Says it's just sex, but I could tell it was more."

Blaine nodded. "Maybe they'll be good for each other."

"Maybe," she said. "So, what's the deal here?" she asked, gesturing between Kurt and Blaine.

"Just leave it, Santana."

"It's freaking ridiculous, Anderson and you know it," she apprised him, with a shake of her head. "I get that this is a hard time for him, but is it really too fucking hard to say a couple of words every now and then? Maybe, oh, I don't know, acknowledge your fucking existence?"

"Santana," Blaine said again. "Can we not? He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to, okay? Just leave him alone."

"I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop talking about me like I'm not in the fucking room," Kurt snapped, not looking at them.

Blaine just blinked at him and Santana sighed in frustration, then stood up and stormed down the hall, swearing in Spanish under her breath. Blaine watched her disappear, then sat there for a few seconds. He thought about what she had said, about hate sex. Was that what they were having? Hate sex? Blaine wasn't even sure in what way he would connect that, but it was just something that he couldn't help thinking about.

Blaine heard Kurt let out a broken sigh then and it knocked him from his reverie. He looked up, blinked a few times, then stood up and went to sit next to Kurt. Kurt didn't look at him, just shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," Blaine said, gently. "I.. Don't worry about her, okay? She's just..well. You know how she is."

Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine hadn't expected him to say anything.

"I'm sor—I don't even know if I have anything to be sorry about, it's just that I.. Kurt, did I do something, or say something that...that hurt you? Or... I don't know. I miss you, baby and I just want to know if it's something I've done to make you..act the way you're acting. I need to know if I.." Blaine trailed off. "No, it's.. You don't need to talk about this right now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to deal with this, you've got enough to worry about without me trying to get you to.."

Blaine stopped. He waited, hoping Kurt would say something. He didn't.

"Do you think.." Blaine paused. "Do you think I could maybe..hold your hand?" he asked, swallowing hard. It's okay if you don't want me to..."

There was silence and then Kurt reached down and took Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine sagged in relief. He entwined their fingers and they fit just as they always had; Perfectly.

"I love you," Blaine told him, quietly. "I don't know if that's something you need to hear right now, but I want you to know that I do. I love you and I'm here for you. When I told you forever, I meant it. I love you."

Blaine watched as Kurt shut his eyes tight and he felt Kurt's fingers loosen in his grasp. Blaine felt his stomach twisting, not for the first time that day. He didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p>They drove back to the house in almost complete silence. Blaine tried to make conversation on more thank one occasion, but Kurt didn't answer with words. He nodded and he shook his head and he shrugged his shoulders, but he didn't speak. He couldn't, didn't want to, didn't trust himself to say the right things.<p>

They entered the house in silence. It was dark outside now and a little chilly and Blaine went to turn up the heat and then to talk to Santana. Kurt went downstairs and locked the bathroom door. He turned the shower on and sat at the edge of the bathtub, watching the water falling. He felt awful. His head hurt and he was paler than ever and he felt like such a horrible person that he didn't want to be himself any more.

Kurt hadn't wanted to ignore Blaine. He hadn't wanted to treat him like crap, like he didn't care. Kurt cared, of course he did, he just didn't know how to handle it any more. He hated that he felt like this, hated that his life had taken such a turn for the worse. He had a lot on his mind and he knew he was hurting Blaine, but hurting him was the only way he knew how to deal with this.

Eventually, he got undressed and stepped into the shower. He crouched down under the over head nozzle and let the water pour down over him, wishing it could wash away his misery. He got redressed afterwards and walked out into the bedroom. Blaine was standing by the bed, his back arched. His suitcase was on the bed and he was rooting around inside. Kurt's heart was hammering and he felt sick and the only way he knew how to make it go away was to get Blaine to touch him. He felt awful for it, because he was trying to push him away, yet he felt the need to be close to him, but he kept doing it anyway.

Kurt stepped forward and stood behind Blaine. Blaine stood up straight and turned to face him, but Kurt reached around and pressed his hand against the bulge in Blaine's jeans. Blaine's mouth opened slightly and he seemed to take a deep breath. His eyes dropped from Kurt's face to his hand and then he stepped back.

"I can't do this," he whispered and Kurt knew it was time.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Blaine said. "I don't want to tell you no, because this is obviously something you want—maybe even something you <em>need<em>, but Kurt, I just can't do it. Maybe that makes me selfish and maybe I'm being unfair, because you're not in your right mind and you need me right now, but Kurt.."

Blaine paused and then met Kurt's eyes with his own.

"Kurt, I know this is a really selfish thing for me to say to you, because you are hurting so much more than I am, but _it hurts me _when you treat me like this. It hurts that you just want me for sex and that you barely even recognise my existence at all other times. And as well as that, I don't want to hurt you. You're asking me to be rough with you and that's not who I am. I'm doing it for you, Kurt, but I really, really don't want to hurt you.

"I wish you'd talk to me. I wish you'd tell me what's on your mind. I'll keep having sex with you if that's what you want, but I need something from you. I know it's a bad time for me to tell you this and I tried earlier and couldn't, but I just need you to look at me again. I need you to talk to me, even if it's only a few words at a time. I need you to at least look like you still.."

Blaine took a deep breath, then exhaled for a long time.

"I need to know that you still love me, because the past few days haven't made me feel like you do," he told him. "If you would just tell me what I did, or how I could fix it—"

"You can't," Kurt said.

Blaine watched him in silence for a few seconds.

"Why not?" he asked, insides whirling.

Blaine watched as Kurt moved to the side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Blaine went and sat down, too, but not too close.

"I think we should break up."

Blaine's heart dropped in his chest.

"Wait," he said, voice wobbling. "What?"

"I think we should—"

"I heard you," Blaine said shaking his head. "I just..don't understand."

"Then don't try," Kurt said. "Please, just accept a break up and don't ask questions. I can't answer any of them."

Blaine sat there, staring down at his lap.

"Kurt," he said after a moment. "You don't... I don't think you want to break up."

"But I just said—"

"I know," Blaine said. "I know that, but I don't think you want to. Why are you doing this?"

Blaine knew. He could _feel _it. Kurt didn't want this any more than he did. Blaine was shocked. He definitely hadn't expected this and he wouldn't accept it. He _couldn't _accept it, not without a legitimate reason.

"Kurt, you've been off the past week," Blaine said. "And that's okay. Nobody expects you to be thinking straight. I can't let you do this, not when you don't even know what you're doing. I know you love me, Kurt, I know it. Just.. please explain it to me."

Kurt let out a small sob.

"I don't want you to love me any more."

Blaine blinked a few times. He just didn't understand.

"I'll always love you."

Kurt started to cry, then, quietly, his body shaking. Blaine reached across and pulled him close to him, his arm going round his shoulders. Kurt made no move to break contact.

"I can't do this," Kurt sobbed. "I can't."

Blaine held him and let him cry. They weren't breaking up. Kurt wasn't thinking straight and Blaine wouldn't let him go, not when he was feeling like this. It was a long time before he calmed down and pulled away from Blaine. He sat up straight, wiped his eyes and caught his breath.

"I can't be in a relationship right now," he told Blaine. "I just.. I don't want this—us anymore."

Blaine felt empty, like he couldn't breathe.

"Kurt—"

"Please, Blaine," he pleaded, blue eyes red rimmed and shining. "Please just go."

"I won't leave you," Blaine told him. "I'm not leaving you when you're like this. You've been there for me when I needed you and I will not walk away from you when you need me. I'm sorry, I won't do it. You don't know what you're saying. I—You don't want to break up, not really. I know you, Kurt. I can _feel_ it. I know you don't want this to end. Please, just—"

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

Blaine stopped talking, then nodded. He stood up, then reached out to touch Kurt's wet cheek.

"I can't stop loving you," he told him, in a gentle whisper. "Please don't ask me to give you something I can't give you."

* * *

><p>When Blaine went upstairs, he found Santana on the couch watching TV. She looked up at him.<p>

"Uh oh," she said, switching the set off. "What's happened now?"

Blaine sat down next to her.

"He just broke up with me," he said in a bewildered tone.

Santana raised one eyebrow.

"He didn't even give me a real reason," Blaine said, feeling dazed. "He just.. He said he couldn't do it—that he didn't want to be with me and that..that he doesn't want me to love him any more."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Santana," Blaine said. "It's not his fault. He's got a lot going on."

"You need to stop," she told him. "He's going through a hard time, doesn't mean he can take it out on you when all you've ever fucking done is love him and support him. What an asshole—"

"Santana, don't," he said, quietly. "Please, just don't. He's.. He's not an asshole, he just.. He's struggling. He didn't mean it, I know he didn't. I could see it in his eyes. He doesn't want to break up."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I'll give him some space. Maybe he just needs some time to himself. Yeah, I can do that. I can let him have some time."

"Anderson quit babbling, it's pathetic."

Blaine stopped talking and looked down at his hands in his lap. He really didn't know what to feel.

"Give him time to chill the fuck out, then talk to him," Santana advised. "You said you know he doesn't want a break up, right?"

Blaine nodded. He was sure. He had to be right.

"Well, for the record, I don't think he does either," she told him. "I do think there's something more, though. So let him have tonight without anyone holding him, all alone and cold and then talk to him tomorrow. He'll be jumping back into your arms, trust me."

The thought of leaving Kurt without anyone to hold him made Blaine sick. Kurt had clung to him every single night. How he could he leave him by himself?

"I don't think—"

"Anderson," Santana said. "Just trust me, okay?"

Blaine wavered, then nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I just need to go downstairs and grab some stuff."

He stood up and Santana was watching him carefully.

"I'll be right back," he said, before going back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the footsteps and he sat up quickly and wiped at his eyes. Blaine came down the stairs. He looked uneasy, his eyes watching Kurt with hesitation.<p>

"I'm, um, just grabbing some of my, um, stuff."

Kurt nodded, heart aching in his chest. He watched as Blaine rummaged around the room, grabbing his toothbrush, some clothes, shoes. After a while, Blaine stopped still. He just stood there for a few moments, then he turned and looked at Kurt, his eyes big and sad.

"Are we really breaking up?"

_No, don't leave me._

Kurt half-shrugged.

"Are you going to give me a real reason?"

_Please, don't leave me._

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay," Blaine said, voice breaking. "I won't leave you, you know. I'm going to be right there with you in that hospital waiting room tomorrow. I'm going to make sure you eat something in the morning. I'm going to drive you there and back and make sure you sleep at the right times and eat when you need to. I'm going to keep being your boyfriend, Kurt, because I love you and I know you love me, too. I won't leave you when you need me. I won't."

Kurt didn't say anything, just let out a shaky breath. He felt so conflicted. He wanted to tell Blaine to never leave him, that he hadn't meant it, that he loved him and needed him and wanted him and that he was so sorry for all the stupid things he'd done, but he couldn't, because that wasn't part of the plan. He couldn't have Blaine, couldn't love him, couldn't be with him, not when it hurt so bad to think about losing him.

Blaine gave him a weak smile, then crossed the room. He bent and kissed Kurt's lips once.

"Get some sleep, okay?" he said. "I'll see you in the morning and I'll be right upstairs if you need me. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt just nodded and then Blaine was going back upstairs. Kurt waited until he heard the door closing to bury his face in his pillow. Kurt cried himself to sleep that night, alone and regretful and wanting, but he couldn't go back now, not when what he had done was for the best in the long run.

When had everything gotten so badly out of control? How was he going to fix it? And how on earth was he ever going to get over?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't hate me. I don't know how many people know why Kurt's doing what he is, but I think it's kind of obvious. Then again, I've had this little thing in my head for ages now, so.. But yeah, there is a reason and don't hate Kurt too badly either, because he's not really thinking straight and he thinks he's doing what's best. After this, 2 chapters and an epilogue, I <strong>_**think.**_** It could change lol. **

**Also, a HUGE thank you to everyone who wrote to me on tumblr today saying they liked my writing, it means so much more than you know. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**.Let me know what you thought and please don't throw anything at me!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. Thank you for not throwing anything at me for the last one (well, there was a chair and a rose, I think, but nothing too damaging lol). Most people figured out why Kurt did what he did and thankfully, no one was too hard on him. The song is The Last Something that Meant Anything (youtube dot com/watch?v=1vaB3VXNJmA&feature=related) , by Mayday Parade and I'm pretty sure Rebecca sent me this ages ago and I just never used it, so thank you to her once again.**

**Also, klaineficspdf have turned the first 23 chapters into a pdf (likechildreninafairytale dot tumblr dot com/tagged/anywhere-but-here), so huge thank you to them!**

* * *

><p><em>It's called break up,<br>'cause it's broken._

**Chapter 24:**

When Blaine walked into the kitchen the next morning, Kurt was already there, eating a bowl of cereal. He'd stayed in one of the empty upstairs bedrooms the previous night. Kurt's eyes dropped when Blaine walked in, but he continued eating.

"'Morning," Blaine muttered, sitting down across from him.

Kurt gave him a small nod.

"Did you, uh, sleep okay?"

Kurt looked up at him. "Not really."

Blaine felt instantly guilty for leaving him by himself. He let out a shaky breath.

"Have you heard anything? From the hospital?"

Kurt shook his head. He pushed the coffee pot towards Blaine. Blaine muttered a thanks and they sat there in silence for far too long and then Kurt spoke.

"I was thinking about taking a walk," he told Blaine. "Just to...to think about things. About everything. I just need to..to clear my head a little bit."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Yeah. Did you.. Did you want to go by yourself, or..?"

"I.." Kurt began. "I thought maybe you could come with me. If you wanted to."

"Sure," Blaine said, nodding. He was surprised.

"I was thinking I'd go to the hospital first and just see my dad and then go," he told Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine said, because he wasn't sure what else to say. "I'll go get dressed and we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Kurt said. It seemed he didn't know what else to say either.

* * *

><p>Kurt went inside the room, leaving Blaine outside. His dad was in the exact same position, no change whatsoever. Kurt sat down in the familiar chair and took his dad's hand, just as he did every morning. This morning, however, he felt worse than ever. He felt so conflicted and torn and he wished he had his dad to tell him what to do.<p>

Kurt sighed and looked at his father's unmoving face.

"Please wake up, daddy," he whispered, quietly. He hadn't called his father 'daddy' since his mom had died. "I need you," he said, a small sob escaping him. "I need you, dad."

* * *

><p>"So, you and Brittany," Blaine said. "You never told me what's going on there."<p>

Santana sat back in the plastic chair and folded her arms.

"Not much, hobbit," she told him. "She's been calling, asking how Hummel's doing, but we haven't really talked about...us. Maybe when all this blows over we'll talk, but right now, it just feels...wrong, I guess."

"Santana Lopez has a heart," Blaine teased. "Who'da thunk?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Smart ass," she said. "So, what are _you _gonna do?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "He wants to go for a walk later," he told her. "I'm sort of scared of what he wants to talk about. I mean, if he wanted to tell me he'd changed his mind, wouldn't he have just said so?"

"Maybe," Santana muttered. "You two are so complicated. And that's coming from me."

"I know," Blaine said. "But he's so worth it."

Santana didn't make any snide remarks, she simply nodded.

Kurt walked out a few minutes later, looking upset and drained. He kept his gaze on the ground and when he reached Blaine and Santana, he stopped. He raised his eyes to Blaine's and Blaine could tell that he had been crying.

"Do you think you're ready to take that walk now?" Kurt asked, voice quiet and broken.

Blaine nodded and stood up quickly. He looked down at Santana.

"You'll call me if anything..?"

She nodded. "Duh," she said, matter-of-factly. "Now get out of here and don't come back unless you're swapping spit and holding hands."

Blaine blushed and Kurt's eyes went back to his feet.

"Um," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "We'll see you later, Santana."

They left the hospital in silence and when they walked outside, Blaine made sure to switch his phone back on. He saw that he had three missed calls from his mom. It had been a few days since he had contacted her. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was switching his own phone on.

"I just need to call my mom back," he told him.

Kurt nodded and Blaine dialled her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, mom," Blaine greeted.

"Hi," she said, sounding indifferent. "How are things?"

"Worse," he said, with a sigh. "Not with Burt. He's pretty much the same. It's just.." Blaine lowered his voice. "Kurt's taking it really badly."

"That's to be expected," she replied. "How are you?"

"Not great," he said. "He.. We.. We're not doing great. " Blaine sighed. "Sorry. I'll figure it out. How are things?"

They started walking out of the hospital grounds. The weather was mild, not really sunny, not really cloudy. The breeze was tame and it wasn't too cold, it was just right for a walk.

"Blaine, I know I'm not all the way there when it comes to the whole.."

"The gay thing," Blaine supplied.

"Yes," she said. "But you can still talk to me about it."

"Thanks, mom," Blaine said, gratefully. "But I don't think talking about it is going to help me much."

They kept walking and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes darting around a bit, like he was nervous.

"Um, mom, I have to go," Blaine said. "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay, darling. Take care."

They hung up and Blaine slid his phone into his pocket and fell into step with Kurt.

"Was there somewhere you wanted to go?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "Not really," he said, quietly. "Just wanted to get away."

Blaine nodded. Kurt had wanted him with him. That had to count for something, didn't it? They walked for a long time, in silence and Blaine guessed that Kurt was using the time to think about everything. Blaine stayed quiet.

They kept walking until they had reached a children's playground. A silent conversation passed between them and they both went and sat on a picnic table. The park was almost empty, bar a couple of joggers and man walking his dog.

"I wanted to talk to you, too," Kurt said, after a while. "I didn't mean to blurt what I did out like that last night."

Blaine perked up at that.

"So, you don't want to break up?"

"No, I do," Kurt said and Blaine's heart sank. "We have to."

Blaine didn't say anything, then he decided that the only way he was going to get answers was to ask questions.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought we were good."

"We were."

"But?"

"But I can't do this any more," Kurt told him. "I can't be.. I can't deal with this."

"I didn't know our relationship took that much effort," Blaine retorted. "I thought we left the effort behind the second we moved in together. We didn't have to make it work after that, we just _worked._ Has this always been such a hardship for you?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "No," he said, too fast. "God, no." He stopped and shook his head. "I'm trying to make this as easy as possible, because I don't.. I don't want to hurt you. Any more than I already have, I mean. I just want us to finish on...on good terms, as good as we can anyway.

"I'm not trying to make it hard. I've never for a second felt like our relationship was a chore. I just can't handle the commitment now, at this point in time. I.. It's really hard to explain."

"Please try," Blaine urged. "I know it's not a good time to say this, but you owe me and explanation."

Kurt nodded. "I know," he said in an almost whisper. "I just don't know how to give you one."

"The truth would be a good place to begin."

Kurt looked torn. He looked around, eyes sad, teeth worrying on his bottom lip. It hurt Blaine to see him like this. He wanted to hold him, let him know he wasn't in this by himself.

Kurt paused then looked back at Blaine.

"I just need to be me, by myself."

"Were you considering it before your dad got sick?" Blaine asked. He knew the answer, but he had to be sure. "Were you thinking about breaking up with me?"

"No," Kurt said, truthfully. "Not for one second."

"Then why?" Blaine asked. "Please tell me. This isn't some stupid thing we can toss aside and forget about. This is you and me. We mean something, Kurt. I can't let you go without knowing why I'm letting you go."

Blaine couldn't ever let him go anyway.

"If you tell me you don't want me, okay, I'll leave you," Blaine went on. "But it has to be true. I'd do anything for you to be happy, including leaving you, because if that was what you wanted and that was what would make you happy, then it would be worth it. So, please, tell me if you're unhappy. Tell me what it is."

Kurt looked down at the grass.

"Are you unhappy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt wavered, then nodded.

"But.." Blaine thought for a moment. "Just last week you told me you'd never been happier. That you loved me and that I made you happy. Was that.." Blaine took a deep breath. "Was that all lies?"

"No," Kurt admitted, then buried his face in his hands.

Blaine's body was shaking. He needed a real answer, a real reason.

"Please, baby," he said, quietly. "Please tell me the truth. All I ever do is love you. All I ever want to do is love you. Please tell me why I'm not allowed to do that any more."

Kurt let out another small sob, then lifted his face from his hands. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, then inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I don't want to feel any more, Blaine."

It was the first time Kurt had said his name in a while. Blaine felt his heart shattering at Kurt's words. He wasn't sure he understood, he felt dizzy and confused.

"Kurt—"

Kurt cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," he said. "I wanted to tell you that I.. I'm going to stay here. In Lima. For good. When my dad wakes up, he'll need me. I know he has Carole, but I don't think I could bear to leave him again. I'm too scared, too.." Kurt trailed off, shut his eyes, opened them again, then went on. "That's another reason we have to..to break up. You belong out there, Blaine. I've graduated, I can just leave. I know we applied to all those fashion schools, but this..this is more important. I can't leave him and I can't... I just need you to send my clothes back when you go home. You ca have the apartment, you pay most of the rent anyway. You.. You'll meet someone."

Blaine saw Kurt flinching at his own words.

"Someone who'll be able to love you without being too afraid," Kurt continued. "I can't do that for you, not now. I'd rather we didn't keep in touch, because it would just hurt too much. I'm so sorry. This is the hardest thing I've ever done and I.. I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to be gentle, trying to make it..make it easier. I'm just not sure it's working."

Blaine shook his head. Nothing could have made this easier.

"Kurt," he said. "I don't really know what it's like not to be with you. I told you last week that I think back to who I was before you and I and it's like I don't even recognise who I was back then. Who I am now is because of you. I don't.. I don't know how to be me without you and I certainly don't know what it's like to be...to be with..with someone else. I'm not sure I can do that. I don't think.."

Blaine knew for sure that he couldn't be with someone else. He didn't want anyone else.

"I wish.." Kurt swallowed. "I wish you'd never met me."

Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What? No," he said. "No, Kurt. You _know_. You know exactly what would have happened if I'd never met you. Please don't regret this. Even if you want to end it, don't regret it. I won't be able to handle it if you regret what we have. Sure, I'd change a few things. I wouldn't hurt you. I'd treat you right from the very beginning, but I don't regret meeting you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Please don't tell me that."

"It's true," Blaine told him. "You're everything to me."

Kurt looked like he was about to burst into hysterics.

"Don't cry," Blaine said, softly, although he was on the verge of crying himself. "I don't want you to cry."

"Crying and hurting is all I ever do any more."

"I wish I could make it better."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks."

"So, is that it? We're not 'Kurt and Blaine' any more. I'm just Blaine and you're just Kurt."

Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"You'll never be 'just Blaine'," he said and Blaine's heart did a flip in his chest. Even when he was hurting him, he still made him feel like he was walking on air. "Not to me. Not to anyone. You're special."

Blaine smiled sadly and he gave in to the tears stinging at his eyes.

"I love you," he told Kurt, even if he didn't think Kurt wanted to hear it. "I love you and I know you don't want me to, but I'll never stop. I love you so much."

Kurt gave in to his own tears then and they looked completely insane sitting on a picnic table, crying their eyes out. It was lucky the park was relatively empty.

After a few minutes, they were sniffling and laughing nervously at how stupid they looked and then Blaine's phone rang. Within seconds, Kurt's was ringing, too. They exchanged a glance and then they both reached into their pockets to retrieve their phones.

"Santana," Blaine told Kurt.

"Finn," he said, sounding breathless. "Something's happened. I can't.. I'm too scared to answer it."

Blaine's heart was hammering in his chest.

"I'll answer Santana," he told Kurt. "Whatever happens," he said, "regardless of what we are right now, I'll be here for you."

Kurt nodded and shut his eyes. Blaine accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Jeez," Santana said on the other end. "It took you long enough. Are you with Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you two better get your bubble butts back here, because papa Hummel just woke up."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, body shaking. He turned to Kurt, whose face was twisted in fear. Blaine's mouth broke into a smile and Kurt's eyes widened.

"He's...?"

"He's awake," Blaine told him, forgetting about Santana, who was probably still jabbering down the line. "He's awake, baby," Blaine said, as he and Kurt moved to embrace one another on instinct. Kurt melted in his arms. Blaine held him tight and whispered into his hair. "He's awake."

* * *

><p>"Finn," Kurt said, body still rattling from the news. "Finn, can you pick us up?"<p>

"Hey, dude, you didn't answer my call," was what Finn replied.

"I know, I panicked," Kurt told him. "Santana called Blaine. Can you pick us up? Is everything okay? He's okay, right? Please tell me he's okay."

Kurt felt Blaine's hand coming down on his own. He knew he should probably pull away, but he really didn't want to.

"Uh, yeah," Finn said. "My mom's with him right now. He was talkin' and everything when I was in there, but I, uh, ran outside to call you. He was asking for you. You and Blaine."

Kurt smiled at that. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up," he told his step-brother. "Blaine and I went for a walk. Do you think you could pick us up? Or maybe give Santana the keys and she can—"

"You want me to give Santana the keys to my car? Are you crazy, dude?"

"Maybe a little," Kurt admitted. "So can you pick us up?"

"Yeah," Finn confirmed. "Yeah, sure, man. Just tell me where you are."

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped at the door of Burt's room and Kurt stopped next to him.<p>

"You're not coming in?" Kurt asked.

"I... You go ahead. I'm not family, or anything, so.."

Kurt opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it.

"He'll want to see you," he told Blaine. "I.. I know you've been worried. Please come inside."

Blaine nodded. Kurt gave him a weak smile, then pushed the door open and they walked inside. Burt was sitting up, eyes open, but he looked tired. He smiled when he saw them.

"Dad," Kurt whispered and he rushed to Burt's side.

He looked uneasy, then Burt reached up to hug him. Blaine stood there, shifting from foot to foot and then Burt looked up at him.

"Get over here, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, then walked slowly to stand at Burt's side. Burt reached out and pulled him into a hug. It still surprised Blaine every time Burt Hummel treated him like he was family. It touched him in ways he couldn't explain.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Blaine told Burt, as they pulled apart.

Blaine stood back beside Kurt, who was smiling, tears spilling down his cheeks. Blaine wished he could reach out and hold him, wipe away his tears, kiss his lips. Instead, he stayed still.

"Sit down," Burt said.

There was only one chair. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, then Kurt moved to sit at the edge of Burt's bed. He nodded towards the chair and Blaine sat down. Burt seemed to eye them carefully.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"You two," Burt said, eyes going from Kurt to Blaine and then back to Kurt. "Why aren't you, I don't know, sitting in his lap?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Burt said, defensively. "A coupla' weeks ago you woulda been sitting in his lap."

It was probably true.

"It's.."

"Complicated," Blaine finished and Kurt nodded.

Burt watched them, then shrugged.

"Okay," he said, sounding sceptical. "So, tell me what I've missed."

They spent a long time talking about nothing and then Blaine stood up.

"I need the bathroom," he said. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Burt told Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who shook his head, eyes on his hands. Blaine nodded and went towards the door. He turned back.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and healthy, Burt," he told him, with a smile. "I'll see you later."

Blaine went outside and shut the door. Once outside, he pressed his back to the cool wall and just breathed.

* * *

><p>The second the door closed, Burt reached out and touched his son's arm. Kurt looked up.<p>

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt exhaled shakily, then moved to sit in the seat.

"I broke up with him," he admitted and it felt strange to say those words out loud.

"Any particular reason?"

Kurt shrugged. "A few."

"I thought you two were happy."

"We were."

"Then what went wrong?" Burt asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and then it all came pouring out.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "I'm so scared, dad. I panicked. I looked at you lying here and it scared me so much that I might lose you and when I think about losing Blaine, I don't think I could handle it. I broke up with him, because I don't want to ever lose him. Not to...to death. Not to anything. I... My head is so messed up and I don't want to let him go, but I have to. Can you understand that? I keep pushing him away. I haven't told him the truth, because I know if I do, he won't leave me. I'm going to move back home. To Lima. I can't leave you."

"What happened to the kid with the big city dreams? Where'd he go?" Burt asked.

"I can't.. I can't be out there, knowing he's somewhere in the city. It's so hard, because I love him so much, but I have to do it, dad. I have to save myself, save him, too. I'm too scared to love him. Maybe if we're apart, it'll go away."

Kurt knew it wouldn't ever go away. He would always love Blaine, but he had to try.

Burt just watched him as he spoke.

"So, let me get this straight," he said, once Kurt had finished. "You're ending things with Blaine, leaving him, making it so you never see him again, because you're scared of losing him, of not having him any more?"

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip.

"When you put it like that it sounds stupid," he said.

"Well, that's because it sort of is," Burt told him. "You're closing yourself off from love because you're afraid. Do you think after your mom died that I wasn't scared of losing people I loved again? Do you think I wasn't over protective of you, because I couldn't bear the thought of goin' through all that again? Of course I was. But y'know, Kurt, sometimes you gotta take a chance.

"When Carole came into my life, I was scared. I thought about how it had felt when I lost your mom and I thought 'no way you can deal with that again', but sometimes it's worth it, Kurt. Would I rather spend the rest of my life with Carole and risk being hurt again or would I rather spend it being too afraid, not loving anyone, not letting myself be loved, because I'm too afraid? I'd pick loving her. Every time. Same with your mom. I wouldn't want to go back and not love her because I don't want to experience losing her again. The time I had with her is something I wouldn't exchange for anything. Yeah, it was awful, losing her like we did, but I don't regret loving her.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life not loving anyone? Not loving Blaine?"

"I'll always love Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Not acting on it, I mean," Burt corrected. "Are you just gonna be miserable for the rest of your life, not experiencing all the things that comes with being in a growing relationship? Are you just gonna stick around in boring, old Lima doing nothing, because you're too scared of something that _might _happen?"

Kurt was silent. His dad was right, it made complete sense, but he was just so scared.

"I'm so afraid, dad," Kurt told Burt. "I'm just so afraid. I don't know what to do."

"You love him, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Can you really picture a life without him?"

Kurt thought for a minute. He nodded.

"Is it a life worth living?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Then you have your answer."

Kurt looked into his father's blue eyes and they exchanged smiles.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dad," Kurt whispered.

Burt reached out and Kurt embraced him. He cried in his father's arms, for a lot of reasons. He was so glad he was okay, so glad to have him back. He was broken and afraid because of what had happened with Blaine. He was tired and hurting because he'd spent so much time letting himself worry about what he was going to do.

Kurt was so exhausted from everything that had happened, but now he had more to think about and he just didn't know what he was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door and then opened it. He walked inside and Burt looked up from his newspaper. He smiled and held up the paper.<p>

"This is from last week," he told Blaine. "Turns out you miss a lot when you're out of it for so long."

Blaine smiled and walked closer.

"Kurt's not here," Blaine noted.

"I sent him to get something to eat."

Blaine nodded and sat down.

"I've been trying to get him to eat ever since this happened," he told Burt. "It's not easy."

"He can be stubborn," Burt said. "Gets that from me, I guess."

Blaine smiled. He wasn't sure what he was doing there, he'd just gotten the urge to go in, to talk with Burt.

"Kurt told me what happened between you two."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked. "I wish he'd tell me."

He hadn't meant to sound bitter about it, but he couldn't help it.

"He's not thinking straight," Burt said. "And that wasn't a pun, by the way."

Blaine chuckled.

"He thinks he's doing the right thing, but he'll figure it out eventually. Question is, are you willing to wait for that to happen?"

"Always," Blaine said, without hesitation. "I just wish I knew there was a chance of him coming back to me."

"I think there is," Burt said. "He's confused and scared, but he'll open his eyes at some point and he'll realise he made a dumb mistake and he'll be too proud to tell you. That's why you can't give up on him."

"I would never give up on him," Blaine apprised Burt. "I just.. I don't know if he'll ever want to be with me again. I know he loves me and.. I don't.. Sometimes I think I understand why he's doing it, then I think about it too hard and it doesn't make sense, so I think there must be another reason, something behind it, something he's not telling me, that maybe he's been thinking about it for a while, that maybe he's fallen out of love with me. My own mind is my own worst enemy. I let it wander and it makes me crazy. I just wish we could go back to normal."

"You love my son?"

Blaine nodded. "With everything I have."

"Then you'll be patient and wait for him to come round," Burt said. "Kurt loves you. He just overthinks things sometimes and once he gets something into his head, it's hard to get it back out."

Blaine nodded. He knew that, he knew it only too well.

"He said he hurt you," Burt went on. "He feels real bad about it, but he thinks he's doin' you guys a favour."

"I don't get it," Blaine said.

"He'll tell you when he's ready," Burt said. "You're good for him, Blaine. When he told me you guys were seeing one another, I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't happy about it. When you started comin' round more and I saw you with him, I thought you weren't a bad kid. When I got to know you better, I thought you guys were pretty good together and now? Now I think you're for good. Yeah, you're young, but you know what? Sometimes it doesn't matter what age you are. You guys lucked out. You found each other early on in life. I think once Kurt gets his head back he'll regret what he's done. Hell, I think he already regrets it. Give him time, don't give up on him. He'll figure it out and if he doesn't, help him figure it out."

Blaine nodded, feeling a little bit better.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that. I know we don't.. I know I'm not family, or anything, but you guys—you and Carole and Finn, you've been more of a family to me than my real family ever have and.. I'm grateful. If things don't work out with Kurt, I'll be sad that I won't get to see you all any more. Thank you for everything."

"Don't talk like that," Burt urged. "Kurt'll come round and you? You'll always be family, Blaine. We may not know each other that long, but sometimes it's not about how long you know someone, it's about how you feel about them and sometimes I feel like I have three sons. It's not about blood, it's about love."

Blaine smiled and felt the tears stinging his eyes. It was bitter sweet, he'd gained a family, people he loved, who loved him in return, but at the same time, he was losing the person who mattered most to him and it was tearing him up inside.

He spent a long time talking to Burt and then when Burt had to get some rest, Blaine left the room. Kurt was in the waiting room, with Santana and Finn. He looked up at Blaine and then quickly down at his hands. It didn't look like much had changed.

Blaine went and sat down next to Santana.

"Guess who's got a date tomorrow night," she asked, when he sat down.

Blaine smiled. "You do?"

"Don't look so surprised, I'm totally hot," she said. "I'm sure even you can appreciate that, despite your immense love for all thinks male."

"I'm happy for you, Santana."

"What about you?" she asked and she'd lowered her voice. "You and Hummel figured shit out yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "He won't even look at me."

"So make him look at you," she suggested. "The kid's miserable."

"He has a right to be miserable after what he's been through."

"Yeah," Santana said, "but his dad's awake now. He's miserable for other reasons. Reasons that involve a short, gay boy with too much gel in his hair and a fear of socks. Get your shit together and talk to him."

"Maybe he needs to figure this out on his own," Blaine said. "I don't want to push him."

"Maybe he needs a push."

"Maybe," Blaine said. "But I think I'll give him some space first, just to work things out in his head."

"So thoughtful," Santana said. "I still think you should make some sort of plan, Anderson."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know how."

"You'll figure something out."

He nodded and sat back. _A plan_, he wondered and his mind raced with ideas. Now he just had to choose the right one.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine and Santana talking quietly amongst themselves. Blaine looked tired and his eyes were red rimmed, like he'd been crying and maybe he had. It made Kurt's heart ache in his chest when he thought about hurting him.<p>

Kurt had been thinking about everything his dad had said and he wasn't sure what to believe any more. He needed to figure it out. He loved Blaine, but the thought of losing him in the future scared him so much.

Kurt was so glad his dad was okay. The doctors wanted to keep him in for another while, but they said things looked good, which was a huge relief. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but where one weight had disappeared, another had formed and when he closed his eyes later that night, the weight came to his mind in the form of Blaine Anderson, with his golden-hazel eyes and his warm smile and his intense love for Kurt. Kurt knew he was only a few storeys away and that he could have gone to him, if he wanted and he did, he really wanted to, but he couldn't, not yet, not when he wasn't sure what to do.

Kurt stayed up until the early hours of the morning, the sun slipping through the small windows, thinking about everything and wondering what he was supposed to do when the only options would result in pain. He drifted off into a restless sleep at around 6AM, still unsure of what to do.

Blaine was two floors up and he fell asleep at around 5AM, his mind filled with the same worries that Kurt's was filled.

Both of them fell asleep alone, wishing they had the other there next to them, but things weren't that simple. They seldom were.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update on Wednesday. These chapters are coming kind of quickly, they're easier to write. I'm excited to write the next chapter, because it's been in my head since before I started writing this and I spend most of my time re-enacting it in my mind and it changes so much and I can't wait to get it down.<strong>

**One more and then an epilogue and then it's all over and I feel sad about that. I've loved writing this. Let me know what you think :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. Sweet Jesus, that took forever. It's almost 8am and it's FINALLY done. All 11,000+ words of it. This was around 3,000 about 3 hours ago. I'm going to die. Phew. Okay. So. The song (thanks Rebecca) is Collide by Howie Day (youtube dot com/watch?v=Yk9G7OyKwLM) and I will ramble on at the end :)**

* * *

><p><em>Don't stop here,<br>I lost my place,  
>I'm close behind.<em>

_Even the best fall down sometimes,  
>even the wrong words seem to rhyme,<br>out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
>I somehow find,<br>you and I collide._

**Chapter 25:**

Kurt went upstairs and found Blaine by the door with his suitcase. He stopped still and his eyes went wide.

"You.." he tried and failed. "You're going back?"

Blaine looked up. "Oh, hey," he said.

It had been two days since Burt had woken up and Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken much. Kurt still wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't want Blaine to leave, not yet, not until he'd figured it out. On the other hand, he couldn't ask him to hang around, either, not after how he had treated him.

"I'm, um, going to stay with my mom for a little while," Blaine explained. "I haven't seen her since Christmas and I don't want to be..in the way here, I guess."

"You're not in the way," Kurt said, softly.

Blaine shrugged. "I feel..out of place," he told Kurt. "I know it won't exactly be comfortable with my mom, but.. I don't want it to be awkward for you in your own home, you know?"

Kurt couldn't deny that it was awkward, but that didn't mean he wanted Blaine to leave.

Kurt stayed quiet.

"I haven't made any plans to go back yet," Blaine went on. "Maybe I won't even go back..but I'll get your things back to you as soon as I can. Unless you need them sooner?"

"Wait," Kurt said. "You might not go back? Why not?"

Blaine inhaled for a long time, then exhaled, slowly.

"I can't really...imagine being out there any more," he told Kurt and Kurt knew he meant without him. "I.. I'm not sure what I'm doing yet."

"Blaine," Kurt said. "Don't not go back because of me. You're doing good with school and everything. I already hurt you enough, I don't want to ruin your future, too."

Blaine sighed. "My idea of the future isn't the same any more, so it's fine. It's not your fault and don't blame yourself for it, okay? I'll figure it out. Like I said, I don't know what I'm doing yet."

Kurt sighed then and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"This is such a mess," he whispered. "I didn't mean for it to go like this."

Blaine only shrugged.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm sorry?"

"I know you are," Blaine said, standing up straight. "I just wish you were sorry enough to do something about it."

And with that, Blaine grabbed his case, gave Kurt a small nod, then opened the door and went outside.

Kurt sat there blinking for a long time. Blaine Anderson had practically just walked out of his life and he felt winded and broken and like everything had become finalised. Kurt sat there until the tears rolled down his cheeks, at which point he went back downstairs and climbed under the covers, not wanting to face the day any more.

* * *

><p>"Hummel!"<p>

Kurt groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. He heard a loud groan, followed by a door opening, then heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Go away, Santana," he said from beneath the pillow.

She had reached the end of the stairs then.

"What are you doing, you asshole?"

"Drowning in my own misery," he told her. "Close the door on your way out."

He felt the covers being pulled off of him and he tried to pull them back, but Santana was too fast for him. Kurt groaned and sat up, glaring at her.

"You look like crap and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to fix this," she informed him. "Why don't you get up and do something about it?"

Kurt groaned again. "I just want to be by myself, Santana," he told her. "I don't want to get up, or think, or do anything that involves moving."

She didn't leave, however, she sat down on the end of the bed.

"So, is this what your life's gonna be from now on?" she asked. "Just moping around and acting like the world is out to get you?"

"No," he grunted.

"Have you thought this through? Do you think when you wake up tomorrow you're going to want to get up and get out of the house?"

Kurt stayed silent. Probably not.

"Hummel," Santana said, with a sigh. "You're doing this to yourself."

"I know," he whispered.

"But why?" she asked. "He's miserable, you're miserable. Doesn't it seem sort of stupid to be miserable over the same thing?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Well, you did," Santana said, bluntly. "I'm not tryin' to make you feel bad, Hummel, I'm just telling it like it is. Why don't you tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Kurt took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He wasn't sure he wanted to get into it again, but she was being nice to him for once and maybe he needed to talk about it.

"It's really stupid when I say it out loud," Kurt admitted, "but I can't handle losing someone I love and before you say anything, I know, okay? I know that making him go away equals losing him, but it's not the same, at least not in my mind."

Santana didn't make any jokes, or call him stupid, she just nodded, slowly.

"You know that at some point, we all have to lose someone," she told him, "but it's sort of silly to think that we can go our entire lives not being close to anyone just because we're scared of what it's gonna be like to lose them. I mean, if you think about it, being alone forever is just about as awful as losing someone. Wouldn't you rather be with him than alone forever and risk the possibility of hurting years down the line?"

Kurt exhaled slowly. "I don't know if I can handle the pain of being with him and then losing him."

Santana stood up and folded her arms.

"Can you handle the pain of being without him?"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Looks like you've got some thinking to do. If you want anything, I'll be hanging round the house."

She turned on her heel and went back upstairs. Kurt stayed there, with the pillow in his arms, thinking about what she'd said and wondered if she was right. Kurt wasn't sure he could handle being with Blaine, but at the same time he wasn't sure he could handle being without him. His head hurt from too much thinking, but he wasn't nearly done doing it.

* * *

><p>"He hasn't spoken to me in four days," Blaine said, when he opened the door and found Santana standing there. "Seriously. I dropped by the hospital yesterday and he <em>left <em>when I walked in."

"Are you going to let me in, or are you gonna stand here rambling on about your pathetic lack of a love life?"

Blaine stood back and let her inside.

"Just because your having this fabulous, new romance, doesn't mean you get to rub it in," he told her.

Santana and Brittany had been seeing each other most nights. They hadn't figured things out properly yet, but it was something.

"Where's mommy?" Santana asked.

"At my uncle's," he said, walking to the kitchen of his mother's new house. "Want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Blaine sat down, too. "Has he said anything?" he asked. "About..well, about me?"

Santana was still at Kurt's house. She was waiting to return back to new York with Blaine, but he wasn't sure he was ready yet and Santana had been willing to wait.

"He doesn't say much of anything," Santana said. "He mostly just snaps at me for no reason, no different than usual, I suppose."

Blaine nodded. "Is he okay?" he asked. "I mean, is he doing okay?"

"You know, you might not believe it, but people can actually survive without you in their lives," Santana teased. "But honestly, he's not great."

"Alive, but not living," Blaine muttered. "I know what that's like."

"How poetic," Santana joked. "Thought of a plan yet?"

"Maybe," Blaine admitted. "I'm just not sure it'll make any difference. He doesn't want to be near me, so I doubt any plans I have will work."

"Gonna tell me about it?"

"Maybe in a minute," Blaine said. "Can I ask you something?"

Santana shrugged.

"Has he.." Blaine trailed off, fidgeting with the bracelet on his left wrist. "Is he.."

"He's still wearing your super special matching jewellery, relax," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

That was something, at least. Blaine felt relief coursing through his veins.

"Really?" he asked, hopefully. "He hasn't taken them off? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Santana said. "He sits around freaking _caressing _the links of that bracelet like it's a magic lamp, or something."

Blaine smiled, slowly, unable to conceal his delight in hearing this information.

"So, this plan," Santana prompted.

Blaine shook his head and sat up straight. "Okay," he said. "Tell me if you think this is absolutely crazy. I'll probably do it anyway, but I need to tell someone and—"

"Wow, you're far too excitable for my liking," Santana cut him off. "Calm down, speak slowly and let me tell you how crazy you are."

Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>"I bet you're happy to be getting out of here," Kurt said, looking around the room to check if they had forgotten anything. "It's been fourteen days."<p>

"I've only been conscious for six of 'em and I'm already sick of this place," Burt said. "Not to mention the food."

"Dad," Kurt warned. "You still have to eat healthily. That's he reason you're here in the first place."

"I know, I know," Burt said, laughing. "Are you done? Can we get out of here now?"

"Okay," Kurt said, grabbing Burt's bag. "Let's go."

They left the hospital and got in the car and began driving home. They were silent for about five minutes and then Burt spoke.

"So," he said, "have you talked to Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. "No."

"Really?" Burt enquired. "When's the last time you talked to him?"

"The day he went to stay with his mom," Kurt muttered. "The day after you woke up."

Burt nodded, slowly. "You miss him?"

Kurt shrugged. He missed him more than he was willing to admit.

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"He called once," Kurt apprised his father. "He tried to talk to me the day he dropped by the hospital, but I couldn't speak to him."

"You're really making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"Dad," Kurt groaned.

"What?" Burt asked. "Look, Kurt, I know you're dealin' with a lot of crap, but you know deep down that this is stupid. You're smarter than that. You love him, he loves you. Surely you've figured out that you're just not the same without him."

"I thought you didn't think Blaine and I were right for each other," Kurt said. "Remember back when I told you we were seeing each other? You weren't exactly ecstatic."

"He had a girlfriend back then," Burt protested. "He was seeing the two of you and you said yourself he was sort of an ass. He's a good kid. I figured you two were in it for the long haul."

"And.." Kurt began. "You were okay with that? With him being around for good?"

"Can't really imagine you bein' with anyone but Blaine," Burt said. "I like Blaine. He feels like part of the family by now. It's like you and I were so alone for so long. And we were happy, we got by, but we struggled, you gotta admit that. Then you found Blaine and I found Carole and suddenly we were this brand new family, with you and Blaine and Carole and I and Finn and things got real good again, Kurt, for both of us.

"I'm not sayin' you have to be with Blaine forever, just because he seemed to become family, just like that, but it's different if you actually want to be with him and I know you do. You're just hurting yourself, Kurt. You have the power to fix this. Get yourself out of this rut and back on track. Go back to New York, kid. Go back to school and your apartment and go back to that boy. You belong out there, with him and you know that. I'll be fine here. I've got Carole. We do just fine and it's generous that you're willin' to put your dreams off to take care of me, but I'm not gonna let you. You've been dreaming of making it big for years and you're talented and determined enough and I won't let you give all that up for me.

"You're goin' back to New York, Kurt and you gotta figure out whether you want to go back there and be with Blaine again. I think we both know what the answer to that question is and it's time you faced facts. You're unhappy without him, so let yourself be happy again. Take some time to think and then do something about it. You want him to give up and leave without you?"

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want that. He wouldn't be able to bear it, even if he was sure that that was where things were going.

"Then don't let him."

"It's not as simple as that," Kurt told his dad.

"It can be if you want it to be."

Kurt nodded. That was true, he guessed, but he was still afraid, still too frightened to risk that pain and hurt.

"What if I lose him anyway?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I go back to him and we don't work out?" Kurt sighed. "I'm so messed up, dad."

"You're not messed up, just a little misguided," Burt said. "When you think about the future, is Blaine there with you?"

Kurt nodded instantly. Lately, he'd been imagining a very different future, one without Blaine, but he didn't like to think about that one. Every other version had Blaine there and they were happy, more than happy.

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way," Burt said. "You two have gotten through a lot of crap already. It's scary to think about it, but don't you think you and him are for good? That that's just how it's going to be? You and him and no one else, ever?"

Kurt thought about it. He'd thought for so long that he and Blaine were forever and that they'd make it together, all the way.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I mean, I can't really imagine not being with Blaine forever."

It was true. He and Blaine had been broken up for almost a week and it had been a terrible week. Kurt wasn't thinking straight. He was miserable all the time and he missed him so much. He couldn't imagine not having him forever, didn't want to imagine it, even if he was sure that he was going to have to get used to it.

"Have you guys talked about the future?" Burt enquired. "I mean, before this crazy break up?"

"A little," Kurt said. "He.. He told me he'd marry me some day. That he wanted Hummel-Anderson rather than Anderson-Hummel and that he maybe wants kids." Kurt let of a shaky breath. "I know we're young, dad, but it all felt so easy, like we would definitely get there. It's sort of crazy, I guess, because we talked about that stuff and I.. I felt like if he asked me to marry him then, when we talked about it, I would have said yes in a heart beat, because..because Blaine is it for me. Or he was, I guess."

"He still is," Burt said. "You're just making it difficult on both of you."

"You don't think it's crazy that I'd be willing to marry him on the spot?"

"Sure it is," Burt said with a chuckle. "But sometimes we gotta do some crazy things in life. Sometimes the crazy things turn out well and I think you and Blaine, crazy as you both are, would turn out great. I never thought I'd be okay with sending you off to sign up for forever, Kurt, but I would be, because he makes you happy—you make each other happy. It's not an unhealthy relationship and sometimes I think Finn and your friend Rachel have one of those, but not you and Blaine."

"Isn't there a statistic somewhere that says the majority of relationships between high school sweethearts don't work out?"

"There probably is," Burt said. "But since when have you ever been happy with fitting in with the majority?"

Kurt smiled, wide and bright and real for the first time in almost two weeks.

"You think you know what you want to do?" Burt asked.

"Maybe," Kurt nodded. "You think you can support me in whatever I decide to do?"

"Always," Burt promised. "You're my son and you're a smart kid. So long as it's what you want and it makes you happy, I'll be right behind you, every step of the way."

* * *

><p>Blaine's mom walked into the living room and he looked up from the TV.<p>

"Hi," he said.

Things were still a little awkward between them, but they were both trying. His mom smiled and sat down at the other end of the couch. Blaine lowered the volume on the TV. He hadn't really been paying attention anyway.

"You've been pretty down lately," his mom observed.

Blaine shrugged. "Not much to be happy about, I guess."

His mom gave him a sad smile, then reached across and took the TV remote from him. Blaine looked over at her, quizzically. She looked back at him, eyes studying him carefully.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I can't just call him, mom," he told her. "He broke up with me."

"So?"

"So it'd be really pathetic for me to call him and beg him to take me back, don't you think?"

"The way you talk about him makes me think that you're comfortable enough with him to be yourself."

Blaine eyed her. Where was she going with this?

"Well..yeah," he said, slowly, "but what does that have to do with—"

"So, if you're that comfortable with him, it shouldn't matter how pathetic you seem. If your roles were reversed and he called you, would you think he was pathetic?"

"...no."

"Then stop wallowing in your own sadness and call him."

Blaine didn't say anything for a long time.

"You don't have to try so hard, you know," he told her after a while. "It's okay that you're not completely comfortable with this yet."

"Blaine, I just want you to stop being sad," she informed him. "I may not be able to understand this entirely, but I know you're happy with him—with..with Kurt and I want you to be happy."

Blaine nodded, slowly. His mother was probably sick and tired of him hanging around the house, acting like it was the end of the world.

"You know I went to see your uncle," she said. "You remember what I told you, about him being...being like you?"

Blaine didn't know a lot about what had gone on with his uncle Ernie when he'd been young. His mom had mentioned it in passing before, but nobody ever really talked about it.

"Kind of," Blaine admitted. "He.. He was in love with a boy, right?"

"He thought he wa.." His mom trailed off, pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, opened them, then went on. "Yes," she said. "He was very much smitten with his senior class president. Back then.." She paused again. This was blatantly difficult for her. "Your grandparents found out and they talked to him—to Ernie. Talked him out of it, I suppose. Fiona and I had no idea what they'd said, but he never mentioned it again. I..I know you can't turn...feelings on and off just like that, so he must have just kept things to himself for a while. He's unhappy, Blaine. I mean, he loves his children, but he never wanted to be where he is. I.. I'm beginning to see that this..this.."

"Gay thing," Blaine said and his mom nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I'm beginning to see that it's not something you can control. As I got older, I could see he wasn't happy, but I didn't let myself think that way. I thought that what he did—marrying a woman—was the right thing to do, but now I look at you and I think about you being that..that _unhappy _for the rest of your life and I wonder how I could ever have thought that that was the right thing, you know?

"I see that..Kurt makes you happy and I know that when you were with Quinn Fabray you weren't happy, not really. I know I'm not all the way there yet, Blaine, but I'm..I'm doing better, right? I'm trying and I'm beginning to understand and I want you to be happy and Kurt is a..a nice boy and he's good for you and you're where you want to be when you're with..with him.

"The past few days you've been..unhappy again and I think about you being like that forever and I can't bear that thought, Blaine. I'm.. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to accept the fact that you're.."

"Gay," Blaine provided.

"I'm willing to accept the fact that you're gay, Blaine," she said without faltering. "I'm willing to try harder at this and I'm going to be your mom, because I've never been a good parent to you, Blaine. I want that to change. I want to be in your life."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"I would love that," he told her, truthfully. "It's okay if it takes a long time, I understand. Thank you for trying and for..for wanting to try, mom."

Blaine's mom nodded and her eyes were shining with the beginning of tears. They weren't a touchy-feely, emotional family, so this was huge for them. His mom shook her head, chuckled, then sat up straight.

"So, what are you going to do about this mess?" she asked.

Blaine sighed. "I don't think he wants me near him any more," he told her, sadly. "I walked in and he walked out the other day. I don't know what to do any more. I thought I had a plan, but I keep chickening out every time I think about going through with it."

"I just think you should go for it," his mom said. "If you don't try, you'll never know. You taught me that."

Blaine laughed. "And now you're throwing my advice back at me," he joked. "Maybe I should just try," he said, smile fading. "I'll get a message to him to meet me, or something."

"You could just go over there," his mom suggested.

"I don't want to cause a scene," he said. "I mean, Burt's just out of hospital and I don't want to do anything that could upset the peace. I'll.. I'll call Santana. She'll ask him to see me. I..I'll figure it out. I just..don't want to let him go."

Blaine looked sideways at his mom and she wasn't blinking and looking away this time, so he decided it was safe to go on.

"I need him," he whispered.

Blaine's mom did something unexpected, then. She reached across, a sad smile on her face, and placed a hand over Blaine's. She squeezed gently and Blaine watched her with curious and surprised eyes.

"You need him?" she asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Then go get him."

* * *

><p>Blaine spent another two days trying to pluck up the courage to get Kurt to meet up with him. He was frustrating himself and he was at the verge of pulling his own hair out. He was in contact with Santana daily and she told him that Kurt was very much the same, but that he hadn't mentioned Blaine and every time Santana tried to bring him up in conversation, Kurt would change the subject.<p>

Blaine wasn't sure what to think any more. He needed to know that Kurt still loved him, but he had no way of finding out and if Kurt didn't love him any more then his plan definitely wasn't going to work and he would wind up embarrassed and dejected and alone and he was too afraid to let that happen. If Kurt downright told him he didn't want him, Blaine's heart would break and it was unlikely it would ever mend again.

After two days, he decided to go for it. He was sick and tired of arguing with himself about this and he needed Kurt. He missed him and wanted him back in his life. Above all, Blaine needed to know whether there was a chance for them any more. If there wasn't he would have to go about trying to get himself together, to figure out where to go from here. If they had a chance, Blaine needed to know how large that chance was and if they were going to get round to fixing it any time soon.

Blaine got in the car and drove over to the Hummel family's home and sat outside for a long time, just staring at the house. He fought with himself about going inside again and then he stopped and asked himself what the hell he was doing. This was ridiculous. He and Kurt didn't have to worry about embarrassment or anything of the sort. His mom was right. It was worth it. he had to try.

"Fuck it," Blaine whispered, then got out of the car.

He took a deep breath, then walked up the driveway slowly. He reached the door and pressed the bell before he could stop himself, because he knew that if he didn't, he would end up standing there for another ten minutes, trying to get himself to knock or give some sort of signal that he was there.

A millennium seemed to pass and then the door opened and Carole stood there.

"Oh, hi, Blaine," she said, giving him a bright smile. "Come on in, it looks like rain out there."

Blaine smiled and stepped inside, muttering a polite thank you. Carole closed the door and they walked down the hallway until they reached the living room. Burt was on the sofa, watching TV. He twisted around and looked at Blaine when they walked in. Carole excused herself, saying she left the oven on. She disappeared into the kitchen, then.

"Hey, Blaine," Burt greeted him, grinning. "Come sit down."

Blaine did.

"Hi," Blaine said. "How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better," Burt told him. "I have everyone running after me, what's to complain about?"

Blaine laughed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he told Burt. "Is, um.. Is Kurt around?" he asked, smile dissipating.

"He just went out," Burt told him. "You can hang around and wait if you like. Think he went to see that girl. Mercedes?"

Blaine nodded. "Oh," he said. "I can come back."

"You gonna try fix this mess?" Burt asked.

"I'm hoping to," Blaine told him, quietly, eyes dropping to the carpeted floor.

"I think you should maybe stick around then," Burt said. "That way you won't have to work up the nerve to come over here again."

"How did you..?"

Burt shrugged. "I just do," he told Blaine, smiling knowingly.

Blaine nodded. He guessed he could stick around, but he'd worry himself sick sitting there, surrounded by everything that reminded him so much of Kurt.

"I might just go for a short walk," he told Burt. "I need some air and.. I can leave my car here. You can hold onto the keys and then I'll have to come back to get it. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Burt said. "I'm glad you're doin' this, Blaine, because Kurt doesn't look like he's willin' to make any moves."

Blaine's heart fell.

"Do you think this is a mistake?"

"What?" Burt asked. "No, course not. He needs someone to talk him round. Kid's too damn stubborn to take the first steps."

Blaine wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded anyway. He stood up, took his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Burt. Burt took then and placed them down on the coffee table.

"I'll be quick," Blaine told him. "Thanks for this."

"No," Burt said. "Thank you."

Blaine didn't bother to ask what for. He smiled and left the house, then walked down the driveway and out into the streets. Carole was right, it definitely looked like rain. The clouds overhead were dark and dreary and Blaine felt the same. He didn't bother turning back, though, because the air felt good and he liked walking, it helped him think.

When he was young, Blaine would take aimless walks, late at night, or early in the morning, or whenever he felt like he didn't want to be at home. He used to take different routes every time and sometimes, he wouldn't have any idea where he had ended up.

Blaine had been thirteen when he had finally found somewhere he could go, somewhere to get away from it all. His parents had been fighting and his head had been pounding and he just hadn't wanted to listen to any more screaming and shouting, so he'd just gotten up and left the house. His parents hadn't even realised he'd gone.

Blaine had walked, feeling dazed and tired and so fucking fed up with everything and when his feet wouldn't carry him any more, he stopped and found himself at an empty patch of land. He walked through the bushes and wound up in a large field, surrounded by trees and greenery. Blaine had laid down in the grass and just stared at the stars for hours. He had lost track of time and ever since then, he had been returning there.

Blaine remembered a handful of night he had spent out there, but the ones that stuck with him were the ones that included Kurt; The night of Kurt's birthday, the night they had won sectionals, the night they had spent there right before Kurt had left for New York. All of those nights were etched on his memory and he yearned to have Kurt back with him, to have him love him again.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he was heading for that very same field. He hadn't wanted to return without Kurt, but at that moment, he really needed to be back there, to get his thoughts together and to remember what it had felt like. He walked and walked until he reached the area in which they had once parked. It was raining very lightly by then and he didn't care, he just walked right in, breathing in the familiar smell of the outdoors and of greenery and dirt. Blaine stopped a little off to the side, where he and Kurt had lay together so many times, where he had lay by himself so many times before that.

He smiled fondly at the memories, even if some of them were painful ones. He remembered the last time he's been there, the night before Kurt had left for New York, leaving him behind, alone and afraid and unloved, with no one to turn to. He remembered how they had kissed and clung to one another, how they had spoken softly and whispered sweetly and held hands like they never wanted to let go. He remembered how he had lead Kurt through the trees and carved their names in a crooked heart using the jagged end of his key.

_"How long do you think this will be here?"_ Blaine had asked.

_"Hopefully forever," _Kurt had answered, eyes glassy, a small smile on his pink lips.

Blaine shut his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. _So much for forever_, he thought to himself., sadly. He wondered if the carving was still there. Chances were that it was, because, really, where would it go? Regardless, Blaine wanted to see it, wanted to remember that Kurt had had a problem with letting him go before, that he had gripped his hand so tight that Blaine's circulation had been on the verge of stilling, that he had smiled at him and kissed him and cried, because he hadn't wanted to be without him. Blaine needed to remember that now, needed to remember what it was like to have Kurt want to be with him and to love him.

Blaine stepped forward and then stopped because the branches rustled and a crunching sound filed the air. His heart raced and he got the urge to run, because this couldn't be good. If it wasn't an axe murderer, it was a wild animal and Blaine had been flighty with his fists once, but he really didn't want to take on either of those things.

Blaine stepped back, his breath caught in his throat, his heart thudding against his ribcage. He was stuck to the spot, then, unable to move, incapable of running away. He stood there, waiting for the...the _thing _to emerge, his breath held, eyes wide, goosebumps rising on his skin in the light rain and the soft wind.

Blaine's eyes went wider when he saw the figure stepping into the moonlight and his jaw dropped and his heart beat sped up and his blood rushed in his veins.

"Jesus," he whispered, breathlessly. "You scared the crap out of me, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt was taken aback when he found Blaine standing there, looking scared half to death. He was breathing heavily and his honey coloured eyes were wide and horror-filled. Kurt just watched him for a moment, then spoke.<p>

"Sorry," was all he said.

Blaine nodded.

"I, um, dropped by your house," Blaine told him. "Your dad said you went to Mercedes' house and I was gonna go back later.."

Kurt raised both eyebrows. "I actually dropped by your mom's house," he said. "I asked Santana for the address and I..I wasn't sure if I was going to actually go there or not, so I just drove around for a while. I told my dad I was going to see Mercedes, because I wasn't sure I'd go through with going to see you. I, um, talked to your mom, briefly. I said I'd go back, too," he told Blaine. "I left my car on her street."

Blaine just gaped at him. "Wh.. Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I've.. We didn't really.. There's still stuff that needs to be said. Sorted out."

Blaine nodded, face falling. Kurt just eyed him for a second, then cleared his throat.

"So, you're here," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I just got an, um, an urge," he told Kurt, awkwardly. "You?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't honestly even mean to come here," he admitted. "I just kept walking and I realised where I was heading when I was almost here." Kurt stopped and looked around. "I.. It's.."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said. "It is."

Kurt just smiled, small and sad. "I was just looking," he told Blaine, "at the tree."

Blaine nodded again, slower now. "I was gonna look at it, when you stepped out."

Kurt stood back and waved a hand for him to go in. Blaine watched him for a moment, then stepped forward. He walked into the trees and Kurt followed him. It was dark and the bushes and greenery surrounding them had small water droplets clinging to them, from the falling rain, which was definitely a little heavier now. Kurt stood next to Blaine and they squinted down at the tree trunk. Kurt pulled his phone out and pressed a button, so that the screen came to life and the light shone on the tree.

The indentations in the tree were a shade lighter than the bark itself. The letters were uneven and crooked and the heart surrounding them was lopsided and off centre. Kurt couldn't stop the smile that broke on his lips.

They stood there in silence for a long time. The rain had slowed again after a while and they weren't too soaked that it was uncomfortable. Blaine reached across and traced the letters with one finger, then the heart around them. He let out a shaky breath and Kurt's heart ached. Blaine looked at him after a while, his arm down by his side again.

"So, this stuff," he said, curiously. "What is it? That we need to sort out, I mean."

Kurt nodded and slipped his phone back in his pocket. They stepped back out into the field again and stood there looking at their feet for a moment.

"So, you went to my house," Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason?"

Blaine gave him a look. Kurt nodded.

"Do you mind if I talk first?" Kurt asked him. "I have a lot to say and.. I'd like to get it all out before I convince myself not to."

Blaine looked uneasy, but he nodded.

"Do I need to sit down for this?" he asked, quietly.

"We can sit down if you want," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, like that meant something. Kurt didn't ask. He just watched as Blaine sat down in the damp grass. Kurt considered staying on his feet, because the wet grass would stain his pants, but he needed to talk to Blaine, so he sat down next to him. Blaine looked surprised, but didn't comment on it.

"Do you hate me?" Kurt asked. "For what I did to us?"

Blaine shook his head immediately.

"I love you," he told Kurt.

Kurt nodded, heart racing.

"I know that's not what you want to hear," Blaine said, "but it's still true."

"I don't see what it matters any more," Kurt said. "I mean, just because you don't say it, doesn't mean it's not still true, right?"

Blaine didn't say anything, just picked at the grass beside his legs.

"I'm sorry, you know," Kurt told him. "I never wanted to hurt you. I figured if I hurt you enough, you wouldn't want to be near me any more, so I pushed it and.. I'm so sorry." He paused. "I just got this stupid idea into my head that things would be easier if I didn't have to worry about losing you any more and..I pushed you away, which meant I'd lose you anyway, so I don't know.. My mind was.. It was really dumb," he said, chuckling.

Blaine didn't laugh.

"I.." Kurt trailed off and thought for a moment. "Can you look at me for a minute?"

Blaine's eyes went to Kurt's then.

"The thing is that I love you so much that it sort of frightens me sometimes," he admitted. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. We're too young to be this crazy in love, yet here we are. I've been a mess without you. A mess is a huge understatement, actually. I've been so broken. It's scary to think about you having that much of a hold on me, that you can break me so easily. And I know this was my fault. I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that you have the power to break me, Blaine and I think if you did, I'd never be able to heal again. That's what scares me so much. The fact that we're so young and that we're so settled and sure of what we have.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I'm that far gone and if anything ever happened..if I lost you somehow..I'd never get over it. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain and it's no excuse, especially not since I hurt you so badly, but that's what's been on my mind. I didn't tell you, because I thought you'd think it was stupid and wouldn't leave me.

"In my mind, I was saving you, too. I was saving you from ever having to deal with losing me, too. I guess you can't go through life like that, though. You can't go through life dwelling on the what ifs and the maybes. I get that now. I just hope it's not too late."

Kurt tried to read Blaine's face, but he couldn't. Blaine looked sad and emotional, but Kurt couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"I've been so horrible to you," Kurt went on. "I know I pushed you too far and if you never forgave me that would be totally understandable. I know you felt really bad about hurting me all those times I made you..do that. Please don't feel guilty about that. I pushed you to do it. I begged you for it. You just gave me what I wanted. The things I was feeling were too much for me and I figured that pain would drown what I was already feeling out. I didn't think about what that would make you feel at first and then when I thought about it, I knew it hurt you, so I kept pushing for it, because, like I said, I thought hurting you would make you want to leave me.

"I should have known you wouldn't. You're too good for that. You're not that type of guy. You wouldn't give up on me, even if you had every right to." Kurt paused. "You didn't, right?"

"Never."

"I'm glad you didn't," Kurt continued. "It's taken me a while to figure this out and I'm grateful that you're still here. I know this doesn't mean it's fixed, or that we're back together, or anything. I'm just glad you don't hate me."

Blaine tilted his head. "I could never hate you."

Kurt smiled. "The past few days I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you, to show you that I'm yours, even if you don't want me any more. I've been thinking about the future and I know how I want it to be. I talked to my dad about it and he gets it. He knows me better than I do sometimes. He really loves you, Blaine. Honestly, he speaks so fondly of you and he keeps telling me how stupid I am to let you go. He doesn't have to tell me that, though. I'm well aware of that.

"What I'm going to say next is pretty big. I'm nervous, actually, because this is kind of what's going to determine whether or not we stay together. I'm doing this because I'm totally sure. I know what I want and I want you to know how much of me is yours. I want you to know how hopelessly in love I am with you. I want you to know that I've thought this all the way through and that I want this more than anything else in the world. I know where I want to be in ten, twenty years, Blaine and I want you to know about it."

Blaine looked frightened. He nodded.

"Can we stand up for a minute?" Kurt asked.

Blaine eyed him cautiously, but climbed to his feet. Kurt stood up, too. He brushed his knees off and slipped a hand in his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath, then dropped back down. Blaine's eyebrow lifted briefly and when he saw that Kurt was on one knee, his eyes went round as saucers.

"I know this is completely crazy," Kurt told him. He was sure he could hear his heart thumping manically. "I know we're far too young and that this isn't how it's normally done, but my dad seems to think neither of us are particularly good with normality. I like to think he's right, that we're sort of unique." Kurt stopped. "I'm babbling, wow. I'm sorry. I didn't.. I had a plan, but.. Okay."

Kurt shut his eyes and breathed, then opened them again. He looked up into Blaine's eyes, his face a mask of surprise.

"We're young. We've gone through some stupid things. We were pretty solid for a while and then I screwed up and it's the worst thing I've ever done. I've never regretted anything more in my whole life. I don't know what I'm doing half of the time and I do stupid things and I change my mind about a hundred times an hour, but the one thing I've been totally sure of for a long time, is that I want to spend forever with you.

"I get that we're young and that people are going to think it's nuts—hey, maybe you even think it's nuts—but I don't care what anyone says. I know what I want and if you say yes and you want to wait a few years, that's totally okay with me. I do, however. want you to know that if you accept this, I'd do it tomorrow. If you don't want to do this, that's okay, too. If that's the case and you're up for it, I'd like us to try again anyway, at being a couple, at being in love again.

"So, I guess it's time for the punch line," Kurt said. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, slowly. "Blaine Anderson," he said, voice breaking. "You make me happier than I can explain. I don't remember the precise moment that I fell in love with you, but ever since it happened, I've been falling and falling and I'm pretty sure I'm never going to stop falling. You're amazing. Even when I'm being ridiculous, you're right there, pulling me back to earth, telling me I need to stop and rethink things, keeping me grounded. You love me so much that sometimes I think I can feel it radiating off of you, which is crazy and cheesy, but it's true.

"I never thought anyone could love me, you know. I never told you that. I was so used to being hurt and I didn't think it would ever stop and then you were there and you weren't at all what I expected and you loved me so much and I just couldn't comprehend how someone like you could love someone like me. You and I, though, we compliment one another. I can't imagine not being with you. We're Kurt and Blaine. Without you, I'm not even just Kurt, because I'm no one if I don't have you.

"So I've thought this through and I love you so much, so so much, Blaine, that it hurts me, it scares me, it makes me feel like I'm flying, or walking on air, or something equally as ludicrous, but that's what I want. I want to feel like that for the rest of my life. I want to marry you. I want the house and the white picket fence and the cat, or the dog, or the gerbil, or whatever little furry animal you decide we should adopt. I want the double barreled last name and the rings and the shared budget. I want the fifteen kids running around and climbing on the furniture and the diaper changes and the feeding. I want to design nurseries and choose names and set bedtimes. Above all, I want us to be a family, a real one.

"So, with all that," Kurt said, smiling so hard that it hurt. He took the box from his pocket, popped it open and held it out to Blaine. "I'll just go ahead and ask you. Blaine Anderson, will you marry me? Will you be my husband and hold my hand and kiss me and love me for the rest of our lives together? You own my heart, you always will and I want to make it forever. Marry me. Make me the happiest guy in the world."

Blaine was smiling, which was a good sign. His eyes were shining in the light of the moon and the rain had started up again. Kurt's breath was held in anticipation, waiting for Blaine to say something, anything. Hours and days and months and years seemed to pass before he did.

"Stand up," Blaine whispered and Kurt let out the breath. He felt winded. Had Blaine said no? Was that a no?

Kurt stood up, legs wobbling. Blaine reached out and steadied him. Kurt nodded, letting him know he was okay.

"You said we didn't do things normally," Blaine said, then. "I guess you're right, because.."

And then Blaine was shuffling and rooting in his jacket pocket. Kurt held his breath again and watched as Blaine dropped down on his own knee. He held out a small box to Kurt, a broad grin on his lips.

"What.." Kurt uttered. He was speechless.

"I had this plan," Blaine said. "I've been thinking, too. I want this, Kurt, us forever. I want it more than anything and like you, I've thought it through. It's all I've thought about. I kept telling myself you'd say no, because you were walking out on me and refusing to look at me and you definitely weren't speaking to me and I kept telling myself it was crazy, to set myself up for that kind of heart ache, of being rejected and told no, but I needed to try and that's why I went to your house tonight. I wanted to do this, to ask you to marry me.

"I love you, I've loved you since I saw you and I made the worst mistakes and I hurt you more than I can believe, but I love you. I love you so much that it kind of scares me, too. I want all those things that you want. I want us to be that couple that people look at and think that they'd love to have what we have. I want people to hate how in love and cheesy and romantic we are. I want you, Kurt, for the rest of forever. I guess it's pointless to ask, because the answer is probably obvious, but I told you I would ask someday. So, marry me? Let me love you forever? Let me hold onto you and let people see you're mine? Marry me, Kurt. Marry me and let me have you forever."

Tears were already spilling out of Kurt's eyes and he was smiling so hard that his mouth hurt and the rain was pouring down now and he really could not have cared less. He nodded frantically and Blaine stood up, smiling, too.

"Yes," Kurt told him. "Yes."

"Me, too," Blaine said, reaching out and pulling him close to him. "Yes."

Kurt clung to him and then Blaine moved in for a kiss and Kurt fell against him, kissing him like he needed him to breathe. He had missed this, missed it so much and it felt so good to be back in Blaine's arms. The rain was heavy now and they were getting drenched, but it just didn't matter.

"I can't believe we both.." Kurt said, but stopped because Blaine's lips were on his again.

"Mm," Blaine said, smiling against his mouth. "I know," he said. "Must be a sign."

"Of what?" Kurt asked. "That we're out of our minds?"

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's mouth. He kissed him again.

"Maybe," he said. "Or maybe it's fate telling us that this is meant to be."

"Cheesy," Kurt uttered, kissing him again.

"You said you wanted cheesy," Blaine reminded him. "God, I love you. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled harder. "I love you, too and Blaine, I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't want to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I'll never hurt you again."

"I've hurt you enough in the past," Blaine said. "It's okay."

"It wasn't payback," Kurt said, quickly. "It wasn't. I promise. I'm not.. I wouldn't—"

"I know," Blaine assured him, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Stop freaking out, okay? We're getting married."

Kurt laughed, because he didn't know what else to do.

"It's amazing," Blaine said. "You're hair and clothes are soaked through and you don't even care."

"There are more important things," Kurt said. "I have thought this through, you know. In case you think I'm going to change my mind, I won't. If you want us to wait, that's okay. We can be engaged for as long as you want, but I am totally ready. I'm so ready, Blaine. I want to walk up a damn aisle and kiss you and sign the papers and make it final. I decided I wanted to ask you a few days ago, but I needed to give it time to register in my mind and I'm completely sure. I love you."

Blaine kissed him again for a long time and Kurt thought his heart might explode in his chest. He couldn't believe it was real, couldn't believe it was happening, Things like this only happened in romance novels and movies, not in real life and definitely not to Kurt Hummel.

Except apparently they did.

"I've been sure for a long time," Blaine informed him. "I decided I was going to ask you a few days ago, too. I was scared you'd say no and I even talked to my mom about it—well not about proposing, really, but about being afraid you'd reject me—and she told me I should just go for it, because it was worth the risk. I didn't count on coming here and finding you and you getting there before me, but I don't think it could have worked out better if we'd planned it."

"I agree," Kurt said, pulling back slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I was wondering if.. You can say no. If you want us to get back into this slowly, that's totally okay. I'll understand. I did some stupid things, I hurt you, I made you hurt me and I'll understand if this needs to be a gradual thing for you," Kurt said. "But I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a hotel room tonight? We could.. We could be together, like we were before. Nothing rough or painful, just us. Making love. Of course if you're not okay with that, I'll understand and I don't want you to say yes because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I can deal with that if it's what you—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, firmly. "I would love to make love to you. God, I've _missed _making love to you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. He needed to make sure. "I'm happy to go at whatever pace you want us to in this relationship. I screwed up, I know it might be hard for you to—"

"Kurt," Blaine said, again, smiling. "We're engaged. Actually, we didn't even exchange the rings, we were too busy making out. Here."

Blaine reached down and pulled the promise ring off Kurt's finger. He took the ring from the box and slid it on. Kurt smiled and then shook his head.

"Oh," he said. "Here."

He took the box back out of his pocket and opened it. Blaine removed his own promise ring and Kurt slid the engagement one on. They stood there with goofy smiles on their faces for a long time and then Blaine looked into his eyes again.

"We're engaged," he said again. "We're in love. I want everything with you. I want _all of you _and that means I want us to go to bed together again. I want us to go back to being the way that we were before all this happened. I want this."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he whispered. "We should leave. I mean, the rain.."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his hand.

"We should run," he told Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

"We should run," Blaine said again. "Come on, baby."

Blaine pulled him back through the bushes and they ran down the empty streets laughing and crying and holding hands like a couple of lovesick teenagers running away together to start a new life.

* * *

><p>Burt was stunned with the news, but he smiled and hugged them and told them he was happy for them. He told them he thought they were too young, but that he knew they would make it. Carole had cried and hugged them both too tight and then Kurt had told them they were going to stay somewhere else tonight. Burt and Carole waved them off (after Kurt had made a quick trip to his bedroom to grab some clothes and supplies for the night) and they got in Blaine's car and drove away, still soaked through and in shock and giddy.<p>

Blaine decided that telling his mom could wait, because she was still coming to terms with everything, despite her revelations earlier that week. They drove to a hotel in town and got a room, then went upstairs and just stared at one another, smiling.

"We should shower," Blaine suggested.

"Good idea," Kurt said, laughing quietly.

Another silence passed and then Blaine stepped forward.

"Look," he said, "we should stop being so shy around one another. I know your body better than I know my own. We don't have any reason to be shy. Let's just get our clothes off and get in the shower, okay?"

Kurt laughed, clearly relieved.

"Perfect," he said.

They went into the bathroom and got undressed, then stepped inside the shower. Blaine shut the door and looked across at Kurt. He was flawless. He'd known already, of course, but he continued to take his breath away every time. He hadn't seen him like this in over a week and he'd missed just looking at him.

"Water," Kurt said.

"Oh, right," Blaine said.

He turned the dial and then reached out and Kurt went to him. They kissed for a long time and then washed their hair. They showered mostly in silence, words unnecessary. It was intense and perfect and they spent most of it pressed together, hot skin against hot skin, flushed cheeks and swelled lips. When they'd dried off, they walked back to the bedroom hand in hand.

They stood there smiling in the low light of the lamp and then Blaine pressed Kurt back on the bed.

"I missed you," he told him.

"I missed you, too," Kurt whispered as he leaned up to kiss Blaine's lips.

"Top or bottom?" Blaine asked.

"Bottom," Kurt said. "I mean, I want you to. To top. Want to make it up to you for what I made you do."

"Stop worrying about that," Blaine urged. "I'm just sorry I hurt you, that's all. It's okay. You needed it. I get it. You don't have to make anything up to me, got it?"

Kurt nodded.

"You still want to bottom?"

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "Want you inside me."

Blaine swallowed hard. He nodded and lowered himself down onto Kurt's body and kissed him again. He trailed a hand down between then and took Kurt's half hard cock in his hand. He stroked him gently as they kissed and Kurt moaned quietly against his lips. Blaine choked a bit when he felt Kurt's fingers wrapping around his own erection. They kissed and touched one another until they were both almost completely hard and then Blaine went lower.

He kissed down Kurt's jaw, down his neck and over his pulse and onto his chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and Kurt arched into him, his eyes closing head falling back. Blaine did the same to the other nipple, then continued his way down. He pressed open mouthed kisses down Kurt's flat stomach and then over his hip bones and then finally he reached out and took the base of his cock in his hand.

Blaine licked at the slit twice, then sucked the head into his mouth. Kurt was moaning quietly up above him.

"You're gorgeous," Blaine whispered, voice thick.

He sunk his mouth down over him then and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside. Kurt cried out, pleaded for more. Blaine sucked harder then, his hand coming up to cup and squeeze gently on his balls. He removed his mouth, then licked over Kurt's balls and then sucked them into his mouth. He licked lower, lifting Kurt's hips to get at his hole. He licked over it a few times and Kurt was muttering incoherent words.

"Lube," Blaine said, breathlessly and Kurt practically threw the bottle at him.

Blaine popped the cap and spread some on his fingers. He warmed it, then pressed his finger to Kurt's opening. He rubbed over it a few times, before daring to go inside. He pressed carefully at the pucker, then slid the tip in and rubbed gently over the rim, to make the intrusion as painless as possible.

"Please, Blaine."

"I've got you," Blaine promised. "Got you, baby."

Kurt moaned and Blaine slid his finger the rest of the way in. He worked him over and after a while he had three fingers pumping in and out easily. Blaine wanted to be inside him, but he wanted to do this right, to make it as good as possible.

"I'm ready... Please."

"A little more.." Blaine said, quietly.

He stretched him some more, then went back up his body and kissed him, his hand wrapped around his cock. Kurt was flushed and sweating and begging with his hands and his tongue and his soft whines. Blaine would give him what he wanted, he just wanted to savour this, make it last as long as possible.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt said. "Please, babe."

Blaine kissed him again, then nodded and sat back on his knees.

"Turn over," he instructed.

Kurt didn't miss a beat. He flipped over onto his stomach and arched himself so that his ass was in the air. Blaine moved up behind him and kissed the back of his neck, the over his earlobe, teeth grazing it gently.

"I've got you," Blaine assured him.

Kurt just moaned. Blaine reached down and pressed a finger inside him again, the pad pushing against his walls, just to be sure. Blaine grabbed the lube and spread some on his erection, eyes shutting at the sensation. He inched forward, then eased himself inside, slowly. Kurt was whining and making small 'ah' sounds. Blaine kissed his neck and his cheek as he slid further and further in, wanting to make it good for him, not wanting to hurt him ever again for the rest of their lives together.

"It's okay," Blaine uttered against Kurt's neck. "You're good. So good."

He waited a moment, then pressed Kurt down into the bed, against the pillows. He pushed himself down on top of him and wrapped one arm around his waist. He used the other arm to hold himself up. He began rotating his hips slowly, almost painfully so and Kurt was grunting and moaning and begging for more.

"Please, Blaine," he said, desperately. "Please."

Blaine kept moving like that, slowly in and out, hips curving and lifting and dropping so very slowly and Kurt was keening, his left cheek pressed to the bed. Blaine dropped his head down and pressed his cheek to Kurt's as he continued the rhythm of his hips. Kurt's eyes were shut and Blaine reached down to tilt his head so that he could kiss his lips. Kurt kissed his back, hungrily, tongue slipping through their lips and crashing with Blaine's.

Blaine kept fucking into him, slowly and sensually and almost beautifully and they both needed to speed up, to get there faster, but this was going to last, this was good and they were both getting there, slowly but surely.

"Don't ever leave me," Blaine said, when he felt the familiar coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "God, don't ever leave me ever again."

"I won't," Kurt promised, breathlessly. "I won't, I won't, I won't."

Blaine's movements sped up the slightest bit and Kurt cried out and Blaine reached under him and wrapped his hand around is cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts and then Kurt was coming, his face buried in the pillows. Blaine kept moving inside him until he'd come down from the orgasm and then he stopped, knowing Kurt would be sensitive. He climbed off and lay down next to him, stroking his hair back from his face. Kurt caught his breath, then turned over. He pushed Blaine onto his back and kissed his sloppily on the mouth.

Kurt manoeuvered himself so that he was on his side, his front pressed Blaine's side. He propped himself up and then reached down for Blaine's still-throbbing erection. Blaine shuddered when Kurt touched him, missing his gentle touch and his long, slender fingers. Kurt kissed him and began to tug almost violently on his cock, getting him closer and closer and Blaine had to break the kiss to let out series of loud moans and cries.

Kurt didn't stop. He pumped his hand up and down on his, movements almost a blur and then Blaine came with Kurt's name on his lips, shooting all over his stomach and chest and on Kurt's hand. Kurt kept stroking him hard until he'd finished coming and then he leaned over and climbed on top of him. Kurt kissed him passionately and Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held onto him, like he was afraid he'd get away.

"Should have showered afterwards," Kurt muttered into Blain's mouth, his bright blue eyes a shade darker.

"We'll remember that next time," Blaine said.

They lay there kissing for a long time and then Kurt climbed off and ran to the bathroom. He came back clean and holding a damp towel. He helped Blaine get cleaned off and then threw the towel on the floor. He switched the lamp off and they climbed inside the bed.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him again and eventually they were in a spooning position, with Kurt in front of Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine told him, kissing the back of his neck.

"I love you more," Kurt responded and Blaine could hear his smile in the dark.

"So," Blaine whispered. "A wedding. I don't suppose you've got a rough outline plan for that?" he teased.

"Only since I was five," Kurt informed him. "I mean, it's changed immensely since then, but it's a foundation. I want your input, obviously."

"Can't believe we're doing this."

"It can be whenever you want, you know."

"Like, if I said tomorrow—"

"Within reason, obviously," Kurt added. "I meant we could wait a couple of years if you felt like you wanted us to. If you want to do it soon, I'm going to need to wait a couple of months so that it'll be perfect."

"Then I vote as soon as possible," Blaine told him, licking his ear lobe.

"Alright," Kurt said. "We should think about going home, too."

"Yes," Blaine said, enthusiastically. "Yes, let's do that."

"We'll book flights tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Are we moving out of the box apartment?"

"If you want."

"I want."

"Okay," Kurt told him. "We'll look for something else, then. Anything else you want?"

"Just you," Blaine told him. "Forever."

"Well, you've got that already."

"I know, I just like to hear you say it."

"I'm yours forever," Kurt said. "You mine?"

"Always."

"Okay," Kurt said, satisfied. "Can we go to sleep now? I haven't slept properly in over two weeks."

"Me neither," Blaine realised. "Get some sleep. This'll all still be exciting when we wake up. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"'Night, baby."

"Blaine."

"I know, I talk too much," Blaine said, yawning.

"That's not what I was gonna say," Kurt said. "I was gonna say that you make me happy and I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

"I didn't," Blaine said. "Not really. I just second guessed everything, because I panicked. We never fell out of love, we just hit a bump in the road."

"Is everything smooth again now?" Kurt asked and he reached back to grab Blaine's left hand. The rings pressed together at their fingers and the bracelets clinking at their wrists.

"Everything's perfect," Blaine apprised him.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, pretty boy," Blaine whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forever," Blaine added.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE YAYYYYY CHEERS! I'll post the epilogue in a couple of days and I'm going to add a scene at the end, like I did with Sideways. <strong>

**I don't know what people think of how it ended. That field scene was the first thing that came into my mind when I thought about doing a sequel. That was literally the only thing that made me even think I could handle a sequel. This is the last story in this verse. A few people have asked about that. The epilogue will explain everything from here.**

**I loved writing this chapter so much and it's really long and took forever and I'm about to pass out right now, but it's done and I'm happy with it. Let me know what you think! :D**


	26. Epilogue

**I own nothing. I think people were staying off this site to show their disapproval with stuff, but I think since it's way past twelve here, I'm okay to post this?**

**I think I'm going to cry, because IT'S OVER NOW. I had the very last part of this in my head and that was all, until Thursday when I took a walk in the rain (and got completely **_**drenched**_**). I figured it all out then and the names etc. kind of just popped into my head as I walked and then by the time I was on my way back, it had all come together and I didn't want to change anything. Obviously, more got added by itself, because my mind doesn't know the meaning of order and planning. I said I would add in an extra scene, but it took me a few days to get this to come together properly, so the extra scene never got done. I might write it up at some point and post it as a one shot.**

**The song is For the First Time by The Script (youtube DOT com/watch?v=QcQDcbKRTCM) and Rebecca just about flung her computer out the window trying to help me find a song and then I told her the Script were my bros (by which I meant they were an Irish band) and we finally figured it out. She disappeared a few minutes ago though lol.**

**I want to also point out that I did this wedding like Burt and Carole's on Glee. I'm only really familiar with Catholic weddings, so I have no idea what way other ones work, so if this is really wrong, I'm sorry. I just went with the Glee way, it seemed safest lol.**

**I'll leave the long note 'til the end (like this wasn't long).**

* * *

><p><em>We're smiling, but we're close to tears even after all these years,<br>we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

**Epilogue:**

"Hey, short stack," Santana said. She walked closer to him and reached out to straighen his bow tie. "Nervous?"

"No," Blaine said.

"You look nervous as hell."

"I'm not."

"Worried he'll be a no show?" she enquired, standing back to examine her work.

"No," Blaine said again. "I know he'll be here. He wants this as much as I do."

Santana shrugged. "I guess he did put a lot into the planning," she said, looking thoughtful. "It's not like him to let that go to waste. I mean, the napkins folded in the shapes of pansies, or whatever."

"They're in the shape of _roses,_" Blaine corrected. "And that's not the only reason he'll show. He _loves _me."

Santana smiled, fondly. "I know he does, Anderson," she told him. "I was just pulling your leg. Besides, I just saw him."

"You did?" Blaine asked. "How is he?"

"A nervous wreck. Not unlike yourself," she said. "Will you quit fidgeting with that?" she said, irritably, slapping Blaine's hands away from his bow tie.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I am a little nervous, but not about whether he'll show or not. Just.. I don't know."

Santana smiled. "That's to be expected," she told him, looking down at her phone. She frowned. "I'll be right back. Brittany's calling and I should pick up, in case something's wrong." She looked up at him and smiled. "Look at you, Blainers, all grown up and getting married. Auntie 'Tana's proud of you." She reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You don't brush up too badly, either. If I—"

"Go answer Brittany, Santana," Blaine said, chuckling.

He turned back to the mirror and smiled at his reflection. He was ready.

* * *

><p>"I just saw Blaine!" Rachel said in a sing-song tone. "He looks so handsome!"<p>

"Blaine always looks handsome," Mercedes told Rachel, rolling her eyes.

Kurt threw his checklist down on the table in front of him and sighed. He was too jittery, he didn't have the patience.

"Does he look okay?" he asked, looking at Rachel as she sat down.

"He looks very handsome, Kurt—"

"I meant," Kurt corrected, "does he look _okay?_"

Rachel twisted her face in confusion. It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes.

"Is he okay?" he asked her. "Is he nervous?"

Realisation flashed across Rachel's face.

"_Ohhh_," she said. "He looks fine. He's no more nervous than one would expect him to be on his wedding day."

Kurt nodded. He wasn't worried about Blaine having second thoughts, or anything like that. Blaine had been ecstatic the night before. They wanted this. They had been planning this ever since they had both proposed four months earlier in their field. There was no doubt that they would get married today, on the third anniversary of the day they had first met. They had decided it was a good idea to choose that day because Blaine had been unsure about them celebrating the day he had first slushied Kurt. Kurt thought it was a good idea to celebrate the anniversary of the first day they had met, but Blaine wasn't as enthusiastic, so they decided that marrying on the same day would drown out all uncertainty.

Kurt had put so much into getting this wedding as perfect as it could be. They'd wanted to do it as soon as possible and four months didn't seem like a lot of time to get it to perfection, but they had managed it and so far, things were going smoothly. Kurt had chosen specific colours for the wedding. The colours were the colours in the flowers he and Blaine wore in their lapels, that the flower girls and bridesmaids held and wore in their hair and that sat at the centre of each table and in almost every corner of the room that the reception was to be held.

The flowers he had chosen were special. Kurt had a real one pressed into the back of an old photo album. It was a red-tipped yellow rose, the one Blaine had given him when he had asked him to be his date to prom. Now, they were scattered every where, almost the object around which this wedding was based.

Everything else, including the bridesmaids' (Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany) dresses, was a crisp white, so that the flowers stood out. Kurt and Blaine did not, however, wear white, because that would be too much. They wore simple, black tuxes. Blaine wore a bow tie, because that was his thing, and Kurt wore a tie. Kurt was very proud of how everything looked and how it had all come together in such a short space of time.

He turned and looked in the mirror, tweaked his hair a little bit, then sat back and smiled. Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>"The first time I saw Kurt Hummel, I remember first being intrigued and then absolutely terrified. I like to tell him nowadays that I think that it was love at first sight. he doesn't believe me, because about ten minutes after I first laid eyes on him, I emptied a slushie over his head, which I regret to this day, not to mention the other hundred awful things I did to him. But I was lucky enough that he was able to see through that and that he was willing to keep trying to get through to me. Most of all, I was lucky enough to have him love me back.<em>

_"Kurt helped me see who I really was and he showed me that the people I called my friends, weren't, not really and because of him, I joined a club that was more than a club, it was a family and they accepted me, the real me and that's how I found out who my real friends were. _

_"Kurt also showed me that it was okay to be the real me, despite what anyone told me. When my parents struggled to understand, Kurt was there for me and so was his dad, Burt. My own parents found it hard to deal and I accept that. Back then, it hurt and I was at war with myself and Kurt and Burt showed me that it didn't have to be like that, that I could be who I was and that helped me deal with everything. I have my mom back now, she's here for me. I'm so thankful for her, for trying and loving me even when she found it hard. As well as Burt being there for me, there's Carole and Finn, who are like family to me, which, I guess they will be now._

_"So, yeah, sometimes it was difficult, sometimes it was easy, but throughout all of those things, the good and the bad and the awful and the amazing, throughout all of that, I've been totally sure of one thing: Us. Me and Kurt. And that I want to be with him forever and the moment he dropped down on one knee, I had no doubts about what my answer was going to be. _

_"I know when you compare us to a lot of other couples, we haven't been together that long, but it feels like I've never been without Kurt. I feel like before him, I was this ghost of a person, never sure of who or where I was supposed to be and then he walked into my life and I came alive for the first time and I think back to life before him and I the person I used to be is a stranger. So, no, we haven't been together that long, but the way I feel about him is enough and I know that we're going to make it. _

_"We joke sometimes, saying we're already like an old, married couple. He's always telling me to stop leaving towels on the bathroom floor and to quit eating ice cream while he's cooking dinner. I get frustrated when he spends an hour to get ready just to go food shopping, when he already looks completely perfect. Sometimes we drive each other crazy, but I wouldn't change a thing about us. I want to spend the rest of our lives together driving each other up the wall. _

_"I love you, Kurt. You're amazing and beautiful and kind and loving and talented and brilliant and I ask myself every single day what I did to deserve someone as spectacular as you are. _

_"We had this thing, Kurt and I, where I'd tell him he knocked me sideways, made me second guess every part of my life. He's been knocking me sideways since the first moment I set eyes on him and I look forward to being knocked sideways for the rest of my life with him. I'm so happy that you're giving me forever, Kurt. I love you so much."_

* * *

><p><em>"The funny thing about Blaine is that he likes to tell people he proposed first. This is technically untrue. At some point, this became a competition, which is ridiculous for two people who hadn't really planned on doing this so soon, but the truth is I got there a second before Blaine. Not that he's complaining. But this is the kind of thing he was talking about when he said we already act like we're married. We have these harmless disputes about nothing that can go on for hours and that's what I want forever.<em>

_"Blaine can't see himself. And I don't mean he doesn't know how attractive he is, trust me, he compliments himself daily on his appearance, but Blaine can't see how amazing he really is. He's been playing the tough guy for so long and he's still letting his guard down. If you look through all that, you can see him_—_the real him, the one I've always known was hiding under there. He keeps saying he's thankful that I gave him a chance, but it's not like I had much of a choice. I saw him through the cracks. I saw the amazing, loving, adorable guy he really is and I fell in love and I need him to know that this was not about giving him a chance, it was about loving him, for who he is._

_"It hard not to love Blaine. He smiles and you can't help but smile with him. He's so oblivious sometimes that it's endearing and a lot of you may not know this, but he's the most gentle person I know. My dad loves him. I think my whole family does. Although I would appreciate it if Finn refrained from saying he's like a little brother, because I don't need to tell you how awkward that makes this wedding. _

_"I know this was sudden and it shocked some people. Dad, I know you said this was inevitable, but you didn't expect us to go out and get engaged right away, and I know you've been worried that we're rushing into it, but you've been so supportive. I promise you, we'll make it. You've got nothing to worry about._

_"Things aren't always easy. I know it won't always be perfect, but it helps that we love each other and we're willing to fight if we have to to make it work. Blaine, you're everything to me. I can't imagine a life without you and I never want to. I can't wait to be married to you. I need you. You're the one thing I have no doubts about and if I ever develop any, like I did a few months ago before we got engaged, I'm trusting you to pull me out of it and remind me that this is what I'll always want. I love you, Blaine Anderson. I love you, I'll always love you and I love you more every day and I can't wait to keep on loving you more and more as we grow old together."_

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down next to Blaine at the table and eyed him carefully. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt didn't smile back.<p>

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"You're really quiet."

"Just taking it all in," Blaine explained, gesturing around the room at the people dancing and running around and talking and laughing. "We're _married_."

That made Kurt smile.

"That's all?" Kurt asked. "You're not thinking that this entire thing was a huge mistake and that you weren't actually ready, you just said yes because—"

Blaine silenced him by leaning across and kissing his lips slowly, sweetly. He pulled back and took Kurt's hand.

"I said yes because I love you," Blaine informed him. "I have no regrets, I'm so happy, Kurt. We're _married,_" he said again.

Kurt smiled and became more visibly relaxed. "I'm glad," he said. "You were quiet, so I just worried that maybe.."

"I was busy thinking about how amazing my husband is," Blaine told him. They both grinned. "I mean, you told me so many times how you wanted this to look, but I could never have imagined anything half as amazing as this. You are a genius and I love you and I can hardly believe I get to call you my own."

"I am my own person, Mr Anderson," Kurt teased. "Although my heart is entirely yours."

"That's _Hummel-Anderson_," Blaine corrected and almost squealed, because, wow, this was _real. _"And I assure you that my heart, as well as the rest of me, belongs completely and utterly to you."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a tight squeeze.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you more, pretty boy."

Blaine stood up and offered him his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled and accepted.

"Yes, you may."

* * *

><p>The first bump in the road came when they had been married for three years. They had an apartment to themselves, since Brittany had moved to New York and she and Santana had stayed in Kurt and Blaine's old apartment.<p>

Kurt had been bringing up the subject a lot lately and Blaine was brushing it off, trying to postpone the conversation to a later date. Kurt's mind was overwrought with ideas and worries about why Blaine would keep dancing around the topic and one night, it all became to much, so he sat down next to him and asked him point blank.

"Why don't you want kids with me?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose and he looked surprised.

"What?" was all he managed to utter.

"I've been trying to talk to you about this for months and you keep changing the subject," Kurt informed him. "I thought you wanted us to have a family."

"I do!" Blaine insisted. "God, Kurt, I do."

"Then why do you keep avoiding the topic?" Kurt enquired. "Blaine, if you never want kids, that's okay. You're allowed to change your mind and if that's what you want, I'm totally okay with that, but just tell me. I won't be mad or want to break up, or anything."

"No, Kurt," Blaine said. "No, I do. I want us to have kids, I do."

"Then what is it?" Kurt asked. "All I can think about is you not thinking you can bear the idea of being with me forever and you don't want us to have to worry about..about custody battles or whatever when the time comes."

Blaine's eyes all but popped out of his head. He reached out and took both of Kurt's hands in his own.

"Oh my God," he exhaled. "Kurt, baby, no. God, _no_. You.. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. You and I are forever and I'm so happy that we are. I promise it's not you. I'm.. I'll tell you. I didn't mean to make you think.._that_. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

Kurt nodded, relieved, but still unhinged.

"I'm scared," Blaine told him.

"I'm scared, too," Kurt admitted. "But we could work through that."

Blaine shook his head.

"No?" Kurt asked, carefully.

"You'd be an amazing parent," Blaine told him. "You have nothing to be frightened about. Me, on the other hand.. I'm.."

Blaine trailed off and looked down at his and Kurt's joined hands. Kurt eyed him for a long time and then it hit him. He understood completely.

"Blaine," he said, quietly. "Come here."

Kurt pulled him up and walked across the floor, Blaine's hand in his own. He stopped by the wall of their bedroom, next to the full-length mirror and pushed Blaine in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and held his other hand.

"Look in that mirror," Kurt urged.

Blaine stared at his reflection, bewilderment plain on his face. Kurt waited, then spoke.

"You are not your dad," he told Blaine. "Look at yourself. You're not him. You are incapable of hurting anyone, Blaine."

"I hurt you."

"You slushied me a few times," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you would ever slushie our children."

"I've had temper issues in the past."

"Yes, Blaine, when we were _eighteen_," Kurt said. "You're perfectly mellow nowadays. You're not violent, or dangerous. Your dad was violent and dangerous. You're not him. You're not."

"I never want to be like him."

"You never could be," Kurt said, twisting Blaine around to face him. "I know you and I love you and I trust you. You'd be a brilliant parent. You can still say no, but I'd really like to start a family with you. What do you say?"

Blaine's frown developed into a small smile and he pulled Kurt closer.

"I guess you'd better start designing a nursery," he said and Kurt made a high pitched sound and flung himself into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>"I can't look at children and choose which one I want," Blaine told Kurt as they followed the lady up the stairs. "It's not like choosing my favourite ice cream flavour. Besides, when I'm ordering ice cream, I can just ask them to give me a scoop of chocolate on top of the mint."<p>

Kurt smiled. "Now _you _sound like a child," he teased. "But I know what you mean. We can't say no, though, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and they walked down the hall and into a large room filled with children, running around and playing games and reading books. It was going to be difficult to pick out a child and leave the others rejected, but if it had to be done..

The woman led them through the room and opened a door. They followed her inside a large nursery. Kurt and Blaine had agreed on adopting a younger child, one that wouldn't remember their past. They'd discussed it a lot and agreed that they might find it difficult to accustom an older child to their family. Maybe the second time round they would do things differently, but for now, this was the plan.

"All babies look the same," Blaine said, quietly.

Kurt shushed him as the woman, Mrs Kincaid, starting talking.

"You can have a look around," she told them. "Ask questions if you want."

Kurt gave her a smile and he and Blaine walked towards the cribs holding the babies.

"She says look around like we're borrowing books from a library."

"Blaine, she's going to hear you and she's going to put something in her little file and we'll be rejected," Kurt warned. "You can tell she doesn't like the idea of two men adopting children anyway."

"Right," Blaine muttered.

They stopped at each small crib and asked Mrs Kincaid for the story behind each child. Blaine looked as if he wanted to take all of them home, while Kurt just wasn't sure how they could possibly choose. They kept going and half way down the second row, they stopped at a blue crib with the name "Jayden" taped to the end. They peered inside at the boy. He had small tufts of blonde hair and seemed to be in a rather deep sleep.

"Jayden," Mrs Kincaid said, flicking through her files. "He's four, a little older than some of the others, but still young. He was left orphaned after the death of his mother, shortly after he was born."

Blaine frowned. "He didn't have any other family?"

"Let's see," she said, eyes trained on her papers. "Ah, yes. The mother was a rape victim. Jayden was a result of that. Her family didn't want anything to do with the child."

"He's beautiful," Kurt said, smiling sadly at the little boy.

"You said that about the last thirty," Blaine joked beside him.

Kurt smiled and Blaine slipped his hand in his.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, looking up at Mrs Kincaid.

She nodded, signalling for him to go ahead.

"You do this all the time? Bring people up here and ask them which kid they would be willing to take home?"

"Yes."

"How do they do it?" he asked. "How do they know? How can they stand here and listen to every story and still be able to choose one from all of these babies?"

Mrs Kincaid considered this for a moment.

"I think with a lot of couples, they feel a pull, to a certain child, or a certain story. It's like they fall instantly in love." She sighed then. "Of course, a lot of people will choose a child with a better background, one that will be easier to explain in years to come."

"How did she die?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Mrs Kincaid asked.

"His mom," Kurt said. "How did his mom die?"

"She, ah, committed suicide," Mrs Kincaid said, frowning into the book. "He's been here for as long as I can remember. He was only a few weeks old when he was brought into the system."

"And nobody's had any interest?" Blaine asked.

"I guess not a lot of people want a child that was the result of a rape."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, hope in his eyes.

"This one?" Blaine asked, knowing that Kurt had made up his mind.

"That pull you just talked about?" Kurt said, glancing at Mrs Kincaid. "I feel it. With him. Jayden. Can't you?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine looked back down at the little boy again and smiled instantly. He pictured raising this child with Kurt, pictured watching him grow and taking him to school and helping him with his homework.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I feel it. This is the one."

Mrs Kincaid looked uncertain, but she nodded and scribbled something down in her file. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Very well," she said. "I'm sure you'll be receiving word regarding acceptance soon."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a smile. They were almost there. Almost.

* * *

><p>They sat on the couch next to each other, eyes on the brown envelope sitting on the coffee table in front of them. They hadn't moved for ten minutes.<p>

"You open it," Kurt exhaled, finally.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Okay," he said, reaching out for the envelope.

"If this is a no, we might have to take Rachel up on her offer to play surrogate."

Blaine snorted and began opening the letter, fingers shaking a little. He removed it from the envelope and held the white, folded paper in his hands.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," Kurt told him nervously.

Blaine opened the letter and read it carefully. When he was done, he folded it back up and looked at Kurt.

"It's a no, isn't it?" Kurt asked. "I knew it. This was all too good to be true and we shouldn't have kept going to see Jayden, because we are far too attached now and —"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "You didn't even let me tell you what it said."

Kurt's eyes went wide when he noticed the small smile dancing on the corners of Blaine's lips.

"It's.."

"It's a yes," he told him. "We're going to be parents."

"We are?" Kurt asked, voice going high. He could hardly believe it was true.

Blaine held the letter out and Kurt took it and read it four times, just to be sure. He flung it over his shoulder and pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"He's almost ours," he whispered against Blaine's lips. "Almost ours."

* * *

><p>"I'm quitting piano lessons," Jayden told Blaine when he was eight years old. "I know dad and Rachel keep saying I'm talented and all, but it's <em>boring<em>, dad."

Blaine smiled sat down next to his son. "Okay," he said.

"What, that's it?" Jayden asked, blue eyes going wide. It amazed Blaine that Jayden was not blood-related to Kurt, yet he had almost exactly the same colour eyes.

"What's it?" Blaine asked. "If you don't want to play the piano, you don't have to play the piano."

Jayden looked relieved. He slumped back against the sofa and nodded.

"Do you think dad will be upset?" he asked, sadly.

"Nah," Blaine said. "We don't want you to do anything that makes you unhappy, Jayden."

"Will you tell him for me?"

"If you want," Blaine said, chuckling. "You know he'll understand, though, right?"

Jayden shrugged. "I kept going because I thought he wanted me to. I like watching football and you and me, we watch it together, but I don't like all that fashion stuff, or the musicals that dad likes and I think that piano is the only thing we really have in common."

Blaine eyed his son. "You don't have to spend your entire life trying to please us, Jayden. Trust me, your dad and I both understand. And believe me, you and your dad have a lot more in common than the piano. For example, you both like to give me that death glare when I'm doing something you don't approve of."

Jayden let out a small giggle.

"Seriously, stop freaking out," Blaine said. "You don't have to have stuff in common with us anyway. We're your _parents_. And you know your dad and grandpa have less in common than you and your dad do and they're like best friends."

"I guess."

"We love you no matter what," Blaine informed him.

Jayden smiled slowly then. "Even if I'm not Mozart?"

"Even if you're not Mozart," Blaine said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped on Jayden's bedroom door and then opened it slowly and walked inside. Jayden was propped up against his pillows, reading a book.<p>

"Hey, baby," Kurt said, smiling. "Can I sit down?"

Jayden shrugged and shut his book. Kurt sat down at the end of his bed. His bedsheets were a plain blue. He'd told Kurt and Blaine that the space sheets were for babies a week earlier, so they'd tried to revamp his bedroom to something more age appropriate. Blaine insisted that spaceships _were _age appropriate and Kurt had told him that he needed to stop complaining and appreciate the fact that their son had an eye for good decor at such a young age.

"Your dad tells me you're done with piano."

Jayden nodded and looked down at his hands.

"You think I'm mad?"

Jayden shrugged.

"Jaydee—"

"_Daaaad!_" Jayden protested. "I'm not five!"

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, trying to conceal his smile. "_Jayden,_" he corrected. "I don't want you to play piano if you hate it. I'm not mad at you for being honest. I just wish you'd said something sooner and then you wouldn't have had to go to classes you hated."

Jayden sighed. "You and Rachel were always saying how good I was and I didn't want to upset you—"

"I'm not upset," Kurt told him. "Do I look upset?"

Jayden shook his head.

"See?" he said, smiling. "Nothing to worry about. And despite what your dad says, you and I have more in common than the bit—than the _death _glare."

"We do?"

"Sure," Kurt said. "We love each other, right?"

Jayden's face softened and he smiled at his dad, his blue eyes bright in the small lamp light. He nodded and then yawned.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Kurt said, patting his knee. "School tomorrow."

Jayden groaned and placed his book on the side table. He fixed his pillows and lay down in the bed. Kurt went to the window and closed the curtains, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

"Hey, dad?"

Kurt turned to face his little boy.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You know how a few weeks ago you and dad were talking about me having a brother or sister?"

Kurt looked surprised. He hadn't been aware that Jayden had heard that conversation.

"Yeah," he said, simply.

"I was thinkin'," Jayden said, smiling up at him, "it might be kind of nice."

Kurt smiled. "You think?"

Jayden nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, we'll keep that in mind," Kurt joked. He brushed Jayden't blonde hair from across his forehead and pressed a kiss to it.

"G'night, daddy," Jayden said, sounding tired.

"'Night, Jaydee," Kurt replied. "I love you."

"Love you more."

Kurt smiled and shut the door quietly, then went down the hall to his and Blaine's bedroom. Blaine was in bed already, arms behind his head.

"Hey," Kurt said, closing the door. "Guess what?"

"Jayden wants to change how his room looks again?" Blaine guessed, sitting up.

"It's only been a week, he doesn't get tired of it for at least a month," Kurt reminded him. He slipped out of his jeans and tugged his shirt off, then climbed in next to Blaine. "He said he wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister."

"He did?"

"Mm hmm," Kurt confirmed. "What do you think," Kurt asked, "about us having another kid? And before you say anything, I know we already sort of struggle with always being here for Jayden, what with work and everything, but I think this could be good for us. Maybe it would sort of put the icing on the cake."

Blaine chuckled. "The icing on the cake?"

Kurt elbowed him. "You know what I mean," he said. "It could sort of even out the family. I mean, I'm ecstatically happy with it being the three of us, but we always said we'd like more than one, right? And if Jayden's game, then I am, too. I was worried about how he'd take it, but if he's going to be oka—"

"How about we make some phone calls in the morning after we take Jayden to school?"

Kurt grinned and slipped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Really?" he asked, excitedly.

"Really," Blaine said, kissing his lips once. "Now go to sleep and stop dancing. It's my turn to take him in the morning and you know how bad I am at mornings."

"Okay," Kurt said, settling in Blaine's embrace. "Thank you."

"What for?" Blaine muttered.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>A few months later, Blaine took Jayden home to meet his new little sister. Her hair was as dark as Blaine's and her eyes were a blueish-grey. She was three years old and was perched on Kurt's knee, wearing a little, pink dress. Blaine smiled and watched Jayden's blue eyes go wide as he walked cautiously across the floor to his father and little sister.<p>

"Jayden," Kurt said, smiling. "Meet Samantha."

Samantha had come into the world in the same way that Jayden had, which was what had drawn Kurt and Blaine's attention to her. She'd smiled at them from her crib, her little hands reaching out for one of them to pick her up. Kurt had held her, tears in his eyes as her story was told.

Her mother had abandoned her on the steps of the facility when she had been two years old, leaving her with just a note and a small, stuffed, baby chicken. The note had explained that she'd tried to love her, but couldn't and because of that she felt like an awful person and that she deserved to have a family that could love her without the stigma of knowing how and why she had been born. The stuffed chick was in the crib next to her. It was worn and off colour and it broke Kurt's heart to look at.

They signed the papers that day and waited a few weeks for them to go through. When they came back with no problems, they'd taken her home.

Samantha fit right into their little family, making it complete.

* * *

><p>Blaine bumped into someone very unexpectedly two years after he and Kurt had brought Samantha home. He was in the city on his way home from work, when he spoted the familiar face. Both men stopped still and stared at each other.<p>

"Blaine Anderson," Noah Puckerman said, taking a step forward.

"Puck," Blaine said, cautiously.

Puck looked pretty much the same as ever, except the Mohawk was gone. Blaine had heard that Puck and Quinn had never actually had a relaionship after high school. The baby had gone up for adoption and Quinn had gone to Yale. The last Blaine had heard was that Puck was cleaning pools in California, but it had been a long time ago when he had heard that.

"What brings you here?" Blaine asked.

"My sister just moved here," he explained. "You?"

"I've been living here since for over ten years," Blaine informed him, coldly. "With Kurt Hummel," he added.

"Dude," Puck said. "You're still doin' Hummel?" Puck's eyes were wide.

"Married him nine years ago," Blaine said, nodding. "We've got two kids."

Puck's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"The usual," Puck said, shrugging.

"No more Quinn?"

"Naw, man, that was over before we finished high school," Puck apprised him. "What are you doing these days?"

"Teaching music for now," Blaine told him.

"Cool," Puck said nodding. "Hey, listen, I know we stopped talking for some reason, but we were bros once. We cool?"

Puck held up a hand. Blaine eyed him for a moment, then accepted the little bro-shake. They stood back and shifted their feet uncomfortably.

"Um," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "I've got to get home. See you around maybe."

"Sure thing," Puck said, nodding.

Blaine gave him a half smile and walked on down the street. What were the chances? Blaine walked the rest of the way home and when he went upstairs, he found Santana at the door, waiting to be let inside.

"Hey, you," Blaine said, coming up behind her. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, well, I like to be spontaneous every now and then," she told him, smiling. "You got a key or does lady Hummel not let you have one?"

Blaine smiled and opened the door. They went inside and found Jayden and Samantha on the sofa, Jayden with his nose in a book and Samantha holding her stuffed chick, her eyes on the TV screen. They looked up when Blaine and Santana walked in.

"Daddy!" Samantha said happily.

Blaine went around the back of the sofa and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said, smiling.

He turned and looked at Jayden. "Hey," he said, tousling his blonde hair. "How was school?"

Jayden shrugged and shoved a bookmark inside his book. He placed it down on his lap.

"Where's your dad?" Blaine asked, standing up straight again.

"Phonecall in the bedroom," Jayden said.

"I'm here," Kurt said, coming into the room. His phone was in his hand. "Just sorting out hours for next week."

Blaine smiled and Santana stepped forward.

"I swear, you two are the most fashionable kids I've ever seen," she told them.

"Daddy says every moment in an o..an opportunity for fashion!" Samantha stuttered, then grinned when she'd finished the entire sentence.

"Oh, he does?" Santana asked.

""Might as well teach 'em early," Kurt said, smiling.

"Okay, kids, get an overnight bag," Santana said. "You're staying with me tonight."

Blaine, Kurt and Jayden looked at her quizzically, while Samantha smiled and ran into her bedroom. Samantha loved Santana and she really loved Brittany.

"Why?" Jayden asked. Jayden loved Santana in his own way, too. He was just a lot more curious and judgmental than Samantha was.

"Why?" Santana repeated. "Because it's been forever since I had you two over and a little birdy told me you walked in on your daddy fellating your other daddy last night."

"Santana!" both Kurt and Blaine shouted in horror.

Blaine wished he hadn't told her about that. Jayden was only ten years old, but he liked books and words and he would undoubtedly find a definition for the word 'fellating'. He hadn't seen much the night before, but there had been a struggle to get everything covered up and they'd had to find out what he needed, both blushing and wanting to hide their faces.

Jayden just sighed. "Whatever," he said and left the room.

Kurt was glaring at Santana. Blaine just shook his head and sat down.

"Jeez, Hummel, if a wind strikes you'll be left like that," she said, sitting down. "Besides, you should be grateful. I'm giving you two a whole night to yourselves—hell, I'll keep 'em for the whole weekend if you want."

"You can't say things like that around them, Santana," Kurt told her. "He's very perceptive to his surroundings."

"Oh, can it, Kurt," she said, flicking through the channels on the TV. "He's gonna be just fine. Now quit complaining and shower me with praise, because you can _fellate _tonight without being interrupted."

Blaine smiled and sighed. "We appreciate this," he told her. "But please don't say anything..dirty that the kids are likely to pick up."

"Noted," Santana said. "I guess I should probably keep them away from our slutty neighbour Smythe and whoever his flavour of the month is."

"Please," Kurt begged and the kids had returned to the room then.

"Okay," Santana said, standing up. "You guys got everything?"

Samantha nodded enthusiastically, standing there holding her little, pink bag and her coat under her arm. "I brought the blue haired doll for Brittany!"

Santana grinned and looked at Jayden. "Got all your books, nerd?"

Jayden smiled at the nickname and stuck his tongue out at her. Santana helped Samantha into her jacket and Kurt listed off instructions. Blaine waited and then stood up. They walked to the door and Blaine noticed the stuffed chick still on the sofa.

"Samantha, sweetie," he said, picking it up. "You're forgetting Chicky."

Samantha ran back and Blaine bent and gave it to her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, baby," Blaine said, grinning.

"Love you more, daddy," Samantha replied and hugged him tight.

Blaine hugged her back, then stood up and took her hand. They joined the others by the door. Samantha went to Kurt then and Blaine looked at their son.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "You okay with staying with Santana and Brittany tonight? You don't have to go, you know."

"Please," Santana said. "Me and Jayden have a blast together. Don't worry about us."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, dad," Jayden assured him. "Quit worrying."

Blaine nodded and bent to press a kiss to the top of Jayden's head. "Watch your sister," he said.

"Come on, you two," Santana said. "If we don't leave now, they'll freaking smother you before I can get you out of here."

Jayden and Samantha followed her out into the hall. Santana took Samantha's hand and they turned to look at Kurt and Blaine, who stood there in the door frame, smiling.

"Say goodbye to your dads," Santana said, smiling, too. "They're going to be so lonely without you guys tonight. What ever will they do?"

Kurt glowered and Santana winked. They said goodbye and shut the door, then sat down on the couch.

"So," Blaine said after a moment.

"It's quiet," Kurt commented.

Blaine nodded, then turned to Kurt and pushed him down into the sofa.

"Too soon?" he asked, when Kurt sighed.

"Please wait until they've at least left the building," Kurt said, smiling. He reached up and played with the hair curling over Blaine's ears. "Besides, you haven't even eaten yet."

Blaine smirked, his hand trailing down Kurt's body. He tugged gently on Kurt's zipper.

"I can think of something I'd like to eat," he whispered, sliding the zipper all the way down and slipping his hand inside to palm at Kurt's cock.

"What if they come back?" Kurt asked, eyes fluttering shut as Blaine's hand pushed past the waistband of his underwear and his fingers wrapped around him.

"Santana is not Rachel," Blaine told Kurt. "She'll keep them busy. Rachel calls every five minutes. Just relax and let me take care of you."

"But dinner—"

"Let me finish what we started last night," Blaine said, sitting back and tugging Kurt's jeans and underwear down in one swift movement.

"Blaine, they sit here," Kurt said. "I'm not going to do this where our children sit."

Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to push him back, but Kurt sat up.

"Blaine," he said, disapproval in his voice.

"Okay," Blaine said, defeated. "Bedroom?"

Kurt frowned, but stood up and shrugged his jeans and briefs all the way off, then walked to the bedroom, swinging his hips. Blaine swallowed hard and rushed after him. He pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hard.

"Guess what?" he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Hmm?"

"You can be as loud as you want," he told him. "When was the last time we could be as loud as we wanted?"

"About fifty years," Kurt joked. "I love them, though. It's not like I really _want _to get rid of them."

"Your guilt is killing the mood, baby," Blaine said, licking inside his mouth again. "Relax. We're allowed have a night to ourselves, it doesn't mean we don't love them. Stop talking and let me do this. It's been too long."

Kurt kissed him again, then smiled and Blaine took that as a signal to begin. He slid down his body and took Kurt's now erect cock in his hand. He licked over the slit a couple of times and then sunk his mouth down over it. Kurt started moaning quietly and Blaine wanted to make him scream. He reached up and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth alongside the head of Kurt's cock and then he took them back out and ran them across Kurt's entrance. Kurt whined.

Blaine hummed around him and Kurt got louder, his breath coming faster. Blaine rubbed over his hole as he continued to suck on him hard. Soon he was slipping three fingers in and out with ease, his mouth still working on getting Kurt closer. Kurt was louder now, writhing slightly. Blaine could feel him getting closer and when he knew Kurt was just about there, he pushed his fingers all the way in and hit his prostate and then Kurt came with a loud cry, inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine kept sucking, swallowing his come and trying to draw out the climax for as long as he could.

Finally, Kurt stopped jerking his hips and Blaine didn't have to concentrate on keeping all of his teeth in tact. He sucked slowly on the head of Kurtt's softening cock and then when Kurt began whining, complaining that it was too much, he took his mouth off, pressed a kiss to his stomach and climbed up the bed to kiss his lips.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and making out and having sex and they were as loud as they wanted to be, until the next day when the kids came home. Kurt and Blaine loved their children more then anything else in the world, but it was nice to have some time to themselves every now and then.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Jayden said, sounding irritated.<p>

Kurt looked up from his sketches and saw Samantha tapping on the table with two pens. Jayden was watching her with accusing eyes. Kurt knew she was imitating Finn on his drums.

"Samantha, honey, your brother is trying to concentrate on his reading," Kurt said, closing his sketch book and stretching his arms in the air.

"You're not s'posed to read during winter break, dad," Samantha told him, rolling her eyes.

"Reading is good for the brain," Burt said, coming into the room. He sat down in the armchair.

"Maybe if you read you'd know what everyone was talking about more often," Jayden told her.

"I'm _eight_," Samantha retorted, "I'm not supposed to know big words!"

They started arguing amongst themselves and Burt caught Kurt's eye. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back. Blaine came in then and sat down at the table with the kids.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

They both started talking over each other and Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands. Blaine was trying to calm them down and then Burt looked over at Kurt.

"Hey," he said. "Why don't you and Blaine take Sammie for a walk? Get some air."

"Yes," Kurt said, giving his dad a grateful smile. "Yes, that's a great idea. Samantha, honey, go get your coat."

Samantha left the room instantly and Blaine chuckled.

"She always so hyper?" Burt enquired.

"You have no idea," Kurt told him.

"Hey, dad," Jayden said and both Kurt and Blaine looked at him expectantly. Jayden smiled and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you think I could come with you guys?"

Kurt smiled.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of your sister," Blaine said.

Jayden shrugged.

"Of course you can come," Kurt told him. "Just go wrap up, it's cold."

Jayden rolled his eyes and left the room, taking his book with him. They watched him go and then Burt spoke.

"Jayden give you guys any trouble?" he asked.

Burt saw the kids a couple of times a year, but spoke to them over the phone a lot. He hadn't seen them since the summer however.

"No, he's usually pretty well behaved," Blaine told him.

"He gets moody sometimes, but that's to be expected, I guess," Kurt added.

"Yeah, I mean, I was awful when I was thirteen," Blaine said, with a chuckle. "I think that was the year I learned not to talk back to my dad."

Kurt and Burt both frowned at him, knowing exactly what that meant. Blaine only shrugged and continued smiling.

"Kurt wouldn't let me in the kitchen when he was thirteen," Burt told them.

"Kurt doesn't let me in the kitchen now," Blaine joked.

"The kitchen is a sacred place," Kurt pointed out.

"It can be," Blaine said, winking at him.

Kurt looked away quickly, blushing. Jayden and Samantha came back then, acting like friends again. It was amusing to Kurt that one moment they could be at each other's throats and then like best friends the next.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, standing up.

They nodded and Kurt stood up, too. He rebuttoned Samantha's coat, because she'd done it up incorrectly. Her little chick was under her arm.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Samantha asked.

Kurt stood up and took her hand. "I think your dad can lead the way," he told her.

Blaine smiled and led his family out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Jayden said, carefully. "You used to come here and stay here for hours at a time?"<p>

Blaine nodded. "I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"But..isn't it dangerous here?" Samantha asked, taking Blaine's hand.

"Trust me, honey, I've been telling him that for years," Kurt said, smiling.

"Oh, hush," Blaine said. "You love it here just as much as I do."

Kurt grinned. They hadn't been here since the day they'd proposed to one another. Kurt could hardly believe apartments hadn't been built there.

"Did you ever sleep here, daddy?" Samantha asked looking up at Blaine with her grey-blue eyes.

Blaine smiled secretively. "We both did a couple of times," he said, winking at Kurt.

"Gross," Jayden muttered.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed. "Don't tell your grandpa, though. It's filthy out here."

"There were times when you definitely didn't care about that," Blaine said, quietly.

Kurt cleared his throat, giving Blaine a disapproving smirk, if that was even possible.

"You know we got engaged out here," Kurt said, trying to change the subject. "Your dad will tell you differently, but _I _proposed first."

"It was a team effort!" Blaine protested, grinning.

"Sure it was, sweetie," Kurt said, patting him on the back. "Want to see something?" he asked, looking at the kids.

Samantha nodded happily and Jayden gave a half shrug.

"Follow me," Kurt said, walking towards the bushes.

"What if it's gone?" Blaine asked.

"Where could it have gone, Blaine?" Kurt said, chuckling.

They walked through the bushes and Kurt shone the light of his phone on the old tree. The letters were still there and the crooked heart surrounded them. Kurt's heart contracted at the sight. He loved Blaine every bit as much as he'd loved him back then. In fact, he loved him more now. Blaine looked across at him and smiled. Kurt gave him a wink.

"Your dad carved this here when we were eighteen," Kurt told the children. "I warned him it was vandalism, but we all know how good he is at listening to me, don't we?"

Jayden smiled and Samantha reached out and traced the words with her fingers. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers entwining with his own. They still fit so perfectly, even after all this time.

"You love daddy that long?" Samantha asked, looking up at Blaine.

"I've loved him a lot longer, baby," Blaine apprised her. "Don't roll your eyes, Jaydee," Blaine said, chuckling. "Some day you're going to know what it feels like to want to carve your name in a tree with someone else's."

"Sure, dad," Jayden said, rolling his eyes again.

He walked out of the bushes and stood back in the field. The others followed him out and Blaine sat down in the grass. He pulled Kurt down with him and Jayden down the other side of him. Samantha sat down next to Kurt.

"Do you love dad as long as he loves you?" Samantha asked Kurt.

Kurt wavered. They'd told them their story numerous times, but left out a lot of the bad stuff.

"I.." Kurt began, then trailed off. "Things were different for your dad and I. He says it was love at first sight, but the first time I saw your dad my face was covered in flavoured ice. I fell for him a little after that, though. He only has me beaten by a little bit."

"It's the only thing he's got you beaten on," Jayden said, giggling.

"Jayden!" Blaine said, eyes going wide. "I thought you were on my side!"

"We don't have sides in this family!" Jayden reminded him, grinning.

"I know we don't," Blaine said. "But a little moral support couldn't hurt, kiddo."

"How long ago did you write your names on the tree, daddy?" Samantha asked Blaine.

Blaine stopped laughing and smiled across at his daughter. "Uh," he said, "fourteen years ago, give or take."

"Don't you guys ever get tired of each other?" Jayden asked. "I mean, Samantha's only been here for five years and I'm already tired of her," he said, but he was smiling.

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him, playfully.

"What's there to get tired of?" Blaine asked. "You don't think your father is a spectacular man?"

Jayden rolled his blue eyes and Samantha giggled in Kurt's arms.

"Jaydee, when you're in love—when you're _really _in love—it just keeps getting better as time goes on," Kurt explained.

"Exactly," Blaine agreed. "And we've got you two. Things couldn't be more perfect."

"Uh oh," Kurt said, "we've become one of those cheesy families that people love to hate."

"We've been being cheesy forever, baby," Blaine said. "It was obvious what kind of family we were going to be."

"That's true," Kurt said, smiling brightly.

Blaine slipped his hand higher up Kurt's wrist and stroked his fingers over the links of the bracelet. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and even Jayden was smiling at them now.

"But we're happy, right?" Blaine asked, looking at each member of his family.

"Yes!" Samantha said, holding her chick tight to her chest. "We're the best family! Right, Jayden?"

They all looked at Jayden, smiling.

"We could be worse, I guess," he said, trying to conceal his smile.

Blaine gave his shoulder a squeeze and looked at Kurt.

"What about you, pretty boy?" he asked, in an almost whisper and Kurt's heart beat raced.

Blaine still called him that after all those years and once, Kurt had told him it was stupid, now that they were older, but Blaine had insisted that he allow him to keep on using it, his reason being that Kurt was still as pretty and as beautiful and as perfect as he had been the day he had met him.

"You happy?" Blaine asked, copper-penny eyes wide and shining.

Kurt smiled at him and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"I've never been happier," he told him truthfully. "I love you," he told Blaine.

And Blaine, Jayden and Samantha all chimed in at the same time, "I love you more!" and they all laughed.

The four of them sat there for a long time, their fingers entwined and Kurt and Blaine exchanged a small, secretive smile. They'd done it. They'd made it. They had everything they had ever wanted. The road hadn't been easy all the time, but they'd fought to make it work and in the end it had all paid off. Sometimes, little things brought it all back, the pain and the fear and the words that made them so unsure, but when they sat back and looked at all they had, all that seemed so petty now.

Kurt looked around the wide stretch of field and remembered the nights he and Blaine had spent there, when everything had felt so hopeless and like it could never be fixed. He remembered the fights they'd had and the tears they'd shed and the love they'd made. His heart ached at the thought of the young boy with the sad, golden eyes and the frown on his lips. He remembered the conflict on his beautiful face and the hesitation in his touch. He remembered the way he'd cried against his body and kissed his lips and held his hand and loved him, even when he wasn't supposed to.

Kurt thought about how far they had come from that. He looked around at his family; at Jayden, with his pretty looks and his wild imagination, at Samantha, who never let go of her little chick, not even knowing the real story behind it, just that her mother had given it to her. She was vibrant and hyper and a girly girl, to say the least. Finally, Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling from ear to ear, his eyes filled with such love for their son and their daughter and for Kurt, himself.

Blaine was looking right at him then, his bright eyes soft and shining. The kids were talking amongst themselves and Blaine was still looking at Kurt. He leaned across and kissed his lips briefly and Kurt sat back and smiled at him. Blaine reached out and pulled him close, so that his breath was on Kurt's ear. He began to sing in a soft whisper, then, so that only Kurt could hear.

"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town, and kiss you on the mouth. We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene, start a brand new colony, where everything will change. We'll give ourselves new names, identities erased. The sun will heat the grounds under our bare feet in this brand new colony. Everything will change."

Kurt was surprised he had remembered the words, but he smiled and looked up into his eyes, silently telling him that he loved him. Blaine said it back with only his eyes and he leaned in once more and whispered three, little words.

"_Everything has changed._"

And it had, for the better. Kurt smiled and sat back and watched the stars with his family, happier than he could ever have hoped to be.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, the end of the Sideways verse. I feel empty inside. <strong>

**I just wanted to say that I have no idea if the entire adoption thing is believable, because I have no idea how it works and I tried googling stuff, but I was none the wiser, so just go with it lol.**

**Also, I didn't go with the daddy papa thing like most fics do, mostly because I just feel like I can't write it. I've never heard a person in my life calling their father papa and that's a cultural thing I think, but hopefully you can see past that. I feel like it would have come off as awkward if I'd tried.**

**People have been asking me about other fics and what I'm writing next and this is the plan so far (but you know me, it could change):**

**One shots for a little while (I have 2 prompts that I haven't gotten around to finishing yet) just to take a break from multi chapters and to plan out the next one properly.**

**After that, I have about 6 million fics I want to write, because apparently my mind doesn't know how to listen to a song without creating an AU.**

**The next multi chapter will be called Cold Coffee (after the Ed Sheeran song) and I have a chapter and a half of that written. **

**After that will be a fic based on Forever and Always by Parachute. Go listen to that, it makes me cry every time.**

**Then, I have this idea based on something I kind of sort experienced, but not really and I haven't really figured that one out yet, but eventually I will. And I'll just leave it at that for now because I'll end up listing everything and the author's note will be a fic in itself. **

**HUGE GIGANTIC THANK YOU to everyone who has read or reviewed or messaged me about this. I'm so, so grateful. Thank you to those of you who liveblog or post about it on tumblr (tag my url (likechildreninafairytale) or the fic name if you post about it, I love reading the comments!). The tag cracks me up and I love you all. Recently, someone told me they searched it on twitter and I searched it yesterday and a huge thanks to those of you recommending it and tweeting about it on there. I wanted to tweet you all, but I have family and friends from RL following me and decided against it. Anyone who has recommended this and Sideways on tumblr etc. thank you for that. It means so much to me.**

**A huge thank you to Rebecca (lighttwoods on tumblr) because she has literally been right there from the moment I told her my idea for Sideways. She's the one who made me post this so early and she's expanded my musical knowledge with all of her song suggestions. She's listened to me moaning and asking for help on aim and she's just been overall flawless and I love her for it.**

**Another huge thanks to Denise (hearteyesanderson on tumblr) who has also listened to me complaining about writing and she's flailed and posted about it and I was squealing at her last post about the previous chapter. Little Chicky that Samantha has is a mini tribute to Denise and her love for chicken (also, did you know turkey makes you sleep?). But yes, Denise is perfect and I'm happy to call her my friend.**

**Another thanks to Erika (erikabeebee on tumblr) for encouraging me to write more smut, like, all the time. All those messages written in caps can be persuasive.**

**I don't want to leave anyone out. I think that's it. Again, another gigantic thanks to all of you for sticking with this, no matter when you started reading. Thank you for the reviews and the nice comments and tumblr messages and posts and the fanart and everything. I never expected any sort of response when I started Sideways and it's been incredible to hear from you all. Thank you so much and I hope I can keep you interested with the next one.**

**I love you more,**

**Jamie x**


End file.
